Dominando al salvaje
by Natu.Oh.Darling
Summary: El padre de Serena perdió sus tierras a manos del Lord Seiya Kou. Para evitar que la guerra se desate en Avarloch, Serena deberá casarse con Seiya para mantener la paz de su pueblo. Ninguno de los dos quiere contraer matrimonio, sin embargo, accederán para evitar un conflicto. Eso sí, Seiya le dejo claro a Serena que jamás la amará. ¿Podrá Serena aceptar esa condición?
1. Prólogo

_****_**Adaptación de la novela "El señor del deseo", de Paula Quinn. Los nombres de los personajes corresponden a la serie animada Sailor Moon y a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi. **

* * *

_**Porthleven, Inglaterra**_

_**Verano de 1064 d.C.**_

El carruaje se detuvo con brusquedad a un costado del camino de tierra. Lady Serena Tsukino asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas de la pequeña ventana para averiguar qué pasaba. Su delicada mano corrió la cortina de terciopelo; se podía ver su piel tersa y blanca contra el brillo rojo de la lujosa tela.

—Cochero, ¿por qué nos detenemos?

—Hay un árbol caído más adelante, mi señora. Debemos moverlo para poder continuar. Tomará un tiempo, me temo.

Molesta por la demora, pero queriendo aprovechar el magnífico día, Serena abrió impulsivamente la puerta del carruaje, deseosa de explorar los alrededores. Capas de lino azul cayeron en cascada sobre su refinada zapatilla antes de pisar el suelo del bosque. Sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo que vivía en la suave brisa, recorrieron los árboles que la rodeaban ostentando los brotes del verano. Respiraba el aroma fresco del rocío matutino cuando el caballo negro de Sir Nicolas pasó resoplando a su lado.

—Vuelva a entrar en el carruaje —ordenó, girando la montura para quedar frente a ella—. Puede ser peligroso estar aquí afuera.

Serena entornó los ojos y los clavó en el rostro siempre enfadado del guardia más confiable de su tío Artemis. Sir Nicolas se veía alto y amenazador en su montura, el brillo en la mirada revelaba su deseo de ponerla sobre sus rodillas y azotarla hasta que obedeciera. Ella bufó de sólo pensarlo. Nunca.

—Estaré bien, Sir Nicolas —le ofreció una sonrisa irreverente—, sólo ocúpese del árbol caído. Estoy ansiosa por regresar a casa con mi padre.

Mientras se alejaba, sintió cómo su mirada le quemaba la espalda pero lo ignoró y levantó el rostro hacia la copa de los árboles. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. "Hermoso", pensó, mientras una brisa suave le besaba las mejillas y pegaba un mechón sedoso de cabello dorado contra su frente. Se apartó el cabello con la mano, y dirigió una rápida mirada a Nicolas. Estaba ocupado ladrándoles órdenes a sus hombres. Los pasos de Serena eran imperceptibles y nadie notó cuando se escabulló entre los árboles.

Serena paseó por el bosque, tratando de esquivar las ramas añejas y apartar las enredaderas que se adherían a su vestido. Desde algún lugar a sus espaldas, podía escuchar a Sir Nicolas todavía gritando órdenes sobre la manera apropiada de levantar un árbol caído del camino. Feliz de estar fuera de su vista, comenzó a tararear. El malhumorado caballero había estado al servicio de su tío Artemis desde que Dios creara el mundo. Sir Nicolas era sumamente respetado, sobre todo por su padre, pero ello nunca había impedido que Serena discutiera con él en toda oportunidad que se le presentara. Por supuesto, ella no era la que comenzaba las peleas. Nicolas era un soldado viejo y endurecido por las batallas, que no aprobaba que las damas anduvieran a caballo, usaran botas o hablaran a menos que se les dirigiera la palabra. Ella todavía no sabía bien si el haber pasado el verano discutiendo con el comandante de su tío había sido malo o bueno. A la hija de Lord Kenji Tsukino, poderoso guerrero de Inglaterra, le gustaban las buenas peleas, al igual que a su padre.

Nada de eso importaba ahora. Al fin estaba regresando a casa con su padre y no podía esperar para verlo. Bueno, se corrigió a sí misma, podía esperar un rato más sólo para disfrutar de ese espléndido día. La recia voz de Nicolas persiguió a Serena por entre los árboles hasta un estrecho valle donde se mezcló con el canto de las aves azules en lo alto. El esplendor de la pradera alfombrada de jazmines amarillos y el azul de los linos la envolvieron. Serena sonrió y se levantó la falda para correr por el exuberante paisaje. Cayó de rodillas bajo la sombra de un viejo sauce y luego se recostó en la hierba crecida disfrutando los suaves pétalos amarillos y azules que le acariciaban las mejillas. Un extraño sonido llamó su atención. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en el valle. Una risa seductora recorrió el aire fragante y, como un canto de sirena, la llevó hacia un extenso grupo de arbustos de grosellas. Era maravillosamente provocativa. Sin duda, era la voz de un hombre, porque los tonos eran profundos y vibrantes. Pero a diferencia del sonido pedregoso de las voces de los hombres de la guarnición de su tío Artemis, esta voz no resultaba áspera a los oídos.

Serena se arrodilló entre los densos arbustos con el aliento entrecortado y separó las ramas. Definitivamente era un hombre. Flotaba de espaldas a sólo unos metros de distancia en una laguna pintada por la luz del sol y apartaba capullos de cornejo. La vista de su cuerpo desnudo encendió las mejillas de la joven y sus labios se separaron. Una luz dorada se reflejaba en los músculos tensos de un pecho y unos brazos bien esculpidos. Sumergió la cabeza hacia atrás, tomó una bocanada de agua y luego la lanzó hacia arriba como el chorro de una fuente. Serena suspiró mientras observaba la escena. Los árboles, cornejos rosados y blancos, rodeaban la pequeña laguna y liberaban sus frágiles flores ante la más mínima brisa. Como una nevada estival, cientos de minúsculos pétalos surcaban el aire y caían sobre el agua cubriendo toda la superficie. Y allí, en medio del paraíso, se hallaba el hombre más imponente que Serena hubiera visto jamás. Aunque nadaba solo en la laguna, jugaba como si hubiera otros disfrutando del día con él. Se sumergía en las profundidades cristalinas, entrando en un mundo que sólo él conocía. Allí bajaba como un pez besado por el sol, más y más hondo hacia su mundo privado.

Los minutos se alargaron mientras Serena observaba la superficie manchada por el sol buscando señales de él. Se puso de pie, alarmada, abandonó su escondite entre el follaje. Quería zambullirse en el agua, pero dudó, ya que no sabía nadar. De repente él emergió con un chapoteo ruidoso de cabellos azabaches rociados con leves gotas. Salió bruscamente del agua, la muchacha pudo ver su firme abdomen… y más allá. Con un repentino giro de su cuerpo volvió a desaparecer, sólo para volver a emerger.

Serena sintió que estaba observando a un hombre sirena. Tal vez debajo del agua serpenteaba una gran cola con escamas, poderosa e iridiscente. Ciertamente parecía más feliz en su espacio de juego acuático que cualquier otro humano sobre la tierra. La alegría llenaba su rostro; su sonrisa extática encendía la piel, los músculos y la sangre de Serena. Nunca había visto un hombre tan erótico. El agua era una amante que besaba cada parte de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Él cerró los ojos, y se abandonó al puro deleite que lo consumía. Cuando los volvió a abrir, levantó la cara hacia el sol.

El corazón de la joven se detuvo al ver que el color de esos ojos absorbían los azules intensos del cielo mientras reflejaban la verde profundidad de la laguna. Quería quedarse allí para siempre y observarlo inmerso en su fantasía privada. Comenzó a sentir cosquilleos en lugares cuya existencia acababa de descubrir. El sonido del trote de un caballo acercándose desde el lado opuesto de la laguna la sobresaltó, y la despertó de su encantadora ensoñación. Dio vuelta la cabeza rápidamente en dirección al intruso. Una mujer sentada en lo alto de un caballo blanco apareció entre los árboles como si fuera un sueño irrumpiendo en la vigilia. El cabello rojizo caía en todo su esplendor sobre la espalda y llegaba hasta la montura como una cascada de seda. Su rostro era de una belleza indescriptible, tan delicado como los brotes recién surgidos de la hierba que crecía alrededor de la laguna. Cuando la vio, el hombre sonrió desde el agua.

—Kakyuu, ¡llegas tarde! —gritó.

—Me sorprende que lo hayas notado. —La bella dama le dirigió una sonrisa picara, bajó del caballo y lo ató a un árbol cercano.

Serena suspiró cuando la mujer desnudó con suavidad sus hombros quitándose el vestido de algodón, que cayó al suelo como si un ángel hubiera desechado sus alas de gasa. El nadador la miraba, deslizándose hacia ella tan lentamente que ni una sola ola rompió la tranquilidad del agua a su alrededor.

_Ay, Dios mío, ¡qué debo hacer?_, se preguntó Serena. Podía notar en la voz del hombre que la pareja no se dedicaría sólo a nadar. ¿Cómo escaparía ahora sin ser descubierta? ¿Se vería obligada a observar? Extrañamente, la idea la intrigaba y la perturbaba a la vez. Quería soñar que había descubierto a este hombre sirena, que le pertenecía sólo a ella. Podía nadar con él, viajar por su mundo debajo de la superficie y compartir el éxtasis que encendía su pasión.

—¿Está fría?

—Yo te daré calor —prometió el hombre sirena.

Su voz era como la tenue brisa en un día sofocante; suave, arrulladora, calmaba el ansioso corazón de Serena. La muchacha saltó por encima de su ropa con una gracia que hizo que Serena se sintiera como una torpe chiquilla, y, desnuda, dirigió sus pasos hacia la orilla del lago. Él nadó hacia ella. Y luego, para sorpresa de Serena, salió del agua haciéndola sentir encantada y mortificada a la vez. El agua caía en cascadas desde su resplandeciente espalda, sobre las firmes y redondas nalgas bajando por los muslos musculosos hasta sus fuertes pantorrillas. No era un hombre sirena después de todo, pensó Serena, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tomando las manos de su amante, él retrocedió en el agua acercándola con suavidad hacia sí. Ella protestó y contuvo el aliento cuando el agua fría le lamió los pies, pero él se rió y la condujo aun más hacia adentro. Cuando el agua le llegó a la cintura, él se dejó caer atrás sin soltar a la mujer, que con su abrazo húmedo apenas se mantenía a flote sobre su cuerpo.

Serena quería darse vuelta, correr, pero no podía. Había caído en un hechizo, maravillada por el sonido de su risa y el apetito con el que sus dedos acariciaban el cuerpo mojado recostado sobre su pecho. Él desapareció bajo la superficie, liberando a su amante. Ella lo siguió, y Serena esperó contando mentalmente los segundos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Ya deberían haber salido. Esperó, ansiosa de ver su rostro de nuevo. Pasó un instante, luego otro, poniendo a prueba los nervios de Serena hasta que casi no pudo soportar la tensión. Por fin la superficie del agua estalló y la pareja salió expulsada hacia arriba como un geiser. El hombre sostenía la cintura de su amante, empujándola hacia arriba primero. La boca de la mujer estaba abierta, agitada, recobró el aliento que la devolvía a la vida. Prisionera de la fuerza masculina de esos brazos, sonrió y bajó deslizándose por el cuerpo de su amante.

Serena podía ver la pasión en el rostro de él. Ay, podía verla, era tan intensa que vibraba y proyectaba el oleaje del agua a su alrededor. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa amplia y lujuriosa mientras bebía el rostro de la mujer.

—Te amo.

Las palabras se podían leer con claridad en sus labios, en sus ojos. Serena dejó escapar un débil gemido, deseando que fueran para ella. Él besó a su amante en el cuello y trazó un camino de fuego hacia sus pechos. Serena contuvo el aliento. Desapareció de nuevo bajo el agua y la misteriosa dama lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, como lo había hecho el hombre apenas unos minutos antes, cuando aún estaba solo en el agua en un éxtasis eufórico. Mordiéndose el labio, Serena intentó imaginarse qué estaba haciéndole a la bella mujer bajo el agua que la hacía suspirar y gemir, y luego gritar. Él emergió nuevamente, esta vez detrás de su peliroja dama. Puso sus brazos alrededor del pecho de ella y le susurró algo al oído, una sonrisa tan radiante como el mismo sol iluminó el rostro de la mujer. Luego la levantó apenas sobre su cuerpo y la volvió a bajar. Por fortuna Serena pudo sofocar el gemido antes de que se le escapara de los labios. Sin embargo, el fuego que él había encendido en ella ya no podía ser apagado. Sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo.

* * *

Bueno chicas, aquí les traigo mi primera adaptación. Este libro lo leí anoche y quise adaptarlo con mis personajes favoritos: Seiya y Serena. Espero que les guste y me dejen su Review. Les prometo que esta historia las entretendrá por un buen rato.

Cariños!


	2. Sacrificios

**Capítulo 1**

_**Fines de otoño de 1065**_

Nerviosa, Serena caminaba con prisa de un lado a otro de su alcoba. Cuando ya no pudo esperar otro minuto, se palmeó los muslos y se dirigió a su doncella con los labios apretados y llenos de rabia.

—¿Qué puede estar llevándoles tanto tiempo?

Molly observó a su señora desde el borde de la cama. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, temerosa de pronunciar una palabra. Lady Serena era una mujer amable, aunque a veces mostraba un temperamento más ardiente que el fuego. Hoy era uno de esos días. Sin embargo, nunca la había visto tan furiosa. Por cierto, mucho había cambiado desde que el padre de su señora, Lord Kenji Tsukino, regresara del campo de batalla, vencido. Molly sabía que la única preocupación de la joven había sido que su padre volviera con vida, pero el bastardo normando lo había derrotado. Fue una sorpresa para todos los habitantes de Avarloch, ya que nadie había vencido antes a Lord Kenji. Las vidas de todos estaban a punto de cambiar con la llegada de Lord Seiya Kou. El vencedor venía a reclamar el castillo y el título de Lord Kenji. Pero había incluso algo peor que un lord normando gobernara Avarloch: corría el rumor de que el nuevo señor había sido corrompido por la traición. Hasta el Norte, hasta Aberdeen, había llegado la historia sobre el caballero oscuro cuyo corazón se había vuelto frío y cruel. La pobre Molly había pasado muchas noches con otras doncellas y con los siervos y vasallos del castillo temiendo por su suerte cuando Lord Kenji y Lady Serena fueran expulsados como trastos inservibles. Pero Serena no se preocupaba. Sólo se ponía más furiosa con el correr de los días, y juraba no dejar nunca su hogar, sin importar qué clase de bestia lo ocupara. Cuando un _witan_, uno de los miembros del Consejo de los nobles anglosajones, llegó esa mañana para reunirse con Lord Kenji, le prohibieron a Serena asistir al encuentro. Molly la acompañó en silencio durante casi todo el día mientras la dama lanzaba insultos y acusaciones que hacían que la morena doncella temblara dentro su propia piel.

—Es una traición, Molly —dijo Serena furiosa—. Nuestro rey, que es él mismo un sajón, conspiró contra mi padre.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Molly.

—Porque mi padre expresó en la iglesia su descontento con el modo en el que el rey Alan gobierna Inglaterra. Alan es débil y ha permitido que el destino del país quedara en manos de su cuñado, Zafiro de Wessex. —Serena llevaba suelto su cabello rubio, excepto por dos mechones trenzados en las sienes y sujetados en la nuca que, cuando ella giraba por la habitación, ondeaban brillantes y espesos como llamaradas alrededor de la cintura de su vestido de organdí.

—Alan es un cobarde que ofrecería su tierra a un normando antes que lidiar con el cuestionamiento de mi padre. Molly permaneció callada, no se atrevía a recordar a su dama que sus palabras eran consideradas traición. Pero nadie en Avarloch la delataría por ello. Su señora era muy querida, al igual que Lord Kenji.

—Ahora mi padre ha perdido su hogar y mi destino está en este preciso momento en manos de un Consejo de hombres que apenas conozco. Bueno, te diré esto —Serena dio otra vuelta—, si el cerdo normando cree que vendrá aquí a tomar posesión de mi hogar, tendrá un despertar poco agradable. ¡Le arrancaré los ojos, lo juro! Molly tragó. Fue un sonido casi imperceptible, pero Serena lo escuchó y la miró fijamente, se podían ver las llamas dentro de sus ojos esmeralda.

—¿Qué? ¿No debería matar a ese bastardo? —demandó. Molly negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… yo no dije nada, mi señora.

—¿Piensas que tendría que abandonar mi hogar sin luchar? Molly no tenía alternativa, ahora tenía que decir algo.

—Tal vez él no… no sea t… tan malo —tartamudeó, apretando el borde de las sábanas de Serena entre los dedos—. Escuché decir que es bastante bien parecido y alto y fuerte y…

—¡No me importa si es tan alto como Goliat! —gritó Serena. Luego, viendo a Molly temblar, bajó la voz y se arrodilló ante ella—. Perdóname, Molly. No fue mi intención gritarte. Es sólo que… que… —no terminó la oración. Sus labios temblaron un instante antes de tensarse en una línea firme. La puerta se abrió y uno de los guardias de su padre asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación.

—Puede bajar ahora, mi señora. El Consejo la espera. Serena lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia el guardia, aunque él no tuviera nada que ver con la traición a su padre, luego se puso de pie. —Gracias, Sir Martin. —Su voz se volvió repentinamente suave, su expresión, una máscara de tranquilidad que deseó sentir de verdad.

—¿Qué será de usted, mi señora?— preguntó la joven doncella retorciendo las manos sobre la falda. Serena miró a Molly con una hermosa sonrisa y le tomó las manos. —No temas. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para permanecer aquí. No te abandonaré. Entró en el gran salón con toda la gracia y la elegancia de una reina… para delicia de Lord Kenji Tsukino. Le sonrió a su padre cuando sus ojos se encontraron por encima de la mesa atestada de nobles. Dios, ¡lo amaba tanto! Era el más apuesto del salón, pero si se tenía en cuenta que los hombres sentados a su alrededor en la larga mesa parecían jamones gordos listos para hornear, no era mucho decir. Serena escudriñó cada rostro, su bella sonrisa se tensaba más con cada uno que pasaba.

Formados en la época del rey Alfredo, los _witan _eran un grupo de nobles que gobernaban junto con el rey. Otorgaban tierras, administraban justicia y decidían asuntos tales como la guerra y la paz, todo con el consentimiento de su rey, por supuesto. Lord Kenji se puso de pie cuando su hija se acercó a él. Tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios para darle un beso tierno.

—Mi rayo de sol —susurró, y le ofreció la silla a su lado.

Antes de sentarse, Serena vio a su tío Artemis sentado al lado de Sir Nicolas. El malhumorado caballero la saludó con la cabeza mientras ella lo evaluaba en silencio.

—Mi querida —comenzó a decir su tío y se movió incómodamente en la silla—, sabes por qué estamos aquí.

—Para decidir mi destino —dijo Serena. Mantuvo su expresión neutral, aunque en realidad quería decirles a todos que se pudrieran en el infierno. Nadie iba a forzarla a abandonar su hogar.

—Desearía que así fuera, mi niña —dijo él suavemente—. Te llevaría conmigo hasta que tu padre arreglara un matrimonio apropiado para ti —Sir Nicolas gruñó por lo bajo y Serena se sintió tentada a sonreírle antes de volver a prestarle atención a su tío—. Me temo que tu destino ya estaba decidido cuando el normando venció a tu padre.

Serena elevó una ceja perfectamente arqueada. —¿Qué quieres decir, tío?

—Serena —su padre contestó por él. Era muy difícil mirarla a los ojos, pero él quería ser el que se lo dijera. Todo era su culpa por perder ante el normando… un reproche con el que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida—, el Consejo se niega a ceder esta tierra a los normandos.

—¿Pero, qué podemos hacer? —se volvió y buscó entre los rostros que la observaban fijamente— ¿El rey le permitirá a mi padre luchar de nuevo contra este normando?

—No, hija —dijo Kenji, sacudiendo la cabeza—, el Consejo demanda que el guerrero se case contigo. Ofrecerle una esposa sajona es la única manera de asegurar que la tierra permanezca parcialmente bajo el gobierno sajón.

—¿Esposa? —Serena casi se atraganta con la palabra. Sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro y luchó por controlar sus sentidos cuando el salón comenzó a girar—. Pero yo…

—Tienes diecinueve años ya, Serena —le recordó su tío gentilmente—, bien pasada la edad en la que una dama debe aceptar marido.

No estaba preparada para convertirse en esposa. No quería casarse con el hombre que había vencido a su padre en batalla. Ya odiaba al normando. ¿Cómo podría honrarlo y obedecerlo cuando quería enviarlo al infierno? Quería protestar, pero cuando abrió la boca, sólo pudo emitir un suave gemido. Se dio cuenta de que ése era probablemente el único modo de permanecer en Avarloch.

—El rey toma partido por los normandos en muchas cuestiones debido a su parentesco con el duque Haruka —explicó Artemis, aunque era claro que la tarea comenzaba a impacientarlo. Su sobrina debería estar bordando un tapiz, no reuniéndose con hombres y discutiendo de política—. Lord Seiya Kou no desea casarse, pero el rey ha acordado conseguir la ayuda del duque Haruka para tratar el asunto. Kou fue entrenado bajo la tutela del duque, y nuestro rey nos asegura que obedecerá la orden de casarse contigo.

—¡¿Nuestro rey?! —el temperamento de Serena finalmente salió a relucir. Entrecerró los ojos y miró primero a su tío, y luego a cada uno de los otros nobles—. ¿Te refieres al mismo rey que firmó un decreto ofreciendo la propiedad de Avarloch a cualquier noble que se batiera contra mi padre y ganara? ¿Un rey que no se reunió en consejo con ustedes como requiere la ley antes de tomar esa gravísima decisión? ¿Y por qué, luego de que conspirara para echar a mi padre de su tierra, Alan querría ayudarnos?

—Porque —le contestó una voz pedregosa, y Serena dirigió su mirada hacia Sir Nicolas— traeremos la batalla a Avarloch si el normando te rechaza.

—¡No! —Serena casi salta de su silla. La mano de su padre sobre su hombro la detuvo. Se volvió hacia él.— Padre, tú no puedes estar de acuerdo con esto.

—No creemos que se llegue a ese punto, Serena —le aseguró—. Alan puede ser muchas cosas detestables, pero no es tonto. Si el Consejo se vuelve contra Lord Kou, los normandos seguramente tomarán la ofensiva, en especial ahora que hemos involucrado al duque Haruka. Podría comenzar una guerra —Lord Kenji sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la mano a Serena, cuando ella sacudió la cabeza—. ¿No lo ves, preciosa? Si hay guerra, Alan se verá obligado a tomar partido por los sajones y, si lo hace, perderá todas las alianzas con el duque Haruka. Tiene que ayudarnos. Podrá no querer a un Tsukino en Avarloch, pero ahora no tiene alternativa. En cuanto al duque Haruka, ya ha enviado una misiva anunciando que llegará en el curso de esta semana. Envió una solicitud al rey para que yo permaneciera aquí hasta su arribo. No sé por qué desea que me quede, pero estoy seguro de que no quiere comenzar una guerra sólo por un castillo inglés. ¿Entonces, ya ves? No habrá lucha aquí. El duque convencerá a este hombre de tomarte por esposa. No tendrás que abandonar tu hogar, y Avarloch permanecerá, en parte, como posesión sajona.

El corazón de Serena batía en su pecho ante la idea de una batalla en Avarloch. La posibilidad misma de que sus vasallos perdieran la vida le hacía brotar las lágrimas. Las imágenes de su hogar destruido en manos de los guerreros reafirmaron su decisión de hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que aquello nunca sucediera. ¿Qué opciones tenía? Ninguna. Su destino en verdad había sido decidido cuando su padre perdió ante Lord Seiya Kou. Tenía que casarse con el normando. Se volvió hacia los numerosos nobles que la observaban. Sus hombros delicados se irguieron con determinación.

—No dejaré que Avarloch sea destruido. Haré todo lo que me ordenen. Pero nunca olvidaré la traición del rey Alan contra mi padre. Él no merece vuestra lealtad, y nunca tendrá la mía. Un remolino de murmullos se elevó en el gran salón. Vencer al rey en sus propios juegos secretos era una cosa, la traición era otra. Sir Nicolas sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—Se arriesga mucho pronunciando palabras de traición, jovencita. Si fuera mi hija, la haría azotar.

En ese momento el sol se ocultó. Los rayos de luz que se filtraban por los arcos de las ventanas en el gran salón se esfumaron. La oscuridad cubrió Avarloch mientras Lord Kenji se puso lentamente de pie. —Sir Nicolas, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Y tal vez usted crea que eso le da permiso para hablarle a mi hija de esa manera. Está equivocado —Los ojos de Kenji eran como dagas afiladas.— Le otorgo mi merced porque usted es un buen amigo de mi hermano. Pero nunca piense siquiera en alzar su mano contra mi hija, o lo desmembraré y esparciré su cuerpo por los páramos —la mirada desafiante de Kenji recorrió el resto de los invitados—. Mi hija dice lo que piensa tal como yo se lo he enseñado. Usted sabe que Kou fue enviado por órdenes del propio rey para matarme. El normando me perdonó la vida, aunque no sé por qué. Es un guerrero feroz, luchó como nadie que haya visto antes, su poder es sólo comparable a los rumores que corren sobre el mismo Haruka de Normandía. Los esfuerzos de Alan para librar a Inglaterra de mí han dejado a un hombre aun más peligroso en mi lugar. El rey pronto se dará cuenta. Cuando decida enviar a alguien a luchar contra el guerrero normando, necesitará un hombre cuyo brazo sea más rápido que el viento y cuyo corazón lata al sonido de un tambor de guerra. Y así y todo, dudo de que pueda vencerlo. Yo no pude, y ahora mi hija debe pagar por mi derrota. Pero les juro: si la continua traición del rey Alan la llega a dañar de alguna manera, regresaré del infierno si es necesario y lo mataré. —Esperó un momento y, como nadie habló, Lord Kenji tomó la mano de su hija y la condujo hacia la salida del gran salón.

Serena regresó a su habitación y se echó sobre la cama. Molly se había ido. El fuego del hogar estaba casi apagado, quedaban sólo algunas brasas brillantes y hacía frío en su alcoba. El invierno llegaría pronto; el normando traía su odioso frío consigo. La joven tembló ante la idea. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a Avarloch y a su gente de una batalla, pero ¿cómo podría darle su vida y su cuerpo a un hombre a quien no amaba? Como siempre, sus pensamientos volvieron a un día despejado, dos veranos antes, cuando estaba en Porthleven; a un hombre con ojos del color del cielo y de la tierra; un hombre cuyo corazón cantaba con los placeres de la vida. Nunca olvidaría la pasión de su sonrisa y el modo en que encendió su cuerpo. Suspiró profundamente contra la almohada. Si sólo fuera él, su magnífico hombre sirena, el que se casaría con ella.

* * *

Bueno chicas, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Dicen que Seiya es como el mismo demonio... ¿Será tan así? ¿Serena aceptará casarse con él cuando piensa en otro hombre? ¡Pronto lo descubriremos!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Cariños!

Natu Oh Darling


	3. ¡Es él!

**Dominando Al Salvaje**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Serena se paró sobre el parapeto que daba a los vastos campos y al bosque distante que pertenecían a su padre. No, ya no. Él estaba en camino. Serena podía sentirlo, percibirlo en el viento que hacía danzar las copas de los árboles en la lejanía. El caballero normando venía a tomar posesión de su hogar y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. En realidad, nada que nadie pudiera hacer. Ni siquiera su padre. ¿Tan salvaje era el normando, que Lord Kenji Tsukino se había rendido ante él? La idea aún la aturdía. Su padre nunca había perdido una batalla.

Lord Kenji era un guerrero conocido por todos los sajones desde que era comandante del rey Alan. Había luchado contra Godwin, padre de Zafiro de Wessex, que planeó una fracasada rebelión contra el rey luego de que Alan ascendiera a un obispo normando a arzobispo de Canterbury. Los Godwin fueron desterrados, pero regresaron un año después y se ganaron la aceptación del pueblo. El rey Alan les devolvió el favor y, por haber peleado contra los Godwin, envió a Kenji a vivir entre los turcos durante un año. La intención era castigarlo, pero el padre de Serena inició una relación amistosa con los turcos seljúcidas cuando luchó con ellos contra sus enemigos bizantinos. Regresó con tesoros de sedas de damasco y una nueva doncella llamada Molly para servir a su esposa. Serena tenía diez años por ese entonces.

Lord Kenji era un gran guerrero y viviría para pelear otras batallas, de eso Serena estaba segura. La sangre sajona le corría profundamente por las venas… al igual que a ella. Pero su lucha por Avarloch había terminado. Había perdido y ahora tenía que irse. Serena miró sus tierras.

—Yo, en cambio, nunca me iré —declaró desafiante, fijando la vista en el lejano bosque como si el normando pudiera escucharla—. Nunca me rendiré ante ti. —Se abrazó y levantó el mentón enfrentando al frío que le respondió. Su túnica de lana se sentía delgada contra el viento.

No sabía nada de él, excepto las habladurías que había escuchado de sus doncellas. Su amigo de la infancia, el duque Haruka de Normandía lo llamaba "Seiya el Apasionado" por su fervor por la vida. Se decía que nunca había perdido una batalla porque su apetito de victoria era más poderoso que el de cualquier oponente al que se había enfrentado. Serena se preguntaba qué le haría la traición a un hombre así. Según decían Lily y Molly, la prometida de Lord Seiya había sido sorprendida en los brazos de uno de sus guardias. Las doncellas de Serena se preocupaban por los rumores: decían que su nuevo señor normando se había vuelto frío. Serena habría sentido pena por él, si no lo hubiera odiado tanto. _Él trae el frío._

El roce de una mano en el hombro rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y Serena giró para sonreírle a su padre. Lord Kenji dio un paso hacia adelante y miró a la distancia rodeando a su hija con un brazo .

—No puedo protegerte de esto, Serenity.

—Lo sé —ella contestó tranquila y apoyó la mejilla contra su ancho hombro.

Aun a la edad de cuarenta y dos años su padre era un hombre imponente, un guerrero, salvaje a su modo. Pero, pensó Serena con dolor, no lo suficientemente salvaje.

—¿Él es horrible, padre? ¿Tiene el cabello enredado y largo y colmillos afilados?

Lord Kenji rió suavemente y apretó el brazo alrededor de ella.

—No, hija, no tiene colmillos. Es bastante apuesto para ser un normando. — Hizo una pausa, recordando al hombre con el que se había enfrentado en la batalla.—Es extraño —la palabra rodó de la lengua de su padre; estaba cargada de curiosidad y de algo que Serena aún no llegaba a comprender.

—¿Qué sucede, padre? —levantó la cabeza esperando que le informara que su prometido tenía una cola bifurcada.

—El normando… es un bribón extraño. Luego de ser capturado, me llevaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque con el resto de mis hombres. Él se acercó, había otro hombre con él. Me dijeron que era su hermano, un caballero poderoso que derrotó a muchos de mis hombres con su espada. Hablaron un rato y Lord Seiya rió. Por un momento, mi mente no pudo comprender que ése fuera el mismo hombre que me había vencido.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Serena, cautivada por el sonido hipnótico de la voz de su padre.

—Parecía… —Lord Kenji sacudió la cabeza, le costaba encontrar las palabras precisas para describir al guerrero— inocente, casi como un niño, como si no supiera qué era el odio, o la rabia. No había nada frío o calculador en su sonrisa. Y luego esa inocencia se esfumó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y supe que en realidad sí era él contra quien había luchado en el campo de batalla. Me pareció extraño que alguien pudiera verse de esa manera y luchar con tan poca piedad. —Su padre inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado y la miró.— Tiene un rostro engañoso, Serenity. Deja que la precaución te guíe con este hombre.

—Lo haré, padre —prometió, irguiéndose para mirar de nuevo sobre el parapeto.

Lord Kenji estudió a su hija con ojos llenos de remordimientos.

—Si pudiera de alguna manera evitar que este matrimonio tenga lugar… —su voz se perdía mientras fijaba su vista en las puertas de madera que llevaban al castillo—. El rey Alan ya está aquí para asegurarse de que el normando te despose y el duque Haruka llegará esta noche.

Serena irguió los hombros haciendo que su padre deseara abrazarla una vez más. Ella era su hija, orgullosa y fuerte ante cualquier peligro, pero su intento de parecer valiente frente a él le rompió el corazón.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para permanecer en mi hogar, padre. Nunca me quitará Avarloch. Mamá todavía vive aquí, en el jardín de las hierbas, en las caballerizas. Todavía puedo sentir su presencia cosiendo e hilando en la estancia. Crecí con mucha de la gente de aquí. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía siete años y la cocinera me dejó ayudarla a preparar la cena? Usé algunas de las hierbas de mamá para el guiso y casi enveneno a todo el castillo.

—Sí, tu guiso de cicuta. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —El padre rió.

—¿Y el viejo Gavin, el herrero, que me enseñó a hacer mi primera herradura?

Su padre asintió: —Intentaste ponérsela a mi corcel y la bestia dio una patada. No te tocó, pero caíste de espaldas y te golpeaste la cabeza con una pala.

—El pobre Gavin lloró una semana. —Serena sonrió recordando su vida en Avarloch.

Otra brisa helada agitó sus largos mechones bermejos y ella levantó un delgado dedo para quitarse de los ojos el pelo.

—Sobreviviré a este hombre del mismo modo que sobrevivo a los duros inviernos de este lugar.

—Ven adentro, Serena. —Su padre le tomó la mano para consolarla. Pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, quiero verlo cuando llegue —le aseguró, marcando cada palabra—.

Quiero que sienta mi presencia aquí. Le enviaré mi odio con el viento. —Fijó los ojos en las copas distantes de los árboles. Su padre sabía que era inútil discutir con ella. Era obstinada, y si pretendía que el normando sintiera su odio, de seguro lo sentiría.

Sir Diamante observó al padre de Serena desaparecer por el corredor antes de salir al parapeto. El joven caballero inglés había llegado con el rey Alan unos días antes. Cuando vio a la bella Serena Tsukino, supo que lamentaría por siempre no haberse unido a la batalla con Lord Kenji y no haber ganado la mano de esa criatura fogosa, y su castillo. Se movió en silencio estudiándola desde atrás antes de anunciar su presencia. El cabello liso caía pesado sobre la espalda. Sus piernas eran largas y bien formadas enfundadas en calzas negras de lana y botas de montar de cuero que le llegaban a las pantorrillas. No se había vestido especialmente para recibir a su prometido, al contrario: se había esforzado por ocultar su belleza. Diamante sonrió con lascivia detrás de ella. La vestimenta que había elegido Serena fracasaba miserablemente en su cometido.

Serena se dio vuelta, aunque Diamante no había hecho ni un ruido. Y al verlo, puso los ojos en blanco dejando que su desprecio por el caballero inglés surgiera libremente. No le gustaba ese hombre que parecía estar siempre moviéndose de manera furtiva en las sombras observándola con sus pequeños ojos oscuros. Era alto y delgado y colocaba relleno en sus calzas en un intento por que su virilidad pareciera indecentemente grande.

—Váyase —le ordenó con aburrimiento.

Diamante dio otro paso hacia adelante.

—¿Acaso está tan deseosa de ver a su guerrero normando que lo espera de pie helándose en el frío?

Serena no le contestó, porque aunque él hacía un esfuerzo por parecer preocupado por su bienestar, ella escuchó el leve tono sarcástico de su voz que había llegado a conocer tan bien en los últimos días.

—Él no la quiere, sabe —Diamante se paró junto a ella. Apoyó la espalda contra la baranda del parapeto, y absorbió toda la belleza de Serena con sus pequeños ojos negros.

—Eso no me importa —respondió ella bruscamente, sin mirarlo.

El caballero arqueó una ceja. —¿De veras? —preguntó risueño, curvando la comisura del labio superior escondido bajo un fino bigote—. ¿No la ofende que se obligue a este hombre a desposarla? Lord Seiya ha aclarado perfectamente que no desea ser su esposo. De hecho, el rey tuvo que convocar al duque de Normandía para que viniera aquí en un esfuerzo por evitar una batalla —Diamante estudió los suaves, blancos contornos del rostro de Serena mientras hablaba y sonrió levemente ante el casi imperceptible surco entre sus delicadas cejas—. Preferiría luchar contra los sajones que casarse con usted, mi señora, ¿y pretende decirme que eso no la ofende?

—Ésa fue mi respuesta. —La expresión de Serena no había cambiado, ni tampoco el tono helado de su voz. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle si el salvaje quería casarse con ella o no? Pero aunque intentara negarlo, en realidad se preguntaba por qué el lord normando prefería luchar antes que ser su esposo. ¿Odiaba tanto a los sajones? ¿Acaso su rechazo tenía que ver con la infidelidad de su prometida?

—Sus manos delatan disgusto, mi señora. —Diamante ronroneó, acercando su rostro al de ella—. ¿Le da asco la idea de compartir el lecho con el normando?

Incapaz de seguir soportando el sonido de su voz, Serena dio media vuelta para colocarse frente a él.

—No, es _usted _quien me da asco, Sir Diamante.

Los ojos del caballero inglés ardieron por un momento antes de tomarla de los hombros.

—No diría eso si sintiera mi virilidad penetrándola profundamente —intentó besarla, pero Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luchó con furia hasta librarse de sus brazos. Alzó la mano y le pegó en el rostro con toda su fuerza.

—Informaré a mi padre y al rey de inmediato sobre su comportamiento y me aseguraré de que sea castigado —le escupió.

Ignorando el ardor que le había producido la bofetada, Diamante le hizo una seña de que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Le diré que me rogó que la sacara de aquí, o que usó sus encantos para hechizarme y convencerme de que me acostara con usted. No habrá matrimonio si el rey piensa que estuvimos juntos. Usted perdería su preciosa tierra —Diamante le sonrió, pero sus ojos ardían—. Nunca vuelva a golpearme, porque si lo hace, tomaré lo que quiero y la dejaré para que la encuentren los otros caballeros —comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo, pero se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarla una vez más—. Tal vez lo haga de todos modos.

Serena lo observó alejarse. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Volvió la vista hacia el bosque, una vez que se aseguró de que el odiado caballero se hubiera ido. Dios. Rezó en silencio para que el salvaje normando no fuera como Sir Diamante.

Serena entornó los ojos al ver una figura emergiendo del bosque. Como una aparición surgida de las llamas, él llegó rodeado de una niebla carmesí. Cabalgaba sobre un enorme corcel de guerra también teñido de carmesí. Bestia y hombre parecían una sola cosa, invencible, impregnando el aire con poder viril. Otros hombres montados lo seguían. Salían de los árboles como los truenos pegados a los talones de una tormenta, estandartes color azul y dorado revoloteaban en el frío.

Pero Serena no podía apartar la vista del caballero solitario. Cabalgaba con tanto orgullo. Sin temor. La espalda erguida como una flecha, el mentón levemente elevado como si pudiera verla parada allí, sola en el parapeto, con su cabello de bronce arremolinado sobre el rostro. A medida que se acercaba, cada vez más grande, Serena notó que el carmesí que lo cubría no era la niebla sino una larga capa. Caía sobre la malla metálica de la armadura que envolvía sus anchos hombros y los gruesos pliegues de lana se agitaban sobre las ancas del corcel. Un halo de confianza lo rodeaba, a juzgar por el modo en que llevaba su yelmo bajo el brazo mientras guiaba diestramente al caballo con una sola mano.

Los hombres del rey Alan ya estaban cabalgando al encuentro de las tropas que avanzaban con el rey mismo a la cabeza. Serena observó mientras el normando daba la orden de detenerse y esperaba a que la partida del rey lo alcanzara. De repente, como si hubiera podido sentir los verdes y desafiantes ojos de Serena quemándole la carne, el guerrero levantó la vista y posó su mirada sobre ella. Serena tambaleó dando un paso hacia atrás.

¡Era él! ¡El hombre del lago! El hombre que ella añoraba en sus sueños. _No, no __podía ser. _La cabeza de Serena daba vueltas. ¿Ésta era la bestia que luchó contra su padre y lo venció? ¿El que sería su esposo? Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca para ahogar un grito. Había soñado con él tantas noches, anhelando verlo. No, seguramente no era el mismo hombre. Ese rostro era severo. Esos ojos azules, radiantes de cara al sol, ahora eran tan fríos como las piedras bajo sus pies. El enorme poder de su mirada la hizo querer dar otro paso hacia atrás. Luchó por controlarse mientras sus sentidos eran alcanzados por la belleza de su rostro de líneas cinceladas, su nariz recta esculpida en granito, y sus labios gruesos y apretados mientras la estudiaban. Era todo poder, puro e implacable bajo sus impactantes cabellos negros.

Pero algo había cambiado. Ya no era la criatura exuberante que la había cautivado con su alegría. No había rastros de felicidad en su mirada de hielo. El vacío la llenaba, tan vasto y tan oscuro como el mar bajo un cielo de terciopelo. Serena se envolvió en una capa de coraje y lo miró directo a los ojos. Él la observó fijamente un momento antes de desviar la mirada. _Prefiere luchar contra los sajones antes que casarse con usted. _Las palabras sonaban como un eco a los oídos de Serena. El corazón le golpeaba dentro del pecho. ¿Qué había pasado con la rubia belleza del lago? ¿La mujer que él evidentemente amaba? ¿Era ella quien lo había traicionado?

Forzándose a recordar que ése era el salvaje normando que venía a tomar posesión de su hogar, echar a su padre y posiblemente también a ella, Serena desechó las fantasías de su hombre sirena. Giró sobre los talones y su cabello largo azotó el aire cuando se dio vuelta para abandonar el parapeto. Avarloch significaba más para ella que cualquier sueño, y no dejaría que este hombre la rechazara y permitiera que su hogar fuera destruido.

Seiya levantó de nuevo la mirada, vislumbrando por un instante la espesa cabellera dorada ondeando sobre la baranda. El caballo del rey Alan había alcanzado a Seiya y sus hombres, y Alan siguió su mirada hacia arriba.

—La hija de Kenji, Lady Serena Tsukino.

—Es hermosa —dijo un hombre a la derecha de Seiya. Estaba montado sobre un caballo de guerra tan grande que a su lado el corcel del rey parecía un poni.

—Un poco pálida —respondió Seiya sucintamente.

—Es posible que se haya congelado —les dijo Alan—, ha estado allí arriba todo el día esperando vuestra llegada.

Seiya giró su estoica mirada hacia el rey.

—Tal vez para traspasarme el corazón con una flecha.

Alan apretó los dedos cargados de anillos sobre el basto de su montura y miró a Seiya con resentimiento.

—Permítame asegurarle, Lord Seiya, que Lady Serena es inofensiva. No guarda resentimiento hacia usted, pero tiene que acostumbrarse a su posición, como una verdadera dama de su rango—. El rey no quería una confrontación con este hombre. El duque Haruka había sido totalmente claro en sus misivas: Lord Seiya Kou debía ser tratado con respeto. Alan maldijo su mala fortuna por centésima vez por permitir que un noble normando luchara contra Kenji. Este bribón estaba demasiado cerca de Haruka. De seguro ahora todos sus cuidadosos planes se estropearían.

—¿Qué posición sería esa?

El rey observó al hombre montado en el enorme caballo de guerra junto a Seiya.

—¿Quién se dirige a mí? —preguntó con un altivo gesto de su mentón.

—Soy Sir Yaten Kou —dirigió una breve mirada plateada a Seiya—, el hermano de este bellaco.

¡Eran dos!, pensó agriamente el rey Alan. Su fortuna no podía ser peor. Apretó la boca cuando Yaten tuvo la audacia de arquear las cejas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Ella será la esposa de vuestro hermano.

—Como ya le dicho, no necesito una esposa.

Alan se volvió hacia Seiya.

—Y como yo le he dicho, los nobles sajones lo considerarán una ofensa si simplemente arroja a Lady Serena a la vera del camino…

—¿Y no consideran una ofensa que usted haya conspirado para matar a su padre? —preguntó Seiya mientras elevaba una ceja curiosa sobre el hombro del rey.

La muchacha marchaba hacia ellos con pasos largos y decididos mientras su capa de lana fluía a sus espaldas. El rostro, resuelto; los ojos, fijos en Seiya como dos gemas en llamas.

—Parece a punto de asesinarme —dijo Seiya, con el más leve trazo de una sonrisa curvando la comisura de su boca. Largas ondas doradas danzaban alrededor del rostro de aquella joven y caían en cascada sobre su pecho. Sus mejillas enrojecidas por el viento agregaban un brillo atractivo al fulgor azul de sus ojos. La mirada de Seiya se desplazó lentamente hacia las piernas bien formadas y los fuertes muslos que caminaban hacia él, y luego hacia arriba, a la delgada cintura acentuada por un grueso cinto que sostenía una túnica color oliva.

—Extraña vestimenta para una dama —comentó él.

Aguardando ansiosamente la confrontación que sabía estaba a punto de comenzar, Seiya se relajó en su montura y respondió a la desafiante mirada de la mujer con una mirada divertida.

El rey giró en su montura en el momento en que Serena los alcanzó. Estaba a punto de anunciarla cuando ella lo interrumpió.

—Soy Lady Serena Tsukino —miró hacia arriba al oscuro lord, y luego al estandarte azul que flameaba detrás de él. El león dorado pronto reemplazaría al grifo de su padre en los salones de Avarloch. Levantó el mentón desafiando a cada uno de los normandos allí presentes—. Le doy la bienvenida a usted y a su compañía al castillo de Avarloch, _mi _hogar. —Serena esperó. No hubo respuesta, sólo esa expresión levemente divertida. Le habría gustado borrársela de una bofetada, de haber podido alcanzar su rostro.

Seiya la observó durante un largo rato sin decir palabra, hasta que Serena comenzó a retorcerse bajo su mirada examinadora. Yaten sacudió la cabeza sintiendo lástima por la mujer. Reconoció la expresión de su hermano. Curioso y paciente como parecía, Seiya estaba a punto de acabar con ella de la misma manera que lo hacía en el campo de batalla. Era una mirada calculadora, como un tigre que evalúa a su presa antes de atacar, sólo que los ojos luminosos de Seiya hacían que su víctima creyera que era un cachorro en lugar de un depredador.

Seiya saltó de su corcel con la misma facilidad que una pluma cayendo de un ala. Su capa se abrió alrededor de sus piernas cuando aterrizó grácilmente a sólo centímetros de Serena. Diablos, era hermosa, tuvo que admitirlo. Ser duro con ella sería difícil, pero no tenía alternativa. Tomarla como esposa los haría desgraciados a ambos. Se inclinó de manera educada, y la recorrió con una mirada helada antes de tomar su delicada mano y llevársela a los labios.

—Soy Lord Seiya Kou de Dover, señor del castillo Graycliff.

Su voz era una caricia ronca. Ella no estaba segura si el calor en sus mejillas era el resultado del deslizamiento de la boca sobre sus nudillos o la sutil y sensual inflexión normando-francesa de su pronunciación. Con un simple gesto de sus labios, le hizo olvidar su rabia, le hizo recordar sólo la alegría que había visto en su rostro una vez. Se encontró deseando acercarse y tocarlo para convencerse de que era real.

Bajo una cortina de pestañas renegridas, sus ojos azul verdosos la cautivaron mientras le besaba la mano.

—Mis hombres están a su disposición, _mademoiselle_…

Atrapada en la trampa de la ternura y la sonrisa seductora que le ofrecía, Serena pestañeó y se mordió el labio inferior. No podía permitirse olvidar por qué él estaba allí.

—Mi señor, yo…

—Para ayudarla a empacar sus cosas. —La determinación de sus palabras y el tono desapasionado con que las pronunció cayeron sobre ella como un hacha. Él le soltó la mano con una ternura controlada y se dio vuelta para buscar las riendas de su montura, ignorando el asombro que encendía los ojos de ella. Seiya, a su vez, le dirigió una mirada furiosa al rey Alan, luego miró sobre su hombro a la hija de Tsukino, desafiándola—. Si necesita una escolta hasta donde sea que vaya, será un placer ofrecerle a mis mejores hombres.

Como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento mientras su hermano hablaba, Yaten soltó un fuerte suspiro seguido de algunas expresiones confusas en francés mientras Seiya guiaba a su caballo hacia el castillo. Nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra, hasta el rey quedó boquiabierto.

Serena se dio vuelta para verlo alejarse. Quería ir tras él, rogarle que cambiara de parecer para evitar una batalla por Avarloch. Pero asaltada por una obstinada ola de orgullo, apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de caer una vez más bajo su hechizo? ¿Era tan débil de espíritu que una sola mirada de este hombre podía sacudirla hasta los huesos? Parpadeó para evitar echarse a llorar y comenzar a blasfemar, y miró a otro bruto cuya sombría mirada gris se posaba sobre ella. Se dio vuelta y clavó los ojos en Sir Diamante, sentado en su montura junto al rey. Su amplia sonrisa socarrona sólo atizó la furia de Serena, que se mordió la lengua para controlar su temperamento, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó al jardín.

Mientras sentía la furia de aquella joven aún encendiendo el aire, Yaten levantó la vista y capturó la sonrisa burlona de Sir Diamante. Yaten había visto el mismo apetito en los ojos de Sir Alexander cuando el traidor miraba a Kakyuu, la ramera que había traicionado a su hermano. Pero dado que esta mujer se iría a la mañana siguiente, no importaba. De todas maneras, los ojos de Yaten eran como acero fundido cuando Diamante finalmente lo miró. Luego el hermano menor de Seiya clavó las espuelas en su caballo y lo siguió a su nuevo hogar.

Serena caminó hasta que le dolieron las piernas, cuando llegó al jardín, cayó de rodillas sobre el césped frío. ¿Qué clase de hombre era Seiya Kou que podía echarla de su hogar sin siquiera un asomo de remordimiento? ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno como si estuviera acariciando la mejilla de un bebé recién nacido, y luego golpear con el cálculo letal de una serpiente?

—Ay, madre…— susurró, y cerró los ojos para ver el rostro de Lady Tanith—, él es el hombre del lago con el que he soñado, y el salvaje con el corazón de piedra que he odiado durante las últimas dos semanas. ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra él? Si me obliga a partir, habrá derramamiento de sangre aquí. ¿Qué debo hacer? Serena abrió los ojos al escuchar a un petirrojo cantando en lo alto. Miró alrededor del jardín y se secó las lágrimas. Vio a su madre plantando sus preciosas semillas, eligiendo amorosamente violetas aromáticas y romero para condimentar la cena de su esposo. Se vio a sí misma cuando era niña riéndose de la manera en que su madre acariciaba la mandíbula sin rasurar de su esposo cuando él venía al jardín para llevarlas a casa. Recordó su dulce risa, y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Debía guardarse la rabia que sentía por el normando como su madre había guardado su resentimiento cuando se casó con Lord Kenji.

¿Pero podría perdonar a Seiya por invadir su hogar? Él había derrotado a su padre, pero no lo había matado. Por la furia de Dios, tenía que haber algo bueno en él. Serena se preguntó qué le habría sucedido durante el año que pasó. ¿Cómo podían ser tan arrebatadores sus ojos y al mismo tiempo tan fríos, tan despojados de emoción? No podía ser el mismo hombre que le había producido esa cálida languidez cuando lo vio en el lago. ¿Cómo podía llegar a él? Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No podía abandonar Avarloch.

* * *

Hola chicas. Aquí les traigo el 2 Capítulo!. Ya vimos a Seiya en acción y su actitud no es nada agradable. ¿Qué hará Serena para hacerle cambiar de opinión y quedarse en Avarloch? Bueno... eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Cariños!

Y no olviden comentar!


	4. ¡Debes casarte con ella!

**Dominando Al Salvaje**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Seiya entró en el castillo de Avarloch con la misma arrogancia de poder y autoridad de alguien que hubiera vivido allí toda su vida. Los vasallos saltaban apenas lo veían, las doncellas se escabullían por los corredores poco iluminados, como roedores huyendo de la sombra de un halcón que sobrevolaba el lugar. Los talones de Seiya golpeaban el piso, dejando a su paso un eco que recorría los largos corredores. Avarloch estaba bien cuidado. Cada cuenco de bronce, cada candelabro dorado brillaba como oro fino. Había flores recién cortadas dispuestas prolijamente en ramos dondequiera que posaba su mirada. _Ella_.

Seiya estudió las paredes ricamente adornadas con tapices que ilustraban batallas entre hombres que él no reconocía vestidos con armaduras rudimentarias.

—Los celtas lucharon con valentía por su tierra. Seiya miró sobre su hombro. Lord Kenji estaba parado a unos metros de distancia, observándolo.

—Pensé que ya se habría ido —respondió Seiya secamente, y se dio vuelta para seguir apreciando los tapices.

—También yo. Pero el duque Haruka solicitó que me quedara hasta su llegada.

Seiya ofreció una sonrisa fría a los tapices.

—¿Entonces Haruka está en camino? Sin duda viene a reunirse con Alan para sumarse a su plan de casarme con su hija.

—¿La conoció?

Suspirando, Seiya se volvió al fin para mirar al hombre que había conquistado en la batalla. No eran enemigos. Enfrentarse a un guerrero en el campo de batalla era muy diferente de encontrarse con el rival vencido en su propia casa. Seiya apretó los dientes ante su sentimiento de simpatía por Lord Kenji .

—Ella es hermosa, Lord Kenji , pero no tengo ningún deseo de casarme. — Seiya observó al caballero mayor con curiosidad. Allí, en su propio ambiente, vestido con una túnica sencilla y un abrigo, con su cabello oscuro y su barba bien rasurada, el famoso Lord Kenji parecía cualquier cosa menos salvaje. Era simplemente un padre preocupado por el bienestar de su hija.— No deseo una esposa —repitió Seiya en voz baja.

Lord Kenji Tsukino se sintió sorprendido por la naturaleza gentil de este guerrero. Nunca en todos sus años de batalla se había topado con alguien tan diestro, despiadado, poderoso, y sin embargo, allí estaba, respetuoso en su intento de no ofender al mismo hombre cuya sangre había sido enviado a derramar sólo unas semanas antes.

La mirada de Kenji se deslizó por encima del hombro de Seiya hacia el elaborado tapiz que cubría la pared oeste por completo. —La gente de mi esposa —señaló, sonriendo como si pudiera verla frente a sí —. Cuando vine por primera vez, Ikuko me odiaba, aunque yo no tenía que ver directamente con la masacre de los celtas de hacía siglos. Yo era un sajón y eso era suficiente.

—¿Fue forzado a casarse con una celta? —preguntó Seiya con incredulidad.

El padre de Serena se rió suavemente. —¿Forzado? No, yo la amé desde el primer momento en que la vi, era una llama imponente que ardía dentro de mi alma. Era apasionada aun en su ira, y cuando al fin me gané su amor, creí que su pasión me consumiría.

Seiya escuchó en silencio, comprendiendo lo que significaba amar a otra persona tan completamente. Pero también conocía el tormento del amor traicionado. Se movió incómodo, pasándose la mano por los negros rizos. No quería recordar el amor, ni quería escuchar hablar de él. Si Lord Kenji estaba tratando de convencerlo de que su hija podría algún día perdonar que fuera un soldado normando y llegar a amarlo, entonces estaba desperdiciando sus palabras. Seiya necesitaba decírselo antes de que prosiguiera.

—Sir Kenji , no deseo que su hija sufra. Tiene mi palabra de que puede quedarse aquí hasta que encuentre esposo, pero ese esposo no seré yo.

Kenji hizo una leve reverencia. —Respeto su deseo de permanecer soltero, Lord Seiya. No volveré a pedirle que se case con mi hija. Sabe a esta altura que habrá lucha aquí. Eso le romperá el corazón a mi hija. Serenity ama Avarloch intensamente.

Con el ceño fruncido Seiya encontró la mirada firme de Kenji . Diablos, a él no le importaban las batallas, ¿pero cómo podía forzar a una joven a abandonar el único hogar que había conocido?

—Este asunto será discutido en profundidad más tarde con el rey —Seiya dijo bruscamente y en dos largos pasos llegó a la estrecha escalera. Se detuvo de repente y apoyó una bota en el primer escalón. Mortificado por la memoria del rostro de Kenji mientras hablaba de su esposa, llevado por una especie de curiosidad morbosa, tal vez para aliviar el dolor de su propio corazón, se dio vuelta para mirar al caballero mayor una vez más.

—Dígame, Sir Kenji , ¿el amor de su esposa todavía lo consume?

Sólo Yaten, al entrar al castillo, percibió la pesadumbre que rodeaba la pregunta de Seiya, sólo él reconocía el dolor imbuido de rabia en la oscura mirada de su hermano.

—Así es —Kenji asintió—. Aun desde la tumba.

—¿La tumba? —los ojos de Seiya se abrieron grandes, la sorpresa y un tormento ahora más profundo se veían claramente en su rostro.

—Ikuko murió mientras viajaba al sur hace tres veranos —dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía de nuevo hacia los enormes tapices colgados en las paredes—. Pero su fuego aún arde dentro de mí. Y arde en Serena también —lentamente volvió su mirada a Seiya—. Mi hija lleva en la sangre el orgullo de su padre y la pasión de su madre. Sólo un hombre con un gran control y una voluntad de hierro podría resistirse a ella. Ésa es la clase de hombre por el que siento compasión, porque nunca se verá inundado por el calor de un beso cuando ella le sonría. Ni sentirá la promesa de la primavera liberada luego de un largo y duro invierno cuando ella pose la mirada en su rostro.

El silencio se adhirió a los tres hombres como el velo de una densa neblina. Luego, tan abruptamente como un rayo atravesando las nubes, Seiya giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón dejando el eco vacío de las palabras de Lord Kenji . La rabia y el remordimiento lo invadieron mientras subía las escaleras. Sentía pena por el anterior lord del castillo de Avarloch que había perdido tal amor, pero no quería saber nada de esas ilusiones. Porque no importaba lo dulce que fueran, eran sólo eso, ilusiones.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Kakyuu y al día que la encontró en la arboleda no muy lejos del castillo de Graycliff. La cabellera derramada sobre su espalda delgada: un manto que cubría su desnudez. Ella esperaba con los brazos modestamente cruzados sobre sus pechos al hombre que se acercaba desde atrás. Por qué no habrá sido otro hombre en lugar de su amigo Alexander quien se inclinó para lamer el dulce hombro de Kakyuu. Tal vez si hubiera sido un extraño haciéndole el amor, el frío que le estremeció el corazón no habría helado su alma.

—Malditos sean los dos —gruñó Seiya mientras subía los escalones. Todo lo que conocía sobre la confianza y la lealtad le fue arrebatado ese día, dejándole un vacío, quizá no volviera a confiar en nadie nunca más. Subió los últimos tres escalones de una vez, avanzó dando grandes pasos. Las antorchas danzaban mientras pasaba por las hileras de puertas a ambos lados del corredor. También había flores en el descanso del segundo piso, y la sangre de Seiya hervía en sus venas cuando las miraba. Kakyuu había llenado el castillo de Graycliff de flores frescas, impregnando el aire con aroma a rosas y gardenias.

¿Por qué lo había traicionado? Se lo había preguntado miles de veces, pero nunca hallaba una respuesta. ¿No le había dado todo? Y aun así, le hubiera dado más. Todo… todo lo que quisiera. Pero ella quería a Alexander. Dio vueltas en círculos como si estuviera atrapado en un lugar demasiado pequeño para abrigar su incontrolable rabia y tormento.

—¡¿Cuál de estas endemoniadas habitaciones tengo que tomar?! —les gritó a las puertas que lo rodeaban.

—¿Señor?

La joven estaba parada en la escalera con la espalda contra la pared y las manos temblorosas sobre el corazón. Ese caballero oscuro lucía terrorífico en su ira, furioso y tan impenetrable como las almenas que rodeaban el castillo. Él apretó las manos contra los costados de su cuerpo cuando se volvió para enfrentarla, su capa flotó alrededor de sus botas de cuero.

—Discúlpeme por no haberlo llevado directamente a su habitación. Yo…

—Está bien —Seiya levantó la mano para acallarla—, no estoy enojado contigo. —Trató de sonreír, intentando aliviar el temor que con tanta claridad se dibujaba en los enormes ojos negros de la muchacha—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Molly. Yo… yo soy una de las doncellas de Lady Serena. —Con precaución, Molly estudió su sonrisa. Apenas unos instantes atrás, parecía a punto de tirar abajo las paredes con sus puños. ¿A dónde se habían ido todas esas emociones? Había visto su furia mezclada con pena tan honda y tan rudamente contenida que la había atemorizado. Ahora lucía una máscara, una máscara que la estremecía de placer.

Cuando él inclinó la cabeza y le ofreció una mirada de curiosidad, ella se sonrojó al ser sorprendida mientras lo examinaba tan exhaustivamente.

—Usted es el nuevo señor de Avarloch, ¿no es así? —preguntó con sutileza, sin moverse de su lugar contra la pared.

—_Oui_, señora.

Molly sonrió ante el título que él tan graciosamente le confería. Sonrió tímidamente en un principio, luego más y más a medida que los labios de él reflejaban los de ella en una amplia sonrisa. Tan radiante era su sonrisa que la doncella casi tropieza al subir otro escalón.

—¿Desea la habitación del amo, mi señor?

Seiya estaba a punto de declinar el ofrecimiento cuando su hermano llegó corriendo por las escaleras y lo llamó.

Yaten aminoró el paso en cuanto vio a la bella joven de cabello cobrizo. Lo que iba a decirle a su hermano se le escapó al ver los enormes ojos asombrados de la doncella. Era un hombre grande y tuvo que inclinar el cuerpo contra el de Molly para pasar a su lado en el estrecho corredor. Desde su posición Seiya no podía ver el rostro de su hermano, pero la expresión aturdida y asombrada de Molly le dijo que si Yaten no la estuviera apretando con tanta firmeza contra su cuerpo, ella se habría caído derretida por las escaleras.

Él tenía razón. Los músculos de Molly se aflojaron. Ese extraño caballero tenía que ser el hombre con el físico más fuerte que hubiera visto jamás, y el más apuesto. Tenía el cabello de un tono grisáceo y amarrado en una coleta como el de su hermano. Sus ojos eran de un hipnótico matiz gris impregnados de partículas verdes. Los músculos eran firmes y cálidos en su contacto con ella. Luego se apartó, dando un paso hacia el descanso. En algún lugar de su mente, Molly escuchó a Seiya presentarle al hombre como su hermano.

—_Enchantée _—su lenta sonrisa picara y los tiernos hoyuelos que produjo hicieron que el pulso de Molly se elevara en un ritmo desparejo.

—¿Querías decirme algo, Yaten? —preguntó Seiya, comenzando a impacientarse mientras la mirada cautivada de su hermano permanecía en la melena cobriza que caía sobre los hombros de Molly.

—¿Disculpa?

—Casi haces caer a Lady Molly en tu prisa por decirme algo. ¿De qué se trata?

Yaten se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermano; por unos momentos despertó de su trance. —El duque Haruka está aquí. Acaba de pasar la muralla exterior del castillo. Yaten no estaba seguro si la respuesta de Seiya era la correcta. Sus ojos se habían vuelto nuevamente sobre Molly como si tuvieran vida propia. Seiya pasó por al lado de ellos y estuvo a punto de decirle a Yaten que lo siguiera, pero notó que su hermano y la doncella se sonreían mutuamente.

—Tal vez ha venido por nuestras cabezas —dijo Seiya antes de descender las escaleras. Sonrió al ver a Yaten asentir con alegría.

El duque Haruka de Normandía estaba agitado. Se paseaba por el salón con un gesto dominante, sus ojos no se detenían, catalogaban lo que veía. Para los criados del castillo de Avarloch, él era una visión ciertamente aterrorizadora. El aire mismo a su alrededor estaba cargado, y revelaba su poder y supremacía sobre todas las personas del castillo, incluso sobre el mismo rey, que estaba sentado en silencio cerca del enorme hogar y lo observaba, mientras su pie golpeaba nerviosamente el piso.

Vestido con una pesada armadura sobre una espesa túnica y pantalones de lana, los músculos del duque se adivinaban tensos. Su larga melena de cabello castaño caía desordenada sobre los hombros macizos y enmarcaba sus espesas cejas y barbada mandíbula. No ostentaba anillos en los dedos, aunque era tan acaudalado como un rey. Su riqueza se notaba en el fino cuero de sus botas y la gruesa piel que forraba su capa, cuidadosamente colocada sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Haruka —Seiya lo llamó desde la escalera. Con la gracia casual de alguien que tenía todo el día para llegar a donde iba, bajó otro escalón.

Los oscuros ojos grises que se volvieron para evaluar a Seiya eran inmutables, severos y despiadados. Luego se arrugaron en los bordes cuando el duque de Normandía le sonrió a su amigo más querido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Seiya con sospecha, girando para mirar al duque con un gesto agudo.

—¿Es así como me recibes en tu nuevo hogar, Seiya? La sonrisa de Haruka se amplió y levantó su fuerte brazo al encontrarse con Seiya al pie de la escalera.

—Ni siquiera un "¿tuvo un buen viaje, _mon seigneur?_" —dos brazos como troncos rodearon al joven caballero cuando Haruka palmeó sonoramente a su ex escudero en la espalda a manera de saludo—, lo sabía, nunca debí haberte permitido vivir en Inglaterra durante tanto tiempo. Tus modales son atroces. Seiya sonrió. Era bueno ver a su amigo, aunque sus sospechas acerca del propósito de la visita del duque fueran correctas.

—¿Tuvo un buen viaje, mi señor? —concedió graciosamente.

—Agh, ¡fue terrible! El mar estaba enfurecido y perdí un caballo en el camino — gruñó Haruka, luego su expresión se iluminó—. Pero valió la pena ver este espléndido país de nuevo —dirigió sus ojos afilados como navajas hacia Alan—. Algún día, cuando sea coronado rey de Inglaterra, todo esto será mío. Tú no puedes vivir para siempre, primo —agregó con una sonrisa atribulada.

—No tengo ningún deseo de vivir para siempre, Haruka —respondió Alan algo secamente—. Pero en lo que se refiere a ser coronado luego de mi partida, ése es un asunto que tendrás que discutir con Zafiro de Wessex.

—Es mi intención hacerlo —los ojos del duque normando brillaron con el apetito de un guerrero salvaje entusiasmado por la batalla. Promesas mortales e implícitas impregnaron el aire y Alan se retorció en su asiento; conocía demasiado bien a su primo. En el tiempo que le llevó a Haruka parpadear, volvió su atención a Seiya. —Entonces, ¿por qué no mataste a Kenji?

La pregunta era directa y Seiya no estaba preparado para ella, pero no se alteró bajo el examen controlado de Haruka.

—Su muerte no era parte del decreto.

—Los testigos del decreto lo acordarían con usted, Lord Seiya —dijo Alan de manera benigna—. Como siempre, usted no hizo lo que le fue ordenado, y tomó la decisión de dejar con vida a Kenji por su cuenta.

—Eso es correcto —la sonrisa que adornó los labios de Seiya era tan encantadora y tan perfecta en su sinceridad que el rey Alan casi le devuelve el gesto. Seiya dejó que su suave expresión se desvaneciera antes de atacar—. Lord Kenji Tsukino se levanta desafiante contra un rey que no puede gobernar a su propio país y deja que alguien más lo haga. Yo lo respeto. Él no es débil como usted. ¿Por qué, entonces, debería matarlo?

Los ojos de Alan se clavaron en Seiya con oscuro desprecio. —Ahora ha ido demasiado lejos. Yo…

—Él tiene razón, Alan, y tú lo sabes —interrumpió Haruka sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa—. Zafiro gobierna Inglaterra. Hablas por él como si su mano fuera un accesorio permanente en tu trasero. Personalmente, me gusta luchar contra los sajones. Sólo estoy aquí porque sé lo incorregiblemente tontos que son ustedes los sajones en realidad, y no quiero que lo que le pasó a Kenji le pase también a Seiya.

Antes de que Alan pudiera recuperarse, Haruka posó su severa mirada otra vez en Seiya.

—Ya sea que respetes o no a Kenji , ¿crees que fue sabio perdonarle la vida?

—Yo estaba en el campo de batalla. Era mi decisión.

El tono áspero de Seiya le dejó saber a Haruka que a pesar de la sonrisa que aún mantenía en los labios, su amigo no toleraría ser cuestionado. Ni siquiera por el duque normando. Haruka se rió, el sonido recorrió los corredores como una canción robusta. Seiya era el único hombre que él conocía que no huía con la cola entre las patas al ser confrontado. Y Haruka no lo hubiera querido de otra manera.

—Muy bien —dijo con un rápido gesto de su mano robusta—, en verdad, me alegro de que Kenji siga con vida. Ha peleado muchas batallas con coraje y gran destreza, y por eso le pedí que se quedara aquí.

—Tu pedido me ha puesto en una posición sumamente incómoda —dijo Seiya inflexible.

—Decidí correr ese riesgo —Haruka le lanzó una sonrisa sigilosa y se sentó en una silla de respaldo alto junto al rey—. Pero no discutiremos eso ahora —chasqueó los labios y miró alrededor del gran salón—. ¿Acaso no hay cerveza en este lugar?

Seiya se volvió hacia uno de los criados, y el hombre se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo del salón.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el duque Haruka asintió con la cabeza:

—_Oui_. El verdadero amo de esta casa no necesita pronunciar ni una palabra.

Seiya tomó asiento frente a Haruka y se hundió en el espeso acolchado de brocado. —Me da gusto verte, Haruka. Los amigos confiables no son fáciles de hallar — miró al duque larga y pensativamente—, sé por qué estás aquí.

—Fui convocado —dijo Haruka secamente y miró a Seiya y luego al rey—. Retira a tus criados, Seiya, debemos hablar en privado. —Antes de que éste pudiera levantar una mano, los pocos criados que quedaban se escabulleron en todas las direcciones.

—¿Su Majestad? —el duque Haruka empleó el título de Alan con mesurado respeto—, deseo hablar con mi amigo a solas —sonrió—, _s'il vous plait_.

Los ojos de Alan se abrieron grandes para revelar su sorpresa al ser despedido como si fuera un criado en lugar del rey de Inglaterra. Pero sin una palabra, él también abandonó el salón. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Haruka se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla. Su sonrisa estaba cargada de veneno.

—Te tengo mucho aprecio, Seiya, pero si osas hacerme retirar así cuando sea rey, te cortaré la cabeza. —El duque había extrañado su sonrisa genuina y le dio placer verla de nuevo—. ¿Cómo estás, _mon ami_?—le preguntó Haruka con más seriedad.

—Estoy bien —Seiya estiró sus largas piernas hacia adelante y juntó las manos sobre su regazo.

Frente a él, unos ojos grises se entrecerraron como espadas finamente pulidas. —La caballerosidad requiere honestidad, Seiya. No mientes bien.

Volviendo el rostro hacia el fuego del hogar, Seiya estudió las llamas pensativamente. Luego de un buen rato, parpadeó y el fuego reflejó su mirada turquesa. No había hablado de Kakyuu desde que la había desterrado, pero Haruka conocía su corazón. Cuando Seiya abrió la boca, las palabras salieron a borbotones de su lengua.

—Ella era toda mi vida, Haruka —dijo suavemente—, íbamos a casarnos en la primavera. ¿Esperas que olvide tan rápido lo que me hizo?

—_Je sais_. Lo sé —el poderoso duque suspiró—, pero esa parte de tu vida terminó, Seiya. Es tiempo de sanar.

El criado regresó con una bandeja cargada de frutas y quesos, y dos copas de cerveza. Les dio los tragos y colocó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de madera ubicada frente a ellos, luego hizo una reverencia y abandonó el salón antes de que Seiya pudiera darle las gracias. Cuando el criado dobló la esquina del pasillo, casi chocó con Serena. Ella frunció el ceño y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que él no revelara su presencia; luego le hizo una seña para que se retirara. Ya había escuchado casi toda la conversación y no tenía intenciones de irse. Apoyó la mejilla en la pared fría y volvió a prestar atención.

—¿Con sanar quieres decir que me case con Lady Serena Tsukino? —preguntó Seiya, posando una cuidosa mirada en su amigo y confirmando sus sospechas.

—En este momento es lo que debes hacer —respondió con gentileza.

—No puedo.

—¿Y por qué no? Kakyuu se ha ido.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó— ¿Crees que quiero que vuelva después de lo que ha hecho?

—¿Lo quieres? —Haruka levantó una ceja oscura.

—_Non_. —Seiya sacudió la cabeza—. _Oui. Non_.

—Parece que lo tienes decidido —el normando refunfuñó y mordisqueó una manzana.

—No quiero que vuelva.

Haruka ignoró la negra mirada de Seiya porque comprendía la profundidad del dolor de su amigo, pero él estaba allí para evitar que los sajones se pusieran en contra de Seiya. Y eso era exactamente lo que sucedería si rechazaba a la dama. De todos modos, habló de manera gentil, dejando que su preocupación por su caballero preferido fuera percibida.

—Si no quieres que Kakyuu regrese, ¿entonces qué te impide casarte con la mujer sajona?

—Sencillamente no quiero casarme con ella.

—¿Por qué? —insistió.

Las llamas chisporrotearon y reflejaron largas sombras sobre las paredes cuando Seiya se puso de pie. Caminó de un lado a otro del gran salón pasándose los dedos por sus rizos negros.

—Nunca podría amarla.

—El amor no tiene nada que ver con esto. Hasta ella lo sabe —Haruka respondió sencillamente y lanzó el corazón de la manzana a las llamas.

—Yo no… —Seiya se detuvo y cerró los ojos. El silencio se alargó; lo único que se escuchaba era el chisporroteo del fuego devorando los restos de la fruta.

—No quieres que te vuelvan a herir —Haruka terminó la oración por él. Seiya abrió los ojos para escudriñar la mirada de su amigo a la luz tenue del hogar.

—No volverán a herirme —corrigió mordazmente.

Los viejos pisos de madera crujieron del otro lado de la pared y la cabeza de Haruka se irguió de repente como la de un lobo. Olfateó el aire un momento, luego levantó un dedo para acallar a Seiya.

—El Consejo de los _witan _ha informado al rey que quemarán el castillo de Avarloch si rechazas a la muchacha —Haruka le guiñó un ojo cuando Seiya lo miró perplejo.

Los dos hombres escucharon el fuerte suspiro detrás de la pared. Seiya se encaminó hacia el sonido para ver quién estaba escuchando, pero Haruka, que ya sospechaba de quién se trataba, se levantó de la silla y lo detuvo.

—Requieren una respuesta, Seiya. ¿Tendrán que quemar Avarloch?

—¡No! —Serena abandonó su escondite del otro lado de la pared y en su carrera cayó directamente en los brazos sorprendidos de Seiya.— ¡No, por favor! — rogó, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas brillaban como esmeraldas en el agua del mar —, no le exigiré nada, lo juro, mi señor. Hágame su esposa y prometo darle herederos y no quejarme jamás. Me someteré a vuestra voluntad, haré lo que diga. No permita que quemen Avarloch, se lo suplico. ¡Es mi hogar!

Seiya quería enfadarse con Serena por escuchar su conversación privada. Pero no podía, no con el rostro de ella tan cerca del suyo, su labio inferior suave y tembloroso, su espesa cabellera dorada derramándose entre sus dedos, las mejillas aterciopeladas empapadas de lágrimas. Por el amor de Dios, tenía un rostro hermoso, una boca sensual, era una flecha de Cupido tentándolo con pensamientos poco castos sobre lo que querría hacerle. La mirada de Seiya le recorrió el rostro, triste, con un dejo amenazador que no tenía nada que ver con permitir que quemaran Avarloch.

Los ojos de Serena brillaban con temor, buscando su piedad. Pero había también fortaleza en esas gemas verdes, fortaleza y vida que encendieron una minúscula chispa y entibiaron la sangre de Seiya. Su aroma también era maravilloso, la suavidad de su piel… Diablos, casi había olvidado lo suave que podía ser una mujer.

—Señora, yo…

—¡Cómo osa espiarnos como una ramera cualquiera! —la voz de Haruka partió el aire como un trueno, penetrando los oídos de Serena como ninguna otra voz lo había hecho antes. Él se veía muy satisfecho al comprobar que había logrado el efecto deseado. La dama desapareció en el pecho de Seiya, aferrada a él como a la vida misma.

—¿Quién es usted? —rugió Haruka—. ¡Exijo saber de quién es la cabeza que cortaré con la primera luz del día!

Serena no podía mirarlo, no lo había visto hasta ahora por haberse tropezado con Seiya, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de un monstruo. Mantuvo el rostro apretado al pecho acorazado de Seiya, temblando en sus brazos.

—¡Contésteme!

No podía. A decir verdad, si él no la hubiera estado sosteniendo tan fuertemente, habría caído redonda al piso.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Haruka! Está muerta de miedo —la brusca orden hizo eco en el salón. Serena percibió la fuerza en la voz de Seiya, sintió el poder de sus brazos mientras apretaban su cuerpo y se preguntó si Seiya era necio, hablándole en ese tono a este… este bárbaro.

—Y debe estarlo —bufó el tosco normando, muy satisfecho de sí mismo ahora que tenía a Seiya protegiéndola—. Si ella estuviera en Normandía en este momento, sería azotada hasta caer casi muerta por cometer semejante traición.

—No está en Normandía —el aliento cálido de Seiya sopló los rizos junto al oído de Serena.

—_Non_, pero eso resolvería todos tus problemas, ¿no es verdad? —Haruka preguntó con una chispa en sus ojos gris acero y una sonrisa brillante y victoriosa en los labios—. Matémosla y le informaremos al Consejo de los _witan _que se quitó la vida antes que casarse con un cerdo normando.

—Ya basta, Haruka —advirtió Seiya—, ya has jugado con ella lo suficiente.

¿Jugado? Serena escuchó la palabra pero pensó que estaba soñando. Nadie podía ser tan cruel. Aferró la capa de Seiya con los dedos.

—¿Señora? —la voz de Seiya era una mezcla intoxicante de seda y humo al apartarla lentamente de su pecho y sostenerla a una distancia donde podía mirarla a la cara—. Está bien. No le hará daño —Serena levantó la vista hacia él. Una tierna preocupación llenaba la mirada acuática de Seiya. Preocupación mezclada con… diversión.

—¿Es cierto que los sajones quemarán Avarloch si no me desposa? —Serena preguntó con delicadeza a pesar de que la comprensión y la furia la invadían.

Perdido en sus hermosos ojos azules, Seiya literalmente tuvo que arrancar su mirada de ella para lanzarle una mirada severa a Haruka. Serena captó el gesto que intercambiaron, y su sangre comenzó a hervir. El duque se rió. Ella se volvió hacia él con lentitud, sin importarle ya lo temible que pudiera ser. Sus ojos eran como dos volcanes en erupción. Con labios firmes y dientes apretados, se alejó de Seiya y cerró los puños como para golpear a la fornida bestia a su derecha.

—¡Podrido montón de baba del demonio! —aulló, acercándose a Haruka.

Ahora detrás de ella, los ojos de Seiya se abrieron grandes y rápidamente contuvo las ganas de reír.

El duque de Normandía se alzaba varias cabezas sobre la suya, pero Serena levantó la cara hacia él sin temor.

—¿Cómo se atreve a bromear de manera tan frívola sobre mi hogar? ¡Si yo fuera hombre, lo mataría aquí mismo, gigante cobarde! Pero la muerte sería demasiado buena para usted. ¡Mi espada lo haría sufrir hasta que rogara misericordia, luego le cortaría esa garganta miserable de oreja a oreja y mi sonrisa sería lo último que recordaría su alma malvada en su descenso al infierno!

Haruka volvió su mirada sorprendida hacia Seiya, cuyo rostro reflejaba la misma expresión divertida de admiración.

—¡Por Dios, tienes que casarte con ella, Seiya! —exclamó Haruka.

Como si de repente recordara a Seiya, Serena giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo con tanto desprecio y veneno como el que acababa de verter sobre Haruka.

—¡Y usted! Claramente mi hogar no significa nada para usted. Cuando me rechace y los nobles envíen a sus soldados a atacar, espero que usted sea el primero en morir. —Volvió a girar, y Seiya sintió el fresco aroma de jazmines de su cabello cuando los espesos mechones le golpearon el rostro. Las aletas de su nariz se movieron imperceptiblemente absorbiendo su aroma cuando ella salió indignada del salón.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Seiya le lanzó una astuta mirada de reojo a Haruka.

—Eres un bastardo.

Haruka asintió y volvió a tomar asiento.

—_Oui_. Eso dicen. Aunque en realidad creo que mi padre amaba a mi madre campesina. —Mirando fijamente en la dirección en la que Serena se había alejado, lavoz de Haruka se suavizó y se volvió un ronco ronroneo—. Si, mi madre tenía una chispa del fuego que posee la hija de Kenji , no lo culpo. —Mirando en la misma dirección, Seiya acordó con él, pero no dijo nada.— ¡Qué temple! —continuó Haruka sin aliento. Se volvió hacia Seiya:

—Este lugar significa más para ella que su propia vida.

Seiya asintió lentamente, sabiendo que Haruka tenía razón.

—¿Cómo puedo obligarla a abandonarlo?

—¡No puedes! Debes casarte con ella. Te lo ordeno. Todavía respondes ante mí, aunque yo te permita olvidarlo —se jactó Haruka cuando pareció que Seiya podía protestar por la orden o reírse de ella—. Además, no dejaré que mueras en manos de los sajones. Prefiero que vivas, y tengo el presentimiento de que esa mujer puede recordarte lo que significa vivir.

* * *

Bueno chicas, por fin vemos a la verdadera Serena hacerle frente a Seiya y al duque Haruka. ¿Cómo seguirá esta historia? ¿Seiya accederá a casarse con Serena? La atracción que siente por ella es innegable pero ¿será suficiente? Todo eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo

Gracias por acompañarme en esta novela y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! Me motivan a seguir adaptando esta novela y si todo va bien, puede que los sorprenda con la historia de Yaten.

Cariños!


	5. Me hizo amarla

**Dominando Al Salvaje**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Serena subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Las llamas de las velas danzaron a su paso. ¡Bárbaros!, pensaba furiosa. ¡Todos ellos! Tratarla con tan ruin desconsideración… ¿no era suficiente que el Consejo amenazara con comenzar una batalla allí? Sugerir que el _witan _sería capaz de quemar Avarloch era imperdonable. A Lord Seiya no le importaba Avarloch. Era sólo otra conquista, el premio por vencer a su padre. Lo odiaba, los odiaba a todos, en especial al peludo amigo del caballero. ¿Qué clase de hombre bromearía sobre cortarle la cabeza a una mujer? Ante la idea, Serena se llevó los dedos a la garganta y tragó. Y, sin embargo… El recuerdo de la voz grave de Seiya la inundó antes de terminar su pensamiento. Lord Seiya Kou la había defendido, ¿verdad? Se había sentido protegida en sus poderosos brazos. ¡No! Tenía que recordar que era él quien la obligaría a partir con la primera luz del día. A él no le importaba si ella vivía o moría. ¿Protegerla? Serena se rió amargamente. Él sería el primero en lanzarla a los lobos.

Cerró la puerta de su recámara de un golpe. Desenganchó el broche de esmeraldas prendido en la garganta, lanzó la capa al otro lado de la habitación y se arrojó en la cama. Lo odiaba. Sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo de la risa de Lady Ikuko en el jardín. Por supuesto, su madre había podido encontrar lo bueno en Lord Kenji e incluso había llegado a amarlo. El padre de Serena era un hombre amable, honorable. Todo lo contrario al desgraciado sin corazón que se hallaba abajo. Debería odiarlo. Pero todavía la perseguía el recuerdo de la sonrisa apasionada de Seiya en el lago.

_Por el amor de Dios, él es real_. El aroma masculino adherido a su ropa lo atestiguaba. Contra su voluntad recordó el frío pecho acorazado contra su rostro, duro e impenetrable como su corazón. Y ahora sabía por qué. _Ella era toda mi vida_. El tormento, como los ecos fantasmales en un viejo campo de batalla, había impregnado el aire del castillo cuando el guerrero normando habló de su amor. Lord Seiya había adorado a la mujer del lago. Serena lo había visto, había intentado olvidarlo, pero era real. Se tapó la cara con la almohada intentando borrar las imágenes de los dos en el lago acariciados por el beso del verano. Él estaba vivo ese día, pero le arrancaron el corazón del pecho, y le dejaron sólo el recuerdo de lo que fue alguna vez. Sin embargo, no había nada frío en sus ojos cuando la miraba. Los inundaba una cálida preocupación y una tierna compasión. ¿Podría penetrar alguna vez su helada armadura, y encender el corazón de este guerrero? Sabía que debía hacerlo si quería quedarse en Avarloch… o si quería volver a sentir su abrazo otra vez.

Seiya encontró a Yaten cuando salía de una habitación ubicada en el descanso del segundo piso no muy lejos de la recámara donde Serena estaba recostada pensando en él. Como una pequeña sombra oscura, Molly colgaba del brazo de Yaten y le sonreía con una mirada de veneración que le iluminaba el rostro.

—¡Seiya! —Yaten farfulló como si su hermano fuera la última persona que hubiera esperado ver en el castillo de Avarloch.

Seiya sonrió ante las mejillas enrojecidas de la doncella cuando se dio vuelta.

—Sólo le estaba mostrando a Sír Yaten su habitación —explicó Molly, evitando la mirada de Seiya.

—¿Ya has encontrado una habitación para mí, Molly? —preguntó Seiya con gentileza.

Molly palideció. —No, mi señor, yo… yo… —miró a Yaten con desesperación, pero el apuesto caballero sólo sonrió y llevó un dedo al cabello cobrizo de ella.

—Me temo que la he distraído de sus deberes, hermano —la defendió Yaten, aunque sabía que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Seiya raramente se enfadaba con los siervos y vasallos de Graycliff, y excepto por Alexander, Yaten nunca supo que su hermano castigara o hiriera a alguien a su servicio. Por supuesto que Molly no lo sabía. Pero en ese momento, los ojos ardientes de Yaten y su seductora sonrisa le hicieron olvidar que Seiya estaba parado allí junto a ella hasta que al fin Yaten levantó la mirada.

—No importa, estoy seguro de que hay una habitación perfectamente aceptable para mí…

—Ah —dijo la doncella con un suspiro, liberándose de su trance—, discúlpeme, lo llevaré a su habitación de inmediato. —Pasó por entre los dos hombres y se escabulló por el largo corredor, mientras Seiya y Yaten intercambiaban una rápida sonrisa a sus espaldas.

Molly se detuvo al final del pasillo y abrió una pesada puerta de madera.

—Ésta era la habitación del padre de Lord Kenji. Es la única en el castillo, además de la de Lord Kenji y la de Lady Serena, que tiene baño privado.

—Perfecto —dijo Seiya pasando a su lado para entrar en la alcoba—, un baño era mi siguiente pedido.

—¿Necesita que lo atienda, mi señor? —preguntó Molly tímidamente, conociendo sus deberes hacia el nuevo amo. Aunque bañar a Lord Seiya no sería de ninguna manera desagradable, el único hombre que ella quería atender en ese momento era Yaten.

—_Non _—respondió Seiya con ligereza mientras evaluaba la enorme habitación con la gran cama de dos plazas con dosel y el macizo hogar de piedra. Contra la pared oeste había un armario de nogal lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar toda su ropa. A su lado había una mesa de caballete adornada con un florero lleno de rosas silvestres y una fina palangana de oro para lavarse las manos. Un elegante biombo que llegaba a la altura del hombro de Seiya ocultaba el baño que había mencionado Molly. La habitación tenía buena ventilación y le resultó satisfactoria. Con un gesto afirmativo sugirió su aceptación y se volvió de nuevo hacia Molly—. Haz que suban mis cosas y envía a alguien para que encienda el fuego… y quita estas flores.

Molly hizo una reverencia con la cabeza inclinada y se dio vuelta para irse, pero Seiya dio dos largos pasos y le tomó la mano.

—No tienes que inclinarte ante mí cada vez que abro la boca. —Su sonrisa alivió la ansiedad de la doncella. Todo el temor que ella y los otros habían sentido ahora quedaba disipado, Lord Seiya Kou era maravilloso.

—¿Necesita algo más, mi señor? —preguntó ella, ansiosa de ir a contarles la novedad a los demás.

Seiya liberó su mano y continuó investigando la habitación.

—_Oui_, advierta a los cocineros que quiero que se sirva la última comida del día una hora después de la caída del sol. Me gustaría una taza de aguamiel tibia todas las mañanas —hizo una pausa, examinando las rosas que florecían como promesas de amor. Pasó el dedo sobre un delicado pétalo anhelando aspirar su dulce y conocido aroma—, e informe a Lady Serena que me gustaría verla en mi mesa.

A Molly se le iluminaron los ojos y Seiya supuso que los rumores sobre si la señora de Avarloch sería o no desterrada habían sido una gran preocupación para la gente del lugar. O eso, o la doncella había aprendido de su ama a escuchar detrás de las paredes.

Sin querer sonrió al recordar la lengua explosiva de Serena. Su padre tenía razón, era una mujer apasionada, llena de fuego y de vida y… Rápidamente borró el recuerdo de su mente. Se casaría con ella si era su deber hacerlo. La llevaría a su cama. Pero nunca le daría el corazón. Se dirigió hacia el borde de la cama dando largos pasos y probó el colchón con los dedos.

—Una cosa más —levantó su mirada acuática hacia la exótica y morena doncella—, dile al duque Haruka que he solicitado tu compañía en mi cama esta noche —se sentó en la cama suave y se quitó las botas. Levantó de nuevo la mirada al registrar la sorpresa en el silencio de ella. La sonrisa en sus labios le aseguró a Molly que había una razón para sus palabras.

—Aunque es casado, el duque en realidad disfruta de las mujeres y el vino; eso… cuando no está luchando. Te solicitará esta noche si es que yo no le gano primero, y rechazar al duque de Normandía no es recomendable —explicó Seiya levantándose de la cama—. Duerme donde quieras esta noche, _ma cher_, pero si no quieres que sea con el duque Haruka, entonces debes decirle que estarás conmigo.

Molly miró fijamente a los ojos de su nuevo amo sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso le importaban tanto los sentimientos de una simple doncella como para protegerla del guerrero que estaba abajo? Hizo una reverencia no sabiendo de qué otra manera expresar su gratitud y Seiya suspiró, luego le sonrió a Yaten por encima del hombro de Molly. Yaten tomó el brazo de la joven doncella y la escoltó fuera de la habitación. En el momento en el que se cerró la puerta tras ellos, Molly tiró de la manga de Yaten.

—¿Entonces aceptará a Serena como su esposa?

—Todavía no sé qué ha decidido, pero no puedo imaginar que una persona como él la destierre.

—No —Molly acordó casi sin aliento—. Es maravilloso, tan amable y gentil — Cuánto se habían equivocado todos al preocuparse.

—Molly —susurró Yaten al ver una luz de esperanza en sus ojos. Le parecía bien que Seiya fuera apreciado allí, pero él no quería que nadie en Avarloch confundiera la bondad de su hermano con debilidad, como lo había hecho Alexander —, mi hermano es un hombre justo. Exige respeto y lo ofrece a cambio. Pero diles a los demás que el nuevo señor es un guerrero por sobre todas las cosas.

Ella asintió y observó la puerta tras la cual el nuevo amo del castillo se preparaba para su baño. Recordó el poder de su voz suave como la miel y la feroz llama en sus ojos cuando lo vio por primera vez en el corredor.

—Se lo diré, mi señor.

Yaten le tomó el mentón entre las manos y levantó su rostro hacia él.

—Te veré esta noche, a la hora de la cena.

—¿Cena? No, yo no ceno con…

Yaten asintió, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

—Desde ahora, todos cenamos juntos.

Una vez más, los ojos de Molly brillaron. Le ofreció su sonrisa más radiante, luego corrió sosteniéndose la falda sobre los tobillos y bajó las escaleras para informarles a los demás. Diez minutos más tarde, cinco baúles de madera de varios tamaños fueron enviados a la habitación de Seiya, así como el agua para su baño, tan caliente que los vapores plateados se arremolinaban sobre la bañera mientras la vertían.

Yaten se echó sobre la cama de Seiya cuando volvió para hablar con su hermano.

—¿Entonces, qué hace aquí el duque? —preguntó mientras Seiya se desvestía y lanzaba sus prendas sobre la mesa ahora desprovista de flores.

—Alan lo mandó a llamar para convencerme de que me case con Lady Serena.

—¿Y lo ha logrado?

—_Oui_. Me lo ordenó —Seiya ignoró la sonrisa atribulada de su hermano, se dirigió hacia el otro lado del biombo y se sumergió en la bañera. Se deslizó dentro del agua humeante que amenazaba inundar el piso.

—Mi cama no es tan cómoda como ésta —Yaten frunció el ceño un momento más tarde, amasando una almohada antes de posar su cabeza.

—Es extraño —dijo Seiya mientras comenzaba a enjabonarse el pecho—, estaba seguro de que la doncella te había dado la cama más cómoda del castillo. Ya que, después de todo, ella va a pasar tanto tiempo allí —agregó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Yaten abrió la boca para proteger el honor de ella, pero luego pensó en el negro y suave cabello de Molly derramado sobre sus hombros de color oliva y concluyó que Seiya probablemente tenía razón, al menos si Yaten obtenía lo que quería. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y suspiró.

Seiya rió en silencio al escuchar el sonido anhelante y se deslizó más profundamente en el agua, sumergiendo la cabeza. Emergió un momento después con tanta fuerza que salpicó agua por todas partes.

—Dime lo que piensas de tu futura esposa —le preguntó Yaten.

—Creo que tiene una lengua feroz. —Seiya vertió un poco de cremoso jabón aromatizado con especias en la cuenca de su mano y se enjabonó sus cabellos negros y la cara.

Una lenta y perezosa sonrisa se posó sobre el rostro de Yaten:

—Una lengua puede ser una gran ventaja para un hombre.

Ante la respuesta de su hermano, Seiya dejó de enjabonarse por un momento para formarse cierta imagen. Volvió a sumergirse y se enjuagó la espuma de la cabeza intentando apagar el fuego que repentinamente le calentó la sangre.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe. Haruka estaba de pie en la entrada. El duque miró a Yaten, que señaló el biombo. Haruka se encaminó hacia labarrera y la tumbó con la mano de un golpe. Miró fijamente a Seiya, que se remojaba en la bañera.

—¡Te daré diez hombres por la bella morena! —imploró el salvaje normando.

—_Non _—respondió sencillamente saliendo del agua humeante. El agua cayó como un río sobre su cuerpo esbelto y formó un charco a sus pies. Tomó la toalla que Yaten le lanzó desde el borde de la cama y se secó el torso mojado. Una expresión de fastidio arrugó la cara del duque haciéndolo parecer más bien un lobo agitado que un guerrero contrariado.

—Hace una hora no querías ni a una mujer, ¿ahora quieres dos?

—Yo no quería esposa, Haruka —le recordó Seiya, buscando dentro de uno de los muchos baúles que había traído del castillo de Graycliff—. Nunca dije que no quería disfrutar de una mujer en la cama. —Eligió unas calzas negras y gruesas y una camisa azul oscura de mangas largas con un bordado de rizos dorados. Lanzó la camisa sobre la cama y se ajustó las calzas.

—Bastardo egoísta —gruñó Haruka aceptando fácilmente su derrota. Volvió la atención a Yaten, que ahora estaba sentado en la cama sonriendo ante la divertida disputa.

—¡Yaten! —Haruka se apresuró a su lado con los brazos extendidos para darle un fuerte abrazo, y el hermano de Seiya se preparó para la embestida—. _Merde_, ¡estás el doble de grande que cuando te fuiste de Normandía! Nunca debí haber dejado que vinieras a Inglaterra a vivir con este bribón —Haruka señaló en dirección a Seiya con el mentón, que sonrió y le lanzó la toalla.

—¿Quién más puede enseñarme cómo complacer a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo? —bromeó Yaten.

Haruka le lanzó una mirada de lince y lo golpeó en el hombro. —Por lo que he escuchado, no ha habido escasez de mujeres en tu cama, Yaten. _Oui_, tu reputación con el bello sexo ha llegado hasta Normandía —entrecerró los ojos—, ¿cuántos años tienes ya, veinte?

—Veinticuatro.

—Ah, estás en la cúspide, hijo. Vuelve a Normandía conmigo y te daré tu propio harén. Éste tiene veintiocho y tiene miedo de casarse.

—Y tú ya estás tan viejo que no escuchas las risas burlonas de las rameras de tu harén a tus espaldas —replicó Seiya.

—Míralo —dijo Haruka con un dejo de lástima en la voz, ignorando el insulto de Seiya y sacudiendo la cabeza en su dirección—. ¿Llamas a eso músculo? Pero si las patas de las gallinas del corral tienen más músculos que tú.

—Son lo suficientemente fuertes como aplastarte bajo mis pies, viejo —Seiya se burló alegremente y se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado pelear con su amigo más querido.

Dando un paso gigantesco, Haruka se acercó otra vez y colocó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Seiya, inmovilizándolo como si fuera una cadena de hierro cuando él intentó zafarse. De pronto, Haruka se puso serio y tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos inmensas.

—Me preocupo por ti. Eres como un hijo para mí. Al menos tu hermano mantiene el corazón lejos de sus pantalones.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró en voz baja.

Haruka lo estudió durante un momento, luego le cacheteó la mejilla. —Muy bien, entonces, cásate con la muchacha y dame muchos niños, y si alguna vez me necesitas, estaré a tu lado.

Seiya se inclinó en una reverencia con genuino respeto y afecto. —Gracias, Haruka —sonrió—, ahora vete de aquí y deja que me vista. Y llévate a Yaten contigo.

—Muy bien, pero te advierto: la próxima muchacha bella que vea esta noche será mía —dijo mientras posaba un brazo macizo sobre el hombro de Yaten al salir.

Cuando se quedó a solas, Seiya cruzó la habitación y tomó el cinturón y la vaina de su espada. Sintió un golpe en la puerta mientras se prendía la pesada banda de cuero a la cintura.

—Adelante —dijo, apenas levantando la vista.

Serena empujó la puerta, pero en vez de pasar esperó en la entrada. Sus ojos recorrieron los sutiles cambios que Seiya había hecho en la habitación, luego se posaron en él. Maldito sea, no tenía derecho de verse tan brutalmente apuesto y tan vivo en una habitación que había contenido el recuerdo de su fallecido abuelo durante tanto tiempo. Y como si esos endemoniados cabellos negros y brillantes que caían sobre sus ojos fueran poco, la vista de su pecho desnudo hizo que ella olvidara por qué había venido a su habitación en primer lugar. Se le secó la boca. Él todavía estaba mojado. Gotas cristalinas que bajaban por los lisos y pulidos músculos de los brazos y el cuello guiaron su mirada aun más abajo hacia su esculpido abdomen.

—Lady Serena —él cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Buscó sus botas y la miró otra vez al notar finalmente que ella aún no había pronunciado una sola palabra—, es un placer verla de nuevo —sentenció, decidido a tratarla con más gentileza que antes. Después del modo en que Haruka le había gritado, ella merecía un tono más amable.

—¿Es cierto eso?

—¿Que me alegra verla? —levantó una ceja mientras se calzaba las botas. Ella asintió, observándolo tan fijamente que él pensó que tal vez estaba calculando el mejor ángulo por donde acercarse para clavarle un puñal. Su mirada recayó sobre las manos de Serena. No sostenía arma alguna, pero tenía los puños apretados. Eso le hizo gracia al recordar a la gata salvaje que había atacado al duque de Normandía luego de que la engañara.

—¿Por qué no habría de alegrarme? —le preguntó mansamente.

Ella encogió sus delicados hombros. —Porque tengo el cabello rubio, tal vez.

Seiya la miró antes de ponerse de pie y recoger su camisa de la cama.

—Tiene un cabello hermoso, señora. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso?

Serena lo observó mientras se vestía. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener firme la voz, pero las fuertes líneas de ese cuerpo le confundían los pensamientos.

—No abandonaré Avarloch —dijo bruscamente. Él se pasó la mano por los cabellos mojados para quitárselos de la cara. Serena se mojó los labios secos—. Usted… usted no puede quitarme todo y echarme del lugar en el que he pasado toda mi vida.

—¿Puedo al menos convencerla de que pase? Se está reuniendo una multitud. Serena dio media vuelta y se sonrojó al ver a los criados escondidos detrás de ella. Los ahuyentó, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—Listo —le dijo con fastidio—, ¿contento ahora?

Seiya se apoyó contra la repisa del hogar y la estudió. _Enfer_, pero era encantadora. Nunca había esperado que su premio fuera una pequeña bruja infernal tan fogosa con unos ojos que prometían dulces entretenimientos. Estaba disfrutando tanto la actitud desafiante que encendía su temperamento que decidió no decirle todavía que se podía quedar. Escudriñó con audacia su cuerpo de la misma manera que ella lo había estudiado a él. Sonrió cuando volvió a sonrojarse, pero sus ojos revelaron algo mucho más salvaje que el humor.

—¿No tiene ningún pariente con el que pueda ir a vivir? ¿Una hermana o un hermano? ¿Tía o…?

—Dije que no abandonaré Avarloch, tonto. ¿No oye bien?

Lord Seiya se acercó un paso.

—Es demasiado atrevida para ser una mujer que no tiene alternativas.

La habitación se volvió más pequeña a medida que él se acercaba. Serena sintió el impulso de llevarse una mano a la garganta; él tenía el aspecto de un lobo, oscuro y sediento de sangre.

—Tengo una opción, Lord Seiya —el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho cuando él llegó a su lado. Estaba tan cerca ahora que podía sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre la mejilla. Fijó la vista en su mentón para no ver esos bellos ojos engañosos. Pero pronto advirtió su error al notar el sensual hoyuelo en el mentón que acentuaba sus labios endiabladamente pecaminosos.

—¿Qué opción es ésa? —su voz era arrogante.

Serena se preparó para el asalto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar su mirada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y casi había perdido el aliento. Al verlo en el lago, se había sentido muy cautivada mientras percibía su placer como para que la impactaran sus rasgos por completo. Su aroma limpio y masculino no la había rodeado como la rodeaba ahora. Cuando lo estaba espiando, no tenía idea de su enorme y dominante estatura y el efecto que tendría en sus sentidos el estar tan cerca. Se mordió el labio inferior, decidida a no perderse en ese ensueño. Este hombre era real, y la obligaría a abandonar su hogar.

—Lucharé con usted por Avarloch —le dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por levantar el mentón en un gesto de desafío ante el poder que él ejercía sobre ella.

Por un momento Seiya pareció demasiado sorprendido como para hablar. Luego se le rió en la cara.

—¡Bribón! —le espetó Serena—. ¿Cree que porque soy una mujer no puedo luchar contra usted? ¡Sir Nicolas pensaba lo mismo hasta que le rompí el florero de la tía Gertrude en la cabeza y luego cambió de idea, se lo aseguro! Usted no es diferente, no es más que un vulgar…

Le rodeó cintura la cintura con el brazo y la levantó fácilmente del piso.

—Qué cree que está… —los ojos de Serena se abrieron grandes, pero una vez más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, esta vez por un largo, fuerte y exigente beso que también detuvo su respiración.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —Serena habló con tanto énfasis cuando se apartó de él, que Seiya no tuvo más alternativa que sonreír ante su beligerancia— ¡Villano! —la sonrisa de él atizó su furia aún más y levantó la mano para golpearlo.

Seiya le aferró la muñeca con la sangre también encendida por su maravilloso temperamento. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse cómo había llegado a ese punto, la empujó contra la puerta. Le llevó la muñeca sobre la cabeza, luego tomó la otra y las juntó. No dijo una palabra, era peor que si hubiera hablado. Simplemente la miró con una excitación que iluminaba sus ojos. Su aliento no estaba tan entrecortado como el de Serena, pero su boca se curvaba en una media sonrisa tan lujuriosa y desafiante que la asustó. Se apretó contra ella, su cuerpo firme y cálido, los labios que le rozaron la garganta eran tan suaves e incitantes como las alas de un hada. Cuando la joven gimió contra su cuerpo, Seiya hundió la boca en la de ella y la besó casi brutalmente, permitiéndole saborear la pasión que todavía rugía más allá de su férreo control.

Se apartó sólo lo suficiente como para quedarse aún compartiendo su aliento. Su respiración era ahora tan dificultosa y pesada como la de ella. Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios hinchados y él hundió su mirada en ellos. Se inclinó y le rozó la boca, saboreándola de nuevo y dejando su marca indeleble. Serena lo miró fijamente a los ojos, aturdida por su color e intensidad. Se habría caído, si no hubiera estado tan apretada contra él.

—Es usted despreciable —susurró.

—Entonces seguramente… —su voz fogosa de barítono la envolvió como una niebla cálida…—no querrá quedarse en Avarloch con un hombre así.

—Puedo pretender que usted no existe —prometió Serena, y luego desvió la mirada cuando él levantó una ceja.

—Por alguna razón lo dudo mucho —señaló él. Serena bufó ante su arrogancia y lo empujó para liberarse. Él dio un paso atrás y observó aquellos ojos de fuego que lo miraban.

—No abandonaré Avarloch, de eso puede estar seguro. Y si ignorarlo no funciona… —dibujó en los labios una sonrisa malvada para imitar la que él le estaba ofreciendo—, podría simplemente matarlo en su cama.

Seiya le respondió con una sonrisa picara y abrumadoramente sensual: —Eso suena muy tentador.

Serena se sonrojó hasta las raíces al advertir lo que quería decir, luego abrió la puerta con fuerza y salió corriendo de la habitación. Seiya sintió que esos aros de fuego color esmeralda irradiaban furia, sólo comparable a la de él, hechizantes, coronados además por la magnificencia de su cabello que danzaba contra la luz como llamaradas de oro. Aspiró largamente el aroma a jazmín que le dejó en la túnica. La hija de Lord Kenji era delicada en sus brazos, apasionada contra su boca, y Seiya se encontró saboreando la idea de su cuerpo, suave y, sin embargo, resistente. La fortaleza de su espíritu lo excitaba, encendía en su interior una chispa de algo que ya casi había olvidado que existía. La deseaba, pero ¿era ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar con él? Sabía que si la tomaba, sería diferente de lo que había sido con Kakyuu. No sería gentil, la devoraría hasta que fuera completamente suya, hasta que supiera que nadie más podría llenarla como él.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le atraía la idea de casarse con Serena Tsukino. Era ciertamente hermosa. ¿Sería tan mala elección hacerla su esposa? No la amaba y nunca la amaría, pero no era razón para negarle a su cuerpo el excitante placer que sintió al besarla, o el ansia que sintió al sostenerla en sus brazos, algo que creyó que nunca volvería a sentir.

Seiya salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta despacio. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Lord Kenji encaminándose hacia la escalera. No sabía por qué Haruka quería que el guerrero sajón permaneciera allí, pero era su intención averiguarlo. Era terriblemente difícil tener que echar a un hombre de su casa cuando el hombre todavía estaba en ella. Aun peor, Lord Kenji no era sólo un guerrero sino un padre que sería arrancado de los brazos de su hija. Apretando la mandíbula, Seiya se preparó para la tarea de hablar con el experimentado comandante.

—Lord Kenji —lo llamó antes de que el caballero maduro llegara a la escalera. Seiya apresuró un poco el paso para alcanzarlo.

—Lord Seiya. —Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio durante un momento antes de que el joven hablara.

Seiya era un poco más alto y más ancho de hombros que el padre de Serena, pero Lord Kenji no lucía menos imponente de pie al borde de la escalera con una mano descansando cómodamente sobre la empuñadura de su espada. —Su hija se quedará aquí como mi esposa.

Kenji parpadeó, luego asintió levemente: —Serena se alegrará de que se le permita quedarse en Avarloch.

Alegrarse, pensó Seiya. Se alegrará. No era la reacción que esperaba cuando tomara a una mujer por esposa, ¿pero por qué tendría que ser de otra manera? Ella no lo amaba. Apenas se conocían. De hecho, pensó agriamente, ella ni siquiera se alegraría. Estaba dispuesta a ser su esposa para permanecer en Avarloch y evitar un derramamiento de sangre. Concluyó que ésa era una razón tan buena como cualquier otra.

—Creí que usted no quería una esposa —dijo Kenji preguntándose, como lo había hecho tantas veces durante las últimas semanas, si no sería mejor llevarse a su hija a donde fuera que Dios tuviera a bien conducirlo. Sólo le tomó un instante decidirse. Era un soldado. La batalla lo seguía como el viento. ¿Qué clase de vida podía ofrecerle a su hija si ni siquiera podía darle un hogar donde descansar las piernas?

—No quiero una esposa —respondió Seiya sencillamente—. Pero el hombre a quien juré obedecer quiere que tenga una. Su hija también me dejó bien en claro cuánto significa Avarloch para ella. No sería más que un salvaje desalmado si la obligara a abandonarlo. Y no soy un salvaje.

Kenji entrecerró los ojos. Luego de enfrentar a Lord Seiya Kou en batalla, el padre de Serena no podía estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación. ¿Acaso este normando trataría a su hija con amabilidad? Buscó la respuesta en los ojos de Seiya. ¿O el oscuro caballero le estaba haciendo saber que Serena no significaba nada para él más que un medio para evitar otra batalla?

—Serenity es fácil de amar, Lord Seiya —afirmó Kenji con gentileza, intentando contener el temor y la rabia que crecían en su interior—, y sé que usted llegará a darse cuenta de ello.

Los ojos de Seiya eran como un océano infinito cuando Kenji miró dentro de ellos. Las emociones chocaban como olas contra el corazón de Seiya. ¿Qué había allí? Kenji pensó en silencio. ¿Por qué la vastedad de la mirada del conde lo colmaba de inquietud, hasta tal punto que sentía que estaba asomado a un abismo, donde no existía nada más que un vacío?

—Nunca la amaré —la certidumbre fantasmal de la respuesta de Seiya dejó helado al padre de Serena—. No la maltrataré ni la echaré de su casa, pero jamás la amaré.

—Como usted diga —la voz de Kenji fue apenas un susurro. Desvió la mirada del infinito vacío que lo observaba. Muchos padres entregaban a sus hijas por mucho menos que amor, pero Kenji había querido que su única hija tuviera lo mismo que él y su Tanith habían compartido. ¿Qué destino le había sido designado a su hija cuando él se rindió ante este hombre? Sin otra palabra se alejó de Seiya y descendió solo la escalera.

Observándolo mientras se alejaba, Seiya pensó ir tras él. Debería decirle algo más. Quería asegurarle al digno caballero que su hija estaría segura allí, pero no era suficiente y Seiya lo sabía. Apretó la mandíbula refrenando las promesas que sabía que no podía cumplir, y finalmente siguió la senda de Kenji hacia el gran salón.

Serena se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos para detener los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Había ingresado al corredor momentos después de que Seiya llamara a su padre, y con sólo un leve rastro de culpa había escuchado la conversación. Ahora lo lamentaba. La promesa de Seiya la había golpeado como un estallido de aire congelado hasta hacerla temblar presa de los ecos de desesperanza. Pensó que después de besarla tal vez se había ganado su favor. No necesitaba ganárselo. Él se casaría con ella. Debía sentirse feliz de quedarse en Avarloch, extática por convertirse en su esposa. Pero lo estaban forzando a casarse con ella. _Nunca la amaré. _Su promesa la atravesó como una espada, pero como siempre el orgullo de Serena y su fogoso temperamento salieron victoriosos sobre su corazón. Enderezó los hombros y se alejó de la pared que parecía sostenerla. _Haré que sientas algo, Lord Seiya Kou. _Estaba furiosa_. Debe haber algo que __todavía puedas sentir. _

Con una renovada determinación que encendió la llama en sus ojos, Serena volvió de prisa a su habitación y se quito la túnica. Se sacó las calzas y dejó que el cabello le cayera brillante sobre la espalda desnuda. Corrió hacia el alto armario junto a la cama y sonrió mientras se vestía con una delgada camisa de algodón. Le haría sentir algo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Recordó a su hombre sirena y al hombre que la había besado con tanta pasión en su alcoba. Podía ser un guerrero frío y despiadado, pero no carecía de ardor sexual. De eso Serena estaba segura. Sí, sabía exactamente lo que ese "algo" sería. El vestido que eligió era de una seda turquesa tan fina que parecía haber sido hilada por hadas. La seda era tan exótica que su padre casi había perdido la vida por protegerla en su retorno a Avarloch desde las tierras turcas. Lady Ikuko había confeccionado el vestido con sus propias manos, bordando delicadamente los hilos dorados alrededor del escote profundo y los puños ceñidos. Fluía entre los dedos de Serena con tanta suavidad como el suspiro de un niño. Deslizó el vestido sobre su cabeza. Susurros que le prometían la victoria nublaron sus pensamientos cuando la seda se le adhirió a los senos y nalgas como una capa delgada e incitante que se sentía deliciosamente femenina. Al moverse, la tela pareció respirar, pulsar y convocar a ser tocada. Se cepilló el cabello hasta que relució su color cobre incandescente y lo envolvió prolijamente en un velo de red plateada que brillaba sobre su espalda.

Serena quería que Seiya la deseara, pero no tenía idea del poder que poseía o del efecto de su cruda belleza sobre los hombres. Su firme voluntad y su terca naturaleza desalentaban a la mayoría de sus pretendientes a cortejarla una segunda vez. En raras ocasiones se vestía para agradar. Debido a que su padre y sus hombres salían con frecuencia a batallar, nunca había muchos huéspedes en Avarloch, o acaso alguno. Pero ahora los corredores estaban colmados de hombres, tanto normandos como ingleses. Serena sintió que se le sonrojaban las mejillas cuando un soldado normando, relevado de sus deberes para cenar en el gran salón, casi se choca contra una pared cuando la vio. Dos de los caballeros del rey Alan se detuvieron, inmovilizados en su sitio, cuando ella los agració con una sonrisa y los saludó. Revisó su apariencia dos veces antes de llegar a la escalera, para asegurarse de no estar exhibiendo nada indecente. Satisfecha por tener todo en su lugar, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó ligera de pies calzados con bellas sandalias hacia el lugar donde su prometido la esperaba.

El gran salón estaba colmado de gente. Serena nunca había visto tantos normandos juntos en un solo lugar. Hablaban en voz alta y hacían bullicio, casi todos parecían ya estar borrachos aunque la cena recién comenzaba. Frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos recorrían el salón buscando al adusto señor de los normandos. Encontró a Lord Seiya sentado en la alta tarima, su mirada fría y calculadora abarcaba la totalidad del salón absorbiendo todo y a todos a su alrededor. Lejos estaba el extravagante hombre sirena cuya risa fuerte y exuberante hacía que hasta las flores de cornejo danzaran. El hombre sirena ya no estaba y en su lugar quedaba la estatua de un señor de la guerra esculpido en hielo. Y, sin embargo, su belleza le silenciaba el corazón.

Desde la tarima donde estaba sentado junto a Yaten, Seiya bajó la jarra de vino de su boca y clavó la mirada en la magnífica diosa que acababa de entrar al salón. Al desplazarse, la seda adherida a su cuerpo rozaba sus suaves curvas. Seiya sintió que su respiración se interrumpía entre sus dientes apretados. Con ojos despiadadamente salvajes observó el firme movimiento de sus senos, el desplazamiento sensual de esos capullos turgentes que chocaban contra dos delgadas capas de gasa, el modo en que sus caderas danzaban al caminar, incitantes… prometedoras. El fuego ardió, y encendió un crudo deseo en él mientras la exquisita tela la acariciaba. Seda que se rasgaría fácilmente ante su contacto.

Uno de los caballeros del rey Alan se ubicó frente a Serena y obstruyó la vista de Seiya. Maldiciendo en voz baja, intentó recordar el nombre del bribón.

—… como él —Yaten se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, estudiando al caballero que estaba hablando con Serena.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Seiya a su hermano, mientras emergía del acalorado hechizo en el que había caído.

—El bellaco que está hablando con Lady Serena —repitió Yaten— no me cae bien.

—¿Por qué no? —Seiya se esforzó por ver a través de las decenas de criados y escuderos que obstruían su vista. Pudo entrever la manga de Serena y luego su hombro detrás del sombrío caballero inglés. Le pareció que ella estaba intentando deshacerse de él pero no podía.

—Esta tarde, cuando la dejaste afuera, él la miraba de un modo que he visto antes.

Seiya no dijo nada, pero miró a Yaten con los ojos entrecerrados, ojos letales.

—¿Dónde?

—En Alexander —Yaten se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando Seiya se levantó lentamente de la silla apuntando con sus ojos como glaciares al hombre que estaba aferrando el brazo de Serena.

—Ya regreso —anunció Seiya con un gruñido.

Se abrió paso entre la gente como un lobo acechando a su presa, lenta, cuidadosamente, con un único propósito. Con una intensidad que tornó sus ojos aguamarina de un color azul de fuego, observó cada movimiento del inglés. Pasó junto a caballeros y damas, a los que no veía ni escuchaba, al fin se detuvo a sólo centímetros de Serena. Podía escuchar el punzante veneno en su voz, el áspero chasquido de sus palabras al advertirle al caballero que le permitiera pasar. Y notó la sorpresa y alivio en sus ojos cuando lo vio por encima del hombro del señor. Sir Diamante también notó su sorpresa y se dio vuelta justo cuando Seiya lo rodeaba para colocarse junto a Serena.

—Ah, Lord Seiya —el caballero del rey Alan lo saludó alegremente, engañado por la sonrisa serena del guerrero—, la dama y yo hablábamos justamente de usted.

Serena casi se cae de espaldas cuando Seiya volvió su sonrisa radiante hacia ella. No era su sorprendente belleza lo que hacía que su corazón fallara, sino la implacable escarcha en sus ojos que ninguna sonrisa, no importaba cuan luminosa, podía ocultar. Estaba tan cerca de él que sintió la amenaza de su imponente, poderoso cuerpo, y tembló.

—Señora —la voz de Seiya se derramó como un ácido dulce mientras la tomaba del brazo—, ¿cómo se llama este bribón?

En el tiempo que duró un suspiro, Serena miró fijamente a los ojos de Seiya. El miedo la atravesó, poniéndole los nervios de punta, y de repente comprendió cómo este hombre había podido derrotar a su padre. —Él es Sir Diamante de…

—Soy uno de los caballeros del rey Alan —interrumpió Diamante. Una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia reemplazó la sonrisa que le había ofrecido a Seiya unos momentos antes—. No soy ningún bribón, señor, y me ofende que se me llame así.

Los labios de Seiya dibujaron una sonrisa socarrona de una sed tan salvaje que su prometida temió que fuera a saltar sobre la garganta de Sir Diamante en cualquier momento. —Es mejor que lo llame "bribón" que "cadáver", ¿no le parece? —preguntó Seiya con tranquilidad, luego esperó con una paciencia horrorosa mientras Sir Diamante se retorcía intranquilo y se secaba las pequeñas gotas de transpiración de la frente.

—¿Me está amenazando, señor? —preguntó Diamante. La confianza con la que generalmente hablaba se había convertido en un débil susurro.

—_Non _—masculló, como si sintiera lástima por el hombre que estaba frente a él —. Si usted toca a Lady Serena de nuevo, lo mataré. Eso es un hecho.

Los ojos oscuros de Diamante buscaron a Serena, la incredulidad vagaba por su rostro.

—No la mire a ella —lo reprendió. Su rabia estaba ahora totalmente desatada.

El rostro de Serena palideció. Sus manos temblaron por la violencia reprimida que él ya no se molestaba en ocultar. Tenía miedo de mirarlo, sabía que su sonrisa se había esfumado, y no quería ver con qué la había reemplazado. Sir Diamante, a su vez, encontraba imposible mirar hacia otro lado. La terrorífica promesa de violencia en los ojos de Seiya lo tenía inmovilizado; Diamante tenía miedo siquiera de abrir la boca en su defensa.

—Sepa esto —advirtió con un gruñido mientras se acercaba a Diamante—: nadie podrá salvarlo si se le vuelve a acercar, ni siquiera su rey podrá detenerme. Lo juro —su expresión era tan rígida como un muro, e invitaba al caballero inglés a desafiarlo. Como el desafío no llegó, Seiya apretó la mano de Serena y se la llevó sin una palabra.

Inundada por un temor casi paralizante, la mirada de Serena se posó sobre los fuertes dedos que cubrían los suyos. Estaba consciente de la suave presión que Seiya aplicaba y el agudo temblor que le recorría el cuerpo cuando él le acariciaba la piel con el pulgar, como si estuviera examinando su textura. Suprimió una repentina urgencia de suspirar y se preguntó cómo su contacto podía ser tan parecido a una caricia sólo un momento después de haber estado dispuesto a matar con la misma mano. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Aún temerosa de ver la furia en su mirada cristalina, pero anhelando verlo, Serena deslizó los ojos lenta, cautelosamente, hacia su rostro. Él miraba justo la mesa donde Yaten estaba sentado esperándolo. Quedaba sólo un rastro del fuego que había oscurecido sus ojos. Ella lo estudió. Se entretuvo en los cabellos más oscuros que un cielo sin estrellas y al mismo tiempo tan luminosos como la luz de la luna sobre el mar. Sus cejas y pestañas tortuosamente largas eran igualmente oscuras y dejaban en penumbra sus ojos. _Me susurra que los mire más de cerca para encontrar la luz que una vez __lo encendió con exuberante éxtasis._

Olvidándose del temor, quedó absorta en las fuertes líneas de su nariz normanda, los ángulos agudos de su mandíbula donde asomaban unas tenues sombras oscuras, no importaba cuan cuidadosamente se rasurara. El contorno relajado de sus labios carnosos era incitante. Suspiró al mirarlo y al recordar el modo en que la había besado. Era un gallardo, apuesto y temible guerrero. Un guerrero que podía cambiar su apariencia con una simple sonrisa y convertirse en un ángel.

Unos ojos tranquilos y profundos la miraban cuando Serena levantó la vista de sus labios. Ella casi sonríe perdida en esa belleza salvaje y, sin embargo, conmovedora. Se contuvo rápidamente y desvió la mirada, pero no antes de que un rojo ardor le recorriera las mejillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo la había estado observando mientras ella lo devoraba con la mirada? ¿Era burla lo que vio en sus ojos o ternura?

Serena intentó apartar la mano, pero él enroscó su brazo más firmemente alrededor del suyo.

—Se ve aún más hermosa esta noche —dijo Seiya de repente, volviendo a fijar su mirada al frente.

"¿Más hermosa?", pensó Serena, permitiéndose mirarlo de nuevo, pero sólo por un instante.

—Gracias, mi señor —sonrió complacida por haber elegido ese vestido después de todo—. ¿No volverá a forzarme a besarlo otra vez, verdad? —agregó con una chispa de fuego Tsukino brillando en los ojos.

Seiya bufó e inclinó su cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Forzarla? _Mademoiselle_, si mal no recuerdo usted estaba tan ansiosa de recibirlo como yo de ofrecerlo.

—Usted recuerda mal, mi señor —replicó ella con insolencia.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Yaten se puso de pie y rápidamente se le ofreció la mano de Serena, que él besó con ternura mientras levantaba una ceja envidiosa en dirección a su hermano.

—Le he informado al rey que me casaré con usted —dijo Seiya, apartando una silla para Serena junto a él—. Así que se sentará a mi lado de aquí en adelante.

Serena se congeló ante la arrogancia de su voz. ¡Tonta! Casi se había olvidado del bribón en el que se había convertido su hombre sirena. Apartó su vista de Yaten para mirar fijamente a su prometido con llamas en los ojos.

—Me honra su magnanimidad, mi señor —Serena hervía, pero le ofreció una leve reverencia—. Sin embargo, como a mí no se me informó de su amable decisión, ya hice arreglos para sentarme con mi padre —lo atravesó con su mirada desafiante, y ella entendió cuan rápido podía helarse el ardor de sus ojos. No le importaba. El miedo desaparecía cuando la rabia le corría por las venas como en ese momento. ¿Cómo pudo haber desperdiciado tantas noches soñando con esa bestia?

—Lo que usted desee resulta poco importante para mí, señora —dijo Seiya sin perder la calma—, mi esposa se sentará conmigo a mi mesa.

—Hasta que yo _sea _su esposa —Serena replicó con la misma tranquilidad—, me sentaré donde me plazca—. Se enderezó desafiante, lista para enfrentarlo.

Pero la batalla terminó antes de empezar. Seiya sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar en dirección a su padre. Reconociendo que la sonrisa era su arma más eficaz, Serena dudó por un instante antes de dejarlo. ¿Acaso sería capaz de patearle el trasero cuando se diera vuelta? ¿De destriparla con otra de sus declaraciones despiadadas mientras se alejaba? Ah, pero era más galante de lo que parecía.

Haciendo un gesto con el brazo, le ofreció un espacio amplio para que pasara.

—Es libre de irse con su padre —dijo con un desprecio helado adornando su caballerosa oferta—. Puede partir también con él… si así lo desea.

Inundada de furia, Serena pasó velozmente a su lado. Si el destino de Avarloch no estuviera en juego, subiría corriendo a su alcoba, empacaría sus pertenencias y se iría con su padre. Hasta vivir con su tío y el malhumorado de Sir Nicolas sería mejor que pasar otro minuto con Lord Kou. Quería reírse de sí misma, pero un sollozo se le atravesó en la garganta. No podía irse. No importaba lo desconsiderado que fuera el ogro que se había mudado allí. Serena amaba Avarloch y a todos sus habitantes. Quería amar al hombre del lago, pero él se había ido. Tal como su padre se iría. No podía perder también su hogar.

Al quedarse solo, Seiya apartó la silla con tanto ímpetu que casi se le escapa de las manos.

—Veo lo que querías decir cuando te referías a su lengua —Yaten escondió con cautela el humor de su voz mientras su hermano se sentaba junto a él—, ella será una esposa interesante.

—Si no la hago azotar primero —amenazó Seiya y bebió lentamente un trago de vino. Sus ojos siguieron a Serena por encima del borde de la copa.

—Está jugando contigo —Haruka se deslizó en la silla en la que Serena debió estar sentada.

—Lo sé —gruñó Seiya y su mirada sobre Serena se endureció mientras ella se inclinaba para besar a su padre.

—Ella es… _magnifique _—el duque suspiró, dejando caer el mentón en su mano —. Y a juzgar por el vestido que eligió lucir esta noche, creo que será una esposa bien dispuesta.

—Los juegos pueden ser peligrosos —dijo Seiya con rabia, sin apartar los ojos de ella—. En este momento no me importa si está dispuesta o no.

Se escuchó una fuerte carcajada del hombre sentado a su lado, y luego una vigorosa palmada en la espalda.

—Muy bien —bromeó Haruka—, ya te tiene jadeando.

El duque se puso de pie, todavía riéndose, pero Seiya no lo vio irse. Una ardiente furia lo inundaba con cada minuto que pasaba. No debió haber permitido que se fuera. Su lugar estaba al lado de él y ahora él parecía un idiota sentado junto a una silla vacía. Le dejaría tener su victoria esta noche, pero sería la última.

Serena podía advertir la furia del guerrero desde donde estaba sentada, y se sentía muy complacida consigo misma. Pero cuando inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarlo, notó que su rabia había cambiado. Había un brillo masculino y calculador en sus ojos, y la intranquilizó. Una energía comprimida le contraía los músculos debajo del lino azul de su camisa. Parecía un cazador listo para devorarla viva. Enderezó los hombros, pero apartó la vista de la fuerza de su mirada.

Al fin, se sirvió la comida, y la muchacha se sorprendió al ver a los siervos compartiendo la mesa con los caballeros y los nobles. ¿Acaso ésa era la actitud de un hombre frío?

—¿Qué se propone, padre? —preguntó Serena inclinándose hacia el oído de Lord Kenji.

—Lord Kou hizo el anuncio antes de tu llegada —su padre respondió mientras quitaba la miga a su pan—, todos cenarán juntos de ahora en más. —Lord Kenji miró por unos instantes la mesa de Kou, pero el nuevo señor de Avarloch no estaba en su asiento. Kenji se encogió de hombros.— Te dije que era un hombre extraño.

Serena pensó que era una idea maravillosa. La mayoría de esas personas eran sus amigos, hombres y mujeres cuya compañía había disfrutado durante muchos años. Gerald, el jardinero, estaba sentado frente a ella y la joven le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. Dennis y Peter, los mozos del establo, estaban allí junto a Blythe y Lily, sus doncellas. Estaban todos, algunos parecían incómodos en sus asientos, mientras otros reían con los caballeros mientras comían. Sus ojos recorrieron el salón, sonriendo ante los muchos rostros conocidos. Cuando se topó con la sonrisa burlona de Sir Diamante, apartó la mirada, arrepintiéndose por un momento de haberse ido del lado de Seiya.

Pero no podía evitar que sus ojos volvieran a la tarima. Se sorprendió al descubrir vacía la silla de Seiya. Miró alrededor del salón y lo encontró inclinado sobre la silla de su doncella Rebecca. Tenía una mano plantada en la mesa frente a ella mientras la otra descansaba en la espalda de la muchacha… sobre su cabello más pálido que las alas de un ángel, pensó Serena con amargura. Seiya inclinaba sobre la hermosa doncella y Serena se maldijo por no haber apartado la vista cuando Rebecca rió tímidamente por algo que él le dijo. Luego se desplazó hacia donde estaba Molly. Se agachó para decirle algo al oído y tanto el nuevo señor de Avarloch como la amiga más querida de Serena se volvieron para mirar a Yaten que se abría paso hacia ellos con medio faisán en una mano y su copa en la otra. Seiya sonrió con lo que parecía ser una especie de broma secreta que compartía con Molly. Luego se volvió para mirar al duque de Normandía y se rió con ganas.

Todo el ambiente cambió para Serena en ese momento. La risa de Seiya emanaba una calidez que la acariciaba, ese canto de sirena que la había atraído hacia él un año antes. El frío se esfumó del castillo de Avarloch. Por un momento, su hombre sirena había retornado. Pero ahora estaba callado, tímido, e intrigantemente sensual. Las duras líneas de su rostro fluían en una sonrisa divertida que lo hacía ver casi tierno e indefenso. Sus luminosos ojos de berilio lo transformaban. Una inocencia pura, masculina, surgía de su mirada, de su sonrisa sin artificio. Serena se sintió hipnotizada por su esplendor, así como todas las otras mujeres en el gran salón, sin excluir a Molly, cuya oscura piel oliva se volvió un tono más borgoña cuando él le sonrió de nuevo.

Serena se retorció las manos, inquieta. ¿Es así como sería su vida? ¿Maldecida con un esposo que prodigaba su excitante sonrisa a las doncellas del castillo mientras su esposa estaba sentada a sólo unos metros de distancia? Sin querer, golpeó las palmas contra la mesa, luego apartó la silla y se puso de pie. Seiya levantó la vista para mirarla y la joven le clavó los ojos. Le dio las buenas noches a su padre rápidamente antes de correr hacia las puertas para marcharse. ¿Acaso era una especie de bestia de carga que no merecía siquiera una sonrisa, una mirada tierna? Para sorpresa de todos, el bárbaro _sí _era capaz de sentir emociones humanas, pero no por ella.

De repente una mano trabó su cintura y detuvo su progreso hacia las escaleras.

—¿Adónde va? —la voz de Seiya sonó áspera a sus oídos mientras la hacía girar.

—A… mi… alcoba —ella mordió cada palabra con amargo desprecio.

Sus dedos le apretaron la cintura, sus ojos le abrasaban la carne como carbones encendidos.

—Ya me abandonó una vez y me dejó sentado solo luego de que le informara al rey sobre nuestro matrimonio. No abandonará también el comedor.

—Usted informó al rey. ¿Informarme a mí no se le cruzó por la cabeza?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —Seiya arqueó una ceja en un gesto de arrogancia.

— Es _vuestro _deber.

—Sí —sus miradas luchaban con igual fuerza—, lo es —luego sonrió severamente—; qué pena que nunca podré amarlo.

Por un instante Seiya quiso sonreír ante su audacia. Ella había estado escuchando otra vez detrás de las paredes mientras conversaba con su padre un rato antes y ahora quería ganarle la batalla. Le causó gracia su mirada desafiante y decidió jugar un poco más. Orgullo. Fuego. Belleza. Permaneció en silencio durante un largo tiempo estudiándola con una curiosidad depredadora que Serena ahora reconocía y contra la cual combatía.

—Es mejor si no hay amor entre nosotros, Serena —dijo al fin—. Ambos seremos mucho más felices.

Sus mejillas ardieron. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su maldita promesa de no amarla?

—Quíteme las manos de encima, Lord Kou —ella espetó, reuniendo lo que quedaba de su orgullo—. Mi doncella lo aguarda, vaya con ella.

Apartó la vista, ansiando no sentir más la fortaleza de su mano. Deseó ser tan fría e insensible como él. Pero desde el momento en que había visto por primera vez la sed de vida iluminando sus ojos azul mar, llenando de música su profunda risa, la muchacha supo que podía enamorarse de él. Había soñado con ese hombre durante más de un año, había deseado con todo su corazón ser quien recibiera los abrazos en el agua ese día. Nunca esperó volver a verlo, ya se había resignado. Hubiera sido mejor así. No había modo de llegar a él. Sí, su beso había sido apasionado, pero no significaba nada para él más que un modo de demostrarle que tenía el control.

Pasaría el resto de su vida con un hombre al que no le importaba si ella vivía o moría. Y de repente, por primera vez desde que había muerto su madre, Serena sintió un profundo lago de tristeza que la desbordaba. Había caído bajo su hechizo ese día mientras lo veía nadar. Pero las fantasías eran para los niños, y el sueño había terminado.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos y la miró, inclinando la cabeza como si intentara leer sus pensamientos. El suave temblor de su labio inferior le dijo que la batalla había terminado por ahora. La derrota de Serena era real. Y al notarlo, las defensas de Seiya cayeron. No era culpa de esta bella muchacha que lo estuvieran forzando a casarse con ella. No era ella quien lo había engañado. La jovencita había quedado atrapada en medio de la traición de Alan, al igual que su padre, al igual que él mismo ahora. Era inocente, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar con él por su hogar.

Recordó su promesa cuando Haruka la engañó para que pensara que Avarloch sería destruido si él no se casaba con ella. Estaba dispuesta a convertirse en su esposa y darle hijos. Su sacrificio lo emocionaba, sin mencionar esos labios que se encontró ansiando besar al menos una vez más.

—¿Señora?

—¿Qué? —ella parpadeó lentamente, mirando en dirección a la gente dentro del gran salón en lugar de mirarlo a él.

Él le tomó el mentón con los dedos y le inclinó la cabeza para examinar su rostro.

—Le pido que se quede en Avarloch y sea mi esposa. ¿Qué dice usted? —la ternura de su voz atrajo los ojos de Serena hacia él y abrió la boca sorprendida y aturdida.

La brillante mirada que encontró y cautivó la de ella estaba viva de emoción. Humana, maravillosa emoción. Seiya parecía estar encendido con una nueva luz, no sólo por el apetito que ella había visto en sus ojos cuando la besó, sino con una emoción radiante. Sus ojos eran mares de pasión, incitantes y serenos. Pena, alegría, angustia, compasión, furia, y un deseo lujurioso tan poderoso que emanaba de cada uno de sus poros. Pero había algo más, un mero atisbo de lo que solía darle vida a todas esas emociones, que estaba allí, esperando en la oscuridad, esperando ser liberado.

—Sí —la palabra rodó de la lengua de Serena sin aliento—, seré vuestra esposa.

Ella había vislumbrado más allá de la oscuridad algo que él estaba tratando de destruir. ¿Qué había cambiado dentro de él en ese momento fugaz? Acababa de ver su corazón cuando él le pidió que fuera su esposa y sus nervios todavía cosquilleaban. Sonrió porque había algo de luz todavía dentro de él.

Seiya le pasó los dedos suavemente por el brazo hasta llegar a su mano, y enredó sus dedos mucho más grandes con los de ella. El cuerpo de Serena dio un salto ante su tierno contacto como si él estuviera hecho de relámpagos. Había soñado durante tanto tiempo con sólo poder tocarlo, ser amada tan apasionadamente por un hombre pleno de vida.

Lenta y consideradamente, él inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, separando sus carnosos labios. _Dios mío_, estaba a punto de besarla nuevamente, y esta vez ella estaba preparada. Incapaz de resistirse, Serena lo observó hasta que pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento en el rostro. Él deslizó la lengua sobre sus labios justo antes de capturar su suspiro en la boca. La espalda de Serena se derritió. Él la apretó contra sí y las piernas de ella se volvían más débiles a medida que el beso se hacía más apasionado. En el espacio de cada nueva respiración, su lengua buscaba con más ansias, la bebía más profundamente mientras sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura, acercándola hasta que se sintió completa y totalmente consumida por él. Le inundaba los sentidos. Podía sentirlo respirar, oler el aroma terrenal que llevaba adherido, saborear el vino que endulzaba su aliento. Estaba siendo transportada, ahogada en inacabables olas que eran las pasiones de Seiya hasta que dejó de saber de sí, y sólo sabía de él.

Cuando al fin se apartó, ella se sintió más sola de lo que se había sentido jamás. Él la reclamaba con sus besos, apasionados, significativos, y ella supo que nunca volvería a sentirse completa de nuevo hasta que le perteneciera. Él se rió suavemente ante la sonrisa soñadora en su rostro. El sonido era como su voz, bajo, sedoso y muy masculino.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Me está sonriendo —Serena se sonrojó—, es la primera vez que me sonríe sin otro motivo oculto detrás de sus ojos.

—No creo que mis ojos hayan ocultado mi deseo de besarla antes —murmuró Seiya. Levantó la mano hasta su cabello y le tocó los mechones cobrizos sin poder evitarlo—. Pero debo admitir que de haber sabido lo hermosa que luce la felicidad en vuestro rostro, le habría pedido que se casara conmigo antes.

_Éste es el verdadero_, se dijo Serena, recordando lo que había visto en su rostro en la laguna, lo que hizo que quisiera conocerlo. Era de fuego, incontenible, irreprimible. La pasión, un apetito que la devoraba insaciablemente, anhelante, necesitándola para sobrevivir. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? La tristeza inundó el rostro de Serena y estiró la mano para tocar su sonrisa.

—¿Qué hizo ella para destruirte de esta manera?

Su mano se detuvo antes de llegar a los labios. La sonrisa de Seiya se desvaneció, la luz que había ardido en él durante unos pocos momentos ahora no existía, sólo sombras.

—Me hizo amarla —susurró.

* * *

Ouch! Pobre Seiya, tan mal lo dejó Kakyuu que ya no puede sentir amor por ninguna mujer, por mucho que desee a Serena. Y es que amor y deseo pueden ir de la mano, pero no necesariamente deben estar ligados. ¿Qué pasará? Al menos ya sabemos que hay boda!

Como siempre, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Esperaré sus comentarios.

Cariños!


	6. Protegeré lo que es mío

**Dominando Al Salvaje**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Seiya escoltó a Serena de regreso a su mesa, ella acordó sentarse allí durante el resto de la velada. Lord Kou anunció a todos su compromiso y hubo un coro de brindis por parte de sus caballeros, así como de los hombres de Haruka y Alan.

Pero Serena estaba segura de que la gente de Avarloch era la que vitoreaba con más entusiasmo. Tomó asiento a su lado, y aunque no vio nada en él que se pareciera al afecto durante el resto de esa noche, el humor de su prometido definitivamente se había encendido. Festejó cuando Yaten desafió a Sir Henry LeForre, un encumbrado caballero de la guardia de Haruka: el reto consistía en descubrir quién podía beber más cerveza y aun lanzar una daga a seis metros de distancia a un blanco que Haruka había dispuesto. Un rato más tarde un despreocupado Seiya levantaba su copa en honor al victorioso Yaten. Luego recorrió el salón charlando tranquilamente con casi todos los presentes en su primera noche como señor de Avarloch. Mientras hablaba con sus nuevos vasallos, sus ojos encontraron los de Serena en más de una ocasión para compartir una mirada silenciosa y una rápida y sensual sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de ella se detuviera cada vez que la veía.

—Parece que será bien aceptado por mi gente, Lord Seiya —le dijo Serena cuando él finalmente regresó a la mesa. Se sentó a su lado mientras la mirada aguda de la muchacha se posaba sobre los interminables rostros que llenaban el gran salón de Avarloch—. En especial por las doncellas. Molly, más obviamente —agregó, notando cómo la muchacha sonreía tímidamente cuando el nuevo señor la miraba.

—Los ojos de Molly sólo siguen a mi hermano —sentenció Seiya divertido, mientras miraba de soslayo a una celosa Serena.

Pero la joven aún sospechaba, levantó una ceja dubitativa y averiguó: —¿Es por eso que le sonríe a usted de esa manera?

Seiya se regocijaba. —Los celos son difíciles de ver en sus hermosos ojos verdes, señora.

—¡Le aseguro que no estoy celosa! —respondió Serena indignada—. No hay razón para que lo esté.

—_Non_, no tiene por qué estarlo —se dio vuelta en su silla para enfrentarla, la fiereza de su mirada suavizada sólo por su voz de satén—, me aseguraré de que nunca haya una razón para que encuentres placer en la cama de otro —sus ojos la embistieron como olas en un mar tempestuoso y Serena no estaba segura de si debía sonreírle o temerle a este hombre que sería su esposo. Su voz era profunda, tranquila y cargada de un apetito ávido de sus pechos, luego él miró hacia la parte baja de la cintura de Serena, y ella no pudo evitar sentir un diminuto fuego que se propagaba en su interior. El calor era conocido, siempre lo sentía cuando lo recordaba.

_Seguramente este hombre puede ser gentil cuando lo desea_, se dijo Serena. Pero él era gentil también con los siervos. Era gentil con aquellos que no querían nada de él más que un lugar donde vivir y alimento para llenar el estómago. Mientras uno no pidiera su corazón a cambio, Lord Seiya Kou sería el perfecto señor de Avarloch.

¿Podría compartir su lecho sabiendo que nunca la amaría? La idea la excitaba y la aterrorizaba. La atractiva promesa de Seiya de complacerla en el lecho no era suficiente para asegurarle que no le daría el mismo placer a cualquier mujer que se le ofreciera. Se sorprendió por la profundidad de su rabia al pensar en eso. Nunca toleraría que tuviera una amante. Su padre nunca tuvo una, pero ciertamente, Lord Kenji había amado a su esposa. Dios santo, ¿y si se enamoraba del sinvergüenza? Serena sacudió la cabeza levemente y se reprochó por tener ideas tan infantiles sobre el amor. Pero aun así, el recuerdo de los brazos de Seiya invadía sus pensamientos, y amarlo nunca sería suficiente. Quería ser amada por él del mismo modo.

Seiya se puso de pie; Haruka estaba haciéndole señas para que se acercara a una mesa larga sitiada por guardias normandos borrachos. Seiya asintió reacio, luego se volvió a sentar y suspiró mirando a su prometida.

—Me necesitan —dijo con seriedad. Serena no pudo evitar sonreír. Quería decirle que efectivamente así era… para ella.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —le contestó en cambio. Por un momento pensó que había cambiado de parecer y se quedaría. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para no tocarla pero sí para perturbarla, fue tan imperceptible que si no lo hubiera estado observando con tanta intensidad, no lo habría notado.

—Discúlpeme entonces, bella dama —susurró, y cuando se puso de pie para irse, Serena comprendió por qué se había acercado. Se proponía dejarla allí luchando por controlar el temblor que inundaba su cuerpo cuando su aliento la tocaba y su aroma le llenaba los pulmones. Quería que ella ansiara tenerlo cerca, sentir el calor que fluía de su cuerpo y la alcanzaba.

Estudió su caminar mientras se dirigía hacia Haruka y sus hombres, al parecer, tan salvajes como el mismo duque, y concluyó que todo lo que concernía a Lord Seiya Kou era sensualmente masculino, aun la pena que trataba de ocultar con tanta vehemencia. No tenía sentido lamentarse por eso ahora, sentenció, luego se volvió para mirar los rostros que llenaban el salón de Avarloch. Caballeros, vasallos y siervos por igual habían abandonado sus asientos y estaban charlando. La risa hacía eco en el gran salón, Serena estaba intrigada por lo que el nuevo señor de Avarloch había hecho. Los siervos en general luchaban por sus señores en las batallas, pero era sólo por necesidad, para permanecer bajo la protección del señor en tiempos difíciles.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, Serena notó que pronto los hombres de Avarloch seguirían a Seiya por lealtad y por afecto. A cada instante un rostro distinto miraba en dirección al nuevo señor, con una sonrisa amplia cuando éste les devolvía la mirada. Los hacía sentirse sus pares, respetaba a cada hombre, fuera caballero o siervo, y su respeto sería retribuido.

Al ver a su padre parado junto a uno de sus caballeros en la esquina más distante del salón, Serena se levantó para ir a su encuentro. Aun allí, en medio del rey y su compañía, aun entre los salvajes caballeros de Normandía, Lord Kenji Tsukino sobresalía. Avarloch todavía era suyo, aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas noches más.

—Serenity —su padre le ofreció una cálida sonrisa mientras alargaba la mano para recibir la de ella. Se volvió hacia el caballero que se hallaba a su lado estudiando a Serena con una sonrisa amplia y calculadora—. Puedes retirarte, Eldred —dijo con una mirada de halcón. Cuando el caballero se fue, el padre de Serena la reprendió en un tono severo. —Ese vestido puede llegar a ser peligroso, hija.

Serena tocó el brazo de su padre aliviando las pequeñas líneas alrededor de sus ojos. —No temas, padre. Contigo aquí para protegerme, ningún hombre se atrevería a hacerme daño —una tierna emoción cruzó el rostro apuesto de su padre, y Serena pronto recordó que estaba a punto de perder al único hombre que siempre la amaría. La pena la reclamó de repente, aferrándola por el cuello con dedos cálidos, amenazando estrangularla hasta que no quedara nada más que un río de lágrimas—. Te extrañaré terriblemente —le dijo llena de dolor.

Su padre la abrazó y le acarició el cabello. —Y yo también te voy a extrañar, mi pequeña, querida Serenity —le dijo. Se apartó de ella para mirarla—. Pero debemos ser fuertes. Un nuevo destino nos llama, hija, y debemos aceptarlo, no luchar contra él.

—¿Pero adonde irás?

Volvió la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de Haruka, mirando por unos instantes a la pequeña congregación de hombres sentados.

—Serena —Lord Kenji dio un paso atrás y la tomó de los hombros, necesitaba su completa atención y comprensión—, el duque Haruka me ha ofrecido un lugar entre sus hombres. Está discutiendo ahora mismo los detalles con Lord Seiya.

La confusión ensombreció los ojos esmeralda de Serena mientras estudiaba el rostro de su padre.

—¿Te irás a Normandía? —le preguntó en voz baja, llevándose una mano al pecho cuando él asintió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Creí que te quedarías en Inglaterra, padre.

Ya había sido muy difícil ser la hija de un guerrero, siempre esperando y rezando para que regresara con ella y con su madre después de la batalla. Siempre había vuelto. Ahora se iría a Normandía y tal vez nunca volvería a verlo.

—¡¿Qué más me quitarán los normandos?!

—Serenity —los ojos de su padre brillaban contra el leve fuego del hogar. Su voz era baja, profunda y quebrada por la tristeza—, unos villanos normandos mataron a tu madre. Pero no está bien odiarlos a todos.

—Pero padre, yo no…

—Tu madre me enseñó a perdonar. Mi gente asoló a los celtas, destruyó aldeas enteras, tomó lo que no le pertenecía e hizo lo que quiso con todo eso. Los convertimos en nuestros sirvientes. Tu madre me odiaba en un principio por lo que era, pero entendió luego de un tiempo que yo no había tenido nada que ver con lo que le había pasado a su gente. Fue capaz de amarme. No podemos ser fríos con todos por lo que sólo unos pocos hicieron —las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la muchacha y su padre las secó con el revés de los dedos—. Lord Kou es un hombre honorable, Serena. Eso es más importante que el país de donde proviene o la sangre que corre por sus venas.

La risa irrumpió en la mesa de Haruka y la joven levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre con el que se casaría.

—A mamá le hubiera gustado, creo —dijo observando caballero—. Todos aquí parecen apreciarlo.

Su padre estuvo de acuerdo.

—Es mortífero en el campo de batalla, pero se habla muy bien de él en el castillo de Graycliff en Dover —y agregó con ternura: —Aprenderás a amarlo como tu madre aprendió a amarme a mí.

Serena quería preguntarle a su padre qué le pasaría si su amor nunca era retribuido. ¿Cómo podía contarle que había espiado a un hombre que nadaba desnudo, que la había cautivado el amor que compartía con otra mujer? Y aunque su padre no se escandalizaba con facilidad, ¿cómo podía admitir ante él que quería ser amada por Lord Seiya el Apasionado?

—Sé cuál es mi deber. Siempre lo he sabido —dijo ella. No tenía sentido contarle a su padre lo que la perturbaba. El Apasionado ya no existía. Suspiró, luego se esforzó por sonreír—. ¡Por todos los cielos, serás un normando!

Su padre se rió dulcemente.

—Luchar del lado de Haruka no cambiará quién soy. Y además Alan no está bien y tengo el presentimiento de que Zafiro competirá por el trono cuando el rey muera. Ya sabes lo que pienso de Zafiro...

—Sí. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Lo seré —le aseguró su padre—. Haruka es un gran guerrero. Mi único pesar es que no podré ver a mi hija.

—Y el mío, padre —Serena observó a Seiya y a Haruka juntos y le hizo señas a Lord Kenji para que los mirara—. Tal vez no estemos tanto tiempo separados como tememos. Ellos son grandes amigos. Imagino que el duque de Normandía visitará Avarloch con frecuencia. Algo que no me resultaba placentero… hasta ahora.

—Entonces esperemos que Lord Seiya esté de acuerdo con la propuesta.

—¿Qué importa si está de acuerdo o no? —la resignación que sentía Serena cambió a una repentina indignación—, ¿no te ha quitado ya lo suficiente? ¿Por qué tiene que ser consultado sobre tu futuro?

—No lo sería si decidiera partir a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Normandía —le explicó su padre—. Es el código de honor, Serenity. Algunos hombres verían como una ofensa que su señor empleara a alguien que ellos han vencido en el campo de batalla.

Serena lo escuchaba mientras miraba de reojo a los dos hombres que ahora se acercaban, el más desaliñado de los dos tenía apoyado su brazo musculoso sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Los ojos de Seiya nunca abandonaron a Serena, y cuanto más la observaba, más sobrecogido se sentía por su belleza. Su cabello sujetado por la malla plateada le caía sobre la espalda como espesas olas bermejas pinceladas de dorado. Los suaves cabellos rubios de terminaban donde comenzaban las sensuales curvas de sus nalgas. Hilos de plata y oro enmarcaban su rostro y hacían más delicada su nariz recta, más dócil su mentón desafiante, y sus ojos más azules y profundos que el mar. Cuando Haruka finalmente palmeó la espalda de Lord Kenji al llegar a su lado, Seiya le prodigó a su prometida una sonrisa que reveló sus silenciosos pensamientos e hizo que ella se sonrojara hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

—Bien, Lord Haruka, ¿hacia dónde viajaré cuando abandone Avarloch? — preguntó Kenji con audacia.

—¡Hacia Normandía, por supuesto! —la sonrisa de Haruka era tan amplia como sus hombros y Serena casi sonrió al mirarlo. Luego recordó la cruel broma que le había gastado antes y se dio vuelta para besar a su padre.

—Es lo que quieres. Me alegro por ti, padre.

—Por supuesto —dijo Haruka, burlón, guiñándole un ojo a Lord Kenji—, tendremos que quitarle dos dedos… siendo que usted es un sajón y todo eso.

Apretando los dientes, Serena lanzó una mirada de fuego al pícaro duque. Su voz atravesó el aire con fuerza.

—Usted desperdicia su patético humor intentando intimidarme, Su Señoría. Sus crueles bromas sobre mi hogar y el bienestar de mi padre prueban que usted no es más que un tonto. Sí, y un tonto irritante además.

Lord Kenji quedó congelado, con la boca completamente abierta. Seiya bajó la cabeza para ocultar una carcajada que emergía y la callada sorpresa que se expresaba en su rostro. Y Haruka, el salvaje duque de los normandos, asombrado y admirado por la fogosa mujer frente a él, le contestó:

—Es usted una mujer extraordinaria —su voz sonaba profunda, nostálgica.

Los hombros de Seiya se sacudieron y Serena se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo. Casi da una patada al piso. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para hablar, así que giró sobre sus talones saliendo de prisa del gran salón por segunda vez esa noche.

Seiya no la siguió y en cambio codeó a Haruka en el costado, mientras intentaba contener la risa que estaba seguro ofendería al padre de Serena.

—Bastardo —le susurró a Haruka, luego se puso serio rápidamente cuando miró a Lord Kenji—. El duque carece por completo de moral. ¿Está seguro de que quiere irse con él?

Lord Kenji estaba aún demasiado aturdido por el peligroso estallido de su hija para responder, pero Haruka lo palmeó en la espalda para asegurarle que no estaba enojado.

—Me temo que me he divertido en exceso a costa de su hija, pero ella es en verdad notable. ¿También era así su madre?

—Sí, lo era —Kenji aspiró un profundo y purificador aliento y lo expiró lentamente, observando el camino que su hija había tomado para abandonar el gran salón—, lo era.

—Entonces usted es un hombre bendecido por Dios —dijo Haruka en voz baja recordando las leyendas que sabía verdaderas sobre el enloquecido noble sajón que había aniquilado a los hombres responsables de asesinar a su esposa tres años antes.

—Usted me dijo que su esposa había sido asesinada, Sir Kenji —dijo Seiya emocionado ante la callada pena en los ojos de Kenji—, ¿supo alguna vez quién fue el que se la arrebató de su lado?

—Sí —dijo mirando a Haruka. Habían acordado no decirle a Seiya cómo había muerto Lady Ikuko Tsukino temiendo que usara el odio de Serena por los normandos como excusa para no casarse con ella. Ya no importaba.

Haruka colocó su enorme mano sobre el hombro de Kenji, pero su mirada gris acero estaba fija en Seiya.

—Nosotros lo hicimos —contestó en voz baja, y luego se retiró.

A punto de llegar a su alcoba, Serena se detuvo. Sir Diamante se atravesó en su camino con una sonrisa oscura como la medianoche que contorsionaba su rostro.

—Parece que su vestido logró el objetivo, mi señora. Vuestro normando no emprenderá la batalla después de todo —mientras hablaba, sus ojos recorrían los senos de Serena con una avidez que le hizo querer abofetearlo.

—Hágase a un lado, señor —le advirtió con los dientes apretados.

Sir Diamante obedeció despejando el camino. Pero cuando ella pasó a su lado, volvió a arremeter:

—Lástima que vuestra doncella conocerá a Lord Seiya el Apasionado antes que usted.

Serena se detuvo y giró rápidamente para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Molly —una sonrisa de desprecio se posó en un costado de su boca. El hedor a cerveza amarga parecía colarse por todos sus poros. Diamante se secó una gota de saliva de los labios con el revés de la mano, acentuando el desprecio que la joven sentía por él—, dicen que le comentó al duque de Normandía que no podría visitar su lecho esta noche porque el nuevo señor la había solicitado en la suya.

—¡Miente! —reaccionó Serena, pero recordó el modo en el que Seiya se había inclinado sobre la silla de Molly con una sonrisa demasiado tierna—. No —dijo bruscamente, descartando la imagen—. A Molly le atrae Sir Yaten.

—En ese caso su hermano deberá cuidarse la espalda —Diamante lanzó una risita—.

Sir Alexander LaRouche, un querido amigo de vuestro señor Kou, sintió el frío acero de una espada en su pecho cuando tomó lo que Kou quería. A vuestro prometido nadie le importa. Mata amigos y enemigos por igual.

—No —Serena se retorció las manos en el vestido. Nada de esto era verdad. ¿Por qué estaba siquiera escuchando a ese canalla?—. ¡Usted es un mentiroso! —dio un paso hacia adelante— Le advierto, Sir Diamante, si vuelve a acercarse a mí se lo informaré al rey.

Diamante se encogió de hombros.

—Haga lo que le plazca. Pero mientras usted esté llenando los oídos del rey, vuestro prometido estará llenando a vuestra doncella con su simiente.

—No tiene importancia. No me preocupa lo que hace —replicó Serena con ardor. Estaba agitada, se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero no dejaría que el bribón viera su dolor—. Preferiría darle mi cuerpo a Seiya aunque haya tomado a cien de mis doncellas que dárselo a usted.

Serena le ofreció una tensa sonrisa al caballero y escapó hacia su alcoba.

¡Molly! ¡Su querida amiga! Ay, ¿cómo pudo haberle creído a Seiya? Serena había visto las tiernas sonrisas que le prodigaba a su sensual doncella, sus susurros secretos, y todo a expensas del pobre Yaten. ¿Se reirían de ella también Seiya y Molly? ¿Se reirían esta noche cuando él llevara a Molly a su alcoba? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil de caer de nuevo bajo el hechizo del bribón? Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, desechando la imagen de su sonrisa sensual. ¿Había matado a su amigo en verdad? No, su mente rechazó la idea. Diamante era un mentiroso. Tenía que serlo. Significaría que el hombre que ella recordaba era en verdad sólo un sueño, que el hombre que desposaría era un bárbaro frío, calculador, insensible, que mataba a sus propios amigos. Pero su padre le había advertido que el normando era peligroso. Le había dicho que la sonrisa angelical de Seiya era engañosa. Y ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? De seguro tampoco había amado a la mujer del lago. Debió haberla hechizado también a ella.

_Pero yo lo vi. Vi su amor por ella._

Tenía que haber una explicación para todo esto. Serena se negaba a dudar de lo que había visto ese día. No podía permitírselo. No habría ninguna esperanza en su matrimonio si lo hacía. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Tenía que hablar con él, preguntarle sobre Molly y el "amigo" al que supuestamente había matado. Tenía que mirarlo a los ojos y tratar de descubrir algo, además de un frío mortal. Abandonó su alcoba y se apresuró por el corredor hacia las escaleras, levantándose el vestido sobre los tobillos. Los corredores de Avarloch estaban vacíos, pero la risa todavía se escuchaba en el gran salón. Aminoró su marcha, recordó de repente a Haruka de Normandía. Tenía que cuidar su lengua frente al salvaje que parecía obtener un intenso placer cuando ella se enfadaba.

Serena presintió un movimiento a sus espaldas. Se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro. Las numerosas antorchas encendidas y el fuego en el gran hogar central lanzaban sombras que danzaban sobre las paredes de los largos corredores. El piso de madera crujió. Sintió sobre el cuerpo unos ojos de buitre que la observaban como un animal agonizante. De repente un temblor le recorrió la espalda. Dio un paso y se preparó para correr. Vio una sombra moverse y unas manos saltaron para cubrirle la boca y la cintura como demonios surgidos de la vasta oscuridad del infierno. No podía respirar, la mano le apretaba la boca y parte de la nariz. Rasguñó el rostro que se hallaba detrás de ella, pero parecía que el dolor no existía para la fuerza que la tenía atrapada. Fue mitad arrastrada, mitad cargada, por el largo corredor hacia un pequeño jardín privado afuera del castillo. Su atacante la empujó contra la pared de piedra, luego la dio vuelta para que su rostro se volviera visible bajo las antorchas que flameaban sobre sus cabezas.

—Te dije esta mañana que serías mía —Diamante apretó la palma de la mano contra su boca para sofocar sus gritos. Su rostro estaba muy cerca. Un aliento caliente, agriado por el vino y la cerveza le revolvió el estómago—. Estoy harto de tu rebeldía —gruñó apretándole las mejillas con los dedos—. ¿Desfilas por el castillo vestida como una prostituta y esperas que los hombres mantengan su deseo bajo control dentro de los pantalones? —se rió mientras usaba la otra mano para tocar sus senos —. Todos lo caballeros en Avarloch te desean, querida Serena. Todos los caballeros excepto Lord Seiya —rasgó su vestido y la camisa debajo de él exponiendo sus blancos senos.

Serena luchó ferozmente pero sin éxito. Giró la cabeza y por un momento apartó la mano que le tapaba la boca.

—Eres hombre muerto. Mi padre…

La mano de Diamante volvió a aferrarla, pero esta vez alrededor del cuello hasta casi desmayarla.

Seiya salió del gran salón, azorado al saber que los normandos habían matado a la madre de Serena y enfadado porque se le había ocultado esa información. Serena tenía muchas razones para odiarlo, pensó, subiendo la escalera. Le habían dado la opción de aceptar a un esposo que ya no sabía amar o ser expulsada de su propia casa. _Merde_, ¿cómo podía siquiera mirarlo sin que su corazón derramara odio? Tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo.

Caminó en silencio a lo largo del corredor hacia la alcoba de Serena. Cuando llegó a la puerta se pasó la mano por el cabello. Quería decirle que sabía lo que le había pasado a su madre y pedirle perdón por lo que su gente había hecho. Nadie contestó cuando él golpeó. Intentó otra vez, miró a un lado y otro del corredor. Seguramente había regresado al gran salón y él no la vio.

Iba a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba y que nunca podría amarlo. Estaba siendo usado como un peón para librar a Inglaterra de Lord Kenji, pero el precio era en verdad alto, pensó Seiya mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras. Tenía que apiadarse de ella y decirle adiós. ¿Pero adonde iría ahora que su padre partía para Normandía con el duque? La imagen de Lord Kenji luchando del lado de los normandos todavía lo sorprendía. El hombre no tenía nada contra la gente que engendró a los asesinos de su esposa. ¿Cómo había logrado enmendar su corazón después de esa tragedia? Al llegar al descanso del primer piso, observó el largo y silencioso corredor. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, pero se deshizo de la sensación y entró en el recinto. Sus ojos aguamarina recorrieron el inmenso salón, no había rastros de Serena. Con creciente desánimo recorrió los pasillos una vez más. Silencio. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Quería llamarla en voz alta, pero los susurros de sus sueños invadieron sus pensamientos. Sabía que ella no le respondería, del mismo modo que Kakyuu nunca lo había hecho cuando recorría los interminables corredores de Graycliff en sus sueños. Apretó los labios para no gritar.

El piso crujió bajo sus botas. Las puertas lo llamaban a ambos lados del largo pasillo pero no abrió ninguna. Miró directamente adelante mientras se encaminaba hacia las puertas del jardín, sabiendo de alguna manera que encontraría a Serena cuando llegara al final del corredor. Seiya empujó la fría madera con la palma de la mano. Una explosión de aire fresco asaltó sus sentidos cuando abrió la puerta e ingresó al jardín.

Escuchó un grito embozado y giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido. Serena estaba apretada contra la pared, luchando ciegamente con una sombra que le arrancaba el vestido y sumergía su oscura cabeza en sus pechos. Una furia tan negra que amenazaba su alma misma le dio a Seiya velocidad, agilidad y poder. Sólo le llevó un instante llegar hasta ellos. Extendió la mano con la rapidez de una flecha y la cerró alrededor de la cabeza de Sir Diamante. Con un rápido y eficaz tirón, Seiya apartó al caballero y luego le aplastó la cabeza contra la pared justo por encima del hombro de Serena.

La sangre que manaba de la sien, la nariz y la boca de Diamante salpicó el rostro de la muchacha, pero sólo cuando vio a su salvador sintió que un grito se formaba en su garganta. El cuerpo del caballero inglés se desplomó tras el golpe, pero Seiya no le permitía a Diamante que se hundiera en el piso. Tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, lo dio vuelta y con un puño que voló como un martillo envió los dientes de Diamante al piso.

Diamante cayó a los pies del guerrero, y mientras la joven observaba con absoluto terror, el normando desenvainó la espada que llevaba en la cintura. El sonido del metal saliendo de la vaina de cuero pareció prolongarse eternamente en la mente de Serena. La espada ya estaba libre, brillando al rayo de la luna y la luz de las antorchas en el jardín. Seiya levantó el brazo en alto preparándose para asestar el golpe final.

Unas manos enormes y poderosas le inmovilizaron las muñecas en el aire.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —era Haruka. Sus ojos salvajes pasaron de Seiya a Serena que ahora estaba acurrucada en un rincón contra la pared

—. No lo hagas, Seiya —advirtió el duque, todavía luchando por evitar que la espada cayera sobre la cabeza de Diamante.

Casi irreconocible en su ira, Seiya tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y ardían con una furia tan terrible cuando miraron al hombre que lo estaba deteniendo, que Haruka casi lo libera.

—Él estaba tratando de violarla.

—Déjame llevarlo ante el rey. Es su hombre, Seiya —suplicó Haruka rápidamente en voz baja.

—Suéltame, Haruka —fue un gruñido de advertencia. El sonido distante de un trueno.

—¡_Non_! Evitas una batalla casándote con ella. ¿Ahora comenzarás una guerra por matar a uno de los caballeros del rey? La dama no ha sufrido ningún daño.

Mírala —los ojos de Haruka no abandonaron los de Seiya cuando le habló a Serena —. ¿Él la forzó, señora?

Por un momento Serena no pudo contestar debido al miedo que le apretaba la garganta.

—¿La forzó? —demandó el duque con severidad.

—No.

—Ahí tienes, ¿ves? —insistió Haruka.

Seiya niveló su gélida mirada con la de su amigo.

—Te advierto por última vez, suéltame.

—Muy bien. Podemos batirnos a duelo por la mañana, pero no permitiré que te encierren por matar a este montón de mugre. ¡Ya baja la espada!

Serena se hundió en el piso, protegiéndose los oídos del terrible trueno de la voz de Haruka, que hacía eco en el jardín. Comenzó a llorar.

Los ojos de Seiya se dirigieron hacia ella, luego hacia el ensangrentado y temeroso rostro de Diamante. Seiya quería matarlo. No le importaba la prisión, ni la guerra, ni nada. Podía oler la sangre de Diamante en el aire, quería acabar con él. De repente, y con una fuerza que envió a Haruka tambaleando hacia atrás, Seiya liberó su brazo de un tirón y deslizó su filo tranquilo por la garganta de Diamante, todo en el espacio de un instante. Cuando terminó, volvió la mirada al duque antes de lanzar la espada al piso.

—Ningún hombre volverá a tomar lo que es mío jamás, o siquiera intentarlo en mi casa.

El duque de Normandía asintió lentamente, mirando una vez más a la mujer antes de abandonar en silencio el jardín.

Un llanto callado volvió la atención de Seiya de nuevo hacia Serena. Cayó de rodillas frente a ella, que tenía la cabeza baja. La red de plata había sido rasgada en la lucha con Diamante y el cabello de dorado le caía sobre el hombro desnudo hasta la falda.

—¿Estás herida? —le preguntó gentilmente, alargando su mano para alisar los mechones de oro y alejarlos de su rostro— ¿Serena?

Al levantarle el rostro, vio sus ojos que brillaban con temor y lágrimas. Miró el hermoso y sombrío rostro de Seiya, en el que apenas hacía unos instantes la pasión que gobernaba su corazón se había convertido en algo completamente aterrador. Y aunque todavía quedaban algunos indicios de ello, una tierna preocupación llenaba ahora su mirada aguamarina.

—¿Qué clase de demonios te poseen? —le preguntó Serena débilmente.

Seiya se apartó como si ella estuviera sosteniendo una antorcha encendida sobre su piel.

—¿Qué?

Deslizándose de espaldas contra la pared, Serena se puso de pie. Colocó la tela rasgada del vestido sobre su seno expuesto y la sostuvo allí con la mano.

—Eres tan frío. No le temes a nada. Ni al duque Haruka, ni al rey. Ni siquiera a la guerra…

—¡Él estaba a punto de forzarte! —gritó Seiya poniéndose de pie.

—¡Sí! ¡Y entonces lo mataste ante mis ojos!

—¿Y eso te perturba después de lo que él hizo?

—No soy un bárbaro como tú, mi señor —anunció Serena tranquila, secamente.

Un hielo puro y azul cristal le recorrió la carne aterciopelada que asomaba debajo de sus dedos.

—Tal vez estás desilusionada porque llegué antes de tiempo.

La mano de Serena azotó el aire. Sus dedos ardieron cuando se encontraron con la mejilla de Seiya. Apenas giró su rostro unos centímetros con la fuerza del golpe, luego sus ojos volvieron a ella, fríos pero ya no gélidos. La miró fijamente un momento. Luego sin decir una palabra se dio vuelta y abandonó el jardín.

El amanecer se filtraba en la alcoba de Seiya, los rayos de luz iluminaban su cabeza. Abrió los ojos borrando las imágenes de Kakyuu de su mente. Por un momento permaneció inmóvil recostado boca abajo. Nada se movía cuando la realidad se asentó sobre él. Parpadeó y miró a través de la columna de luz solar junto a su cama. _¿Por qué me traicionaste_? Quería gritarlo. Quería que Kakyuu le dijera cómo había podido equivocarse tanto con ella. ¿Cómo se había permitido enceguecerse por el amor al punto de no ver sus propios pies encaminándose hacia las fauces del lobo? Siempre había confiado en sus instintos. Como guerrero, no podía equivocarse. El error más simple podía costarles a él o a sus hombres la vida. Le había costado a Alexander la suya.

Se sentó, agotado, y balanceó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama. Otra vez había soñado que caía desde el borde de un precipicio. Se pasó los dedos por su pelo y maldijo entre dientes. Se había sentido tan seguro de sus pasos, y, sin embargo, había caído. ¿Cómo podía volver a confiar en sus instintos? Fue hacia la silla donde colgaban sus calzas y sus pantalones de lino liviano, maldijo otra vez y los tomó. Golpearon a la puerta. Molly con su aguamiel, pensó Seiya agradecido.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y la sonrisa burlona y alegre de Haruka iluminó la habitación haciendo que Seiya se echara para atrás.

—¡Buen día! —Haruka miró la cama, luego toda la alcoba. Su sonrisa se esfumó.

—¿Dónde está la muchacha?

—¿Qué muchacha? —dijo Seiya somnoliento. No estaba de humor para su alegre amigo esta mañana.

—Molly.

—Con Yaten probablemente —dijo Seiya frunciendo el ceño. Se ajustó las calzas de lana sobre los muslos fuertes y musculosos y se prendió el pantalón corto en la cadera. Sentado en la cama se calzó las botas y levantó la vista para mirar las oscuras cejas de Haruka—. No debí haber dejado que se quedara con Yaten. Esta maldita habitación está congelada y se está demorando con mi aguamiel.

—¿Con Yaten? —repitió Haruka, los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de desdén—. ¿Se la diste a Yaten después de que yo la solicité?

Seiya se puso de pie y buscó una túnica en su armario. Suspiró.

—No tenía intenciones de traerla a mi habitación. Sólo te lo dije porque le gusta Yaten y yo no quería que tú te acostaras con ella.

Haruka cerró la puerta tras de sí y se desplomó en una silla con un ruido seco y pesado y una expresión herida dibujada en su rostro.

—Sólo me tenías que decir que Yaten la quería. No tenías que engañarme.

Seiya cerró la puerta del armario con fuerza al no encontrar una túnica apropiada.

—Nadie puede "sólo" decirte algo. Eres un bastardo obstinado que no sabe lo que es la palabra "no".

—Eso no te detuvo anoche.

Seiya abrió bruscamente la tapa de un baúl traído desde Graycliff que todavía no había sido desempacado y miró brevemente a Haruka por encima del hombro.

—No debiste haberte involucrado. Éste es _mi _castillo y ese sucio inservible estaba forzando a _mi _prometida.

—Y habría sido el castillo del _rey_, y la prometida de _otro _la semana próxima, si no hubiera hablado con Alan en tu defensa, Seiya. Te guste o no, hay una ley que impide matar a la guardia del rey. Sir Diamante era uno de los caballeros personales de Alan.

—Un hecho del que yo no me enorgullecería si fuera el rey Alan —dijo Seiya secamente mientras examinaba una túnica de terciopelo escarlata.

Una leve sonrisa complaciente se dibujó a un costado de la boca de Haruka.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Seiya. No te importa en lo más mínimo si el rey amenaza arrojarte a las mazmorras. Cosa que no hará ahora que hemos tenido nuestra pequeña conversación. Aun así, te espera en la estancia para que le informes sobre lo que sucedió anoche.

—Tienes mi gratitud —sonrió Seiya burlonamente mirando de reojo a Haruka antes de pasarse la túnica por la cabeza.

—Sabes —Haruka pasó la pierna sobre el brazo de la silla, su bota gastada en las batallas se balanceaba en el aire—, cuando sea rey, no voy a tolerar ninguna desobediencia, ni siquiera la tuya.

Los mechones de pelo coronaron la abertura de la túnica antes de que el rostro de Seiya emergiera con su sonrisa sarcástica.

—No dictes normas tontas, y no tendrás que hacerlo.

Haruka suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que, tontas o no, Seiya sólo obedecería las leyes que eligiera obedecer, sin importar de quién provinieran.

—Es inútil discutir contigo —concedió el duque, ignorando la inocente expresión de victoria del muchacho.

Golpearon a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Haruka despreocupadamente por encima del hombro.

Yaten entró en la habitación llevando una copa de cerámica. Estaba a punto de explicarle a Seiya por qué traía él la bebida, en lugar de Molly, cuando vio a Haruka y juntó los labios en un chasquido.

—¡Gracias a todos los santos! —gritó el duque levantándose de su asiento. Tomó rápidamente la copa de la mano de Yaten y se la alcanzó a Seiya—, tu aguamiel al fin ha llegado. Pero espera, ¿qué es esto? —Haruka estudió el rostro de Yaten—, tú no eres Molly. ¿Dónde está la hermosa doncella esta mañana, bribón?

Sin saber qué responder, Yaten miró a su hermano por encima del hombro de Haruka, pero Seiya sólo le sonrió. Librado a sus propios medios, Yaten encogió los anchos hombros y encontró la mirada expectante de Haruka.

—Molly está… indispuesta.

—¡Ah, indispuesta! —exclamó Haruka preocupado, cayendo una vez más sobre la silla—, es perfectamente comprensible entonces por qué tú te haces cargo de sus deberes. Al menos eres más honorable que tu mentiroso hermano. —Miró a Seiya con severidad mientras refunfuñaba, luego volvió su atención a Yaten.— También explica por qué no estabas a mi lado anoche cuando tu hermano mató a Sir Diamante.

—¿Lo mataste? —la expresión de Yaten pasó de divertida a incrédula.

—Estaba tratando de sobrepasarse con Serena.

—¡_Enfer_! Te dije que no me gustaba el bastardo.

—No lo alientes, Yaten —Haruka sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Dónde aprendieron ustedes dos a ser tan deshonestos y sedientos de sangre?

—De ti —contestaron ambos al unísono.

Los rasgos severos de Haruka se relajaron en una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha.

—Entonces los he educado bien a los dos.

—Ahora dime —Haruka se inclinó adelante en su silla y ofreció a Yaten una mueca astuta— lo que quisiste decir con "indispuesta".

Yaten alzó sus ojos hacia su hermano buscando ayuda, cuando Haruka lo presionó para que le contestara. Seiya levantó las cejas y el humor curvó la comisura de su boca mientras él también esperaba la respuesta de Yaten.

Seiya salió de la habitación con Haruka y Yaten a su lado. Escuderos y doncellas ocupados en sus tareas matutinas se inclinaban al paso de los tres hombres, pero él casi no los notó. Había recogido el leve aroma a jazmín en el aire y una imagen de cabellos dorados inundó su mente. Ella había pasado por allí hacía apenas unos segundos. Menos mal, pensó agriamente, ya que la señora seguro se hubiera desmayado ante la presencia de una bestia tan desalmada como él.

Serena levantó la cabeza cuando los tres hombres ingresaron a la estancia. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho como siempre que veía a Seiya. La rica túnica escarlata que llevaba puesta lo hacía ver especialmente apuesto esa mañana. El color rubí profundo del terciopelo le brindaba calidez y lo hacían parecer encantador y divertido. Serena se recordó que tenía que respirar mientras evaluaba el andar confiado de su prometido.

Era alto, mortalmente rápido, ancho de espaldas y fuerte. Poseía la gracia de un lobo que contrastaba con la musculosa densidad del tosco duque Haruka, que parecía un oso. Pero ninguna tela lujosa pudo suavizar los severos ángulos de sus rasgos cuando la mirada de Seiya pasó de Lord Kenji al rey, que estaba sentado en una silla forrada en terciopelo dorado. Su mirada abatida se posó allí un momento antes de que sus ojos se desplazaran como un incendio forestal desde Alan a Serena.

El rey Alan se puso de pie. Estudió al caballero normando frunciendo el ceño ante la leve reverencia que le ofreció, un gesto que parecía más de sorna que de respeto. Alan se arrepintió de haber escuchado a Haruka y no haber apresado al caballero bribón la noche anterior.

—Por favor siéntese, Lord Seiya —dijo el rey con los labios tensos.

Haruka gruñó por lo bajo y le lanzó a Alan una mirada mortífera cuando pasó a su lado y tomó asiento junto a Lord Kenji. Seiya eligió la silla más próxima a Serena.

—Señora —la saludó tranquilo antes de sentarse, sus ojos ardían y las aletas de su nariz se agitaban levemente. ¿Acaso ella estaba allí para acusarlo ante el rey? Se arrepentiría de su decisión de quedarse en Avarloch si era así.

Serena podía sentir la fuerza de Seiya a su lado como si fuera un escudo de acero fundido que lo cubría. Asintió cortésmente, retorciéndose inquieta en su silla. Cruzó las piernas y se llevó la gruesa trenza cobriza a la espalda. Incapaz de ignorar su imponente presencia, llevó los ojos verdes que se asomaban bajo sus espesas pestañas hacia el suave lino negro que cubría los gruesos muslos de él. La pierna doblada se extendía más allá de la suya, que parecía frágil y diminuta en comparación. _Él es un hombre_, le dijo una vocecita dentro su cabeza. _Puro poder, __firmeza de guerrero. Su cuerpo, un arma capaz de matar a cualquier cosa que amenace lo que __le pertenece. _Pero Serena no podía evitar el recuerdo de su caricia cuando se aferró a él luego de haber sido descubierta por el duque normando el primer día en Avarloch.

La protección de su prometido también podía tomar la forma de un abrazo fuerte pero tierno.

—Lord Seiya —la voz del rey regresó a Serena al presente—, ¿qué tiene que decir en su defensa ante sus acciones de la noche pasada?

La sonrisa perezosa de Seiya era de alguna manera más peligrosa que un gruñido.

—Estaba poseído por demonios, Señoría.

Junto a él, Serena cerró los ojos ahogando un suspiro. La ira de Seiya le punzó el corazón.

—Quiero la verdad, no una explicación surgida del temor —advirtió Alan, despidiendo con un gesto rápido de la mano a un criado que había entrado a la estancia con una bandeja de cerveza. El criado miró a Seiya, y el señor del castillo de Avarloch sacudió la cabeza en un gesto gentil para indicarle que se retirara.

—Quiero saber lo que sucedió con la dama, Lord Seiya —demandó el rey.

Seiya se sentó despreocupadamente con los codos sobre los brazos de la silla, con las manos entrecruzadas. Parpadeó lentamente, como un gato que observa a un ratón sabiendo que tiene todo el día para matarlo.

—No hablo por temor —una oscura neblina cubrió el azul verdoso de su mirada, pero su voz era calma—. Después de comer en mi castillo, el hombre atacó a mi prometida. Tuvo suerte de que le cortara la garganta con tanta rapidez.

El rey Alan simplemente miró a Seiya, luego volvió la mirada hacia Haruka.

—Este hombre es un monstruo. Un monstruo con el que _tú _tendrás que lidiar algún día.

—Así sea —respondió Haruka secamente.

—Y yo también soy un monstruo —se interpuso Lord Kenji—, pues si hubiera atrapado a su caballero intentando forzar a mi hija, lo habría aniquilado con mis propias manos.

—Al igual que yo, mi nuevo amigo —Haruka le sonrió jovialmente a Kenji.

—Son tres locos desalmados —dijo Alan con desprecio.

—Y es por eso que nosotros peleamos las batallas mientras usted simplemente observa y da órdenes desde una posición bien protegida —agregó Seiya impaciente. Luego con un control apenas medido:— este castillo me pertenece, como usted mismo lo ha decretado por su propia mano. Protegeré a todos en él con mi vida y sin temor a las consecuencias.

—Y él no tiene por qué estar dando cuenta de sus actos, Alan —agregó a su vez Haruka seriamente.

Alan ignoró a Haruka, viendo que la presencia del duque allí era inútil. Se maldijo por pensar siquiera que este primo normando estaría alguna vez de su lado contra Lord Seiya Kou. El rey se volvió al fin hacia Serena, esperando que la dama le diera un informe civilizado de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Se hallaba usted en peligro en presencia de Sir Diamante, señora?

Seiya se puso rígido esperando su respuesta. Serena sabía que ésta podía ser su oportunidad de recuperar Avarloch. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que el rey se librara de su padre, esta vez sin piedad? Los ojos severos del rey no expresaban más que odio por Seiya, si ella decía lo que él quería escuchar, su prometido sería encarcelado. Recordó cómo se había ofendido Seiya cuando lo llamó "bárbaro", luego de haber evitado que fuera violada. No comprendía las actitudes de los hombres, pero sí comprendía lo que era el honor, y aunque la furia de Seiya la asustaba, sabía que nunca más lo cuestionaría cuando la estuviera protegiendo.

—Sí, Señoría, temía por mi vida —Serena comenzó con calma su relato—. Sir Diamante rasgó mi vestido y me estaba estrangulando cuando Lord Kou nos encontró.

Sir Diamante dijo que me ultrajaría, y que todos los caballeros a vuestro servicio querían hacerlo… excepto mi prometido.

La sala fue invadida por un silencio tan grande que podía escucharse el crepitar de las llamas sobre la cera de las velas. Serena giró la cabeza para mirar a Seiya. No había sido su intención decirlo, pero ahora que estaba dicho se alegraba. Ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo. Todos sabían que Lord Kou hubiera preferido una batalla antes que casarse con ella. Probablemente todos también sabían que se había acostado con su doncella Molly la noche anterior. Los ojos de Serena recayeron sobre sus manos, que se aferraban a los pliegues de la falda de su vestido de color azafrán.

—Aunque él no lo desee, seré la esposa de Lord Kou, Señoría —afirmó ella, intentando ignorar el hielo que emanaba de su prometido al mirarla—. Él sólo estaba protegiendo lo que le pertenece —se permitió mirar a Seiya a los ojos— como lo haría cualquier guerrero.

Su hombre sirena sonrió, pero estaba lejos de sentirse complacido con su respuesta. Más aún, parecía a punto de cortarle el cuello. No, pensó Serena rápidamente, captando algo más en la leve curva de sus labios. No estaba enfadado con su respuesta porque pensaba que ella estaba jugando de modo inocente con él, y él se estaba preparando para aceptar el desafío.

—Su Majestad —continuó Serena con más cuidado ahora, esperando convencer a Seiya de su sinceridad—, le estoy agradecida a mi prometido por salvarme de su caballero, y me ofenden estas acusaciones hoy aquí. Tal vez en lugar de reprenderlo a él, Su Majestad se cuestione el honor de sus hombres.

Los ojos del rey se suavizaron con resignación, sabía que acababa de perder esta batalla. ¿Cómo podía castigar al desafiante caballero sin parecer que no le importaba la seguridad de su propia gente?

—Muy bien —suspiró—, dado que usted será su esposa, y porque Sir Haruka me lo ha solicitado —le lanzó al duque una mirada significativa— no seguiré interrogando a Lord Kou.

Serena asintió con una leve sonrisa. Ansiaba saber si todavía había dolor en la mirada azul marino de Seiya. No fue necesario.

Él se puso de pie abruptamente empujando hacia atrás la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—¿Hemos terminado, Señoría? Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

El rey Alan hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y antes de que Serena pudiera levantar la vista, Seiya ya se había ido. Miró a Haruka en su lugar. El duque se dirigía hacia ella con pasos largos y elásticos y una sonrisa amplia dibujada en el rostro. Detrás de él, Alan y Kenji se levantaron para abandonar la estancia.

—Lady Serena —Haruka se inclinó sobre su silla y le tomó la mano—, usted en verdad es una digna esposa para Seiya. —Le plantó un áspero beso en la mano delicada, le prodigó una perlada sonrisa blanca y abandonó la sala.

Serena suspiró profundamente. Había dicho lo correcto para proteger a Seiya, y Haruka estaba encantado. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía que admitir que había estado jugando un juego peligroso con su prometido, y había fracasado.

Yaten se levantó de la silla, pero en lugar de seguir a Seiya tomó el asiento de su hermano junto a su futura cuñada. Su boca carnosa dibujaba una sonrisa fácil que suavizaba su mirada cristalina.

—Mi hermano puede ser odioso y altanero a veces.

Serena asintió.

—Y no olvide malhumorado e insensible —exhaló un sonoro suspiro que hizo reír a Yaten.

—_Oui_, él puede ser así —le dijo, ahora serio—. Pero él es mucho más que eso. Me temo que se ha olvidado, o tal vez tiene miedo de ser quien era antes.

Serena recordó al hombre del lago.

—¿Me puede decir que le sucedió, Yaten? —le preguntó gentilmente, posando su mano sobre la de él.

Yaten miró sus largos, elegantes dedos y luego levantó la vista para mirarla.

—Él la amaba, _madame_. Pero su amor fue traicionado —comenzó.

—¡Lord Seiya! —el padre de Serena alcanzó al oscuro caballero en el corredor —, por favor permítame expresarle mi gratitud por rescatar a mi hija de ese bastardo, y por proteger su honor. Ella sigue intacta.

Seiya apretó la mandíbula. Su prometida era virgen. ¿Y por qué debería sorprenderse? No todas las mujeres en Inglaterra abrían las piernas tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Kakyuu.

—Él murió demasiado rápido —respondió con voz helada.

Kenji asintió.

—Debo admitir que me preocupaba que usted no fuera a tratar a mi hija con amabilidad.

—Nunca le haría daño —arguyó Seiya, su irritación ante el insulto era evidente en el tono de su voz.

—Pero nunca la querrá tampoco.

Seiya frunció el ceño, sus ojos se tornaron sombríos.

—Sé lo que le dije, señor, no hay necesidad de recordarme mis propias palabras. Serena será mi esposa, y como su hija misma lo ha declarado, protegeré lo que es mío como lo haría cualquier guerrero. De eso tiene mi palabra. Eso es todo lo que debe preocuparle.

—Sí, dijo eso, por cierto. —Kenji lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Recordó el frío brillo en la mirada de este hombre cuando Serena sugirió que la única razón por la que él la había protegido fue porque ella le pertenecía—, y usted pareció enfadarse, ¿por qué?

Inquieto, Seiya le ofreció a Kenji una sonrisa irónica.

—No me interesa lo que ella piense de mí. Lo que sea que usted creyó ver, se equivoca.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó Kenji dudoso.

—En verdad —respondió Seiya casi gruñendo.

—Muy bien. Me equivoqué, entonces —le sonrió y procedió cautelosamente—. Pero no me equivoco cuando digo que mi hija necesita amor además de protección.

Seiya gruñó, bajó la vista un segundo y luego volvió a levantarla.

—Entonces tal vez ella no pertenezca a Avarloch después de todo.

El punzante vigor del aire invernal mordió el rostro de Serena cuando salió al parapeto. Se ajustó la capa, escudándose del frío que arrancaba el heno de los fardos prolijamente apilados contra la pared. Las palabras de Yaten resonaban en sus oídos como el aullido del viento. "_Su amor fue traicionado_…"

—Lady Kakyuu de Marson… —Yaten le había dado un nombre a la belleza de cabello de lino, y lo pronunció casi sin aliento. Mientras Yaten le contaba sobre la enamorada de Seiya, sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta tomar un tono gris humo—, el cabello le caía sobre la espalda como una cascada rojiza. Su voz era más dulce que cualquier néctar tocado por la mano misma de Dios. Todos la amaban. Pero Alexander la deseaba. Todos lo sabíamos. Debimos habérselo dicho a Seiya. Tal vez nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero Alex era un soldado leal y un amigo de confianza. Nunca pensamos…

Serena entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia el bosque distante coronado por una miríada de colores de otoño tardío. Un viento encarnizado chasqueó la capa alrededor de las piernas, arrebató mechones dorados de su trenza y los hizo danzar sobre su rostro. Seiya trajo el frío consigo, pensó nuevamente. Un frío que reemplazaba la pasión que una vez le había dado vida. Un frío que protegía su corazón de la angustia y la traición de las personas que había amado, personas en las que había confiado.

—Él grita su nombre durante la noche —le había confesado Yaten—, puedo escucharlo desde mi habitación. Sin embargo, no menciona su nombre cuando despierta. Nunca pronuncia su nombre —la pena penetraba la voz de Yaten y Serena pensó que tal vez había olvidado que ella estaba sentada a su lado mientras hablaba—. Tal vez no debió haberla desterrado —Yaten había susurrado sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Por qué me dice esto? —preguntó, pero no quería escuchar más. Yaten se encogió de hombros como si el peso del dolor de su hermano fuera demasiado para cargarlo solo.

—Tal vez usted puede hacer que la olvide. Quiero que usted lo comprenda: él vive con las promesas que ha hecho, pero que nunca puede cumplir.

Serena tembló y se ajustó la capa. Así que había algo de verdad en los rumores. Seiya había encontrado a Kakyuu y a su amante juntos. Camino a los establos para ver a su yegua preñada, las imágenes de Seiya y Kakyuu volvieron a la vida en la mente de Serena. Trató de apartar todos los recuerdos menos el de la sonrisa de Seiya. Le pertenecía a Kakyuu de Marson. ¿Cuántas veces había visto esa mujer su sonrisa? ¿Cuántas veces él se la había prodigado al ofrecerle su corazón?

—Buenos días, Peter —saludó al joven mozo del establo al abrir las pesadas puertas de las caballerizas.

Peter dejó de barrer el heno y levantó la cabeza. Una brillante sonrisa le cruzó el rostro mientras una ráfaga de viento soplaba hacia el interior del establo desparramando el heno a sus pies.

—Buen día para usted, mi señora. —Peter dejó la escoba y la ayudó a cerrar las puertas.— Falta poco para que llegue el invierno. Por suerte el potrillo nacerá pronto, si no, su tierna carne se congelaría.

Sus ojos de color cielo se ajustaron a la tenue luz de las velas y a los delgados rayos de luz que se colaban por los intersticios de las viejas paredes de madera. La mirada de Serena recayó en la enorme yegua castaña que estaba en el establo con el vientre hinchado al doble de su tamaño.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, caminando hacia la yegua.

—Bueno, no va a parir hoy. Todavía está de pie. —Peter siguió barriendo.

La muchacha pasó la mano por la mancha blanca y aterciopelada en forma de diamante que tenía la yegua entre los ojos.

—Te envidio —le susurró al animal—, dar vida a otro ser es algo maravilloso.

Las puertas crujieron en sus goznes y la brillante luz matutina invadió el establo cuando Seiya entró con una explosión de aire frío.

—Mi señor. —La sonrisa de Peter se desvaneció al ver al hombre frente a él.

Seiya dio unos pocos pasos en dirección a Serena. Su mirada era tan resuelta como la de un águila que acababa de vislumbrar a su presa.

—Déjanos —había una cruda exigencia en su voz que hizo que Peter dejara caer la escoba de inmediato y saliera a prisa del establo cerrando la puerta a su paso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Seiya. Su sola presencia la mareaba.

Por amor de Dios, él era tan crudo como el invierno más cruel, y tan hermoso como un negro lobo solitario sobre un campo recién nevado. Casi no podía respirar cuando él se acercó otro paso.

—_Él grita su nombre durante la noche_… —oyó Serena por sobre el tranquilo tono de su voz—. Mi yegua… está preñada. Yo v-vine a v-verla —tartamudeó a medida que Seiya se acercaba mirándole los labios y el cuello mientras ella hablaba.

Por suerte su poderosa mirada la abandonó antes de que se derritiera por completo. Él levantó la mano para acariciar el suave pelaje de la yegua.

—Ssh… todo está bien —la calmó cuando la yegua resopló y apartó la cabeza ante el contacto del extraño. Su voz era tranquila, su respiración tan suave como un susurro. Halagó la belleza de la yegua, sus finas líneas y la redondez del vientre.

Esperó pacientemente mientras el animal resoplaba y pateaba hacia atrás, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la yegua le acercara su cabeza, calmada por su voz gentil, ansiosa del contacto de una mano tan tierna.

Serena lo observó emocionada por el modo casi conmovedor en el que le hablaba a la yegua, como si comprendiera el temor de la bestia. ¿Pero cómo podía? Sabía que este hombre no le temía a nada.

—Usted calma muy bien el miedo, mi señor.

Seiya volvió la vista hacia ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la yegua.

—Pero no el tuyo —señaló él con dulzura.

Serena rió. El sonido era fuerte y forzado.

—No le tengo miedo, mi señor.

Él levantó una ceja perezosa, estudiándola.

—Soy un guerrero poseído por demonios, no lo olvides.

Aun en la tenue luz del establo, Serena podía sentir la fuerza de su mirada. Su mandíbula era agresiva, su boca sensual cuando le ofreció una sonrisa franca, masculina. Ella bajó la vista.

—Yo… yo no quise decir…

—Quisiste decir lo que dijiste —se acercó más a ella, demasiado cerca, en realidad. La observó con ojos que sondeaban su alma—. Soy un bastardo sin corazón y despiadado que ve lo que quiere y lo toma. ¿No es así, Serena? —Su aliento le rozó el rostro. Su voz se hizo más profunda, ya sin un dejo de ternura.

—No, mi señor, yo… —las palabras de la joven quedaron atrapadas en su garganta a medio camino entre un suspiro y una exclamación mientras él le rozaba el suave contorno del rostro con la punta del dedo.

—Y crees que no te deseo. —Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aroma de su cabello, pero se movió más cerca aún hasta que su pecho firme rozó los senos jadeantes. Apoyó los labios suavemente contra la sien de Serena—. Pero sí te deseo.

Cerrando los ojos, ella dejó que su cálido aliento la inundara. Él había encendido un fuego abrasador en algún lugar debajo de su cintura, un fuego que explotaba hacia arriba directo hasta su corazón. Los labios de Seiya enviaron una llama ardiente que bajó por el costado de su rostro hacia el cuello, donde él besó el leve aleteo de su pulso.

—Crees que no puedo ser gentil. —Su boca volvió a subir encontrando la de ella en un beso ávido que buscó y ansió hasta que le quitó el aliento. Deslizó la mano alrededor de su cintura, para acercarla hacia la firmeza de su virilidad, la acercaba más y más… hasta que ella pensó que se fundiría con él. Asoló su boca con cruel pericia. Su lengua pasó sobre la de ella suavemente, confirmando que podía ser gentil. Cuando pasó las palmas calientes de las manos por sus costados y sobre el latido en su garganta, Serena gimió. Él se apartó tan lentamente que ella casi se cae en sus brazos poderosos. La respiración de Seiya se había vuelto pesada y entrecortada.

—Eres tan hermosa —le susurró. Levantó una mano y suspiró ante la suavidad de su cabello mientras lo alisaba sobre su frente. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía sostener a una mujer en sus brazos, y el cuerpo de Serena se entregó a sus caricias sin resistencia, mientras dejaba que ardientes flechas de fuego recorrieran sus venas. Quería cubrir su tersa piel con el duro, ávido calor de su cuerpo.

El deseo de Seiya la devoró, su contacto era tan tierno sobre su piel que quería llorar. Quería ser amada por este hombre sensual. Incapaz de mirarlo a esos hermosos ojos y no ver la emoción que ansiaba, Serena bajó la vista dejándole ver el terciopelo oscuro de sus pestañas. Él susurró su nombre, inclinando la cabeza para besar la comisura de sus labios. —Entrégate a mí ahora.

Que Dios se apiadara de ella, pero lo deseaba. Lo había deseado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Una pasión cruda se aferró de ella, sorprendiéndola. Nunca había estado con un hombre, pero el recuerdo del éxtasis de Seiya mientras nadaba había encendido partes de su cuerpo que enviaban rastros ardientes a sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a sus caricias, a su pasión? Su fuerza la consumía, la volvía completamente débil en sus brazos, sin embargo, estaba segura de que la tomaría tiernamente, calmando el dolor transitorio de su pasión con su voz de miel. Ella lo deseaba, ansiosa de sentir su fuerza cubriéndola… pero quería más. Quería que la mirara como había mirado a su ángel. Quería hacerlo sonreír como Lady Kakyuu lo había hecho. Quería ser todo para él, y quería verlo en sus ojos, sentirlo cuando la acariciaba.

Y entonces, con toda la fuerza que Serena pudo reunir, y todo el dolor que podía soportar se resistió, y se apartó de él.

—No.

—Serena… —Él la acercó nuevamente.

—¡No! —ella dio un paso atrás—, no seré lo que Molly fue para ti anoche.

Seiya se detuvo, la sorpresa y un cierto enfado llenaron sus ojos.

—¡No me acosté con Molly! Yo sólo le dije a Haruka…

Pero la voz de Serena tapó la suya.

—Seré más que una doncella para ti, Lord Seiya —ella insistió… exigió.

Los ojos de Seiya se endurecieron. Su sonrisa era una espada desenvainada lista para atacar, su voz bajó a un ronroneo provocativo.

—_Oui_, tú serás más, señora —le prometió con un borde filoso en el tono—. Serás mi esposa, y entonces ya no pediré. Sólo tomaré. —Deslizó la punta del dedo sobre la boca Serena, secando la humedad que había quedado allí cuando se mojó los labios nerviosamente. Ella lo observó sin poder hacer nada mientras él se llevada el dedo a su propia boca. Sus ojos azules se nublaron con sensualidad al saborearla, sus labios esculpidos tan peligrosamente incitantes.— Tomaré lo que quiero como el salvaje poseído por los demonios que soy.

Un aire helado penetró en los pulmones de Seiya cuando salió del establo. Aspiró profundamente, dejando que el frío punzante le atravesara el corazón. Serena ya tenía una opinión formada sobre él. Era un bastardo desalmado que se acostaría con sus doncellas una noche y con ella la siguiente. Apretó los dientes. _Oui_, tenía razón. Nunca volvería a cegarlo el amor. Esta vez mantendría los ojos al frente y no caería jamás del borde de ese precipicio. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con esta mujer. Podía perderse en su temperamento incitante y en la ternura que veía en sus ojos. A diferencia del calculado control que se escondía tras las tímidas sonrisas de Kakyuu, la sonrisa de Serena era tan franca como su encanto. No era difícil caer víctima de la calidez de su mirada y la inocente pasión de sus besos. Tenía que resguardarse, prepararse para este matrimonio como se preparaba para la batalla, vistiendo una armadura resistente a las flechas de Cupido. Lady Serena Tsukino era un rival peligroso.

Al salir de las caballerizas, Peter vio a Seiya acercarse, e instantáneamente sintió la urgencia de regresar al interior. Pero era demasiado tarde para correr. El lobo lo había avistado. Unos ojos agudos lo miraban fijamente como si fuera un tierno bocado.

—¡Tú! —ladró Seiya, apuntando a Peter con el dedo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El mozo del establo dio un respingo y se detuvo en seco.

—P-Peter, mi señor.

—Peter, cuida a la yegua. Si hay algún cambio en su condición quiero que se me informe de inmediato —Seiya no aminoró la marcha mientras hablaba y continuó caminando hacia el castillo como si estuviera en una misión.

_¿Eso es todo?_, pensó Peter, todavía temblando. ¿No se lo comería crudo?

—¡Sí, mi señor! —gritó el mozo. La oscura capa que fluía del cuerpo de Seiya parecía un par de alas de halcón a punto de bajar sobre el castillo de Avarloch y devorarse a todos sus habitantes.

La imagen de un pájaro no fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Haruka cuando Seiya entró con prisa por las puertas del frente unos segundos más tarde. Pero habría acordado con Peter en que el nuevo señor de Avarloch parecía estar a punto de clavarle los dientes a alguien. El duque normando descansaba cómodamente frente al enorme hogar en el gran salón, con una pierna envuelta en cuero apoyada con pereza sobre el brazo de la silla, una copa de cerveza en la mano y una doncella de cabello oscuro en la falda.

Seiya caminó rápidamente hacia él con ojos severos y la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —le preguntó, desprendiéndose el broche de plata del cuello.

Haruka murmuró algo al oído de la muchacha, luego la despidió con una sonrisa tierna y un guiño libidinoso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás muy ansioso de verme partir? —El duque observó el suave vaivén de las caderas de la doncella mientras abandonaba el salón.

—_Non_. —Seiya lanzó su capa sobre el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.— De hecho, quiero que pospongas tu partida por unos días sin decirle nada al rey.

Ahora Haruka giró para prestarle toda su atención a Seiya. Un aire severo dominaba su semblante.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás invitado a mi boda.

Haruka se rió.

—¡Tu boda! Primero no te quieres casar con la muchacha y ahora te estás apurando como un hombre que tiene fuego en los pantalones. —Seiya permaneció en silencio mientras su amigo reía hasta que la comprensión inundó el rostro del duque. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.— Ah, tus pantalones _sí _están encendidos —Haruka suspiró con pesadez— ¿y por qué no la tomas ahora? Para asegurarte de que sea digna de tu lecho matrimonial.

Seiya pensó en el modo en que los dedos de Serena se habían aferrado a su capa y el modo en que sus ojos se cerraron con lánguido deseo cuando él la besó.

—Es digna —dijo.

Se arrojó en una silla y le hizo señas a un criado.

—Algo caliente para beber —dijo, y observó mientras el hombre desaparecía para cumplir con su deber—. Cree que me acosté con su doncella Molly —dijo secamente sin mirar a Haruka.

—¡Ah! Está celosa y te niega su afecto.

Seiya lanzó una mirada de acero hacia el fuego y las llamas danzaron crepitantes sobre la superficie de sus ojos.

—No es su afecto lo que quiero.

El duque encogió sus macizos hombros.

—¿Crees que sólo porque te casarás con ella estará más dispuesta?

—Dispuesta o no, tendré lo que quiero —la voz de Seiya sonó tan vacía como una promesa rota.

Los ojos oscuros, de acero, lo estudiaron atentamente.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Seiya…, además de su carne bajo la tuya, por supuesto?

—No espero nada de este matrimonio.

Haruka se rió suavemente y bebió su cerveza de un trago.

—A veces las cosas que menos esperamos nos sorprenden placenteramente.

Suspirando con impaciencia, Seiya se relajó en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ahórrame tus vaticinios, Haruka, y di lo que estás pensando.

El duque eructó sonoramente y le lanzó a Seiya una alegre sonrisa.

—Eres un bastardo refrescante, ¿sabías eso? Todos se la pasan corriendo de aquí para allá, ansiosos de besar mi trasero, pero tú no… y ella no. Lady Serena Tsukino hará de tu vida muchas cosas, _mon ami_. Feliz, espero. Desgraciada, estoy seguro. —Haruka levantó su copa vacía en dirección a un escudero que pasaba y sólo tuvo que esperar el tiempo que lleva un suspiro para que el escudero corriera hacia él y llenara su copa.

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —Haruka mostró una sonrisa lobuna y bebió su trago—, tú todavía estás esperando tu bebida.

Seiya no pudo más que reír, y cuando lo hizo, fue como si el sol iluminara el gran salón y brillara especialmente sobre él. Los años se esfumaron con la luz. Unos ojos grandes y luminosos como los de un niño danzaron con despreocupado abandono y jubiloso entusiasmo. Observándolo, Haruka se dio cuenta con el corazón apesadumbrado de cuánto había extrañado disfrutar de la vida con su amigo más querido, Lord Seiya el Apasionado.

—Ella te devolverá a la vida —dijo Haruka en voz baja mientras lo envolvía una ola de dolor por todo lo que su amigo había perdido. Rápido, aspiró un fuerte aliento que repuso su espíritu naturalmente alegre—. Es un ángel fogoso tu Lady Serena. Si sólo tuviera veinte años menos, pelearía contigo por ella.

—Perderías.

Más risas. El sonido era rico y lleno de jovialidad; los que pasaban por el salón sonreían al escucharlos.

—¿Te quedarás entonces? —le preguntó Seiya.

—Por supuesto —una vez más, la calidez fluyó del tosco duque cuando le sonrió a Seiya—. Esperaba que me lo pidieras. Me gusta este lugar y no me entusiasma el largo viaje a casa con este tiempo.

—Pero tienes sangre vikinga, seguro que unas pocas olas tempestuosas no te asustan —bromeó Seiya.

—No me asustan —respondió con un gesto brusco—, me revuelven el estómago.

—Entonces quédate hasta la primavera.

—_Non_. Pero me quedaré un tiempo —de repente, su rostro se ensombreció— debo preparar a mis hombres para la batalla.

Seiya notó que su bebida todavía no había llegado y miró a su alrededor buscando a un criado.

—¿De quién es la tierra que sueñas con gobernar ahora? —preguntó impasible, sabiendo que no pasaba un día en el que un duque normando no estuviera peleando o pensando en ello.

—La de Alan.

Seiya se dio vuelta para mirarlo sorprendido.

—¿Inglaterra?

Haruka sonrió, se examinaba una uña. Seiya se sentía conmocionado, como tantas otras veces, ante la ferocidad de los ojos del guerrero. Haruka parecía un león excitado por la matanza, contrapuesto a la suave luz del hogar.

—Has bromeado muchas veces con eso, pero nunca pensé que era en serio.

—¿Por qué no? —levantó la vista—. Alan me ha prometido el trono. Zafiro de Wessex me desafiará, estoy seguro. Ya está tomando decisiones por Inglaterra y Alan no hace nada porque le teme al pequeño bastardo. Pero tendré la cabeza de Zafiro. Y luego tendré toda Inglaterra.

—Me alegra no ser el rey —suspiró Seiya, recostándose en la silla—. Con tantos planeando mi funeral antes de estar muerto siquiera.

—Alan no es un hombre joven y no está bien, por si no lo has notado.

—No lo noté —murmuró Seiya secamente, y Haruka le lanzó una mirada astuta antes de continuar.

—Debo planear mi futuro.

—Seguro te quedan un par de meses antes de que el hombre estire la pata — sugirió con frialdad.

—Si me quedo significa que Lord Kenji se queda también.

Seiya asintió.

—Lo sé. Creo que debería estar aquí para la boda de su hija. Cuando no está siguiéndome de cerca tratando de asegurarse de que no maltrato a Serena, es un hombre bastante agradable. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron sobre las ardientes llamas del hogar.— Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le llevará a Alan enviar a alguien a luchar conmigo como lo hizo con Lord Kenji.

—¿Estás preocupado?

La sonrisa que le ofreció Seiya hizo reír de nuevo al duque. Haruka se puso de pie y palmeó al muchacho en la espalda con fuerza.

—¿Eso significa que el rey no está invitado a tu boda?

Seiya echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, Haruka estaba complacido. Porque aunque su caballero preferido era tan despiadado como él en el campo de batalla, su risa podía encantar hasta a su más odiado enemigo. El duque dejó a Seiya unos momentos más tarde y buscó por los corredores a su bien dispuesta doncella, luego explotó en una sonora carcajada al escuchar el fuerte y casi suplicante alarido proveniente del gran salón.

—Muy bien, ¡por el amor de Dios!, ¡¿dónde está mi maldita bebida?!

* * *

Hola lindas! ¿Cómo están? Quería agradecer sus comentarios ya que me motivan a seguir con esta adaptación.

Les quería decir que en mi enredo de capítulos, me salté del 2 al 4 y recién hoy me di cuenta. Ahora ya arreglé el orden y está subido el 3. Mil disculpas!

¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Seiya contra Diamante? Al parecer la atracción de Serena y Seiya es fuerte, me pregunto quién de los dos cederá primero. Me encanta cuando Seiya ríe como un niño, esa maldita Kakyuu le destrozó el corazón... esperemos que Serena se lo pueda reparar... Lo que es seguro es que en el próximo capítulo ya tendremos boda!

Así que las invito a seguir leyendo y comentando esta historia. Como ven, les he publicado seguido y he alargado los capítulos. Ojalá la estén disfrutando tanto como yo.

Que estén bien

Cariños!


	7. Inicia la Guerra

**Dominando Al Salvaje**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Serena arrancó una ramita de menta del suelo y la probó. El rocío fresco se derritió en su boca. Tendría que recoger tantas hierbas como fuera posible antes de que el clima helado destruyera la mayor parte de su jardín. El romero y el tomillo se podían colgar en la bodega para el secado, y casi todo el perejil se podía salvar si trabajaba rápido. Sus caléndulas ya se estaban marchitando, sin embargo. Al ver los pétalos mustios, frunció el ceño. Se había levantado al amanecer para poder empezar temprano y tener algo de tiempo a solas antes de que el castillo se colmara de gente. No recordaba cuándo Avarloch había estado tan atestado. Casi no podía caminar por los salones sin chocarse con un soldado o con el escudero de un soldado. Incluso sus doncellas habían dejado los bordados para tratar de atraer la atención de algún guardia normando o inglés.

Serena ansiaba algo de paz y tranquilidad para poder ordenar sus pensamientos, que estaban centrados casi todo el tiempo en su futuro esposo. No lo había vuelto a ver desde que la había besado en el establo el día anterior, y eso la aliviaba. El modo en el que ella reaccionaba cada vez que lo veía le disgustaba terriblemente. ¿Acaso no parecía una gata en celo gimoteando con sus ávidos besos? Se sorprendía pensando en él en todo momento. ¡Pero, si hasta había insultado al rey la noche anterior cuando quiso sostener una conversación con ella durante la cena! Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que la voz monótona del rey Alan la habría sumergido en un estado de letargo, aun si no hubiera estado buscando el rostro de Seiya entre los presentes en el gran salón. Al no encontrarlo, se puso de malhumor y se retiró a su alcoba. Posiblemente su prometido estaba en la cama con otra de sus doncellas, pensó Serena, y arrancó con fuerza una rama de menta del suelo frío. Lo que necesitaba era una bofetada que la devolviera a sus cabales.

Escuchó un sonido detrás de ella y se dio vuelta, luego advirtió que no había ninguna esperanza de que su juicio retornara jamás. Seiya estaba parado allí, simplemente mirándola fijo mientras su determinación se marchitaba junto con el repollo a los pies de él.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —logró decir cuando él se acercó un paso. No quería estar a solas con él. No podía confiar en que no se echaría a sus brazos si él sólo le pidiera otro beso.

—Tu padre me dijo que podías estar aquí.

Levantó la vista para mirarlo cuando llegó a su lado. Le habría preguntado por qué la había estado buscando si hubiera tenido el coraje de resistir su respuesta, o si el viento hubiera dejado de jugar con sus rizos espesos, haciéndolos danzar alrededor de sus sienes.

—Éste era el jardín de mi madre —le dijo y bajó los ojos para defenderse de su tranquila mirada—. Vine a salvar lo que pueda antes de que la escarcha… —las palabras se le atragantaron cuando él repentinamente se agachó a su lado.

—Lamento la muerte de tu madre. —El tono de su voz era de acero aterciopelado.

Serena levantó la vista y luego se maldijo por hacerlo. Su cercanía le perturbaba el pensamiento y le hervía la sangre hasta hacerle olvidar el invierno mismo.

—Yo… —Maldito sea. No podía recordar lo que estaba por decir. Lo miró enfadada por convertirla en una tonta. Él respondió ofreciéndole una sonrisa que le aceleró el pulso. ¿Cómo lograría hacer algo ahora que él había interferido en sus pensamientos como un rayo de sol penetrando la oscuridad?— ¿Qué quieres? —le dijo bruscamente.

—A ti.

—Ya me tienes, mi señor —dijo Serena, intentando ignorar el verdadero sentido que se filtraba a través de sus palabras: la incitadora promesa de que la poseería por completo—. Lo lograste cuando venciste a mi padre.

—Ni siquiera sabía que existías cuando luché con tu padre —arguyó Seiya.

Pero ella sabía que él existía. _Detente, Serena_, se reprendió recordando la cruda, radiante emoción que le había provocado el apelativo "el Apasionado". Ese hombre se había ido. Se encogió de hombros y metió un manojo de hojas en una cesta que llevaba colgada del brazo.

—Lo que está hecho está hecho. Tendremos que aprender a odiarnos con un poco más de discreción, sin embargo. No dejaré que mi gente sepa lo desgraciados que somos —ella lo miró indignada cuando él echó la cabeza para atrás y se rió—.

No logro verle la gracia al asunto, Lord Seiya.

—Sólo pensaba lo vigorosa que debe haber sido la vida de tu padre mientras te criaba. Con razón es tan buen guerrero. Tuvo años de práctica luchando con una leona.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quitó un mechón de los ojos, dejando un rastro de tierra en la mejilla.

—¡Yo casi nunca hice renegar a mi padre! Seguramente te contó que le prendí fuego al cabello de la duquesa de York. Te aseguro, yo estaba sosteniendo la vela tan cerca de su rostro porque pensé que había una araña caminándole por la nariz. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era un lunar?

Seiya la miró un momento y luego se largó a reír otra vez. Serena quería enfadarse con él, pero se sorprendió sonriendo en cambio. Su risa era contagiosa, sensual, y completamente seductora. Se sorprendió mirándolo aun después de que él dejó de reírse y le sonrió con algo más que humor.

Le limpió la tierra de la mejilla con los dedos.

—Eres bastante irresistible. —Su mirada capturó la de ella un momento antes de que una sombra se atravesara en sus ojos. Se sentó en la hierba, aplastando algunas ramas de menta y abrazó sus largas piernas contra su pecho. Un silencio de espera se asentó sobre el jardín mientras él contemplaba algo que tallaba líneas despiadadas en sus rasgos.

—Nuestra boda tendrá lugar dentro de tres días.

—¿Tan pronto? —Serena no quiso que pareciera como si la idea de ser su esposa le repugnara del todo. Cierto, era un matrimonio forzado para ambos, y en verdad ella temía prometer entregarle su vida ante los ojos del Todopoderoso. No tenía idea de lo que sería su vida y había pensado que tendría al menos unas semanas para considerarlo.

La sombría mirada de Seiya se deslizó hacia la suya.

—Alan se marcha mañana. Haruka también se irá pronto. Pensé que te agradaría que tu padre estuviera aquí el día de tu boda.

—Discúlpame. Agradezco tu consideración. Sólo pensé que tendría más tiempo para prepararme. —Él asintió y posó los ojos en las copas distantes de los árboles. De repente pareció tan desdichado como Serena lo había notado unos minutos antes.

Yaten le había dicho que Seiya era un hombre difícil de entender, pero sus ojos eran como puertas abiertas que exponían su centro. Aún amaba a Kakyuu de Marson. Deseaba que fuera ella y no Serena con la que se casaría. Era verdaderamente una tragedia, pensó ella mientras unas lágrimas indeseadas le inundaban los ojos. Su esposo no sólo nunca la amaría, sino que además amaba a otra persona. No había razón para llorar por eso. Simplemente no se permitiría nunca enamorarse de él. De esa manera no le importaría a quién pertenecía su corazón.

Con ese pensamiento fortaleciéndole el ánimo, Serena decidió hacer las paces con él en el jardín de su madre. Al menos podrían ser amigos, ¿no? Se alejó y cruzó el jardín hasta donde aún florecían sus preciadas rosas salvajes. Extendió la mano para tomar una rosa roja, luego cambió de parecer, ya que el rojo representaba el amor. Observó las otras y finalmente sonrió, decidiéndose por la blanca, que significaba pureza. Ella no era la mujer que él amaba, pero al menos nunca lo traicionaría. Volvió a su lado, se agachó frente a Seiya y le dio su ofrenda. Observó cómo su inflexible expresión se disolvía en una mirada silenciosa, maravillada. Y luego, cuando ella le colocó los fuertes dedos alrededor del tallo frágil de tal modo que no se lastimara con las espinas, el rostro de Seiya se transformó, una expresión de gratitud tan conmovedora inundaba su rostro que Serena supo que intentar no enamorarse de él sería imposible.

Desde su ventana Serena observó al rey Alan y sus tropas perderse en la distancia. A medida que se alejaba del castillo de Avarloch, más se alegraba de que hubieran partido. Lástima que el duque de Normandía no se fuera también, pensó mientras el viento le soplaba la nuca. Lord Haruka la asustaba, aunque nunca más dejaría que él viera su temor. Pero al menos su estancia significaba que su padre también se quedaría. Estaba agradecida, y sorprendida, de que Seiya hubiera invitado a su padre a quedarse para la boda. Parecía no afectarle la presencia del viejo caballero en Avarloch, Lord Seiya Kou sabía cuál era su lugar allí. La previa posición de su padre no lo amenazaba en lo más mínimo.

Serena se apartó de la ventana con un largo suspiro y observó su vestido de novia estirado sobre la cama. Sus pobres doncellas habían trabajado día y noche para tenerlo listo a tiempo. Tocó la blanca y brillante seda y se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Acaso Seiya había apurado la ceremonia para que su padre pudiera estar presente? ¿O quería desposarla de prisa para poder arrojarla en su lecho? No le permitiría que volviera a rechazarlo. ¿Acaso alguna vez le importaría su deseo de que sus apasionados susurros fueran reales? Su unión no significaba nada para él. Ella no significaba nada para él. Serena recordó el modo en que le había hablado a la yegua, diciéndole que era bella sólo momentos antes de decirle a Serena que era hermosa.

Daba lo mismo que ella fuera un caballo; a él no le importaba. No era Kakyuu. Hizo a un lado el vestido y cayó en la cama con un gran suspiro. ¿Por qué le importaba? Sólo unos días antes se contentaba con casarse para mantener la paz, no por amor. Aun después de saber que su futuro esposo era el hombre con el que había soñado, se había resignado a casarse con él sabiendo que nunca la amaría. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Lord Seiya el Apasionado era un hombre prisionero de su propio corazón y Serena ansiaba liberarlo. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podía romper el escudo y alcanzar la oscuridad? Y si lo lograba, ¿se atrevería a tocar su pena acaso? ¿La devoraría al tratar de arrancársela? ¿Tenía sentido intentarlo siquiera? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero siempre aparecían más. ¿Cómo sería ser amada por él, apreciada, protegida y cuidada más allá de la imaginación? Levantó el vestido de novia y se lo llevó al pecho. No lo rechazaría, ni lucharía con él cuando la tomara. Lo aceptaría como su esposo e intentaría enseñarle a amarla.

No abandonó su habitación durante el resto del día, y cuando llegó la noche le pidió a su doncella Lily que le llevara la cena a la alcoba. Sin embargo, Serena se sorprendió de ver a Molly en su lugar.

—¿Dónde está Lily? —preguntó desde la cama. El tono agudo de su voz no fue registrado por la morena doncella.

—Sir Haruka ha ordenado que cene con él. Es ya la cuarta noche consecutiva — agregó Molly arqueando la ceja.

—Pobre muchacha —murmuró Serena con amargura, tocando la gruesa manta que cubría su cama.

Molly se rió como una chiquilla, dejando la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

—Temíamos que Lily fuera hallada en la cama del duque totalmente desangrada… o al menos sin una pizca de aliento, ¡pero la muchacha nunca ha estado más vigorosa y saludable desde que era un bebé!

Serena escudriñó a la joven doncella, intentaba detectar si su doncella también parecía "vigorosa y saludable" tras pasar las noches con Seiya.

Sin advertir la mirada examinadora de su ama, Molly miró hacia la ventana abierta y se abrigó con los brazos.

—Se está formando una tormenta en la víspera de su boda.

Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron.

—¿Crees que es un presagio, Molly?

—No, mi señora, sólo un infortunio en una ocasión tan maravillosa.

—¿Ocasión maravillosa? —preguntó Serena con sospecha.

—¡Ay, sí! —Molly se dio vuelta para mirarla, la felicidad iluminaba sus rasgos exóticos—. Lord Kou será un buen esposo. Es tan apuesto, tan amable. —Molly se puso seria, casi triste mientras miraba a Serena.— Sé que no lo quiere, mi señora, pero creo que él la hará feliz. Es un caballero tan galante, un verdadero señor, un…

—Tal vez tú debas casarte con él y no yo —la interrumpió Serena mordazmente.

—Y lo haría si fuera la señora de Avarloch, y si no me gustara tanto Sir Yaten — anunció Molly con todo el entusiasmo de una muchacha diez años más joven.

—¿Sir Yaten? —Serena parpadeó sorprendida.

La doncella le dirigió una larga, almendrada mirada de color carbón y asintió.

—¿Ha visto alguna vez a un hombre tan maravilloso? —le preguntó mientras vertía aguamiel tibia en una copa y se la ofrecía a Serena.

Su ama la miraba fijamente, incapaz de abrir la boca; luego frunció las cejas y sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar la confusión que la invadía.

—¿Y a Yaten no le ofende que su hermano te haya llevado a su cama?

—¿Qué cama? —La cabeza de Molly se irguió de manera tan brusca que casi deja caer la copa. Serena tomó la bebida justo antes de que la aguamiel se derramara sobre su falda, luego fijó la mirada en su doncella.

—La cama de Lord Seiya, por supuesto.

—¡Mi señora! —Molly suspiró llevándose las manos al pecho como si la sorpresa fuera demasiado para ella.— ¡Nunca estuve en la cama de Lord Kou!

—Pero le dijiste al duque…

—¡No! Lord Kou me advirtió que le dijera al duque que él me había solicitado, para salvarme de los brazos del duque. Le juro, no he dormido con su prometido.

Serena palideció.

—Te creo, Molly. Está bien —la consoló, viendo las lágrimas cristalinas suspendidas sobre las largas y negras pestañas de la muchacha—. Intentó decírmelo en las caballerizas —dijo más para sí que para Molly, recordando la rabia de Seiya cuando lo acusó de dormir con su doncella.

—¿Y usted no le creyó? —Molly se sentó en la cama junto a Serena y, aún temblando, tomó su mano.

—Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad.

—Ay, mi señora —suspiró la doncella—, si ya sus ojos no siguen a nadie más que a usted.

Serena levantó la mirada abandonando su triste ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Usted tiene que haberlo notado —insistió Molly.

—¿Notar qué?

Molly emitió un sonido que pareció mi bufido pero su sonrisa se volvió radiante.

—La observa todo el tiempo con ojos ardientes. Pero si Sir Conrad casi le corta el brazo a su prometido cuando usted cruzaba la cerca anteayer. Su Seiya la vio, sabe, y casi detuvo la práctica sólo para mirarla pasar. De seguro usted nota la manera en que la mira. —

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Eso no significa nada. No soy más que una posesión que él debe vigilar.

—¡Ay, tonterías! —ahora la doncella bufó sonoramente, impacientándose con la obstinación de su ama—. Cuando un hombre no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, significa más que una posesión para él.

_Sí, significa que me desea, eso es todo._

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó, intentando probarle a su acelerado corazón que ella no le importaba a su prometido.

—Cenando con el duque y todos los demás en el castillo.

—¿Ha preguntado por mí?

—No, pero…

—Ahí tienes.

—Mi señora —Molly dijo suavemente, viendo la desilusión cuidadosamente disimulada en los ojos azules de Serena—, está con todos sus hombres y con el duque Haruka. Los hombres tienen orgullo. No revelaría que está ansioso de tener su compañía, se le reirían en la cara cuando le anunciaran que usted prefiere comer sola.

Serena sólo suspiró con los hombros caídos.

—A Lord Seiya no le importa lo que los demás piensan de él, hombres o duques o incluso reyes.

Molly estudió a Serena con atención, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios a medida que fue comprendiendo.

—Usted lo quiere.

Serena estuvo a punto de protestar pero de repente se sintió demasiado cansada de negar lo que había en su corazón. Asintió, mirando fijamente la copa.

—Creo que sí, pero él nunca me querrá.

—Eso no es cierto…

—Lo es —la voz de Serena tapó la de Molly—, pero no importa, Avarloch siempre debe estar en primer lugar. —Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana para observar la noche que caía sobre Avarloch—. Ve a buscar a tu caballero, Molly, y cuando lo encuentres, cuéntale de tu amor. Míralo a los ojos y deja que tu corazón hable por ti.

—Ay, mi señora —Molly se acercó a ella pero Serena se dio vuelta sonriendo.

—Ve. Estaré bien. Tengo mucho que hacer, debo prepararme para mañana.

—Déjeme que la atienda —le rogó su doncella.

—No, estoy bien. De veras —le aseguró Serena en una voz más relajada.

Molly suspiró, no deseaba irse, pero cuando su ama se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana, la doncella le tocó el brazo y salió de la habitación en silencio. Serena miró la oscuridad del parapeto y más allá, el bosque distante, deseando que Molly tuviera razón respecto de Seiya. _Probablemente ni siquiera se da cuenta de __que no estoy allí._

Con un suspiro resignado levantó el vestido de novia y lo colocó con cuidado sobre una silla de respaldo alto cerca de la cama. Se quitó la camisa de gasa y se metió en la cama sin tocar la cena. Ya no pensaría más en todo eso. No pensaría en nada. Un rato más tarde alguien golpeó a la puerta. Como pensó que era una de sus damas, Serena no se molestó en ponerse una bata cuando se levantó para abrir.

Al verlo en el marco de la puerta, Serena contuvo el aliento: la expresión de Seiya era tan sombría como sus cabellos azabaches. Vestía túnica y pantalones negros, pero la oscuridad que lo cubría no podía diluir el glorioso turquesa de sus ojos. Se veía grande y poderoso contra la puerta y el aroma del bosque lo envolvía. La joven pensó que parecía más salvaje que de costumbre cuando sus ojos la recorrieron ardientes. De repente se dio cuenta de que la camisa de gasa que la cubría era tan fina como el más delgado encaje. Sintió calor en todos los lugares en que era mirada, él la penetraba con sus ojos, como si fueran llamas lamiendo su cuerpo suavemente, apretando, quemando su carne bajo una ardiente caricia. Sabía que debía cubrirse, pero le gustaba cómo la hacían sentir.

—¿Estás enferma? —le preguntó de repente con un dejo brusco en el tono.

—No, mi señor —Lo miró a los ojos y parpadeó.

Intensificó su mirada:

—De ahora en adelante, Serena, tú cenas conmigo. Si te niegas, vendré a buscarte en persona.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró fijamente.

—¿Porqué?—repitió él, confundido por la pregunta. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza y repitió la pregunta, él parpadeó—. Porque tu lugar está a mi lado —la observó bajar la vista y suspirar como si sus palabras la hubieran herido de alguna manera—, y —agregó— porque haces más soportable la compañía de esos idiotas charlatanes de Haruka. _Oui _—asintió como si él mismo acabara de darse cuenta también de ello, y luego se pasó los dedos por el cabello porque lo que había descubierto lo había hecho sentir incómodo—. Haces que la noche sea más placentera.

Serena casi se derrite allí mismo. Levantó la vista y le ofreció una sonrisa que lo hizo gemir. Y luego hizo lo que había deseado hacer durante todo el año. El resto de sus pensamientos se esfumó cuando él le envolvió la cintura con sus brazos y devolvió su beso inocente con uno más significativo. Reclamó su boca con una completa posesión y dominio, firme y, sin embargo, exquisitamente tierno. Su lengua penetró en la profundidad de su boca, devorándola. Su cuerpo se volvió más firme y tenso. Antes de que Serena se aflojara, la liberó con la misma fuerza. Se quedó sólo un instante más, apretando la mandíbula y viéndose tan salvaje que Serena pensó que le arrancaría la camisa y la tomaría allí mismo sin siquiera llegar a la cama.

—Te sentarás conmigo todas las noches mientras cenamos y no volverás a preguntarme por qué. ¿Lo entiendes, Serena?

—Sí —contestó ella sin aliento, perfectamente dispuesta a hacer lo que le ordenara. Él asintió una vez antes de marcharse con prisa.

Serena cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, una sonrisa esperanzada cruzó su rostro justo antes de saltar a la cama.

Maldiciendo furiosamente entre dientes, Seiya cerró con fuerza la puerta de su alcoba y se sacó las botas a las patadas. Llamas al rojo vivo corrían por sus venas. Se dijo a sí mismo que era la rabia la que hacía que su corazón latiera con tanta furia, la rabia de ser abandonado y tener que sentarse solo de nuevo junto a una silla vacía reservada para la dama del castillo. Pero sabía por el ansia firme y el feroz latido bajo su cintura que una cruda pasión era la verdadera culpable. Las imágenes del cuerpo de Serena enturbiaban sus pensamientos. La turgencia de sus senos, el modo en que sus pezones se apretaban bajo la camisa transparente sin que él los hubiera tocado siquiera. ¡Por Dios!, quería tocarla. Quería enredar los dedos en su espesa cabellera, inclinarla para que encontrara el fervor de su deseo. Quería morder sus sensuales labios carnosos, hundir los dientes en su cuello y descender hasta encontrar los picos enjoyados de sus exuberantes senos. Seiya maldijo entre dientes, proponiéndose borrar el recuerdo de ella de sus pensamientos. Pero su rostro permanecía allí, grabado en su mente. Su sonrisa era tan sincera aun cuando lo estaba desafiando, su espíritu tan intenso que la extrañaba cuando no estaba cerca.

—Maldita seas, mujer, ¿qué me estás haciendo? —Seiya estaba ofuscado y se quitó bruscamente la túnica. Ni siquiera Kakyuu le había encendido el sexo de esa manera. Caminó de un lado a otro de su alcoba intentando controlar la necesidad de ir a tomarla. No pudo hacerlo, abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió tempestuosamente de su habitación. Quería a Serena en su cama, la deseaba más que a cualquier otra mujer que había conocido. Y ella lo deseaba, estaba seguro. Si no, nunca lo hubiera tentado tan cruelmente. _Oui_, sus gloriosos ojos esmeralda lo seducían, su sonrisa lo provocaba, y su cuerpo reaccionaba al de él, lo quisiera o no.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, la golpeó con el puño. La sangre corría por sus venas, inundando su sexo, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. La puerta se abrió. Serena estaba del otro lado sorprendida de verlo de nuevo. Sus labios estaban separados como si fuera a decir algo, pero Seiya acortó la breve distancia entre ellos, cerró la puerta de una patada y la cargó en sus brazos. Su boca se apretó contra la de ella y colocó sus rudas manos bajo sus nalgas para levantarla del suelo.

Instintivamente Serena se aferró con los muslos a su cintura para sostenerse. No tuvo tiempo de asustarse por el brillo lascivo en sus ojos, ni tiempo para preguntarse qué lo había traído de vuelta a ella, esta vez a medio vestir y demasiado tentador para negársele. En cambio se sintió embriagada, despreocupada mientras la lengua ávida de Seiya se hundía en su boca, mientras sostenía con una mano sus nalgas y con el otro brazo la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo musculoso. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y emitió un gemido tenso y suave que hizo que el cuerpo de Seiya explotara con un deseo incontrolable.

Giró sobre sus talones y empujó su cuerpo contra la puerta, sin soltarla, sin dejar de besarla. Quería tomarla de esa manera, sus músculos, sus nervios le gritaban que la tomara allí mismo, fuerte, rápida, y brutalmente. Separó los muslos de la joven y apretó su potente erección contra el dulce tajo entre sus piernas. Tiró del ruedo de la camisa, intentando levantarla sobre sus caderas, pero la tela estaba enredada entre sus cuerpos ansiosos. Los dedos impacientes subieron hasta el borde del escote, pero en vez de rasgar la delgada gasa, colocó las palmas de las manos sobre sus senos y se deleitó ante el contacto. Cuando el capullo de su pezón se endureció bajo su pulgar, Seiya inclinó la cabeza y lo apretó en los labios, estirando suavemente la tela. Alguien golpeó y —no por primera vez—, Seiya maldijo a Haruka y se maldijo a sí mismo por permitir que Kenji Tsukino permaneciera en Avarloch, cuando escuchó al padre de Serena llamarla desde el otro lado de la pesada puerta.

Serena contuvo el aliento y entró en pánico. Seiya encontró tan encantador que se sintiera mortificada por ser descubierta de esa manera, aun cuando se convertiría en su esposa a la mañana siguiente, que casi rompe en carcajadas.

—¡Un momento por favor, padre! —dijo sin aliento y le lanzó a Seiya una mirada asesina al ver su expresión divertida—. Suéltame —le susurró frenética.

El sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa diabólica; luego con un movimiento lento e implacable que casi la hace gemir tan alto como para que su padre la escuchara, Seiya se apretó contra ella una última vez antes de apartarse de su cuerpo. Sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero él se vio satisfecho ante el modo ensoñador con que ella lo miraba.

La voz de Lord Kenji detrás de la puerta hizo saltar a Serena. Quiso apartar a Seiya de un empujón con las palmas de las manos en su pecho. Él apenas se movió.

—Sinvergüenza —le dijo en un tenso susurro. Luego, más alegremente:— ya voy, padre —se alisó el cabello hacia atrás para verse algo más prolija y estiró las arrugas de su camisa con las manos aún temblorosas antes de abrir la puerta.

Kenji miró a su hija, que parecía bastante aturdida y un tanto ofuscada, antes de que sus ojos oscuros se posaran sobre el hombre que estaba de pie detrás de ella, en su alcoba, como si perteneciera allí.

—¿Lord Seiya? —dijo Kenji, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

—Lord Kenji, me estaba yendo —Seiya le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila y luego volvió su mirada hacia Serena. Llevó el pulgar a la boca de ella y lo deslizó sobre su labio inferior. —Espero ansiosamente la mañana. —Cuando ella se sonrojó, él se rió suavemente con un afecto sincero que hizo que el corazón de la muchacha latiera sordamente en sus oídos.

—Vine a darte las buenas noches —dijo Kenji, distrayendo la atención de su hija del hombre que se alejaba por el corredor. No preguntó qué hacía Seiya en la alcoba de su hija la noche antes de su boda. Pensó que era mejor no saberlo—.

Buenas noches, hija. —Kenji la besó en la frente y luego echó una mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de Seiya una última vez. Quería sentirse aliviado de que el lord normando encontrara afecto en su corazón por Serena. Kenji ansiaba ese alivio, especialmente cuando su hija no le contestó sino que suspiró con alegría y cerró la puerta de su alcoba.

**Al día siguiente...**

Con dedos diestros, Lily y Molly abrocharon los numerosos botones del vestido de novia de Serena.

Diseñado en un estilo sajón antiguo, el traje estaba confeccionado con una capa de fina seda blanca que acariciaba la piel y se ajustaba debajo de la cintura con un cordón plateado de seda trenzada. La tela había sido pensada para complacer al esposo al caer suavemente sobre el contorno de los senos insinuando los rosados capullos. Una capa forrada de satén y bordada en la parte exterior con nudos celtas circulares cubría a la novia de las miradas ajenas, y fluía en espesos, brillantes pliegues hasta el piso.

—Usted es la visión de una virgen por la que un dragón daría la vida —Molly dio un paso atrás para examinar a su ama luego de atarle el cordón plateado alrededor de la cintura.

Serena juntó sus delicadas cejas, luego se largó a reír.

—Y tú, Molly, eres una romántica incurable que sueñas con tiempos pasados.

—Puede ser, pero seguro volverá loco de deseo a su esposo cuando la vea más tarde esta noche —contestó la doncella mientras Lily le cepillaba el cabello a Serena hasta obtener un brillo de cobre pulido y luego le colocaba un aro de diminutas margaritas blancas trenzadas en un cordón de fina plata sobre la frente.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta y Molly indicó a Lily que abriera mientras ella buscaba la capa de satén. Había empezado atarle los lazos de la capa, cuando Lord Kenji entró en la habitación. El lord sajón se paró en la puerta simplemente observando a su hija mientras Molly se alejaba de ella.

—Te ves exactamente como tu madre —pronunció cada palabra con un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias, padre —Serena sonrió y luego se miró.— Espero que le agrade a Seiya.

—Serenity —se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos—, si a él no le agrada, entonces no hay ninguna esperanza y te llevaré a Normandía conmigo.

—Padre, yo no podría…

Él sonrió, levantando la mano para callarla. Sus ojos se habían suavizado con la emoción.

—Estoy bromeando, hija. Eres una belleza muy especial y tu prometido lo sabe, exactamente como lo supe yo cuando me casé con tu madre. Estará complacido más allá de todo lo que haya conocido jamás, aunque preferiría no pensar en eso —agregó con un gesto de desagrado. Ajustó la capa de su hija para cerrarla completamente y sonrió con ternura—. Recuerdo mi noche de bodas con tu madre… —Su voz se perdió y los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas observando la calidez y el amor que suavizaban el apuesto rostro de su padre.

—Serás feliz con este hombre, Serenity —le aseguró, secándole las lágrimas de los ojos con el revés de sus dedos—. Después de pasar un tiempo con él, me doy cuenta de que he llegado a apreciarlo —Kenji se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído para que sus doncellas no lo escucharan—, aunque de no haber sido porque hoy te tomaba por esposa, anoche lo hubiera pasado por la espada —le guiñó un ojo a su hija antes que ella le pudiera responder. Lord Kenji la atrajo al círculo de sus fuertes brazos y le besó la mejilla suavemente—. Ahora ven, antes de que Haruka mate de un susto a nuestro capellán y el matrimonio no se pueda celebrar.

Serena se rió y pasó el brazo por el de su padre, dejando que la guiara fuera de la habitación.

Las velas danzaban sobre los pulidos bancos de caoba. El incienso impregnaba el aire de la capilla de Avarloch. Los hombres de Seiya estaban alineados a lo largo de la pared este mientras que los hombres de Lord Kenji estaban parados como estatuas de plata sobre la pared oeste. Los hombres de Haruka estaban sentados entre los invitados.

El chaleco metálico de Seiya brillaba contra las miles de pequeñas flamas titubeantes mientras que sus ojos azul marino miraban imperturbables las grandes puertas talladas que llevaban al castillo. Estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva vida con una mujer que lo consideraba un bastardo frío y cruel. Pero en realidad él nunca le había dado razones para que pensara de otra manera. ¿Cómo lograría hacerla feliz algún día?, se preguntó solemnemente. ¿Y cómo había logrado Serenity Tsukino hacer que a él le importara su felicidad de todos modos?

Pensó en los muchos momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que llegó a Avarloch. Por Dios, era una mujer apasionada. Y que esas pasiones ardieran aun más cuando estaba furiosa sólo la hacía más atractiva. Pero también había saboreado sus fervientes besos. _Oui_, ella no había hecho nada para negar que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Esa simple certeza había bastado para mantenerlo despierto muchas horas después de haberla dejado la noche anterior. Sonrió plácidamente a la luz cálida de las velas, sorprendido por el efecto que esa mujer provocaba en él. _Merde_, qué tonto era, pero ella le había dado una rosa y luego lo había protegido de sus espinas. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo afectado tanto un acto tan simple? No tuvo más tiempo para pensarlo. Cuando se oyó el suave sonido del arpa en la iglesia, aspiró profundamente.

—¿No estás pensando en huir, verdad? —le susurró Haruka cerca del oído.

La sonrisa de Seiya se volvió más amplia.

—_Non_, aunque no tengo duda de que tú saltarías a tomar mi lugar apenas me moviera.

—Con toda seguridad —acordó el duque normando con una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Seiya.

De pie detrás de ellos, el capellán se aclaró la garganta. Sonó más bien como un gruñido y cuando Haruka se dio vuelta para verlo, el hombre de Dios lo miró indignado.

—Está esperando que en cualquier momento destripe a alguien —dijo Haruka con una tensa sonrisa de soslayo—. Mi reputación me precede.

—No es de extrañar —dijo Seiya—. ¿Recuerdas la boda de Lady Winifred? La hiciste viuda antes de que pudiera dar el sí.

El duque entrecerró los ojos recordando la fatídica boda.

—Ah, _oui_, ¡ahora lo recuerdo! —su expresión se nubló un momento, luego volvió a iluminarse—, bueno, no tenemos que preocuparnos de que pase algo así hoy —lo palmeó nuevamente en la espalda y miró al capellán sobre el hombro con una sonrisa amenazadora.

Se hizo silencio en la capilla cuando la novia apareció en la entrada acompañada por su padre.

Haruka escuchó al hombre a su lado inhalar profundamente como si estuviera preparado para una ejecución, pero cuando miró a Seiya, vio su mirada maravillada. El duque de Normandía sonrió levemente y se apartó unos pasos de su más querido amigo.

Las llamas parpadeantes reflejaban sombras que danzaban sobre las paredes oscuras y teñían a Serena con una luz extrañamente dorada. Al observar a su fogosa diosa, Seiya no podía ver nada más que sus ojos. Lord Kenji le ofreció la mano de su hija con una sonrisa de genuina calidez, pero Seiya casi no lo vio. Como si Serena fuera demasiado hermosa para contemplar sin suspirar, su prometido tragó y apartó la mirada. Se repitieron los juramentos con sus ecos de promesas de obediencia, honor y amor. El corazón de Seiya sufría al pronunciarlos. Quería respetarlos. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder hacerlo.

Escuchando a Seiya prometer que la amaría, Serena percibió la esperanza entremezclada en sus palabras. Levantó el mentón, enderezando los hombros. Era la hija de un guerrero. No importaba cuánto tiempo llevara, el corazón de este hombre sería suyo. Conquistaría el frío vacío que había sitiado a su hombre sirena. Y lo traería de vuelta. Tenía que hacerlo, el bienestar de su propio corazón dependía de ello.

Cuando llegó el momento de besarla, Seiya deslizó las manos alrededor de su delicada cintura bajo la capa y sobre la delgada tela que lo esperaba. La delicia que sintió le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y le hizo inclinar su cuerpo hacia el de ella con avidez. Serena separó los labios anhelando su beso, que llegó tan lentamente, tan tiernamente, que la hizo temblar. Cuando sus brazos la rodearon por completo, la capa de Seiya la recogió como las alas de un enorme pájaro negro y se escucharon vítores de los caballeros y vasallos que los rodeaban. Pero el más fuerte provino de Haruka.

Seiya finalmente se apartó. Una sonrisa tan inesperada como una lluvia de verano inundó su rostro y Serena le tocó la mejilla, temiendo una vez más que no fuera real y que se desvaneciera si cerraba los ojos.

—Tu gente me aprueba —la voz de él en su oído le envió un cosquilleo por la espalda.

Los ojos de Serena recorrieron los numerosos rostros sonrientes de sus caballeros.

—También la suya, mi señor.

—Entonces no debemos decepcionarlos —Sus labios estaban ya casi sobre los de ella y su aliento era tan caliente como la pasión en sus ojos.

Con una mano en la cintura de su esposa, Seiya la guió hacia el gran salón donde la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar. Había largas mesas alineadas que ocupaban todo el contorno del recinto, adornadas con ramos de rosas frescas. Gruesos platos de plata y copas ubicados frente a cada silla. La cerveza y la aguamiel esperaban en los barriles para llenar las jarras de plata. Un verdadero banquete estaba dispuesto: trucha fresca horneada y arenque salado, cerdos cocinados enteros y aderezados con una miríada de frutas, además de aves y panes condimentados con especias que hacían arder el alma. Los trovadores llenaban el aire con el dulce sonido del arpa y el laúd, mientras los caballeros escoltaban a las damas a sus sillas junto a los numerosos siervos y vasallos de Avarloch.

Serena observó atentamente el salón lujosamente decorado y no dejaba de maravillarse a medida que se hacían camino hacia la tarima.

—¿De dónde salió toda esta comida? La alacena está casi vacía debido a la helada que se adelantó este año.

—Yaten y yo pasamos casi todo el día ayer cazando para tener comida fresca, y después viajamos hasta la aldea para hacer algo de trueque —Seiya le echó una juguetona mirada de soslayo—. ¿No me extrañaste? No estuve en todo el día.

—¿Fuiste tú mismo? —le preguntó sorprendida, mientras evaluaba la enorme cantidad de comida esparcida sobre las mesas—. ¿Por qué no enviaste a los cocineros a hacer el trueque?

Seiya encogió sus musculosos hombros.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo fuera de tu agrado.

Serena finalmente se dio vuelta y levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Hiciste todo esto por mí?

Seiya se detuvo y encontró su mirada maravillada.

—_Oui _—dijo sencillamente, como si fuera lógico que ella esperara tal cosa.

—Gracias —fue un susurro. No logró decir nada más ante tanta consideración de parte de un hombre que ni siquiera la amaba. Por todos los santos, no podía ni imaginarse lo que hubiera hecho si la amara.

Lord Kenji fue el primero en ofrecerle su bendición a la pareja. Le prodigó a su hija un gran abrazo y, cuando lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Seiya, el sombrío guerrero miró por sobre el hombro a su esposa con los ojos muy abiertos e incrédulos. Un momento más tarde Haruka rodeó a Seiya y tomó a Serena de los hombros.

—¿Puedo besar a la novia? —imploró el duque con un tono lobuno.

—Naturalmente —Seiya tomó la mano de Serena y la colocó frente al rostro desilusionado del duque. Haruka observó el ofrecimiento como si estuviera descompuesto, luego miró a Seiya indignado.

—Esto no es lo que tenía en mente.

—Pero es todo lo que vas a obtener —le respondió Seiya con una dulce sonrisa.

Con una mirada hosca, el duque besó levemente la mano, farfullando aún antes de levantar la cabeza que su más querido amigo ni siquiera le tenía confianza con su esposa.

Serena observó al poderoso duque alejarse decepcionado y finalmente le ofreció al tosco guerrero una sonrisa que él no vio.

—Es un gatito con enormes y mortales colmillos —concluyó en voz alta, luego deslizó su azul mirada hacia su esposo—. Igual que tú.

Volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa de seda, Seiya le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—A veces ser mordido puede ser intensamente placentero, esposa —agregó la última palabra con un brillo feroz y sensual en los ojos.

Serena se lamió el labio donde el dedo la había tocado Seiya la observaba, mientras su sangre emprendía un salvaje camino hacia su sexo.

—Tal vez hasta puede incitar a que te muerdan a ti también…, esposo —replicó ella.

La expresión en el rostro de Seiya era tanto de sorpresa como de encanto. Le hizo una leve reverencia mirándola fijo a los ojos con una intensidad depredadora bajo sus oscuras pestañas.

—Un rival feroz hace más interesante la batalla. Una que podría durar toda la noche… aún hasta la mañana —rebatió con una sonrisa devastadora y sus ojos cerúleos brillaron con tanto ardor que Serena sintió que se le secaba la boca. Fue incapaz de sofocar un suspiro al sentir un tembloroso estallido de fuego recorriéndole el cuerpo. Juntó valor y se acercó un paso mientras él se enderezaba y dirigía su mano oculta hacia la seductora curva de sus nalgas. Ella pudo sentir la plenitud de él al llevar sus labios hasta su cuello.

—Cuanto más prolongada la batalla, más dulce la victoria, guerrero —ronroneó contra su piel, luego se apartó mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa triunfal. Pero Seiya la arrastró de nuevo hacia él, usando sólo la mano aferrada a sus amadas nalgas. Apretó, levantando sus caderas hasta su miembro erecto, que hizo que los ojos de la muchacha se abrieran enormes.

—O una derrota más despiadada —Su voz era un gruñido bajo y ronco. Estaba sorprendido por la salvaje urgencia que lo penetraba, que lo hacía sentir a punto de explotar si no la poseía enseguida. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el torrente fluir de su lugar más apasionado envolviéndolo, aceptando su plenitud. Saborear sus senos ávidos y beber de los firmes capullos que había querido devorar la noche anterior.

Al verlo quemándose con el calor de su cuerpo, con un apetito instintivo en sus ojos, Serena de repente se dio cuenta de que este hombre era exactamente eso… un guerrero. Si elegía jugar este peligroso juego de seducción con él, tendría que estar preparada para soportar la fortaleza de su abrazo, el ataque del fuego que lo impulsaba y la resistencia que siempre le concedía la victoria. Mirándolo a los ojos, apretada contra su cuerpo firme y elástico, Serena supo que tenía que intentarlo. Se estaba enamorando de él y estaba decidida a conseguir que él también la amara.

—Ya luchaste contra un Tsukino en la batalla y ganaste. Desafías a su hija ahora, y aunque nos encontraremos en otro campo de batalla, os aseguro que esta vez la derrota será vuestra —Sus ojos danzaron con el desafío al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa provocadora se dibujaba en sus labios. Con un cuidadoso tirón se liberó de sus brazos y se alejó, mirando por encima del hombro para deleitarse por el estado en el que había dejado a su esposo.

Seiya la observó con unos ojos duros como diamantes que le rozaban el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se frotó la punta de los dedos recordando el contacto de la fina seda entre ellos. Su esposa estaba jugando otro juego con él, y esta vez perdería. Su expresión se tensó ante la idea de derrotarla. Se acercó a ella. En un breve instante Serena fue cargada en sus brazos.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó asustada ante la fuerza y el apetito animal de su mirada.

—La batalla —dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras— ha comenzado.

—¡Bájame! ¡Todo el mundo nos está mirando! —Serena recorrió con la mirada el salón y luego se sonrojó profusamente ante las expresiones sorprendidas de los invitados—. Seiya…— lo miró, rogándole que no la humillara de esa manera, pero su expresión era severa, exigente y voraz.

—Participas en juegos peligrosos, señora, y has encendido mi curiosidad —las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una mueca salvaje—. Espero sinceramente que puedas sobrevivir a tu desafío.

El corazón de Serena latió con furia en su pecho. ¿Sobrevivir? ¿Por qué diría tal cosa? ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? Lo había deseado tantas veces luego de verlo en el lago luciendo sólo una sonrisa que parecía la de un ángel en un éxtasis pecaminoso. Pero estaba con una mujer que él amaba, ese día. Esto era diferente, porque aunque ahora era su esposa, Serena sabía que él no sentía nada por ella más que una encendida pasión. _¿Cuan encendida?, _se preguntó y se le llenaron los ojos de pánico. ¿La castigaría por tomar parte de un juego del que ella no sabía nada? Se mordió el labio furiosamente, preocupada por el dilema que ella misma había desatado.

—¿Estás asustada? —susurró Seiya. Sus ojos ardían con un poder puramente masculino… y una chispa de diversión.

—¿Tendría que estarlo?

Él asintió. El pulso de Serena latió salvajemente en su cuello y él lo acarició muy suave con la lengua mientras la llevaba por las escaleras. El sabor de su piel le hizo desearla aun más. Hundió el rostro en ese cuello.

—Yo nunca… —Serena comenzó a decir.

—Lo sé —susurró él contra su piel.

Abriendo la puerta de una patada, Seiya entró en su alcoba y se detuvo frente a la enorme cama.

—¿El campo de batalla? ¿O algún lugar más neutral? —ofreció, señalando una alfombra espesa de piel de oso en el suelo frente al fuego que rugía en el hogar.

Serena tragó. Ambos lugares parecían igualmente aterradores. En realidad, había ido demasiado lejos con este hombre, prometiéndole un placer que no sabía dar. Él se enfadaría, se impacientaría, la tomaría sin ternura. Había imaginado este momento con él tantas veces que se había sentido segura de saber qué hacer, cómo complacerlo. Pero ahora, con el fuego del hogar calentando la alfombra de piel, la enorme cama esperando el comienzo de la apasionada batalla, y sus manos aferradas con fuerza alrededor de ella, una nueva ola de pánico invadió los nervios de Serena.

Levantó la vista esperando encontrar consuelo en la belleza de aquella mirada azul verdosa. Sólo vio un crudo apetito.

—¿Dónde, Serena?

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó.

Sus ojos se suavizaron un momento.

—Neutral, entonces —decidió, dando tres pasos hasta la alfombra. La bajó como si fuera un bebé recién nacido. Los escarpines de Serena desaparecieron en la espesa alfombra. Él esbozó una media sonrisa; luego se dio vuelta y se encaminó al pequeño baúl del otro lado de la habitación lanzando al pasar su capa descuidadamente sobre la cama. Se puso de cuclillas, buscando algo en el baúl.

Serena lo observó sorprendida de notar, aun en su estado de pánico, los firmes músculos de sus muslos cuando se agachó. Sitiada por imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo sumergiéndose en el agua, cerró los ojos mientras unos hilos sedosos de fuego le quemaban en alguna parte en su interior. Amarlo la asustaba aun más que la pasión helada de su esposo. ¿Y si en verdad nunca llegara a amarla? La idea hizo que Serena quisiera salir corriendo de la habitación. No, pensó desafiante, se quedaría. Dejaría que su esposo la llenara, gentilmente, lentamente, del modo que la llenaba en sus sueños.

Desató las cintas que mantenían su capa cerrada. El satén cayó a sus pies como si fueran plumas. Al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Seiya se puso de pie, pero cuando se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Serena de nuevo, se detuvo conmovido con la sola visión de su figura. La luz del hogar brillaba detrás de ella, iluminando la silueta de su cuerpo bajo la delgada seda. Las finas curvas y las voluptuosas líneas lo llamaban, encendían el candente fuego en su cuerpo a punto de estallar. Suspiró extasiado, pero a Serena le sonó más como un gruñido e intentó desesperadamente calmar el batir de su corazón.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo en una voz baja, poderosa, mientras se acercaba. Inhalando profundamente, deslizó los dedos por su cabello y cerró los ojos cuando sus deliciosos mechones se le enredaron en los dedos como si estuvieran vivos, respondiendo al llamado de su deseo. Le acarició la cabeza, y giró a la joven hasta tenerla de espaldas.

Serena contenía el aliento, esperando que le arrancara el vestido. Se sorprendió cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por la parte de atrás de su cuello tan suavemente como un suspiro. Le apartó el cabello de la tersa carne, le besó la nuca con dulzura, tan despacio que la hizo temblar mientras otro hilo de fuego le lamía la espalda. Sintió algo frío rozarle la piel y se llevó la mano instintivamente al cuello justo cuando Seiya terminaba de abrocharle la gargantilla de zafiros.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Un regalo de bodas —sus labios revolotearon en el lóbulo antes de darla vuelta para mirarla nuevamente. Dio un paso atrás para admirar su obsequio—. Y aun así tus ojos son más azules —se inundó de la gloria de ella.

De pie frente a él, Serena se quedó sin aliento. Era un guerrero alto y rudo, pero la intensidad de sus ojos la hicieron dudar de que pudiera conquistar ese frío alguna vez. Se acercó a él, alargando la mano para tocar el rizo azabache que le caía sobre los ojos.

—No tengo nada para darte.

—Pero sí lo tienes —la corrigió con una voz profunda, deslizando una mano alrededor de su cintura.

—Seiya —suspiró Serena, sus ojos llenos de sentido—, quiero…

—¿Qué? —acercó su boca a la de ella, tomando su rostro entre las manos—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero complacerte. —No era mentira, pero no era lo que quería decirle. No podía confesarle que quería su corazón, su amor. Tendría que ganárselo, del modo

en que él le había ganado Avarloch a su padre.

—Me complacerás, Serena. Sólo mirarte me complace. —Su boca voraz encontró la de ella. Su lengua buscó acariciar la suya como una llama ardiente. La apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos mientras su lengua trabajaba gentilmente, luego penetraba más adentro y se retiraba.

Serena se sintió consumida por la fuerza de su cuerpo, y con cada estocada de su lengua se volvía más débil. La reclamaba con su boca, mordiéndola con un cuidado exquisito, lamiendo, bebiéndola de un modo que ella nunca creyó posible.

—Te amo —susurró la muchacha mientras él lamía su cuello. Seiya se puso rígido, y Serena se maldijo por expresar bruscamente en su pasión lo que su corazón tenía que ocultar.

Él dio un paso atrás. Las manos cayeron a sus costados.

—Serena…

—Shh —ella se acercó y le llevó un dedo a los labios—, lo siento. —Pasó la punta del dedo por el leve hoyuelo de su mentón, luego por sus hombros, donde comenzó a desabrochar las trabas metálicas del chaleco. El metal de plata cayó con un fuerte sonido al piso y Serena lo pateó sin quitar los dedos del cuerpo de su esposo. Con tierno cuidado le desató los lazos de la túnica mientras su corazón latía salvajemente.

Seiya cerró los ojos cuando ella le besó el pecho. Absorbió el exquisito aroma de su cabello. Le pasó la túnica por encima del torso, saboreando la fuerza de sus brazos que se alzaban sobre su cabeza, apreció su verdadera altura cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía quitarle la prenda. Él lo hizo por ella, lanzando la túnica al piso.

Ardiendo con un deseo para el que ni siquiera los sueños habían preparado a Serena, recorrió con los dedos los tensos, lisos músculos de sus brazos, luego más allá, acariciando su firme abdomen. Seiya gruñó, incapaz de dominar el efecto palpitante y maravilloso que su esposa le causaba. Y finalmente, cuando sintió sus dientes sobre la piel, le arrancó los botones del vestido y rasgó la delgada tela que cubría su cuerpo como si fuera de papel. Él cayó de rodillas y comenzó a besarle el vientre plano y terso. Le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la espalda y las curvas voluptuosas de las nalgas, ella temblaba en sus brazos. Luego se puso rígido cuando con la lengua y los dientes recorrió un anhelante camino hacia el montículo sedoso bajo su ombligo.

Serena cerró los ojos y sintió el cuerpo de él estremecerse como si ella le hubiera causado dolor. De repente se puso de pie y la cargó en sus brazos. Le besó los pechos, levantando la cabeza brevemente para admirarlos con ojos salvajes antes de volver a recorrer con la lengua sus turgentes pezones que se volvieron aun más rígidos con su contacto. Tiró de ellos con sus labios mientras el placer le azotaba el cuerpo, que se tensaba ante cada leve gemido sin aliento que arrancaba de la garganta de su esposa, volvió a mirarla. La imagen de su cabeza echada hacia atrás en un lánguido éxtasis le hizo temer no poder ser gentil al tomarla. Apretó los dientes a medida que la pasión lo inflamaba, lo impulsaba a recostarla sobre la piel para poder librarse del confinamiento de los pantalones.

Serena se quedó en silencio mirando al guerrero completamente erguido que estaba suspendido sobre ella. Las sombras danzaban sobre su enervado miembro mientras el fuego jugaba seductoramente sobre la carne ardiente y brillante.

—Seiya, tengo miedo.

Se arrodilló ante ella y le acarició el cabello.

—_Non_, no te haré daño.

—¿Pero cómo va a entrar en mi cuerpo? —se lamentó ella.

Él sonrió ante su dulce inocencia.

—Entrará —susurró él, besándola—. Iré despacio y con suavidad, Serena.

—Pero dijiste…

Se inclinó sobre ella. El calor de su cuerpo la abrasó. Sus ojos mantenían cautivos a los de ella con una extraña fuerza que era tan poderosa como los músculos que danzaban en sus brazos.

—Pensé poseerte sin cuidado, de veras lo hice. Pero eres tan delicada como una flor, más hermosa que mil amaneceres —llevó el pulgar a su pezón y luego le acarició el contorno del seno. Su contacto era más suave que un suspiro y Serena se mordió el labio mientras el fuego explotaba entre sus piernas—. Tu belleza me desborda — deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior—, tus ojos son más radiantes que la más rara de las gemas. Están llenos de una pasión aún por descubrir. Quiero hundirme en la calidez de tu cabello y perderme en el aroma que me llama. Y estos senos… —hundió el rostro en el valle entre ellos— tan pletóricos y firmes y hermosos —su boca encontró los tensos capullos de rosa y su lengua se deslizó sobre ellos mientras tomaba su redondez con las manos—. Ay, quería ser brutal. Hacer que nunca lo olvidaras, pero no puedo. Quiero saborear cada caricia. Quiero tomarte lentamente, sentir cada abrazo, hacerte gritar con un deleite y un placer tan intenso que tu cuerpo me ansié más cada momento que no estoy dentro de ti.

Serena escuchó sus fogosas promesas como un eco en su mente. Quería decirle que ella ya lo ansiaba, pero su cuerpo se movía tan febrilmente sobre el suyo que no podía emitir palabra, excepto los gemidos de pasión que brotaban desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Bajó deslizándose por su cuerpo, abriéndole las piernas con las manos. Serena gimió y suspiró cuando sus gentiles dedos partieron los suaves pliegues de sus labios secretos. Se aferró a la piel de oso debajo de su cuerpo con los dedos apretados mientras un calor húmedo comenzó a pulsar y bombear en su sangre.

—Un tierno capullo pronto florecerá en una encantadora flor —escuchó que él le decía antes de que su rostro desapareciera entre sus muslos.

Estaba siendo bañada en calor, consumida por un fuego tan controlado que anhelaba que la tragara para que la consumiera del todo. Él la levantó en una danza ondulante entre una miríada de olas que la hamacaban hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras una luz explotaba y la bañaba con un delicioso calor. Su respiración se volvía pesada a medida que los rosados capullos que coronaban sus senos se erguían hacia el cielo. Sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes trabajaban para impulsarla hacia un olvido encantador. Gritó cuando más olas la alcanzaron. Desvergonzadamente abrió más las piernas y se estiró para aferrarse al cabello negro que rozaban sus muslos.

Las llamas se extendían y chisporroteaban en la leña del hogar, pero la boca de Seiya era más ardiente. Sus manos se aferraban a sus caderas con una fuerza que hasta a él lo asustaba. Su firme control se desvanecía con cada ardoroso movimiento del cuerpo de Serena, con cada suave gemido que le arrancaba. Ansiaba tomarla con fuerza, con el fervor primitivo de una bestia salvaje. Pero se aferró al último hilo de control que poseía. Luego, lentamente, se colocó sobre ella. Estaba lista, y el ansia de su sexo era suficiente como hacerlo olvidar sus promesas susurradas y sumergirse en la profundidad de su cuerpo.

El sabor de su dulce pasión se demoró en los labios de Seiya al pasar a su boca.

—Temo que moriré si no te tengo —gimió.

Serena tembló al escuchar su voz salvaje y seria. Miró fijamente sus ojos azules mientras su virilidad palpitante se deslizaba sobre la húmeda entrada de su cuerpo. Penetró bien lento, como lo había prometido, aunque ella podía leer en la tensa línea de sus labios que le costaba cada gramo de autocontrol que poseía no hacerlo de esa manera. La miró a los ojos con una ternura que la sorprendió, y, sin embargo, la pasión en su mirada amenazaba desbordarla.

Como Seiya había previsto, el cuerpo de ella lo aferró, apretando fuertemente al aceptarlo. Gimió desde lo más profundo, levantando la cabeza como una bestia a punto de aullar. La llenó más de lo que Serena hubiera creído posible. Un calor sofocante la recorrió, el dolor comenzaba a inundarla hasta hacerla gritar. Pero el sonido se desvaneció dentro de la suavidad de sus besos. Él le susurraba al oído, le decía cómo se sentía ella por dentro, cálida y tensa y tan dulcemente sedosa. Y luego comenzó a moverse.

Serena pensó que no lograría sobrevivir a sus embestidas. Pero el dolor cedió y el placer tomó su lugar mientras el aterciopelado ritmo de esas lentas invasiones movía su cuerpo contra la piel de oso debajo de su cuerpo. Temblores pulsantes se acumularon en su interior hasta volverse insoportables y levantó las piernas para rodearlo respondiendo al llamado de su impulso lujurioso. Ella gritó, gimió, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y Seiya empujó más fuerte, más profundamente. Un éxtasis tan completo la empujó hasta que hundió las uñas en sus músculos.

—Tu fuerza me consume. Eres tan firme, tan rígido.

La voz de Serena fue como un látigo en la espalda de Seiya. Su cuerpo se tensó, anhelando explorar dentro de ella. Sintió que no podía llenarla lo suficiente. El cuerpo de él quería más y más. Retrocedió, lenta, tortuosamente, casi saliendo de ella, luego volvió a llenarla tan despacio que Serena se quejó con un ardor largo y lánguido. Se retiró una vez más y sonrió casi pecaminosamente a su respuesta de sentir toda su talla. Se deslizó dentro de ella otra vez, disfrutando cada apretado espasmo con el que lo aferraba.

El suelo bajo Serena se encabritaba y se mecía mientras el suave deslizarse del cuerpo de Seiya la tomaba una y otra vez. Arqueó la espalda. Él cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose más profundamente, enloquecido por los sensuales movimientos del cuerpo debajo del suyo que tiraba de él, lo anhelaba y lo aceptaba completamente. La tomó de las muñecas sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza. Ella lo miró y vio que estaba sonriendo, no era el encanto exuberante que había visto una vez, pero el incandescente fuego en sus ojos le dijo que su placer estaba a punto de ser liberado.

Él frunció los labios apenas.

—Mi derrota llega rápido, Serena —respiró con esfuerzo, luego echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Cordones de músculos tensaron su cuello cuando un ronco gemido penetró el aire. Serena sintió su líquido de miel precipitarse en su interior como una marea. Él provocó espasmos que convulsionaron su cuerpo. Se abandonó, le clavó las uñas en las manos y gritó, una y otra vez, a medida que las olas de placer la devoraban, volviéndola débil debajo de él.

Todo el peso de Seiya cayó sobre ella, rodeándola con un calor delicioso y dominante mientras le besaba el cuello y llegaba a sus labios.

—Me sorprendiste, esposa —levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos con la pasión que todavía persistía.

—¿Eso significa que gané, mi señor? —Serena reposaba lánguida y relajada debajo de él.

—_Oui_, ganaste —la pasión oscureció sus ojos—. Pero fue sólo el primer asalto.

Mi espada todavía está hambrienta de batalla —sus manos se movieron sobre sus senos, reclamando con sus dedos el pezón que devolvió a la vida.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron grandes.

—No puedes querer decir… ¿otra vez? —pero mientras lo preguntaba sintió que la espada en su interior comenzaba su segundo ataque.

Esta vez Seiya la asoló, y desató su pasión por completo. Las estocadas de su cuerpo eran como truenos mientras sus manos vagaban indómitas por sus senos, a lo largo de sus muslos, levantando aun más sus caderas. Le tomó las nalgas entre las manos amasándolas con los dedos, empujándola a que se acercara más para que sus asaltos lentos y devoradores llegaran más profundamente. Le acarició el cuello, le lamió los labios y luego los mordió suavemente, y todo el tiempo la miraba como si fuera sólo verla lo que lo impulsaba y no los sedosos espasmos que lo aferraban.

—¿Entraba bien, no es así, señora?

—Sí, guerrero, entra perfectamente.

Seiya la tomó como tomaba todas las cosas, con la urgencia instintiva que le había dado la fama de "el Apasionado". La saboreó como si fuera la última vez que la tomaría, disfrutando dentro de su cuerpo del modo que disfrutaba en el agua, del modo que luchaba en el campo de batalla. Y al final salió victorioso, aunque la derrota de Serena llegó dulcemente mientras él la probaba, saboreando la sal de su piel y susurrándole promesas de un placer tan completo que no sólo se rendiría sino que moriría por tenerlo dentro de él una y otra vez. Y así fue ofreciendo su vida al guerrero que la tomó hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Hola lindas!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Intenso ¿o no? Al fin se casaron, claro que esta batalla recién empieza y al parecer ninguno de los dos se dará tregua en un buen tiempo... ¿Quién ganará al final? Bueno, eso lo sabremos más adelante! Por ahora nos queda saber qué sucederá cuando despierten.

Como les comenté anteriormente, esta es una saga y en el libro que continúa a esta, se cuenta la historia personal de Yaten. Les gustaría que la adaptara? Bueno, me avisan!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día. Espero que no se olviden de comentar después de leer este capítulo.

Cariños!


	8. Sol De Invierno

**Dominando Al Salvaje**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

El sol se elevó con pereza sobre el horizonte como presintiendo la batalla que se libraba dentro de la mente de Seiya mientras yacía al lado de su esposa. La observó

mientras dormía. Parte de él quería tomarla en sus brazos, recorrer con la punta deldedo los bordes de sus pestañas, trazar la línea llena de sus labios. Quería conocerla, descubrir las cosas que encendían ese fogoso temperamento. ¿Qué la hacía sonreír? ¿Qué llenaba de lágrimas esos hermosos ojos? Su mirada recorrió un rizo de dorado caído sobre la mejilla. Quería tocar ese rizo y besar la mejilla de alabastro, pero una tensión se asentó en su pecho ante la idea. Ella era su esposa. Le había hecho el amor toda la noche, sin embargo, encontraba difícil tocarla ahora. Era como si hacerlo de alguna manera le fuera a romper el pecho, arrancarle el corazón y posarlo desnudo ante ella. Aunque quisiera permitirle a Serena tocar esa cruda y dañada parte de sí mismo, no podía. El aguijón de la traición todavía lo punzaba con sus espinas. Kakyuu le había quitado demasiado. Pero Serena era la clase de mujer por las que se libraban las batallas. Apasionada, briosa, gloriosa, bella, apasionadamente sensual, compasiva y amable. Irradiaba calor y perfección, y Seiya llevó la mano a su cabello, deseándola, deseando perderse en la calidez que la envolvía. Gimió, luego apartó la vista de su rostro sereno. Pasándose las manos por el cabello, se puso de pie, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Haruka lo detuvo en las escaleras, una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rudo rostro.

—Te perdiste un festín espectacular, amigo —anunció y luego le prodigó a Seiya una sonrisa maliciosa. Había visto a Seiya llevarse a su esposa el día antes y el lujurioso brillo en los ojos de ambos—. Pero estoy seguro de que tuviste uno privado, ¿eh? —palmeó al joven caballero en la espalda—. Me complace ver que no has perdido el fuego que quemaba entre tus piernas antes de que esa ramera Marson entrara en tu vida.

—No sirve de nada, Haruka —contestó Seiya en voz baja, levantando la vista para mirar a Haruka antes de marcharse—, he perdido algo mucho más valioso. No quiero amarla.

Haruka se quedó mirando el destello de cabellos negros contra un torbellino carmesí cuando Seiya bajó rápidamente la escalera. De repente la comprensión se dibujó en el rostro del duque y una pesadumbre llenó su mirada gris. Fue él quien le había enseñado a Seiya que todo lo que tenía valor podía ser obtenido con una buena pelea. Haruka miró hacia la puerta de la alcoba de Seiya. Una chispa de determinación brilló en sus ojos mientras se dirigía a ella. Ahora era hora de enseñarle esa lección a su esposa.

Las pertenencias de Serena no habían sido trasladadas todavía a la habitación de Seiya, por lo que tuvo que buscar algo de su esposo para ponerse cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Se ajustó unas calzas negras que le quedaban bastante bien, excepto por lo que sobraba en los tobillos. Lo ajustado de la prenda le hizo recordar cuan bellamente apretadas le quedaban a su esposo. La túnica de color ocre que sacó de su armario era otra cosa. Le quedaba grande de hombros y le llegaba hasta las rodillas hasta que se la sujetó en la cintura con el cordón plateado de su rasgado vestido de novia.

Cuando al fin abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Haruka en toda su estatura.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo metiéndose hacia el interior de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Seiya? —Serena se sobresaltó al oír la seriedad en la voz del duque. El corazón golpeaba en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que el sol apenas había salido y su esposo ya no estaba.

—Acaba de irse. De eso es de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Serena estudió al hombre salvaje que tomó asiento en una silla junto al frío hogar.

—¿Sucede algo malo, milord? —le preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y por un momento algo pasó entre los dos; hubo una calidez que sobrepasó la rabia de Serena y las burlas toscas de Haruka, una calidez y un cariño que ambos compartían por el mismo hombre.

—Tu esposo está perdido y depende de ti que nos lo devuelvas.

Serena asintió. Si había algún modo de romper las gruesas defensas de Seiya, quería saberlo. La fuerza en los ojos del duque Haruka le hizo sentir que podía hacerlo. Se sentó a sus pies y levantó la vista.

—Dígame qué debo hacer. ¿Cómo hago para que Seiya se olvide de lady Marson y del dolor que le causó?

—Ah, entonces ya sabes de esa perdida.

—Yaten me lo contó —dijo Serena. No vio razón para contarle al duque que ella había visto a Seiya con su enamorada.

—Es una seductora zorra de ojos andariegos y fogosos —dijo Haruka—, una malcriada cuyo padre mismo estaba tan aliviado de sacársela de encima que aceptó que viviera con Seiya aunque no estuvieran casados. Fui a ver al padre de la muchacha, Lord Fredric de Marson, sólo para enterarme de que Kakyuu había huido una semana después de que Seiya la enviara de vuelta a su casa. Mis hombres y yo la encontramos varios días más tarde viviendo a unas pocas leguas de distancia con otro hombre. Lady Kakyuu es la imagen de la belleza, y sabe cómo atraer a los hombres a sus garras. La arrastré nuevamente a la casa de su padre, y la ramera me rogó todo el camino que la devolviera a la casa de Seiya, hasta se me ofreció como recompensa. Estuve tentado de tomarla porque es más perfecta que la tierra más codiciada, pero su belleza es mortal.

—Parece una malvada.

—Realmente lo es. Aunque no creo que le haya mostrado ese aspecto de sí misma a Seiya antes del final. Lo necesitaba demasiado para poder escapar del rígido dominio de su padre.

—¿Cómo puedo luchar contra ella? —preguntó Serena. El duque le sonrió con una sonrisa suave y gentil que sorprendió a Serena.

—No estoy seguro de que sea Kakyuu contra la que debes luchar, sino contra lo que ella le hizo a Seiya. Tú lo quieres —dijo Haruka con sabia certeza—. Se ve claramente en tus ojos, _ma cher_.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Entonces sé paciente y comprensiva. No lo presiones demasiado pronto. Ya has conquistado mucho, él estaba tan decidido a no casarse que el rey me tuvo que arrastrar hasta aquí desde Normandía para convencerlo. Pero fuiste tú la que lo hizo cambiar de parecer, no yo. Él sólo obedece las órdenes que quiere. —Haruka se había puesto de pie y tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas, levantándola del piso.— Lucha por él, Serena. Llevas sangre de guerrero en las venas. Lucha por él. Alguna vez él vivió su vida con pasión. Ayúdalo a vivir de ese modo otra vez, y su amor será digno de tu lucha.

Seiya cabalgaba a toda velocidad, aunque no sabía adonde se dirigía. Cabalgaba como alguien perseguido por demonios, con la respiración pesada y dificultosa. La tierra temblaba bajo los cascos de su negro corcel. Cabalgó sobre hierba espesa y luego entre nogales y robles. En el bosque podía esconderse de la rabia y el dolor que lo perseguían. Los tupidos arbustos y los árboles frondosos podían ocultarlo de los demonios que lo plagaban de incertidumbre por haber disfrutado de su esposa, por querer estar con ella, por desear sentir su aroma. Y el bosque, con sus retorcidas ramas estirándose hacia el sol para obtener la calidez vital que se le negaría durante el invierno venidero, podía entender el frío vacío que sentía porque no quería amarla.

Finalmente detuvo el caballo cuando llegó a una pequeña estepa sobre un lago que comenzaba a congelarse. Aun allí no estaba a salvo. Desmontó y dejó caer descuidadamente las riendas para observar la superficie del lago. Pensó que se había preparado bien para casarse con Serena, para resguardarse de ella y evitar que no llegara nunca a él. Ya no estaba seguro de haber tenido éxito.

¿Por qué sería tan tonto de dejar a otra mujer entrar en su corazón? ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección? Alexander estaba muerto porque Seiya se había dejado cegar por lo que ni siquiera había sido algo real. ¿Y qué era real? Ya no lo sabía, y eso era lo que estaba trabajando para destruirlo. Cerró los ojos contra la luz del sol y vio el rostro de Serena. Parecía tan real. Sus ojos eran tan fáciles de leer. Sus expresiones tan abiertas. Amaba a su padre, y su amor y lealtad por Avarloch eran perfectamente claros cuando se ofreció a luchar con él por el castillo. Aun más cuando se casó con un sinvergüenza frío y distante para evitar una batalla que ni siquiera hubiera estado allí para ver. Pero aun eso no era suficiente para él. ¿Cómo podía confiar en su buen juicio cuando se había equivocado tanto antes? Incluso así… y diablos, eso era lo peor… ella dislocó su corazón cuando le dio esa maldita rosa. ¿Sabía acaso el efecto que tuvo en él al cuidar que su carne no fuera herida por una espina? ¿Protegería su corazón con tanto cuidado?

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la noche anterior y una cálida columna de fuego le lamió la espalda. ¿Cómo había logrado encender un deseo tan crudo en él? Había querido que Serena lo deseara. Quería que anhelara su pasión a tal punto que nunca pudiera ser satisfecha por nadie más. Pero era él quien la deseaba. Y lo asustaba más que el demonio mismo. Sabía que ninguna mujer lo satisfaría como lo hacía Serena. En su mente podía ver el vivido verdor de sus ojos, fogosos y provocadores danzando cuando ella reía y ardía con tanto fervor como su temperamento cuando se enfadaba.

Seiya no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado allí sentado mirando el lago. Tampoco sintió el frío que mordía sus músculos volviéndolos rígidos. Y casi ni escuchó la voz que lo llamaba. Al darse vuelta, vio a Serena saliendo de los árboles. Caminaba con la capa arrebujada alrededor del cuerpo, guiando el caballo de su padre por la brida sobre las raíces y las rocas que lo alcanzaban.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la cautelosa mirada de él le quitó el aliento. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó a su lado en la hierba. Su largo cabello le cubría los hombros y Seiya ansiaba tocarlo para encontrar su propia calidez dentro de los mechones de oro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó apartando su mirada zafira.

—No quiero que estés solo.

—Quiero estar solo —le respondió con menos convicción de la que había sentido en el último año. Miró fijamente la superficie iluminada del agua y permaneció en silencio.

—Sé de ella, Seiya —admitió Serena, rompiendo el silencio que se extendía en sus ojos llenos de fantasmas—. Sé de Kakyuu. Yaten y Haruka me lo contaron.

Sus hombros se pusieron tensos y luego se inclinaron cuando sacudió la cabeza.

—No debieron haberte dicho nada. Ella no significa nada para mí.

—¿No significa nada? —preguntó Serena con incredulidad—. Todavía estás enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo puede no significar nada?

Él parpadeaba todavía observando la fría, cristalina superficie del agua que hacía juego con sus ojos.

—Debes olvidar lo que te contaron.

Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron.

—¿Cómo puedo olvidar que mi esposo ama a otra?

—Esto no tiene que ver con el amor, Serena. Tú y yo no nos casamos por amor —le contestó inexpresivamente.

Los ojos de Serena se inundaron de lágrimas, pero no dejó que cayeran.

—Pero yo sí te amo, Seiya —le susurró.

—_Non_, no es cierto —suspiró él—, amas como te hice sentir anoche. No confundas las dos cosas.

El dolor le apretó el corazón. Él ciertamente no confundía las dos cosas, de eso estaba segura. Bien, no le importaba lo que pensara. Ya era hora de que supiera la verdad.

—No, yo te amo, esposo. Tú reclamaste mi corazón la primera vez que te vi. Seiya al fin la miró, y afirmó con una leve sonrisa de duda:

—Querías verme muerto cuando llegué a Avarloch.

—No, mi amado —lo corrigió, buscando en sus ojos al hombre sirena que extrañaba—, te vi en Porthleven nadando en una laguna muy parecida a ésta —se volvió hacia el lago congelado y su mirada se demoró allí mientras recordaba ese bello día—. Estabas solo al principio y te observé. Luego llegó ella. La vi, Seiya — Serena volvió su mirada hacia él—, te vi con ella… —su voz se perdió y bajó los ojos ante su penetrante mirada.

—¿Nos viste? —fue todo lo que pudo decir, demasiado sorprendido por la confesión para decir algo más. Serena asintió. La confusión enredó su mente. Quería estar enfadado con ella porque no le había dicho que sabía sobre Kakyuu desde el principio. Buscó su rabia donde fuera que la rabia se escondiera en su alma pero no pudo hallarla. Qué extraño, pensó, ese sentimiento siempre acechaba cerca de su corazón cuando pensaba en Kakyuu. Hizo un esfuerzo para producir un buen gesto de reproche y hacerle saber que no aprobaba su costumbre de espiar y escuchar detrás de las paredes.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en Porthleven? —en el mismo instante en que lo preguntó, notó que ella estaba vestida con su ropa y luchó por no sonreír.

—Estaba visitando a mi tío. Mi compañía pasó por Porthleven de regreso a casa y yo me fui a caminar sola cuando nuestro carruaje se detuvo debido a un árbol caído —Dios querido, se sentía tan aliviada y purificada al hablar de eso con él—. Te vi, tan hermoso y enamorado de la vida, y nunca te olvidé, Seiya.

Sus palabras finalmente comenzaron a asentarse en él, que sólo la miraba.

Serena se esforzó por sostener su mirada. Pero luego él parpadeó y sus ojos se suavizaron con una ternura tan acogedora que ella pensó que se desmayaría.

—Pero te despojé de tu hogar —le recordó en voz baja—, tu padre se va de Avarloch por mi culpa.

—Lo sé —ella casi no respiraba.

—Mi gente mató a tu madre, Serena.

—Sí.

—¿Y así y todo crees que me amas?

—Sé que te amo.

Seiya la estudió. Hasta inclinó la cabeza intentando discernir si le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Supiste de Kakyuu todo el tiempo —le dijo, comprendiendo ahora todo lo que ella había visto. Recordaba el día que ella había mencionado.

—Sabía que había alguien en tu vida a quien amabas. Perdóname por no decírtelo —le respondió, observándolo mientras giraba la cabeza para dirigir al agua su pensativa mirada. Ella creyó ver los bordes de su boca elevarse en una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que viste… exactamente?

Serena suspiró al recordarlo.

—Todo. Estabas desnudo dejando que el agua te bañara con un alegre abandono. Y luego ella llegó y no pude irme. Estaba atrapada allí, detrás de esos malditos arbustos, muerta de miedo de ser descubierta.

El rostro de su esposo se quebró en una sonrisa más amplia, y mientras él volvía esa maravillosa sonrisa hacia ella, las sombras que poblaban sus ojos se desvanecieron.

Era una sonrisa como la que Serena había visto antes… divertida, feliz, inesperada y totalmente radiante.

—¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso?— le preguntó ella, que ya estaba sonrojada y sin aliento.

—Me complace saber que la vista de mi cuerpo lograra encantarte de esa manera —sus ojos danzaron con humor y afecto, y el corazón de Serena dio un salto. La sonrisa de él era real y no calculada, inocente y picara a la vez.

—Te aseguro, señor, que era tu rostro… quiero decir la felicidad en tu rostro lo que me cautivó, no tu cuerpo.

—Fue mi cuerpo —insistió él acercándose más. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se posaron justo sobre los suyos—, te arrebató mi imagen —se rió en un murmullo cuando Serena puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un empujón—. Admítelo —persistió él, aspirando el aroma del cabello de Serena.

—No admito nada. —Indignada, ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e intentó apartar la mirada, pero él le tomó el mentón entre las manos y le levantó el rostro para mirarla.

—Gracias por anoche —luego agregó con una sonrisa libidinosa:— y por esta mañana.

A la luz del sol, sus ojos eran como el agua brillante, maravillas marinas, y mientras Serena los miraba creyó ver algo en su vastedad, algo lleno de sentido. Le acarició la áspera mejilla.

—No tienes necesidad de agradecerle a tu esposa por cumplir con su deber, señor.

—Fue más que un simple deber —le susurró, y le rozó la boca con los labios—. ¿No es así, Serena?

—Sí —respondió ella jadeando justo antes de que la besara. Ah, era tanto más que eso, pensó mientras él la recostaba en el suelo y desataba su capa.

Al regresar al castillo, encontraron a Haruka en el parapeto de la entrada observando atentamente mientras Yaten luchaba con uno de los caballeros del duque. Las espadas chocaban y centelleaban. Serena contuvo el aliento, pero cuando vio que Molly aplaudía frenéticamente y saltaba de alegría, miró perpleja a su esposo.

—¿Eso es una práctica?

Seiya sonrió levemente sacudiendo la cabeza ante el duque normando, que ahora le bramaba a su hombre porque había perdido.

—Algunos pueden llamarlo así —le dijo con un suspiro exasperado—. Haruka es muy competitivo. No le gusta perder en nada, por eso hasta las prácticas se convierten en una competencia. Y en este momento parece que está perdiendo. — Seiya le lanzó una larga mirada de soslayo teñida de picardía justo antes de aflojar las riendas y galopar hacia él.

—Vamos —le gritó a Serena al echarse a andar.

Haruka apenas miró en su dirección cuando Seiya lo llamó, y continuó reprendiendo a su caballero vencido.

—¿Practicando un poco de competencia amistosa, Haruka? —sonrió Seiya tirando de las riendas.

Yaten sonrió e intercambió una rápida mirada de asentimiento con su hermano.

—¿Cuántos de sus hombres has vencido hasta ahora? —interrogó Seiya, sabiendo que el número debía ser elevado para que Haruka lo estuviera tomando con tanta seriedad.

Yaten echó la larga espada sobre su hombro y deslizó la mirada hacia el duque; su expresión divertida se convirtió en una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Siete.

Serena observó al musculoso guerrero desde su caballo arqueando una ceja en señal de admiración. Yaten había derrotado a siete hombres y apenas estaba agitado. Una de sus doncellas le gritaba algo sobre Hércules y Dionisio, mientras él sonreía con satisfacción. Serena tuvo que admitir que Lord Yaten Kou era un hombre extremadamente apuesto. Eso, sumado al modo en el que los rayos del sol brillaban sobre su chaleco de malla, lo hacían ver como si en verdad acabara de bajar del monte Olimpo.

—Esto no ha terminado todavía —anunció Haruka a todos los presentes.

Desde su caballo, Seiya levantó una ceja, escéptico.

—No lo sé, a mí me parece que ha terminado, Haruka.

Entonces el duque sonrió como un lobo a punto de saltar.

—Tu hermano tiene que pelear con un hombre más antes de ser declarado campeón.

Seiya desmontó, pasándole las riendas a Peter. Se dirigió hacia Serena y la ayudó a bajar del caballo, guiñándole un ojo antes de darse vuelta hacia el duque.

—¿Y quién es ese hombre? ¿Tú, Haruka?

El duque devolvió la sonrisa burlona y oscura de Seiya y sacudió la cabeza.

—_Non_, él —señaló a Lord Kenji, que acababa de salir de la torre de entrada calzándose un grueso guante de cuero en la mano. Los vasallos de Avarloch lo vitorearon y Serena se unió a la aclamación lanzándole un beso a su padre cuando le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Seiya mientras Haruka se hacía camino hacia la liza—; pero si Yaten gana, tendrás que inclinarte ante todos nosotros y besarme el trasero.

—_Oui _—acordó Haruka—. Y si Kenji gana, tú te inclinarás ante tu esposa y me besarás el… —miró a Serena y le guiñó un ojo.

Seiya se dio vuelta y fue hacia su esposa. Sus hombros se sacudieron levemente al reírse, sabiendo que eso enloquecería a Haruka. Y lo hizo.

Haruka ladró órdenes para que todos se apartaran y le abrieran camino a su caballero campeón mientras Kenji caminaba resuelto en dirección a Yaten con su enorme espada reluciendo al sol.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Seiya observó con expresión divertida.

—¿Piensas que mi padre perderá? —preguntó Serena y le pellizcó el brazo.

—No lo sé, hermosa. Yaten es un guerrero poderoso, pero sé por experiencia que tu padre es muy diestro. Cualquiera que sea el resultado, Yaten logrará inquietar a Haruka y eso le bajará los humos… y quiero estar aquí para verlo. Dicho sea de paso, ¿quién es Nicolas?

Lo preguntó tan despreocupadamente, que tomó a Serena por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de Sir Nicolas?

Su esposo se rió de Haruka cuando el duque gritó para que todos hicieran silencio, luego se volvió hacia ella.

—Dijiste que le habías partido el florero de tu tía Gertrude en la cabeza cuando él creyó que no podías luchar con él. ¿Era alguien a quien tu padre te había prometido?

—Ay, Dios santo, no —Serena se rió y luego se estremeció ante la idea—. Sir Nicolas es uno de los guardias de mi tío. Un tonto malhumorado que amenazó con azotarme.

Seiya no se inmutó pero volvió su mirada tranquila hacia la lucha.

—¿Lo heriste cuando le rompiste el florero en la cabeza?

—Sí. Recibió una fea herida justo por encima del ojo derecho.

—Bien hecho —dijo su esposo en voz baja. Serena pudo ver la satisfacción en su perfil y sonrió. ¿Y por qué de repente le preguntaba sobre un hombre que ella había mencionado más de una semana antes? Sonrió porque no le había preguntado sobre Nicolas antes. Nunca lo traicionaría como lo había hecho Kakyuu, pero era bueno saber que su esposo estaba comenzando a sentir celos.

Yaten y Kenji se pusieron frente a frente levantando las enormes espadas sobre la cabeza. Lucharon durante mucho tiempo, más de lo que Seiya había previsto. Y para deleite de Seiya, Haruka caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro, levantando sus ojos gris acero para mirarlo cada dos segundos. Los movimientos del joven guerrero eran precisos, salvajes y cargados de un poder devastador. Devolvía los golpes con astucia y evitaba las contundentes embestidas sobre su cabeza, pero la experiencia de Kenji finalmente le ganó el título de campeón. Haruka vitoreó exaltado ante el triunfo de su hombre. Se dio vuelta para buscar a Seiya, pero su amigo no estaba por ningún lado. Sinvergüenza, pensó Haruka triunfalmente, y estaba a punto de abrirse camino hacia Kenji cuando sintió el frío y duro acero entre las piernas. Se puso rígido, y luego una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro.

—Se cancela el trato —oyó el gruñido a sus espaldas cerca de su oído—, no te besaría la mano, mucho menos esa diminuta excusa de virilidad que mi espada está amenazando en este mismo instante.

—Qué pena —respondió el duque, fingiendo estar afligido—, tenía la esperanza de que tu esposa se encargara de pagar tu apuesta.

Seiya movió la espada unos milímetros y Haruka se sacudió.

—Toma la espada, Haruka, porque estoy bastante seguro de que ella te lo hubiera arrancado de un mordisco cuando llegara el momento. Y quita esa sonrisa burlona de tu rostro, no has ganado.

Haruka comenzó a protestar inmediatamente, pero Seiya lo acalló con un leve movimiento de su espada.

—Si ésta fuera una batalla real, estarías muerto. Y un ejército sin su líder es vencido rápidamente. Yo, amigo mío, te he vencido. —Quitó su espada y dio un paso atrás. Haruka giró lentamente, prodigándole una mirada peligrosa al hombre a quien él le había enseñado a ser tan endemoniado.

En respuesta, Seiya le ofreció su más radiante sonrisa y se inclinó afectadamente, confiando en que el duque no le cortara la cabeza.

—Eres despiadado —dijo el duque normando en tono de burla.

Seiya se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Gracias. —Sus ojos buscaron a Serena como lo hacían siempre cuando ella no estaba a su lado, un hecho que su mente no podía comprender. La encontró perdida bajo el peso del brazo de su padre. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando llegó junto a ellos.

—Haruka los ha entrenado bien a ti y a tu hermano —admitió Kenji luego de que Seiya lo felicitara por su victoria—, no he luchado contra hombres tan diestros desde que enfrenté a los bizantinos en batalla.

—Le debemos mucho al duque —Seiya enfocó su mirada en Serena y el modo en que su cabello brillaba como el oro bajo el sol.

Kenji le lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo a su hija.

—Serena se ve muy hermosa el día después de su boda, ¿no es cierto?

Su yerno asintió.

—_Oui_, así es.

—¿Todo fue bien en la noche de bodas, entonces? —preguntó el viejo caballero con un tono pícaro.

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron apenas más grandes, la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar —se tropezó con las palabras, la incredulidad ante la pregunta de su suegro nubló sus ojos.

Kenji no notó la inquietud de Seiya. Sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda como lo hubiera hecho Haruka.

—Es un buen comienzo —dijo sabiamente, dejando a los recién casados mirándolo fijamente mientras él se dirigía hacia donde estaba Haruka.

—Los guerreros carecen de tacto. Lo lamento. —Serena pasó su brazo por el de su esposo.

—¡Es tu padre! ¿Por qué querría saber algo así?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba preocupado pensando que me ganarías a los golpes.

Volviéndose hacia ella con un repentino aire oscuramente sensual, Seiya llevó la mano de su esposa hasta su boca.

—Lo hice.

La muchacha abrió la boca para protestar pero Seiya la besó, apasionada y espontáneamente, dejándola sin aliento antes de que pudiera decir una palabra; luego él también se alejó caminando.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó ella a sus espaldas.

—A la cama —se dio vuelta, caminando de espaldas para sonreírle… y luego sonreírle a su padre—, después de anoche, casi no puedo permanecer en pie.

Serena lo miró alejarse y tembló ante la cruda masculinidad que poseía. Luego se rió para sí y se encaminó hacia el establo para ver a su yegua.

Seiya subió las sinuosas escaleras con un corazón que parecía más liviano que de costumbre. Sonrió recordando cómo se veía Serena parada en el parapeto vestida con su ropa. Aun luciendo una túnica dos veces más grande que su talle, su esposa lo deleitaba y encantaba su alma. Se sacudió la imagen de la cabeza. Estaba muy cansado para excitarse nuevamente, lo cual, sonrió al darse cuenta, siempre parecía sucederle cuando pensaba en ella. Casi había llegado al final de las escaleras cuando se cruzó con Rebecca, la doncella de Serena, que bajaba. Su pálido cabello rojizo suelto sobre los hombros era como una niebla de seda que rebotaba a su paso.

Seiya se quedó tieso.

Por un instante regresó al castillo de Graycliff y observó a Kakyuu, y se vio esperando que se acercase para tomarla en sus brazos luego de volver de una batalla.

—Buen día, milord —lo saludó la pálida belleza, luego se detuvo al pasar por su lado notando que el nuevo señor la miraba fijamente—. ¿Sucede algo malo, milord?

Volviendo al presente en un parpadeo, Seiya le sonrió.

—_Non _—comenzó a subir pero volvió a detenerse y giró hacia ella—: por favor, busca al escudero Kennet y dile que traiga el agua para mi baño.

—Enseguida, milord —Rebecca suspiró en silencio al verlo alejarse. Por Dios, el hombre era tan apuesto, pensó mientras salía en busca de Kennet.

Cuando Seiya entró a su habitación lo primero que vio fue el vestido de novia de Serena sobre la alfombra de piel de oso. Fue hacia él y lo levantó, llevándose la delicada tela a su mejilla para luego aspirar su perfume.

El sonido de la risa fuerte de Haruka proveniente del parapeto en la planta baja llevó a Seiya a la ventana todavía con el vestido apretado contra la nariz. El duque tenía el brazo en la espalda de Kenji y había un brillo endiablado en los ojos de Haruka, que Seiya podía ver desde su ventana. Se rió adivinando que su amigo estaba planeando algún tipo de represalia contra él. Al observar al duque bribón, el corazón de Seiya se ablandó. Haruka siempre lo hacía reír, aun después de Kakyuu. Y Seiya le tenía un gran aprecio por eso. Habían compartido la vida del mismo modo. Con apetito, saboreándola con una pasión que los impulsaba en la batalla, el amor, y las simples cosas cotidianas que otros daban por sentadas. Eran hombres que preferían morir antes que no sentir más la gloriosa calidez del sol en el rostro o el viento mordiéndoles la piel al marchar como el trueno hacia la batalla. Pero Seiya había cambiado, había visto al mundo girar horriblemente insípido y descolorido… hasta que encontró el color de la primavera en los ojos de Serena.

Inhalaba buscando su aroma en el vestido cuando llegó el agua caliente para el baño. Observó desde su lugar en la ventana mientras cuatro jóvenes escuderos plegaban prolijamente el biombo y vertían agua en la tina de baño. Rebecca aguardaba en la puerta hasta que terminaran, luego miró a Seiya que todavía aferraba el vestido de su esposa entre las manos.

—¿Quiere que lo atienda, señor? —preguntó luego de despedir a los escuderos.

—¿Dónde está Kennet?

—No pude encontrarlo.

Seiya miró por la ventana. Prefería que Serena lo atendiera pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Además, necesitaba dormir y sabía que si las manos de su esposa le tocaban el cuerpo, permanecería despierto al menos otra hora.

—Está bien —dijo—, estoy cansado y temo que tal vez me duerma y me ahogue —le sonrió a la doncella sin advertir el efecto que producía en ella. Lanzó el vestido de Serena sobre la cama y luego comenzó a desvestirse.

Rebecca lo miró encantada mientras preparaba el jabón y las toallas.

—Alcánzame una de ésas, por favor —le pidió Seiya, y ella le pasó una toalla limpia para cubrirse. Para su deleite, sin embargo, él no se cubrió cuando se quitó los pantalones. Le daba la espalda y la doncella sintió un cosquilleo mientras observaba sus nalgas esculpidas y sus fuertes muslos.

Seiya se metió en el agua dando un gruñido tan denso como el vapor que se elevaba a su alrededor. Justo antes de sentarse lanzó la toalla al piso con el resto de su ropa. Rebecca de repente recordó respirar. En realidad, exhaló tan explosivamente que Seiya se dio vuelta para verla.

—¿Estás enferma?

—N-no, milord. —Fue hasta la tina, se arrodilló y tomó una pequeña toalla para bañarlo.

—Sólo la espalda y los brazos —le dijo—, yo me encargo del resto. Y lávame el cabello también. —Se deslizó dentro de la tina, sumergiendo la cabeza en el agua para mojarse el cabello. Rebecca se ubicó detrás de él cuando volvió a emerger y comenzó a enjabonarle los gruesos mechones negros. Le frotó y masajeó el cuero cabelludo con los dedos. Él gimió y la doncella cerró los ojos ensoñadores a sus espaldas. Luego de unos minutos se sumergió de nuevo para enjuagarse. Cuando volvió a salir, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, salpicando a la doncella con agua tibia y jabonosa.

—¡Aaaaah! —chilló ella, cubriéndose con las manos para protegerse del agua que la seguía empapando.

—Diablos, perdóname —dijo Seiya abruptamente, girando para verla. Sus pálidos mechones eran ahora un tono más oscuro y le colgaban a los costados del rostro mientras goteaba agua de cada hebra. Él sonrió, levemente al principio, y luego echo la cabeza para atrás y comenzó a reír. A Seiya le sorprendió su propia risa, pero se sentía excelentemente bien y dejó que la alegría lo alcanzara, soltándose a la felicidad que extrañaba tanto.

Serena estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando escuchó el maravilloso sonido. La profunda, robusta música de la risa de su esposo llenó los corredores e hizo eco en su corazón haciéndola sonreír. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Seiya y a su hermano compartiendo un brindis. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando vio a Rebecca. El corazón de Serena gritó en su pecho, pero se quedó quieta, sin ser vista mientras los dos reían juntos ahora.

—Usted es muy distinto de Lord Kenji —la belleza de cabello rojo lo halagó mientras deslizaba la toalla mojada y enjabonada por los brazos de Seiya tan lentamente que puso furiosa a Serena—, nunca fue divertido bañarlo a él.

—Que agradable sensación. —Seiya suspiraba.

—Está tan tenso. Lo que necesita es un buen masaje con aceites medicinales.

—Umh… —gimió Seiya—, eso suena maravilloso.

¡Ya era suficiente! Serena no soportaba escuchar otra palabra. Marchó hacia la tina con las manos formando puños a sus costados.

—Si quieres aceites —su voz atravesó el aire con una mezcla de miel y estricnina—, iré a buscártelos enseguida.

Rebecca se sorprendió tanto por el sonido y la presencia de su ama que cayó hacia atrás como si alguien la hubiera empujado con fuerza.

—¡Ay! —Serena se dirigió hacia ella—. ¿Te asusté, mi querida muchacha? Lo lamento tanto —tomó el brazo de Rebecca y de un tirón la levantó y la miró con furia, luego miró a Seiya y a la toalla que yacía en el piso al lado de la tina—, se te cayó esto —se agachó rápidamente, tomó la toalla mojada y se la lanzó a su esposo.

—¡Serena! —la voz de Seiya era como el hielo, pero ella lo ignoró y miró indignada a su asustada doncella.

—Ahora puedes terminar de bañar a mi esposo, y cuando termines, puedes ir a ayudar a Peter a limpiar el estiércol de los establos.

Los ojos de Rebecca estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando salió corriendo de la habitación. Cuando la muchacha se retiró, Serena volvió su indignada mirada azulada hacia Seiya. Estaba de pie ahora, chorreando agua de cada parte de su cuerpo, todo rastro de risa se había desvanecido de sus ojos.

—Qué pena, ahora tendrás que bañarte solo —espetó Serena con veneno.

—Cuida esa boca, esposa —Seiya advirtió amenazante.

—¿Estás enfadado porque te interrumpí, tú… tú, fétido pedazo de estiércol de insecto?

Abrió mucho los ojos, ensombrecidos por la furia que se apoderaba de él.

—No seas tonta, Serena.

—¡Pero soy una tonta, saliva de rata! Una tonta por amarte y por pensar que había una posibilidad…

—Nunca la hubo —Sus palabras la atravesaron mientras un fuego azul emanaba de los ojos de Seiya.

Por un instante Serena casi se tambalea con el aplastante dolor que le provocó la fría afirmación, pero se contuvo, jurando no dejarle ver la herida que acababa de causarle. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, lanzando puñales azules.

—En verdad eres una bestia fría y desalmada. No te importa de quién es la flor que florece en tus manos, si la mía o la de una doncella, las dos significamos lo mismo para ti.

Seiya asintió.

—Así es —confirmó con una sonrisa helada. Pero no lo sentía. Nunca nadie lo había excitado como lo había hecho ella, como lo hacía aun ahora mientras escupía su odio hacia él. Su fuego lo hacía sentir vivo mientras los aguijones de la pasión se clavaban en su entrepierna, una pasión que luchaba por controlar antes de que creciera ante los ojos de ella. —A un salvaje no le importa quién grita debajo de él, siempre y cuando griten desaforadamente pidiendo clemencia. Pero no la habrá.

Las palabras de Seiya la asustaron, pero también la enfurecieron, y su rabia, como la de su madre, siempre dominaba a su temor. Serena enderezó los hombros y desafió la mirada de su esposo.

—No escucharás _nunca _más un grito de mis labios, ni de pasión ni de miedo. Te lo juro, tú, sucio patán. —Giró sobre sus talones para irse pero la mano de él se extendió instantáneamente y se cerró alrededor de su cintura. Salió de la bañera y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. No había nada gentil en sus acciones, ni en sus ojos, sólo furia y pasión rugiendo desatadas.

—Ésta es la segunda vez que me acusas falsamente. Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer, a no ser que en realidad me veas lanzándome encima de una de tus doncellas. En cuanto a gritar, te lo juro, esposa, no sólo te haré gritar debajo de mí sino que me rogarás que no me detenga. Rogarás penosamente hasta que te llene una y otra vez, y nunca será suficiente —su aliento se sentía caliente contra su rostro, su cuerpo tieso y listo para tomarla.

—¡Nunca! —espetó Serena, intentando furiosamente escaparse de su abrazo, pero él se precipitó sobre ella y la levantó del suelo.

Con tres pasos gigantescos Seiya la llevó a la cama ignorando los insultos. La dejó caer sobre el colchón con descuidada desconsideración. Ella rebotó como un resorte.

—Me voy de esta habitación, Seiya.

—_Non_, no lo harás. No hasta que termine contigo —gruñó—. Quítate la ropa antes de que te la arranque.

—¡No lo haré! —afirmó Serena ácidamente, balanceando las piernas hacia el borde de la cama.

Él saltó sobre ella como un felino. Eran las ropas de él las que llevaba puestas, pero se las arrancó igual. Serena quería gritar, pero había jurado que no lo haría.

—¡Nunca me volveré a rendir ante ti, escoria normanda! —gritó con los dientes apretados mientras su esposo lanzaba la ropa al piso y la recostaba de un empujón.

—Entonces la batalla vuelve a comenzar. —Su voz le punzó los oídos con tanta fuerza como la de las manos que la sujetaban a la cama.

—_Bienvenida sea _—Serena levantó la cabeza de la almohada para gritarle en el rostro, pero él sólo la miró complacido.

—Pensé que era mi imaginación —le ofreció una sonrisa enfurecedora—, pero, en verdad, eres aun más hermosa cuando estás rabiosamente enfadada, Serena. Si supieras lo que me estás haciendo en este momento, estoy seguro de que te someterías rápidamente.

—¡Nunca, mentiroso! —ella luchó con furia debajo de él, pero su presión era como la de un yunque, su cuerpo la cubría como el acero. Podía sentir la carne excitada contra su muslo y se sorprendió de que a él todavía le quedara algo de deseo. No le importaba. Ignoró el ávido palpitar, la feroz lujuria en sus ojos.

—¿Esto te hace sentir como un hombre? —le siseó.

Una esquina de su boca carnosa se levantó formando una media sonrisa lasciva.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? —Le aferró con fuerza la mano y le llevó la palma hacia abajo a lo largo de su cuerpo, balanceando su peso sobre ella. Ella se mordió el labio cuando él deslizó sus dedos más allá de su abdomen de acero, luego hasta su anhelante vara de hierro. Su voz se volvió ronca con el esfuerzo por controlarse cuando le cerró los dedos alrededor de su rigidez—. ¿Cómo lo sientes tú?

Serena contuvo el aliento ante la vida que pulsaba entre sus dedos. Un calor inflamado y batiente fluía de él y parecía llenarla aun contra su voluntad. Seiya gimió. Le tomó el pezón con los dientes bañándolo dentro de su boca con la lengua.

El capullo rosado se irguió aun mientras luchaba contra él. Su lengua humedeció la creciente dureza, y luego lamió ferozmente. El dolor, y luego un sobresalto de placer, llevó la mano de Serena aun más abajo. Quería gritar pero no podía… había jurado no hacerlo. Le soltó la mano pero ella no la movió de su rígida carne. Él le deslizó los dedos por el interior del muslo, su contacto la provocaba, acariciándola, haciéndole apretar la dureza entre sus dedos.

—¿Estás lista para mí, esposa? —le susurró en una voz ronca.

—Eres un salvaje —le respondió Serena sin aliento.

De repente su dedo buceó profundamente dentro de ella, rotando, acariciando delicadamente y llevándola a un éxtasis inimaginable. Jadeó, arqueando la espalda. Seiya le mordió el cuello, esforzándose por no quebrarla en dos con la endurecida lanza que estaba a punto de estallar en su mano. Le acarició la cresta de su deseo con el pulgar y Serena se sintió asaltada por olas de éxtasis sexual. Era tan intenso que quería gritar, clamar, rogarle que la penetrara y la llenara con su poderosa carne.

—Nunca —dijo sofocada, contestándose a sí misma en voz alta. Seiya sonrió encima de ella.

—_Oui_, ahora —la corrigió, tomando su mano una vez más para que ella lo guiara—. Ahora, Serena —le susurró, y ella lo llevó dentro de su cuerpo, y luego lo soltó y él avanzó ferozmente, gruñendo en su poderío.

Serena temblaba mientras los espasmos de placer recorrían su cuerpo. Toda idea de negar que quisiera la pasión de este hombre sin su amor se esparció como hojas caídas en el viento otoñal. Quería todo lo que le estaba dando. Quería que la llenara como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Se dio cuenta de que amaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, la aspereza de su mandíbula al rozar su mejilla delicada. El modo en que su cuerpo se movía en perfecto ritmo con el suyo la impulsó a elevar las caderas más arriba y girar con más presión hasta que los fuegos que lamían su carne y su espalda y estallaban dentro de la húmeda caverna donde ardía su placer se hicieron casi insoportables.

La pasión de Seiya era tan tumultuosa como el mar durante una tormenta. Cabalgó sobre Serena con un paso febril, ya no le importaba la ternura sino sólo el placer, caliente y dulce y salvaje en su avidez. Quería consumirla, ser consumido por ella. Las apretadas paredes del túnel de deseo de Serena acariciaban su virilidad y Seiya sentía cada uno deliciosamente volviendo a reclamarlo cuando retrocedía, mientras que afuera sus pliegues aterciopelados lo acariciaban como labios húmedos.

El éxtasis llegó a la cima envolviendo a Serena. Le mordió el hombro, hundiendo las uñas en su espalda. Se aferró a él desenfrenadadamente, moviéndose con él como le ordenaba. La levantó con una marejada de poder tan inmensa que todo control se desvaneció y ella encontró en el ardor de su boca una urgencia igual a la suya. Y luego él emitió un sonido que no era como ninguno que hubiera escuchado jamás. Era el sonido del placer que se volvía audible, tangible. Era sensual y erótico, masculino y crudo. No un gruñido, sino una serie de susurros roncos y primitivos.

Serena no sabía si no había sido ese mero sonido el que la hizo gritar cuando el éxtasis la desbordó. Abrió los ojos para ver el rostro que había anhelado, y allí estaba. Un regocijo extrañamente angelical en su feroz y exuberante éxtasis formaba en sus labios una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando la llenó hasta el vientre moviéndose dentro de las aguas de su cuerpo. Inhaló como si el aire fuera una delicia para sus pulmones, luego apretó los labios impulsándose más profundo adentro de ella. Su pasión era tangible, asible, se manifestaba en su sonrisa ardiente y salvaje con el deleite intoxicado que se volvía sonido cuando respiraba.

Serena hundió las uñas en su carne mientras los colores estallaban dentro de ella en infinitas y orgásmicas convulsiones que pensó que nunca acabarían. Gimiendo, conteniendo gritos de éxtasis que amenazaban salir expulsados como una catarata, ella lo bañó en sus dulces jugos una y otra vez, ahogándolo en su líquido femenino.

Y su sensual hombre sirena permanecía allí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás como una hermosa y primitiva fantasía hecha realidad. Él frunció los labios y un áspero grito gutural le apretó el cuello hasta casi estallar antes de salir expulsado de su boca. Luego colapso en sus brazos, agotado, completamente exhausto. Quería decir algo pero no pudo. Rodó hacia un costado y la atrajo a sus brazos, y en unos segundos estaba dormido.

Serena descansó a su lado, aferrada a su pecho y cerrando con fuerza los ojos para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban ahogarla. El hombre de la laguna aún existía. Estaba allí con ella ahora. Había empujado a Seiya al borde de lo que se creía que era la pasión, del modo en que lo había hecho el agua cuando lo vio por primera vez. Sólo que era una pasión diferente, pero no menos intensa.

_Sus pasiones… las cosas que experimenta… lo consumen. Sea felicidad, odio, lujuria, o __amor, igualmente lo consumen, _se dijo Serena, recostada junto a su hombre sirena. Y supo en ese momento que no importaba lo maravilloso que fuera su deseo por ella, necesitaba ver la pasión de su amor de esa misma manera. Necesitaba sentirla, tocarla, vivirla.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a aquel día en que el duque de Normandía había ido a la habitación de Seiya para hablar con ella. Le había pedido que fuera paciente. Le hizo prometer que lo intentaría, jurándole que su esposo era un buen hombre por el que valía la pena luchar.

—_Digno de la batalla._

Serena escuchó en su mente las palabras del duque Haruka mientras estaba acostada en la cama con Seiya, mirando las negras y tupidas pestañas que reposaban sobre su mejilla. Sabía que no tenía opción más que luchar. Por fortuna era algo que sabía hacer bien. De alguna manera tenía que ganarse el amor de este guerrero. Tenía que encontrar un modo de derretir su helado corazón.

—_Digno de la batalla._

—Sí, ciertamente lo es —susurró Serena y acarició sus cabellos azabaches—, y, mi amado esposo guerrero, venceré.

El sonido de un tormento cargado de dolor despertó a Serena en mitad de la noche. El fuego intenso del hogar se había reducido a unas pocas brasas encendidas, pero había suficiente luz como para ver a su esposo dormido cuando se sentó en la cama.

—¡Kakyuu!

Serena susurró el nombre de su esposo en la oscuridad. Su corazón se quebró en pedazos que le clavaban el pecho.

—Seiya, despierta —lo llamó tiernamente. Con cautela, como si tocar su piel pudiera herirla, posó la punta de los dedos en su hombro—, despierta, por favor, mi amor.

Sus ojos se abrieron con la leve conciencia de estar despertando a la realidad.

Giró la cabeza hacia Serena y ella retrocedió ante el fantasmal vacío que reinaba en su mirada.

—Serena —Las manos fuertes y seguras ahora temblaban mientras le tomaban el rostro. Turbulentos océanos azules buscaron sus ojos por un momento. Luego, como si no encontraran lo que necesitaban, se apartaron de ella.

Seiya se quitó la colcha de encima y abandonó la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose en la tenue luz del fuego del hogar parecía casi luminoso a pesar de la palidez de la pena que lo cubría. Serena lo observó alejarse y se llevó la colcha hasta el cuello.

—Seiya, no te vayas, por favor.

Pero parecía no escucharla.

Al hallar su capa carmesí, se la echó sobre los hombros desnudos y se acercó al fuego. Ella lo observó en silencio mientras él estiraba las manos hacia adelante para calentarlas. Se inclinó para alimentar las chispas moribundas con leña. Las llamas se alargaron y crujieron, luego saltaron con renovada fuerza dando más luz a la habitación y más calor. Seiya se irguió como si estuviera brotando del ávido fuego, y estiró las manos para calentarlas una vez más. Sus hombros, tan anchos y poderosos, se aflojaron a medida que el fuego lo aliviaba de un modo en que Serena no podía hacerlo.

Ante la escena, la joven esposa lloró. Anhelaba acercarse a él. ¿Pero qué le diría?

Ella no era Kakyuu de Marson… y Kakyuu era la mujer que Seiya quería.

—La odio, Seiya —Serena apenas susurró—, la odio, pero entiendo que todavía la ames.

—_Non _—su voz sonó tan profunda como las sombras—, ya no la amo. El amor convierte a los hombres en idiotas —dijo, sin volverse hacia Serena—. Siempre dejé que me gobernara el corazón, Serena —hizo una pausa recordando la angustia de su traición reflejada en la mirada aterrorizada de Alexander justo antes de morir—, he hecho elecciones con las que debo vivir el resto de mi vida. Nunca volveré a cometer el mismo error.

¿Qué podría penetrar la escarcha que derrotaba a su hombre sirena y encerraba su apasionado corazón? Serena quería ir hacia él, sostenerlo en sus brazos y prometerle cosas en las que pudiera confiar y creer. Pero eran sus propias emociones las que lo habían traicionado. Salió de la cama, necesitaba llegar a él.

—Déjame enseñarte a confiar en lo que tu corazón sabe que es bueno —le dijo suavemente, acercándose un paso más—. Déjame curarte, esposo —le temblaban las rodillas mientras avanzaba, esperando, rezando que no la rechazara. Se paró frente a él. La silueta de Seiya era como una obra de arte tallada, rígida, llena incertidumbre.

Levantó la mano hasta sus brazos y trazó el largo de sus pulidos músculos. Él inclinó la cabeza y le rozó la sien con los labios conmoviéndola con el leve gemido que dejó allí. Sus brazos la tomaron, lentamente al principio, resistiendo su oferta. Luego la acercó a su cuerpo y capturó su boca en un beso que era tan caliente que ni todo el hielo del mundo hubiera podido resistirlo.

Seiya ya se había ido cuando el sol de la mañana reflejó su luz en el rostro de Serena. Se vistió despacio, pensando en la noche que había compartido con él. Las imágenes de su rostro, una hermosa máscara de puro, arrebatado éxtasis, volvían a su mente. Trazó el contorno de sus senos con la mano, recordando cómo había sido el contacto de su boca allí. Era ardiente, apasionado y puramente masculino, tan feroz que su sólo recuerdo la devoraba. Pero también estaba herido, asustado por un amor teñido de engaño y de sangre.

Sabía que la batalla sería difícil, pero por sus venas corría la sangre Tsukino. Lucharía por salvar a Seiya el Apasionado. Sabía, mientras se apresuraba a su habitación y buscaba ansiosamente entre sus vestidos, que no era Seiya contra el que tenía que luchar sino contra lo que amar a Kakyuu de Marson le había hecho a Seiya.

Sonrió victoriosa al encontrar el vestido que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Era encantador. El terciopelo azul cielo más suave que el pétalo de una rosa cayó como líquido a sus pies. Tersas perlas adornaban el canesú en pico que empujaba sus senos hacia arriba en un escote exagerado de blancas promesas. La falda era amplia y fluida, con aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas hasta las rodillas. Debajo, dos capas de gasa de color crema respiraban sobre su carne, insinuando sus piernas bien formadas.

Con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos, se abrochó en el cuello la gargantilla de que Seiya le había regalado. Se peinó el cabello de manera tal que su rostro quedara descubierto, sostuvo un mechón hacia atrás con un gran broche de esmeraldas mientras que el resto le caía sobre la espalda. La batalla continuaba y su hombre sirena era digno de cada golpe que ella consumaba. Deslizó sus delicados pies en unas sandalias doradas y salió de la habitación con un suave balanceo en el andar.

Haruka fue el primero en ver a Serena cuando entró al gran salón. O al menos, pensó Seiya, su audaz amigo era el único con el coraje de jadear al verla.

—Por Dios, ¡cómo te envidio, hombre! —comentó el duque—. Si no te quisiera tanto, te mataría por ella.

Sentado junto a Haruka, Yaten lanzó una carcajada.

—Eres demasiado vanidoso para ofrecerle una sonrisa sin halagarte primero a ti mismo.

Aceptando el desafío, Haruka deslizó su parpadeante mirada hacia el hermano de Seiya.

—Mira y aprende, cachorro.

Seiya sonrió pero no apartó los ojos de su esposa mientras se abría paso a través del salón. Estaba hermosa. Desbordaba de vida, reverdecía, y era tan fresca como una mañana primaveral. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo hacía mecer el suave terciopelo que la cubría tan deliciosamente y exponía más las fuertes y hermosas piernas que lo habían rodeado la noche anterior. La miró con ojos lascivos, entrecerrados, y cuando ella le sonrió, su cuerpo se tensó con una prisa que lo hizo sentir poderosamente estimulado. Ella era misteriosamente sensual, e inundaba de deseo cada uno de sus sentidos.

—Este es un juego que juega conmigo —dijo Seiya más para sí que para el duque.

Haruka bebió su aguamiel antes de responder.

—Es el único juego con el que se puede llegar a ti.

—Ganaré, Haruka —gruñó Seiya, todavía observándola.

El tosco duque fijó su mirada en el muchacho.

—¿Qué precio tendrá esa victoria, _ami_?

—La muerte —respondió Seiya—. Mi muerte, si pierdo.

—Tal vez, ¿pero qué pasa si su victoria te vuelve a la vida, eh?

Seiya bebió un sorbo de su trago ignorando las preguntas de Haruka y la silenciosa preocupación delineada en el rostro de su amigo. Sus ojos siguieron a Serena con una intensidad salvaje a medida que ella se acercaba a la mesa. Cuando al fin llegó, fue Haruka el que le sonrió.

Serena eligió el asiento ubicado frente a su esposo. Luego de devolver el guiño afectuoso de Haruka y la encantadora sonrisa de Yaten, entrecerró sus azules ojos en dirección a Seiya y formó con los labios una sonrisa sensual y ardiente que hizo que su esposo se retorciera incómodamente en la silla.

—¿Has perdido el habla esta mañana, esposo? —Su voz era una llama que azotó la espalda de Seiya.

La sonrisa de Haruka se hizo más amplia.

—Mi señora —dijo el duque inclinándose hacia adelante—, ¿puedo decirle lo maravillosamente encantadora que luce esta mañana?

—Puede, mi señor —respondió Serena girando el rostro para verlo.

—Usted hace regocijar el alma —cortejó Haruka—, su cabello es como el oro fundido, fogoso contra la más tersa piel con la que Dios tan generosamente la ha vestido.

Los ojos de Serena brillaron cuando sonrió.

—Palabras tan bonitas en boca de un salvaje tan sediento de sangre.

—_Oui _—asintió Haruka y lanzó una mirada confidente a Yaten—. Y vuestros ojos… mi señora, no hay zafiro en la tierra que sea más brillante, ninguna más esculpida con tan reverdecido fuego.

Ella se sonrojó y estaba a punto de responder cuando Seiya se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cruzó los brazos contra el pecho, los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada la desafiaban a continuar. Serena casi retrocede ante el acero frío de la mirada de su esposo. ¿Estaba celoso otra vez? Con el corazón batiente, ella esperaba que así fuera y le prodigó a Haruka su más deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Y usted, mi señor, está engalanado de poder y fuerza, que le brotan de cada poro de su cuerpo endurecido de batallas. Usted atemoriza y debilita con sólo una de sus miradas de acero pulido de la más espléndida espada. Sin embargo, usted es cálido como una manta de lana en una fría noche de invierno.

La sonrisa de Haruka era tan amplia que Serena se rió como una chiquilla cubriéndose la boca con la mano. De repente él plantó las enormes palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa con un golpe y se puso de pie.

—¡Deja a este normando degenerado y huye conmigo!

Todos en el gran salón se sobresaltaron hasta casi caer de sus sillas al escuchar el atronador estallido de Haruka, pero el brillo azul en la mirada de Seiya nunca abandonó el rostro de Serena.

—Pero, señor, usted también es un normando —le recordó, ignorando la mirada de su esposo.

—_Oui _—suspiró el duque apesadumbrado, luego volvió a iluminarse—. ¡Renunciaré al trono y me proclamaré sajón!

La muchacha contuvo el aliento fingiendo sentirse escandalizada.

—¡Tamaña traición!

Y finalmente Haruka explotó en una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sosteniéndose el estómago.

—Ah, eres una mujer especial… verdaderamente especial —proclamó mientras se volvía a sentar—. Ve lo que tienes aquí, Seiya, o _realmente _te la robaré.

La lenta sonrisa de Seiya le llegó al alma.

—Una mujer que puede aniquilar a hombres poderosos sólo con la lengua.

El corazón de Serena golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho. La batalla estaba en pie y ella se había metido allí de manera intencionada. Ahora tenía que ser cuidadosa… pero no demasiado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener su sonrisa, miró directamente a su esposo y se lamió los labios, dejando ver toda su sensualidad.

—Una lengua, cuando se usa correctamente, mi señor, puede ser un arma letal.

Haruka escupió su bebida, casi se ahoga en realidad, y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda a Seiya y se levantó de la silla.

—Te deseo buena suerte —dijo casi con lástima—, la necesitarás.—Se rió nuevamente con una carcajada vigorosa, propia de un hombre de muchas pasiones, como lo era el duque de Normandía. Pasó su enorme mano debajo del brazo de Yaten y puso de pie al joven caballero—. Ven —dijo, queriendo permitirles a Seiya y Serena quedarse un rato a solas—, necesitamos conversar acerca del castillo de Graycliff.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es allí donde vivirás.

Serena observó al duque arrastrar consigo a Yaten; luego volvió su mirada a Seiya y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero contuvo la respiración al ver el modo en que la estaba mirando.

La sonrisa de Seiya era sombría, sensual, y la recorría una intensidad cruda y masculina cuando se la ofrecía a su esposa. La visión de su lengua fue tan excitante para él como si le hubiera acariciado el cuerpo mismo, pero controló sus emociones así como su creciente deseo por ella.

—Ya te he advertido antes sobre cuan peligrosamente juegas, esposa. Seducir a otros hombres ante mis propios ojos —su voz era tranquila mientras rozaba levemente el borde de su copa con la punta de los dedos. Su mirada poderosa la abandonó un segundo para admirar la fina terminación de la copa dorada. Luego volvió a levantar la vista y miró fijamente a Serena—. Por fortuna la sensación de algo tan fino bajo mis dedos me hace olvidar la rabia.

Serena miró su mano. Largos, callosos dedos rastreaban, saboreaban el frío metal. Tembló al imaginar que era la redondez de su seno lo que él disfrutaba bajo su tierno contacto. Mencionó la seducción, pero era el crudo deseo en sus ojos, la mueca de su boca sensual, su sonrisa apasionada lo que lograba seducirla_. Cuidado, Serena_, se advirtió a sí misma recogiendo un pedazo de pan para llevárselo a los labios con dedos temblorosos.

—Entonces es realmente una suerte que mi esposo se deleite acariciando su copa, de otro modo su rabia me atemorizaría tanto que saldría corriendo a nuestra habitación para acurrucarme en nuestra cama y esperar mi castigo.

Seiya la estudió un momento, sus ojos eran lagunas azules de una calma cristalina, y luego otra vez le prodigó una sonrisa que la estremeció. Era una expresión real y abierta, y cada vez que la agraciaba con ese tipo de sonrisa se sentía más cerca de él, como si estuviera tocando el hielo y derritiéndolo. Ella lo divertía, lo hacía reír, y eso la deleitaba. Le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo lo que, estaba segura, era un afecto real extendiéndose hacia ella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Compartieron el precioso momento en silencio, y luego Seiya se puso de pie y le extendió el brazo.

—Ven a cabalgar conmigo.

—Pero mi jardín, debería…

—Ya he enviado a Molly y a Lily a hacer esa tarea. Ven —la llamó, su voz era el susurro de un hechicero atrayéndola hacia él—. Tu tierra me es desconocida. Si voy a proteger Avarloch, debo aprender dónde está cada monte, ver cada camino y saber adonde lleva.

Serena no podía negarse, y no quería hacerlo. Se levantó de la silla y le tomó la mano. Él no la volvió a soltar aun cuando caminaban juntos hacia los establos. Cuando intentó montar uno de sus caballos, él la detuvo y la cargó sobre su propio corcel.

—El tiempo está fresco —le dijo saltando sobre la montura—, nos daremos calor cabalgando juntos. —El aliento de Seiya detrás del oído de Serena fue suficiente como para agotar sus terminaciones nerviosas. Cuando deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y tomó las riendas, ella se acurrucó cómodamente sobre los planos firmes de su pecho.

El mordaz aire otoñal entumeció las mejillas de Serena mientras Seiya cabalgaba pasando el parapeto exterior y el jardín de su madre. La deslumbrante franja de cielo azul pronto desapareció bajo una cúpula de hojas pintadas de oro y verde carmesí profundo. Seiya siguió las indicaciones de su esposa, que los guiaron entre laberintos de árboles y sobre barrancas de piedra. Observó cada sinuoso sendero que ella le señalaba, aunque se sentía tan cautivado por las dulces ondulaciones de su voz que dos veces se perdió lo que ella le mostraba. Cada monte cubierto de rocío lo maravillaba con su belleza. Cada burbujeante arroyo que cruzaban era celebrado con un grito de deleite mientras el agua helada le salpicaba las piernas.

—¡Ah, hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte que te quitará el aliento! —dijo Serena y su esposo sonrió ante la emoción que se mezclaba en sus palabras—, mi padre solía llevarme allí. Por supuesto, nunca nos atrevimos a contárselo a mi madre. Ella hubiera desollado vivo a mi pobre padre.

—¿Y por qué razón?

Girando la cabeza, Serena lo agració con una sonrisa traviesa que él tuvo el impulso de quitarle con un beso.

—Ya verás. Ve hasta esa ladera empinada y continúa hacia arriba.

Seiya guió a su caballo sobre lo que comenzaba a pensar que era la ladera de una montaña. Dos veces su corcel casi pierde pie en la pendiente rocosa, pero Serena sólo hizo una pausa en su despreocupada charla un instante para decirle que ya estaban llegando.

—Debiste haberme dejado traer mi caballo, Seiya. Tu corcel se cansa fácilmente.

Estaba a punto de responder a ese comentario con la risa que se merecía cuando la bestia volvió a resbalar. Un instante antes de alcanzar la cima, Serena se dio vuelta tan rápidamente que se habrían despeñado si Seiya no hubiera tenido tan firme control sobre su caballo.

—¡Cierra los ojos! —le ordenó ella.

—¿Qué? Mujer, eres tan tonta como…

—Por favor, Seiya. Cierra los ojos o arruinarás la sorpresa.

No quería cerrar los ojos. Quería maldecir y tal vez hasta estrangular a su esposa por ser tan desaprensiva. Posó una severa mirada en ella, preparado para negarse a cumplir su tonta solicitud, pero maldita sea, sus mejillas estaban tan rosadas, y sus ojos tan abiertos y suplicantes que Seiya frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.

—Ahora baja del caballo. ¡No, no abras los ojos! Haz lo que digo y deja de parecer tan asustado.

Eso colmó el vaso.

—Lo único que me asusta son estas ganas que tengo de arrojarte por la ladera de este gigantesco monte tuyo. —La escuchó reírse y frunció aun más el ceño.

—Toma mi mano —le dijo ella luego de desmontar—, debes confiar en mí.

Seiya se detuvo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados pero no dio otro paso. Serena tiró de su mano. Su risa le llenaba los oídos.

—Ven, esposo. Prometo no dejarte caer.

—Serena —de repente se sintió asaltado por las imágenes de sus sueños cayendo del borde de un precipicio. Abrió los ojos, pero Serena los volvió a cubrir nuevamente y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Sólo sígueme.

—No —Ella no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Por favor —sus labios susurraron contra los de él—, en serio, Seiya, le estás quitando toda la gracia a la aventura.

Tiró de su mano nuevamente y esta vez él se movió. Dejó que lo guiara unos pasos mientras el corazón le latía desenfrenadamente.

—Ahora siéntate. Así está mejor, ¿verdad? —lo calmó—. Mi padre me hizo hacer esto cuando tenía nueve años, y te aseguro fue el día más mágico de mi vida.

—¿Puedo abrir los ojos ahora?

—Todavía no. —El sibilante viento lo fustigó en la mejilla con un mechón del cabello de Serena cuando ella se sentó a su lado—. Primero debes recostarte sobre el estómago —volvió a reírse como una chiquilla—, vaya, ciertamente tienes una malvada expresión cuando te lo propones. —Le tironeó de la manga hasta que quedó recostado totalmente contra la fría roca debajo de su cuerpo—. Puedes abrir los ojos ahora.

Seiya abrió los ojos, y lo que vio le detuvo el corazón.

—Dios mío —casi no podía respirar mirando directamente hacia abajo a las espumosas olas que rompían contra la ladera del acantilado al menos sesenta metros más abajo.

—¿No es magnífico? —sonrió Serena—. Con la cabeza colgando de esta manera, ¿no parece que estuvieras volando? —Él no respondió, pero Serena en realidad no estaba esperando que lo hiciera.— ¿Escuchas cómo suenan las olas cuando se mezclan con el viento? Todavía me pone la piel de gallina.

"La piel de gallina" no era la expresión que hubiera escogido Seiya para describir lo que estaba sintiendo mientras colgaba del borde del mundo. Una excitación que hacía que la sangre fluyera por sus venas como el fuego, eso era más preciso. Un arrobamiento que le detenía el corazón y que le arrebataría cualquier palabra, si hubiera tenido la audacia de pronunciar alguna. Graycliff estaba construido sobre los altos acantilados de Dover, pero nunca se había sentido suspendido en el aire de ese modo. Serena giró la cabeza para mirarlo y vio el asombro en su sonrisa. Sonrió con él.

—¿Ahora ves por qué mi madre se hubiera enfadado?

Él rió suavemente, luego cerró los dedos alrededor de la parte de atrás de su cuello y la besó. Cuando retrocedió, Serena se sintió desmayar al mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cada día que pasa y te conozco mejor, agradezco a Dios no haber tomado la vida de tu padre.

Serena parpadeó. También ella estaba agradecida, pero nunca habían hablado de eso. No entendía por qué lo mencionaba ahora.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque es valiente. Es un gran guerrero y lo respetaba aun cuando su espada caía sobre la mía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo observó volverse otra vez hacia las olas.

—¿Por qué el conocerme te hace agradecer a Dios haberlo dejado vivir?

—Si lo hubiera matado, me habrías odiado.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar la miríada de preguntas que esa respuesta le sugirió, pero ya lo había presionado lo suficiente por un día.

—No te hubiera odiado durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo —cuando él levantó una ceja y la miró, ella sesgó los labios en una mueca apesadumbrada—: te hubiera atravesado con una flecha mucho antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad de sentir pena por mí.

La risa de Seiya fue rápida, rica y profunda. Se transportó con el viento y se mezcló con el poderoso rugido del mar. Serena estaba segura de que nada jamás sonaría más dulce a sus oídos, hasta un momento más tarde cuando él le dijo que quería llevarla a casa y hacerle el amor en una cama cálida.

Mientras bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras a punto de darle una mordida a una manzana fresca, Yaten fue el primero en saludarlos cuando entraron a Avarloch. Sonrió, mostrando su famoso hoyuelo al pasar a su lado camino al gran salón.

—Haruka quiere tu cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué?! —le gritó Seiya a su espalda.

—Tus galgos llegaron de Graycliff —respondió Yaten por encima del hombro y siguió caminando—, aterrorizaron a sus hombres durante casi una hora hasta que él entró como un remolino en el salón y con su voz tronante los hizo callar.

—_Merde_. ¿Dónde están ahora? —preguntó Seiya siguiéndolo.

Yaten no respondió pero señaló las dos gruesas puertas justo frente a ellos. Un instante más tarde abrió una de las hojas de un empujón, apoyó la espalda contra el marco de madera y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

—Después de ti.

Seiya encontró a sus perros apenas entró al salón; dos de ellos caminaban alrededor de los bancos y robaban comida del plato de los comensales. La boca de Seiya dibujó una media sonrisa y se dio vuelta hacia su hermano y Serena, que estaban a su lado.

—Los hombres de Haruka parecen estar a punto de mojarse en los pantalones.

—Parecen bastante salvajes —Serena dio un paso detrás de Yaten y se asomó del lado de su brazo para mirar a los enormes perros.

—Pueden llegar a serlo —respondió Seiya, y luego juntó los labios y emitió un breve silbido que hizo que los perros levantaran la cabeza y soltaran la comida robada.

Al ver a Seiya, una enorme bestia plateada salió corriendo hacia él, para gran alivio del caballero que había permanecido tieso como una estatua mientras la criatura le limpiaba el plato. Seiya se inclinó hacia adelante como para cargar al enorme animal en sus brazos, pero en su lugar éste se estiró hacia arriba en sus patas traseras casi tumbando a Seiya al piso.

—¿Me extrañaste entonces, Susurro? —preguntó Seiya, aferrando las quijada abierta del animal—, yo también te extrañé, bella dama —inclinó la maciza cabeza de la perra y plantó un firme beso en su brillante pelaje plateado.

—¿Susurro, eh?

Seiya levantó la vista y vio que Haruka caminaba lentamente hacia él con una gran jarra de cerveza entre las manos.

—¿Su incesante ladrido no te decía nada cuando le pusiste el nombre? —al acercarse un paso más a Seiya, la perra le gruñó y descubrió los colmillos.

—_¡¿Que?! _—le gruñó Haruka a la perra—. ¿Qué es lo que dices? Tendrías que estar gimoteando a mis pies por no haberte despellejado para hacerme una manta nueva para el invierno. —Lanzó su amenazante mirada luego a Seiya—. Si tus perros pulgosos incapacitan a alguno de mis hombres, el costo saldrá de tus arcas.

Cuando Yaten mordió la manzana para detener la sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro, Haruka farfulló entre dientes y volvió a su asiento.

—Serena —dijo Seiya, volviéndose para mirarla—, ven a acariciar a mi perra.

—No, gracias.

—Tienes que hacerte amiga de ella. Ofrécele un bocado de comida de ese plato a tu lado, o no te querrá y te arrancará la garganta cuando te acerques a mí.

Serena lo miró fijamente mientras su incredulidad se convertía en rabia. La idea de acercar la mano a la boca de la bestia la aterrorizaba, pero la expresión divertida que bailaba en los ojos de su esposo le dijo que eso era exactamente lo que él pretendía. No dispuesta a ser derrotada por una perra, la joven le ofreció un pedazo de carnero. Miró a Seiya desafiante, quería maldecirlo con vehemencia, pero cambió de opinión cuando unos ojos tan oscuros como una pesadilla se volvieron hacia ella.

—Tranquila, Susurro —la calmó Seiya. Se estaba burlando de Serena, sabiendo que Susurro era tan dócil como un gatito, pero su esposa no lo sabía. Si no encendía su rabia, viviría constantemente atemorizada por sus enormes galgos. Sonrió cuando Serena aceptó el desafío, como él sabía que lo haría, y llevó los dedos a la boca de la bestia. Los enormes colmillos blancos tomaron delicadamente la carne de los dedos de Serena.

—¿Y los otros dos? —lo desafió Serena luego de tragarse el miedo.

Seiya se encogió de hombros y continuó acariciando la cabeza de Susurro.

—Son unos sinvergüenzas y tomarán lo que quieren sin pedirlo.

—Mmm, exactamente como su amo —dijo Serena. Observando a los dos perros, no tenía dudas de que Seiya decía la verdad—. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Él sonrió.

—Caos y Triturador. Pero no es necesario que los toques. Son cazadores por naturaleza, no mascotas.

Un temblor le recorrió la espalda, pero estaba decidida a ganar la batalla que su esposo había empezado con sus galgos. Cerró los ojos, dijo una silenciosa plegaria, y luego tomó unos pedazos más de carnero y los sostuvo frente a las bestias que ahora babeaban al lado de Yaten.

—Tranquilos —les ordenó jadeando mientras se acercaban a ella. Enseguida percibió el cambio en la posición de Seiya. Parecía listo para sujetar a los perros si cualquiera de los dos intentaba lanzarle un tarascón. Serena sonrió. Su esposo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le hicieran daño como había sugerido con su actitud cruel. El calor y la saliva tocaron su piel. Luego, cerró los ojos de nuevo, contuvo el aliento y levantó la mano lentamente para palmear a Caos en la cabeza. El oscuro galgo lamió sus dedos y Serena se permitió exhalar.

Con una mirada llena de asombro, Seiya liberó a Susurro y se dio vuelta para mirar a Yaten.

—Deberíamos llevar a nuestra señora a la batalla con nosotros. Tiene una lengua y un tacto que calma a las bestias más salvajes.

—No, mi señor —Serena le lanzó una seductora mirada decidida a proseguir la batalla—, _**tú **_eres la bestia más salvaje de todas, y aún no te he calmado.

—Es verdad —respondió Seiya con voz ronca. Inclinó el rostro hacia el de ella y le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior—, me haces sentir más salvaje de lo que me he sentido jamás.

Serena se sonrojó y se dio vuelta hacia Yaten pero él ya se había ido. Juntó los labios y pasó al lado de su esposo rozando sus sólidos músculos con las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo. Él inhaló su aroma. Dejó que el terciopelo de su vestido lo acariciara, que la suave elasticidad de su carne debajo de la tela lo excitara antes de prodigarle a su esposa una sonrisa que la hizo temblar antes de darse vuelta para marcharse. Él la observó. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras ella caminaba hacia las puertas. Su cuerpo lo llamaba, lo invitaba a seguirla. Saboreó sus deliciosas curvas con ojos lujuriosos. Temblando de deseo, salió corriendo a buscarla, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó ardientemente.

—Discúlpeme, milord.

Seiya levantó la vista un poco perturbado por la interrupción del joven escudero.

—¿Qué sucede, no ves que estoy besando a mi esposa?

Las mejillas del escudero se tornaron de un tono blanco enfermizo.

—Lo lamento, milord —retorció el ruedo de su túnica nerviosamente—, el guardia de la torre me envió a informarle que se acercan unos jinetes.

Seiya apartó su ardiente sonrisa de Serena por un momento.

—¿Llevan insignias?

—No, milord.

—Está bien —suspiró Seiya ofreciéndole a Serena un gesto contrariado y de disculpa—, alerte a la guarnición. Estaré allí enseguida.

—Envía a Yaten —le sugirió ella con un ronroneo—. Se te necesita aquí, ahora.

Cerró los ojos contra la seducción aterciopelada de su voz y la promesa ardiente que la acompañaba. Ella pudo sentir cómo se tensaba su cuerpo y sonrió ante el poder que tenía sobre él.

—¡Yaten! —rugió Seiya. Su hermano lo miró desde la silla donde estaba sentado y le lanzó el corazón de la manzana a Caos—, se acercan unos jinetes, ve lo que quieren y hazme saber quiénes son. Voy a retirarme con mi esposa a nuestra alcoba. —Se dio vuelta para marcharse, con una mano en la cintura de ella.

En su apuro por llevar a Serena a la cama casi no notó a dos de sus perros corriendo a su lado en dirección a las puertas de entrada del castillo. Sólo cuando Susurro comenzó a gimotear, el señor de Avarloch levantó la vista.

El rostro de Seiya se volvió más pálido que la luna en una fría noche de invierno. Sólo había una persona que provocaba tal ansiedad en su perra; una sola persona que hacía que ese animal se acurrucara a sus pies como si una calamidad estuviera a punto de producirse, una calamidad que sólo Susurro, con su aguda nariz y afilado oído podía percibir. Con un rápido y profundo suspiro Seiya se alejó del lado de Serena y alcanzó a Yaten en dos grandes pasos justo antes de que su hermano abriera las puertas de entrada.

—¡Espera! —gritó. Yaten se detuvo y se dio vuelta. Seiya parecía estar reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba en una última, lenta inhalación, luego asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado. Los perros se sentaron rápidamente a sus pies. Estaban en silencio excepto por los gimoteos de Susurro.

Haruka salió del salón para ver de qué se trataba tanta conmoción en el momento en que Yaten abría las puertas de par en par. El duque le lanzó a Serena una mirada interrogativa, pero ella se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia Seiya. Quienquiera que estuviera allí afuera hacía retroceder a su esposo como si temiera ver lo que de alguna manera ya sabía que lo esperaba.

El corazón de la muchacha repentinamente comenzó a batir un tronador ritmo en su pecho.

—¿Seiya? —fue hasta él y le colocó una mano delicadamente en el brazo, pero él no la miró. Sus ojos ya estaban fijos en la oscura figura que se acercaba cabalgando hacia Avarloch.

—Que Dios nos ayude —la voz de Haruka detrás de Serena le erizó la piel e hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Estaba a punto de darse vuelta para mirarlo cuando un gemido de su esposo la detuvo. Lo miró, temerosa de mirar hacia cualquier otro lado, temerosa de ver lo que su corazón le decía. Los ojos de su esposo ahora estaban cerrados, como negándose a ver a quien veía. Al fin Serena se dio vuelta para ver por sí misma.

Una figura se acercó al portal del muro exterior montando a caballo, cubierta con una capa tan negra como la esperanza de Serena cuando se dio cuenta de quién tenía que ser. Rodeada por una partida de al menos quince hombres, los delicados rasgos del jinete se volvieron más nítidos bajo la sombra de la capucha de su capa. El tenso silencio de los hombres de Seiya, incluyendo a Haruka, le dijo lo que su mente se negaba a aceptar.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —la profunda voz de Yaten quebró el silencio.

Mirando fijamente al jinete como si su anhelante corazón estuviera a punto de explotarle en el pecho, Seiya casi no respiraba, no parpadeaba.

—Encuéntrala en el portal y ve qué quiere.

Yaten titubeó, luego se alejó a cumplir el pedido de su hermano.

—¡Seiya, sólo ciérrale la maldita puerta en la cara de un golpe!

Seiya levantó la mano para silenciar a Haruka. Serena se dio vuelta hacia el duque, clavando la vista en sus enfurecidos ojos. Pero él apartó la vista, inundado de desesperanza. Ella quería llorar, gritar. Anhelaba correr hacia las puertas y cerrarlas de un golpe como había ordenado Haruka, pero no hizo nada. Casi no podía moverse mientras observaba a Yaten subir de un salto en su montura justo afuera de las puertas.

—No seas idiota, Seiya —fue la tensa advertencia del duque de Normandía.

Pero él no se dio por aludido. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron a la sombría mujer de afuera. El color no regresó a su rostro, ni parecía respirar. Sólo observaba como si, en su silencio, pudiera capturar alguna palabra pronunciada en el viento.

Serena también había dejado de respirar, y lo notó de repente cuando le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza. Inhaló profundamente, y luego se detuvo de nuevo cuando Yaten regresó al castillo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a ella antes de hablar con su hermano.

—Quiere refugiarse de su padre aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Seiya en voz baja.

—No me lo quiso decir, sólo dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Avarloch permaneció en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Nadie habló. Nadie respiró. El único sonido provenía de Susurro, que continuaba con su gimoteo a los pies de su amo. El mundo pareció cambiar, envejecer, en el espacio de ese silencio que le llevó a Seiya tomar una decisión. Su mente luchaba como si negara algún cataclismo que sabía estaba a punto de ocurrir, y Serena estaba segura de que todos en el salón lo habían sentido.

La mirada de Seiya no había abandonado ni por un momento la figura que aguardaba afuera. Al fin pronunció las palabras que hicieron eco en el corazón de Serena como un trueno, arrastrándola a inacabables olas de dolor y tormento.

—Déjala pasar —dijo claramente, con un mandato en su voz que nadie se atrevió a cuestionar.

Nadie excepto Serena. Giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo de frente y le apretó el brazo. Le clavó los ojos, exigiendo que la mirara.

—No tengo necesidad de preguntar si la mujer allí afuera es Lady Kakyuu de Marson. Ya que claramente, por el fuerte latido de tu corazón, es ella quien se aproxima a mi casa. Pero sí te pregunto, esposo: ¿por qué le permites la entrada? ¿Por qué ignoras mis sentimientos con tanta desconsideración? —Apretando los dientes, Serena contestó su propia pregunta:— la amas. La amas aún y exhibirás ese amor frente a mí como…

—¡Silencio! —la interrumpió Seiya bruscamente. Su rostro estaba tallado en mármol; sus ojos, duros como el acero. Luego parpadeó lentamente y pareció recomponerse, escudándose una vez más detrás de interminables capas de piedra sólida—. Harás silencio, o haré que te retiren.

Serena lo miró indignada, luchando contra las oleadas de lágrimas y furia que la desbordaban.

—Muy bien. Silencio es lo que tendrás —le prometió en una voz cargada de tranquila determinación.

Por primera vez desde que las puertas se habían abierto, los ojos azul cielo abandonaron a la mujer que ahora esperaba la entrada a Avarloch. Seiya se dio vuelta para seguir a Serena cuando ella lo rodeó y se paró junto a Haruka y a su padre.

—Todo estará bien entre nosotros, Serena —fue casi un susurro, como si temiera decirlo, como si temiera prometerle algo. Sus ojos buscaron en los de ella, pero Serena los apartó, silenciosa.

Lady Kakyuu de Marson entró a Avarloch con una ráfaga de aire frío, su capa negra volaba detrás de ella con el viento. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Seiya, se detuvo y lentamente se quitó la capucha.

—¡Imbécil! —Haruka ya no pudo contener su disgusto y salió violentamente del castillo, chocó a su paso un macizo hombro contra uno de los hombres de Kakyuu, y casi lo tumba al suelo.

Kakyuu no se inmutó ante la furia del duque de Normandía; de hecho, su compostura y gracia, sin mencionar la impactante, angelical belleza de su rostro, asombró a Serena, que la miraba con ojos cautelosos y en llamas.

—Milord —la voz de Kakyuu de Marson era el sonido de un suspiro pronunciado en el viento. Pellizcó los gruesos pliegues de su vestido de terciopelo e hizo una breve reverencia frente a Seiya. Cuando se irguió reveló unos ojos grandes y negros anegados en lágrimas. Levantó una delicada mano hacia su mejilla pero él la tomó de la muñeca con la velocidad de una serpiente y la detuvo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó secamente.

Unos ojos renegridos, penetrantes como carbones ardientes recorrieron el salón y se posaron en Serena.

—Quisiera hablaros en privado, milord —lentamente volvió la mirada a Seiya y esperó.

Él la miró durante un largo rato, y Serena casi podía escuchar las preguntas que anhelaba hacerle y el dolor mezclado en cada una.

—Muy bien —respondió al fin.

Kakyuu le sonrió y esperó que Seiya devolviera el gesto. No lo hizo. Muerta de rabia, Serena no pudo reconocer la rigidez que recorría los rasgos de su esposo mientras miraba fijamente a Kakyuu.

Desatando los lazos de su capa, Kakyuu se dio vuelta e invitó sólo a las manos de Seiya a que la retirara de sus hombros. Cuando él lo hizo, una cabellera tan rojiza que pareció iluminar todo Avarloch se derramó en sus dedos. Y si Serena no hubiera huido del salón en ese instante, tal vez habría visto a su esposo darse vuelta para buscarla.

* * *

Ya sé que me quieren matar. Justo cuando parecía que Serena estaba descongelando el corazón de Seiya, aparece Kakyuu. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Seiya cederá ante ella? ¿Dejará a Serena? Y la pobre Serena ¿Qué hará? Bueno, prometo que lo sabrán luego. Ya se nos acaba esta historia!

Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia. ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!

**Serenity:** Me hace muy feliz que te guste esta adaptación, sobre todo porque a mi me encantan tus adaptaciones y gracias a eso me animé a subir esta historia. Esta saga la componen 3 libros. Yo solo me he leído dos, porque en la biblioteca no está el tercero. Así que apenas lo encuentre lo leo! Y bueno, cuando termine esta adaptación, comenzaré la de Yaten, que es igual o mejor incluso que esta, espero que también te guste. Cariños :)

**Blanche white:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y ya que tuvo buena aceptación. Apenas termine de subir esta historia comenzaré con la de Yaten. Gracias por seguir esta adaptación

**Black Fire:** ¿En serio leíste el mismo libro? A mi aun me falta leer el último de esta saga, que está muy buena! Gracias por tu comentario :)

**Coneja**: Hola, bueno ya pronto se despejarán todas las dudas sobre Seiya y veremos qué pasará con esta parejita.

**Zoila:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Espero que sigas comentando. Cariños amiga :)

**Este finde me voy de viaje, así que no actualizaré hasta pasado el 18. ¡Sean pacientes! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Mi Dulce Bombón

**Dominando Al Salvaje**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Haruka pasó aprisa por la torre de entrada partiendo el aire con su presencia, maldiciendo. Sus piernas gruesas lo llevaron por los campos que rodeaban Avarloch. Se encaminaba hacia el bosque. Su terrible furia desafiaba el frío que intentaba morderle la carne. No sentía nada, no podía pensar en nada más que en partirle el pequeño cuello a la perra francesa como una rama seca. Pensó que nunca volvería a ver a Lady Kakyuu de Marson, ¡pero allí estaba! Ya era frustrante tener que ver cómo uno de los más poderosos guerreros que había conocido se debilitaba y caía bajo el hechizo de una bruja seductora, pero ahora Lady Serena también sería destruida.

Pensó en la hija de Lord Kenji Tsukino mientras apaleaba la cizaña y la hierba bajo sus pesadas botas de cuero. Veía su rostro en las flores que desafiaban el frío. No había una mujer como ella en toda Inglaterra, estaba seguro de eso. Tanta vida, tanto fuego y pasión ofrecidos a un hombre que los pisotearía como si no fueran nada… ofrecidos a un hombre que él amaba como a su propio hijo, ¡ese condenado idiota! Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la copa de vino en la mano, y la hizo trizas contra un árbol.

—Maldita seas, Kakyuu de Marson. No dejaré que los destruyas —la oscura promesa resonó a través del bosque y los pájaros que anidaban en las altas ramas chillaron de miedo y salieron volando. El duque de Normandía casi no lo notó, sus furiosos ojos verdes miraban más allá del bosque—. _Non_, nunca.

Serena estalló en su habitación y se arrancó el vestido. Se apresuró hacia el armario y buscó entre su ropa hasta que encontró un vestido marrón de cabalgar y una abrigada túnica de lana.

—¡Serena! —la voz de su padre resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de tocar.

—Un momento, por favor —dijo, vistiéndose. Se secó torpemente las lágrimas con el revés de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando Kenji vio a su hija, se le rompió el corazón.

—Serena…

Ella se alejó de sus brazos abiertos y se dio vuelta para buscar las botas. Se movía rápidamente, sin pensar… tenia que hacerlo de esa manera porque si se permitía pensar…

—¡¿Dónde están mis botas?! —gritó, sus palabras entrecortadas traicionaban su dolor.

—Serenity…

—Puedo luchar contra un fantasma, padre —antes de que pudiera detenerlas, las palabras fluyeron de sus labios—, pero no con una mujer de carne y hueso que vivirá en mi propia casa. Una mujer a la que él ama con todo el corazón que le queda.

Sin saber cómo había llegado allí, la joven estaba en los brazos de su padre consumida por un amor que casi había olvidado que existía.

—Hija —susurró él, y ella dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran sobre el ancho hombro del único hombre que la amaba.

—Te llevaré a Normandía conmigo. No tienes por qué quedarte aquí.

—No, no —dijo ella, secándose los ojos con una determinación que su padre conocía y admiraba—. Lo amo, padre. Debo quedarme.

Lord Kenji sonrió gentilmente, apartando a su hija para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Entonces lucharás por él?

Los labios de Serena dibujaron una mueca irónica.

—Ya has pasado demasiado tiempo con el duque Haruka —Serena suspiró, dejando que su padre se contagiara la sonrisa—. Lo intentaré. —En realidad no tenía otra alternativa. Si abandonaba a Seiya se convertiría en lo mismo en que se había vuelto su hombre sirena… aunque si se quedaba tal vez sería, de todos modos, como él.

—Eres verdaderamente la digna hija de tu madre, Serenity Selene.

Sonriendo al escuchar el nombre completo que su madre le había dado, Serena besó la áspera mejilla de su padre y se apartó de su abrazo.

—Ahora, no obstante, necesito cabalgar, estar lejos de aquí para ordenar mis insensatos pensamientos. —Se ajustó un cinturón de cuero alrededor de la cintura y trenzó su espeso cabello dorado.

—Lleva a Yaten contigo, hija, o a alguno de mis hombres.

Frunció el ceño delicadamente y miró a su padre.

—¿Desde cuándo necesito escolta para cabalgar por mi propia tierra?

—No la necesitas, pero llévala igual sólo para complacerme. —La preocupación de su padre la conmovió. Dio un paso adelante y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Está bien, buscaré a alguien. Lo prometo.

Lord Kenji asintió. Luego, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, vio a su hija salir de la habitación. Suspiró profundamente y decidió encaminarse hacia la cocina para comer algo. Su corazón le dijo que fuera a buscar a Lord Kou, pero su mente refutó la idea sabiendo que, por el propio bien del caballero normando, ir a buscar algo para llenarse el estómago era lo mejor para todos los involucrados.

Serena salió a escondidas del castillo de Avarloch, pero mantuvo la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, no se fue sola: cerca de sus talones caminaba Caos.

Con ojos de halcón, Seiya observaba a Kakyuu caminar de un lado al otro de la estancia. No se perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos, incluyendo los de los dedos que aferraban y liberaban los pliegues de su vestido de terciopelo. Notó la tensa contracción nerviosa de sus labios y los pálidos mechones de cabello que volaban cuando ella se daba vuelta en su continua y frenética marcha.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Seiya en voz baja.

Kakyuu hizo una pausa durante solo un instante antes de llevarse las manos a la cara y llorar.

—Mi padre me ha prometido a una bestia, Seiya.

—¿Y? —le respondió él apenas. ¿Acaso Serena no había sido forzada a casarse con una bestia también? ¿Y no había enfrentado su destino sin lágrimas?—, muchas mujeres se ven forzadas a casarse con hombres que no aman.

Kakyuu se asomó por encima de sus temblorosas manos.

—No puedo. ¡No puedo! ¡Él es un salvaje!

Seiya encontró una silla de respaldo alto y se desplomó en ella. Por un instante pensó en ir hacia Kakyuu y calmarla. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era la cómoda familiaridad que sentía en su presencia lo que lo había hecho considerar consolarla.

En realidad no tenía ningún deseo de sentirla otra vez en sus brazos. Había pensado que si alguna vez volvía a verla se sentiría tentado de perdonarla. Cuando permitió su entrada en Avarloch, pensó que le haría bien hacerle las preguntas que lo atormentaban. Pero allí estaba Kakyuu y en lo único en lo que él podía pensar era en Serena. _Enfer_, pero si su esposa lo hacía sentir vivo otra vez. Con una leve sonrisa recordó lo bien que se había sentido al besarla con el viento helado azotándoles el rostro y amenazando arrojarlos hacia las nubes.

Cerró los ojos para saborear el recuerdo de sus labios carnosos cuando le escupían su veneno. Tenía un mal genio terrible, pero no discutió ni le lanzó sus palabras más rabiosas cuando él le gritó que hiciera silencio. Sólo lo miró como si acabara de arrancarle el corazón del pecho y estuviera sosteniendo el revoltijo frente a su rostro. Por Dios, ¡la había herido! Exhaló un largo aliento. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que tener sentimientos tan delicados? A los hombres les iba mejor sin ellos, concluyó. _Oui_, entonces no tendría que preocuparse por tomar decisiones apresuradas de las que se arrepentiría un momento más tarde.

—Debes regresar con tu padre —le dijo a Kakyuu—. No puedes quedarte aquí. Cometí un e…

—¡No, no, por favor, milord! —ella saltó hacia él y cayó a sus pies—, déjame quedarme hasta la primavera, te lo ruego. Para entonces mi padre habrá olvidado la idea de casarme con esa bestia y tú puedes volver conmigo y hablar con él.

—¡¿Y decirle qué?! —gritó Seiya. Sus ojos la escudriñaron como un relámpago atravesando un árbol—, ¿qué se supone que le diga a tu padre? ¿Debo pedirle que perdone una deshonra más con la que su propia hija sigue manchando su nombre? ¿Debo decirle que olvide que tu corazón no le pertenece a nadie? ¿Que debe borrar de su mente la realidad de que su hija le abre las piernas a cualquier hombre que la desea?

Curiosamente, sus palabras no hirieron a la mujer a sus pies, que ni siquiera notó ni le importó que lo que estaba escuchando eran las acusaciones sentidas del propio Seiya. Y si él hubiera estado menos consumido por la profunda rabia que lo quemaba por dentro, una rabia que necesitaba sentir para poder sanar, tal vez habría notado que a Kakyuu no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pensaba de ella.

La mujer se puso de pie y clavó los ojos directamente en los de él.

—Ya me echaste una vez. Te lo ruego, no lo hagas de nuevo. Porque esta vez me mataré antes de llegar a la puerta.

—No te quitarás la vida. Te amas demasiado para hacerlo.

Al mirarlo, Lady Marson se maravilló. Se veía tan arrebatador como el cielo antes de una tormenta. Pero había conocido a un Seiya Kou diferente. Había conocido a Lord Seiya el Apasionado, un hombre a quien lo consumía su fervor por la vida, lo hacía tan vivo que ella siempre había sentido que tenía que correr para alcanzarlo. Recordaba el amor en su mirada aguamarina que solía bañarla tan tiernamente, la suave caricia de sus brazos fuertes, y la miel de su boca cuando la besaba. _Oui_, ella tenía poder sobre él. Sólo tenía que recordárselo.

—Seiya —su voz fue un suave ronroneo. Con ojos hechiceros recorrió el rostro de él. Vio la rabia allí cuando él le devolvió la mirada, pero la ignoró. Levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla—, si alguna vez me amaste, ayúdame ahora.

—No me hables de amor. No te debo nada. Me he casado con otra y deseo librarme de ti —en el momento en que pronunció esas palabras, Seiya supo que era verdad. Ya no quería volver a soñar con ella. Ella estaba allí, y él no la deseaba.

—Sé que estás casado, Seiya —le llevó la punta del dedo a los labios para silenciarlo, ignorando sus deseos—, el rumor de tu batalla con Sir Kenji Tsukino se difundió rápidamente por todo el país. Sé que te forzaron a casarte con su hija sajona para poder quedarte con su tierra…

—Quise casarme con ella —la interrumpió, luchando por ordenar sus pensamientos a medida que el aroma conocido de Kakyuu le asaltaba los sentidos.

—¿La amas?

Silencio.

—Es adorable. —El cuerpo de Kakyuu se elevó como una nube hasta que su cintura se acomodó entre los fuertes muslos de Seiya. Él cerró los ojos ante el rostro tan cerca del suyo, ante los labios que solía morder—. Kakyuu —pronunció su nombre y le resultó extraño al oído.

—Te amo, Seiya.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia los suaves dedos que le acariciaban la mejilla. Abrió los ojos. Por un momento esperó ver una cabellera del color del oro pulido enredada alrededor de sus dedos. Casi se sorprendió de ver a Kakyuu. Apartó violentamente las manos.

—¿Puedo quedarme, milord? ¿Por favor? —la dulce tibieza de su aliento lo acarició, inundándolo de indeseados recuerdos del tiempo que vivieron juntos.

—_Non_, Kakyuu —se puso de pie, apartándola de un empujón—, te irás al amanecer.

—¡No puedo! —sollozando, ella se lanzó a sus pies—. ¡Por favor no me obligues a partir! Está helando y moriré antes de llegar a Canterbury —hizo silencio un momento esperando una respuesta. Cuando no llegó, siguió adelante—. Oh, por favor, Seiya, mi prometido ya me ha golpeado una vez. Tengo miedo de volver a mi casa.

Seiya miró su cabello rubio pálido. Tuvo el impulso de tocarlo. Maldita sea, y maldita sea Serena también. Él no era un bastardo desalmado.

—Muy bien. Puedes quedarte hasta que decida qué hacer contigo. Pero, Kakyuu, mientras estés aquí, no te acerques a mí, y no te acerques a mi esposa. No quiero herir sus sentimientos más de lo que ya los hiere tu presencia aquí.

Kakyuu se secó los ojos y lo miró fijamente con una repentina chispa de rabia en la mirada.

—Si no te conociera bien, diría que estás enamorado de la sajona.

Seiya la dejó sin darle una respuesta. No se la merecía, pero ésa no fue la razón de su silencio. El corazón le latía demasiado ferozmente en el pecho como para hablar. Ver a Kakyuu en carne y hueso le había probado que todavía había lugar en su corazón para amar a una mujer. Y estalló en un sudor frío camino a la alcoba de ella. ¡Amor! Por Dios, sería más fácil lanzarse sobre su propia espada en ese momento y acabar con todo… es decir, si enamorarse de su bella esposa no lo mataba primero.

Serena cabalgó a toda velocidad. El viento frío le penetró los pulmones y le azotó el cabello, la trenza le golpeaba la espalda como un látigo urgiéndola a cabalgar más rápido. Caos mantuvo el frenético paso junto al caballo. Entró en el bosque sin aminorar la marcha, las lágrimas ardían en sus mejillas momentos antes de ser arrancadas por el viento. Los cascos de su caballo retumbaban sobre el suelo del bosque, advirtiendo a las criaturas más pequeñas que debían huir antes de ser arrolladas. El hocico de la bestia exudaba una espuma que desaparecía en el aire congelado. Y aun así Serena siguió forzando el caballo, evitando árboles y ramas bajas, ansiosa de escapar del dolor que siempre parecía estar acechando a sus espaldas desde que Lord Seiya Kou había llegado a Avarloch.

De pronto, el corcel se levantó sobre sus patas traseras espantado por algo en el camino. Serena intentó sostenerse, pero el animal había estado corriendo demasiado rápido, y frenó repentinamente. Caballo y jinete cayeron sobre el suelo frío y alfombrado de vegetación con un golpe que sacudió la tierra.

Serena despertó horas después sintiendo el calor de una fogata que ardía a unos centímetros de donde estaba recostada. Una enorme figura estaba inclinada sobre ella. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero luego un agudo dolor estalló en colores brillantes dentro de su cabeza.

—Tranquila, bella dama, sólo soy yo —Haruka susurró cerca de su rostro. Le ofreció su sonrisa más cálida—; caíste con mucha fuerza del caballo.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quejó.

—¿Eso es lo que pasó? Soñé que me lanzaban del paraíso.

Haruka se rió suavemente.

—_Non_, eso no pasaría nunca. —Regresó a la fogata y puso toda su atención en una tajada de carne que tenía asándose en una parrilla improvisada. Arrancó un pedazo con los dedos y se lo ofreció.

—Toma, come.

—¿Qué es?

—Conejo.

Observó la ofrenda durante un momento, luego intentó sentarse. Pero un fuego ardió ante sus ojos y cayó de espaldas contra la capa que Haruka había enrollado para hacerle una almohada.

—Tienes que recostarte y quedarte quieta hasta que llegue ayuda, Serena —le ordenó Haruka gentilmente.

—¿Usted lo mató?

—¿Qué? —la miró por encima de la fogata con ojos que brillaban como plata pulida.

—¿Con qué mató al conejo?

La sonrisa salvaje del duque normando se asomó mientras sostenía la carne frente a sus ojos para examinarla.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de contestar, él se encogió de hombros—. Para ser un verdadero guerrero, uno debe usar todos los recursos que Dios le ha dado.

Serena miró alrededor de la pequeña fogata, pero tal como sospechaba no vio ni daga ni espada ni arco. Recordó que el duque había salido furioso del castillo de Avarloch sin nada más que una copa en las manos.

—¿Lo mató Caos? —preguntó con un respeto reverencial creciente hacia el hombre al que había llamado un monstruo.

Al escuchar su nombre, el enorme galgo negro levantó la cabeza de su tranquilo sueño y la miró.

—_Non _—Haruka se lamió los dedos y continuó masticando—, si te digo que maté al animal con mis propias manos, ¿pensarías mal de mí?

—No —respondió Serena, mirándolo fijamente—, tal vez en realidad sólo necesito saber cuan peligroso puede llegar a ser mi nuevo amigo.

Haruka se rió y le lanzó un trozo de carne a Caos. La joven observó al duque y lo imaginó corriendo entre los grandes árboles como una bestia indómita persiguiendo a su presa.

—Puedo ser bastante peligroso, bella dama, pero nunca para ti.

Serena sonrió. Le creía. Él parecía una bestia contra la vegetación silvestre de los arbustos tupidos y los gruesos troncos. Las sombras reflejadas por el fuego que danzaban sobre su rostro le daban una apariencia salvaje, pero su voz era gentil, sus enormes dedos casi delicados cuando arrancaban la carne asada de la carcasa del conejo.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí en el bosque? —le preguntó.

—Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta.

La mirada de Serena se elevó hacia el cielo, que se estaba oscureciendo. Suspiró lentamente, sus pensamientos retornaban a Seiya. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en ese momento. ¿Estaba con Kakyuu?

—Tenía que salir un rato.

—También yo —Haruka comprendía el dolor que veía en los ojos de ella.

Serena intentó sentarse de nuevo, pero Haruka la detuvo con una enorme mano en el hombro.

—Quédate quieta.

—No, tengo que regresar —dijo, luchando por liberarse del murallón que le impedía moverse.

—Regresarás, Serena, pero no en este momento. No tenemos caballo y estamos muy lejos para volver caminando.

Ella se detuvo.

—¿No hay caballo? Pero… —miró alrededor del pequeño claro— ¿dónde está mi corcel?

El duque permaneció en silencio un minuto mirándola fijamente a los ojos; luego se echó para atrás en cuclillas y miró el fuego.

—Tu caballo se quebró el cuello al caer.

Tal como había previsto, Serena cerró los ojos para detener el llanto que buscaba fluir.

—No debí forzarlo tanto —sollozó, incapaz de contener la pena que la atormentaba.

Haruka miraba el fuego, respetando sus lágrimas en silencio, sabía que no se derramaban solamente por el caballo. Y mientras la mujer que admiraba más que a ninguna otra maldecía su propia pena, su rabia contra Seiya y Kakyuu se encendió una vez más.

—Serena —comenzó a decir lenta, cautelosamente, dejando que sus plateados ojos la encontraran en la penumbra—, cuando vuelvas a Avarloch, debes reunir toda la fuerza que sé que posees. Usa todos los recursos femeninos con los que Dios te ha bendecido. Y créeme, mujer… —Haruka suspiró, mirándola—, te ha bendecido con mucho. Apréstate para la batalla ahora.

—Pero…

—_Non _—la detuvo—, prepárate ahora mismo, Serena, o no te molestes en regresar. Sé cuánto de su corazón le ha dado Seiya a Kakyuu de Marson. No sé cuánto de él sigue con ella, así que mejor apróntate para una batalla total —una mueca de lobo se apoderó de sus labios—, podrías darte por vencida, rendirte. Pero no lo harás.

La muchacha se secó las lágrimas y miró al tosco guerrero. Asintió con una nueva determinación ardiendo en sus ojos y Haruka asintió en respuesta. Le ofreció una tajada de conejo y esta vez ella aceptó.

—Tiene una reputación monstruosa, milord Haruka —dijo ella de repente.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Me la he ganado.

Serena lo estudió. Los músculos danzaban en su mandíbula y su garganta mientras masticaba, destrozando la suculenta carne. Ahora estaba sentado con una pierna doblada contra el pecho, su brazo colgando sobre la rodilla, y notó lo imponente que era el hombre bajo todo ese cabello y esos modales rústicos. El la atrapó evaluándolo y levantó la comisura de su boca barbada en una sonrisa torcida.

—Cuénteme de sus batallas, Haruka.

El duque le lanzó más carne a Caos. Hizo una breve pausa como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo en su mente; luego levantó su sombría mirada y dejó que su ferocidad la inundara hasta hacerla temblar por lo que allí veía.

—Júrame lealtad, Serena Kou, y te contaré una historia que tus hijos les contarán a sus hijos.

—Lealtad —rió ella, pero el lujurioso brillo en los ojos de Haruka le dijo que no estaba bromeando—. Pero no soy un caballero —le recordó, incrédula.

—Cierto, pero eres una guerrera. Corre por tus venas. Lo he visto. Eres leal a tu padre y a tu hogar. Sé que le serás leal a Seiya. Ahora te estoy pidiendo que me seas leal a mí y compartiré algo contigo que nadie más sabe. Ni siquiera tu esposo.

—Pero soy sajona —le recordó Serena con una nueva chispa en los ojos.

Haruka sonrió gentilmente y otra vez ella se sorprendió por la naturaleza tierna de ese hombre con reputación de salvaje.

—Pronto no importará cómo la gente se llame a sí misma. ¿Me prestas juramento, bella dama?

Atrapada en el fuego de sus ojos y el suave resplandor del fuego que lo bañaba en una luz misteriosa y majestuosa, Serena se puso seria.

—Sí, haré el juramento.

El duque normando se arrodilló frente a ella. La acomodó lentamente hasta sentarla y le preguntó si estaba cómoda. Ella le aseguró que sí, excitada y un poco mareada por lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera.

—Ya está —le dijo cuando ella reunió la fuerza suficiente como para permanecer sentada sin su ayuda. Serena tuvo que recordarse dos veces que no eran dos niños haciendo un juramento secreto de sangre de ser amigos para siempre. El duque la miró directo a los ojos y ella tuvo la sensación de que todo era un sueño. Allí estaba, ¡a punto de jurarle lealtad a un normando! A un hombre que frente a la luz de la fogata lucía tan amenazador y dominante como aseguraba su reputación. Pero él era mucho más que eso, se dijo a sí misma, vagamente consciente de que Caos se había levantado de su lugar de descanso para sentarse junto al oscuro guerrero. El duque Haruka de Normandía era un hombre gobernado por su ingenio y sabiduría en primer lugar, y después por su fuerza física y poder, no al revés.

—Repite después de mí —dijo el guerrero contra el chisporroteo del fuego—: Yo, Lady Serena Kou, esposa de Lord Seiya Kou de Avarloch, juro lealtad al duque Haruka de Normandía. Prometo lealtad y honor en mi vida ante los ojos de Dios.

Serena repitió el juramento y cuando terminó, Haruka tomó sus manos en las suyas y las besó.

Serena suspiró.

—Me siento un poco tonta.

—_Non _—susurró él.

Una pasión sobrevolaba su ávida mirada, que ella sólo había visto en otro hombre. Cuando él volvió a hablar, su voz era profunda y baja, y Serena estaba convencida de que podía escuchar el corazón del guerrero golpeando dentro de su pecho.

—Serena —le confió maliciosamente—, ¿has oído hablar de una pequeña aldea en el sur llamada Hastings?

Seiya recorrió los salones del castillo a toda prisa. Las antorchas que ardían a ambos lados flameaban y se debilitaban a su paso. Buscó a Lord Kenji esperando, por el bien del viejo caballero, que hubiera tenido una buena razón para permitirle a su hija salir a cabalgar con sólo un perro a su lado. Serena se había ido hacía ya demasiado tiempo, y con el paso de los minutos Seiya se ponía más furioso con su padre. Sabía que había sido muy rudo con su esposa cuando le dijo que la haría retirar del salón. Pero, diablos, había necesitado tiempo para pensar con claridad y no podía hacerlo con ella allí diciéndole cuánto él amaba a Kakyuu. Por Dios, los ojos de su esposa eran dos zafiros consumidos por el fuego, y había querido perderse en ellos para siempre. Había visto el dolor en su mirada, así como el desafío, y se maldijo. No comprendía por qué a ella le costaba tanto confiar en él. ¿Acaso pensaba que sólo porque le había permitido la entrada a Avarloch a Kakyuu significaba que huiría con ella? Recordó su ira cuando encontró a la doncella bañándolo. Lo había acusado de desear también a Molly. Maldita sea por no creer nunca en él. Por la naturaleza desconfiada de su esposa, cualquiera pensaría que había sido ella la traicionada, en lugar de él. Tendría que conversar con ella al respecto. Ella lo amaba. Él necesitaba reafirmarle que nunca traicionaría ese amor.

Su piel comenzó a arder como si una lengua de fuego lo hubiera recorrido al pensar en el amor de Serena por él. Pensó que era hermosa cuando la vio por primera vez, pero la irresistible combinación de ternura y pasión que le ofrecía hacía que se le ablandaran todos los músculos. Su corazón latió más fuerte cuando pensó en su mirada sensual, en su hermosa sonrisa que le hacía olvidar el pasado y no pensar en nadie más que en ella. Suspiró profundamente recordando los gemidos lánguidos que él le había arrancado. Mientras bajaba las escaleras vio a Lord Kenji entrando al castillo.

—¿Dónde ha estado? —le preguntó Seiya bruscamente, deteniéndose a medio camino en su descenso.

—En las caballerizas —Lord Kenji levantó la mirada impasible antes de seguir caminando hacia el gran salón.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? —continuó su lento descenso restando importancia al hecho de que Kenji sólo se había detenido brevemente para mirarlo—. Peter me dijo que se fue de aquí sola, con sólo uno de mis perros.

Ver a Seiya era un poco perturbador para Lord Kenji Tsukino. Vivir en el castillo con él compartiendo vino y risas casi había hecho que el padre de Serena olvidara al astuto, despiadado guerrero que había enfrentado en el campo de batalla. Pero no podía olvidarlo, en especial ahora, cuando sus ojos eran tan mortíferos como su espada. Verlo era como ver la calma antes de la tormenta… una tormenta que podía destruir todo a su paso.

—¿Adónde fue? —preguntó de nuevo. Su mirada severa inmovilizó a Kenji en su sitio hasta que Seiya finalmente lo alcanzó.

—Salió a cabalgar —Kenji enfrentó a su yerno directamente. Con sus sentidos afinados a la perfección, estaba muy consciente de cada movimiento que hacía el joven caballero, hasta el más leve. Observó las diestras manos colgando a sus costados, cerca de su espada.

—A cabalgar —repitió sus palabras, y Kenji supo que el adusto caballero no le creía.

—Mi hija necesitaba librarse del deshonor al que usted la sometió hoy, Lord Kou —dijo Kenji entre dientes sin importarle las consecuencias.

Por un momento el guerrero desapareció, y la compresión seguida del remordimiento inundaron a Seiya. Pero luchó contra sus emociones tan salvajemente como si fueran un enemigo que enfrentaba en la batalla. Podía estar enamorándose de su esposa, pero nunca dejaría que ese sentimiento volviera a gobernarlo. En el espacio de un momento, la batalla que Seiya luchó consigo mismo se evidenció en su rostro. Tenía que detener lo que sentía por Serena antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. _Oui, _tenía que detenerlo porque estaba seguro de que si lo permitía, podría amarla aun con mayor intensidad, con mayor pasión de lo que había amado a Kakyuu.

Lord Kenji se maravilló al observar al esposo de su hija desarmarse y luego recomponerse ante sus propios ojos. Observó cómo un autocontrol nacido sólo para conquistar era a su vez conquistado. Pero duró sólo un instante antes de que el guerrero victorioso regresara. Y ahora el guerrero no hacía nada por ocultar su rabia.

—¿Adónde fue y por qué no ha regresado todavía? —exigió Seiya.

—¿Por qué? ¿_Por qué_, pregunta? —Kenji estaba furioso, con los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión mortífera—. A usted no le interesa si ella regresa o no. —Se odió a sí mismo en ese momento por haberse rendido ante ese hombre y por haber tenido que darle su hija a un bribón tan desalmado. Había esperado que el normando llegara a amar a su hija, que Serena de alguna manera pudiera sobrepasar sus defensas, pero al mirar dentro de las vastas profundidades de los ojos de Seiya, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron—. ¿No es eso lo que quería desde un principio, Lord Kou? ¿No tener que casarse con mi hija?

—_No _seré humillado por una esposa que me abandona porque está herida en sus sentimientos —replicó furioso.

Kenji lo miró indignado. Quería odiar a este bastardo normando, correr hacia él con su espada, pero su corazón sabía muy bien cuánto le había fallado a su hija, y no hizo otra cosa más que mirar a los ojos helados de Seiya.

—Si ella es tan fuerte como le enseñé, nunca regresará con usted —le espetó—. Cabalgará y seguirá cabalgando y nunca volverá.

Kenji estaba ahora demasiado enfadado como para reconocer el pánico en los ojos de Seiya ante sus palabras.

—Ruegue —advirtió Seiya en una voz completamente aterradora— que ella vuelva a mí o usted nunca llegará a ver Normandía.

—¿Me está amenazando, Seiya?

Seiya asintió, y miró a Kenji con una intensidad imperturbable.

—_Oui_. Y esta vez tal vez no tenga piedad de usted.

Dos horas más tarde las órdenes de Seiya podían ser oídas tronando por los corredores y pasillos de Avarloch. Quería que Yaten se preparara para cabalgar y que sus otros dos perros estuvieran listos de inmediato. Lamentaba haber herido los sentimientos de su esposa, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo abandonara por ello. La encontraría y luego de estrangularla por haberlo obligado a recorrer las almenas todo el día, la besaría hasta dejarla sin sentido, maldita sea.

Kakyuu salió del castillo cuando los hombres se preparaban para abandonar el parapeto. Se acomodó la capa alrededor de los hombros para protegerse del intenso frío mientras observaba a Seiya saltando sobre un corcel tan negro como los rizos que caían sueltos sobre la frente de su jinete. La capa carmesí que llevaba puesta se levantó de sus hombros cuando el viento aulló en el parapeto. Ella se acomodó la capucha sobre la cabeza y corrió hacia él, pero el viento le desparramó la cabellera como un halo alrededor de la cabeza.

Sobre el caballo, Seiya la observó con ojos oscuros mientras el frío le mordía la carne. Pensó en aquel día en el que estaba saliendo de Graycliff para luchar contra los hombres del barón Hawthorn, en una época en la que tener que dejar a Kakyuu le partía el alma. Ella había salido corriendo de Graycliff para darle un último adiós, se veía casi igual que ahora. Él había saltado de la montura de su caballo de guerra, la había tomado en sus brazos para disfrutar su aroma, para deleitarse con el contacto de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, y para susurrarle su amor al oído. Ahora apretaba los dientes furioso por la demora.

—¡Seiya! —lo llamó, apresurándose para alcanzarlo antes de que abandonara Avarloch. Cuando llegó hasta él, colocó una pequeña mano enguantada en su muslo y miró hacia arriba con sus ojos grandes y hechiceros—. Te extrañaré, amado mío.

Seiya rió, pero no había rastros de alegría en el sonido burlón.

—¿Por qué corres tras esa mujer? Déjala ir, Seiya, y quédate conmigo.

—Vuelve adentro, Kakyuu.

—No has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Por qué corres tras ella? —repitió, intentando sostener la miel en su voz.

Una delgada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando bajó la vista para mirarla desde su caballo.

—Porque, Kakyuu, su aroma me embriaga.

El leve aleteo de su nariz le dijo a Seiya que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto que esperaba, pero luego también ella le ofreció una encantadora sonrisa.

—Haruka también se ha ido, milord. ¿No lo has notado? Tal vez estén juntos.

El corcel de Seiya se encabritó y protestó por la repentina presión de los muslos de su jinete.

—Eso no importa —la desafío—, no todas las mujeres encuentran tan difícil mantener las piernas cerradas —aferró con fuerza las riendas para irse—. Y, Kakyuu —agregó áridamente, girando en su montura para mirarla a la cara—, la próxima vez que me llames "amado mío" te haré cortar la lengua.

Imperturbable e ignorando su amenaza, Kakyuu de Marson dirigió su sonrisa hechicera hacia el fuerte y apuesto hermano de Seiya. En respuesta, Yaten le ofreció una expresión de desprecio que dibujó un hoyuelo en su mejilla. Una brisa fría le llevó un mechón gris de cabello sobre el rostro y cubrió el brillo trémulo de sus ojos ocultando por un instante la repugnancia que sentía.

El bosque se abría ante Seiya como mil puertas que emitían ecos, llamando… atrayéndolo. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero la imagen de largos, sinuosos corredores sólo se convertía en el rostro de Kakyuu. El rostro de un ángel enviado a destruirlo, pensó Seiya enfadado. No había más lágrimas para derramar por ella, aunque alguna vez habían caído como la lluvia, inundando su corazón, su alma misma. Ya no existía el impulso de gritar como un noruego frenético, enloquecido por tener que suprimir su rabia. El dolor que lo había consumido por completo ya no existía. No quedaba nada más que una insensibilidad letal sobre su corazón, que intentaba protegerlo del amor, convertido en su enemigo.

Yaten cabalgaba a su lado en silencio, conocía aquellas sombras en los ojos de su hermano. Hubiera estado en desacuerdo con cualquiera que le dijera que Seiya ya no sentía pasión. En realidad uno sólo tenía que mirar más allá de los océanos turbulentos azul marino para ver el fuego que alguna vez había ardido con tanto ímpetu. Yaten sabía muy bien por qué Seiya era llamado "el Apasionado". Como una espada de doble filo, atravesaba la vida dejando que su energía llenara sus venas hasta que su risa estallaba contundente y real, haciendo que los que estaban a su lado se unieran a su alegría. Pero su oscuridad era tan mortal como su luz. Cuando Seiya cabalgaba hacia la batalla, su pasión no emergía sino que se encendía, y cualquiera que luchaba junto a él, como su hermano, podía sentir la vida que él amaba pulsando en su cuerpo. El guerrero aún vivía, Yaten lo sabía, recordaba la destreza y la furia que su hermano había empleado para conquistar al ejército de Lord Kenji. Las emociones todavía se encendían dentro de él. Seiya sólo había reemplazado su risa con la pena, pero todavía podía sentir. Aún vivía. En algún lugar el fuego aún ardía.

Y porque él lo conocía tan bien, era el único que reconocía las llamas que brillaban nuevamente cuando Seiya fijaba su mirada en su esposa.

—Me preocupa que le haya pasado algo —aventuró Yaten, manteniendo su caballo a un rápido galope corto junto al de Seiya.

Seiya mantuvo la vista fija en el espesor de los árboles directamente frente a ellos.

—Su padre me asegura que ella conoce estos bosques como si fueran parte de su propia recámara.

—_Oui_, pero aun así me preocupa.

Silencio y luego:

—A mí también, Yaten.

La fuerte carcajada sonó en el silencio del crepúsculo, reverberando contra las oscuras y tupidas ramas y haciéndose camino hacia los oídos de los hombres que recorrían el suelo húmedo y cubierto de hojas. Seiya detuvo su caballo para escuchar. Haruka.

—Por aquí —ordenó chasqueando las riendas y guiando a su caballo hacia el sonido conocido.

_Tal vez estén juntos. _La voz de Kakyuu se burlaba de él.

Susurro y Triturador aullaron y ladraron en su frenesí por el descubrimiento mientras Caos respondía a sus llamados desde detrás de una pequeña cresta en la distancia.

—Nos han encontrado —Haruka se sentó en cuclillas al lado del fuego y miró a la elegante mujer sentada junto a él. Sonrió, aunque Serena notó un dejo de desilusión en su voz—. Recuerda, mi más bella y leal guerrera —susurró mientras el tronar de los caballos se hacía más fuerte—, una batalla te espera, y yo espero tu victoria.

—Sí, milord —Serena le apretó la enorme mano y luego rápidamente plantó un beso en su mejilla—, y yo también espero la suya.

Haruka llevó un dedo a los labios de ella y lo mantuvo allí. Por un momento, Serena pensó que pretendía silenciarla, pero los ojos alguna vez tan salvajes descansaban como pétalos sobre su rostro, bebiéndola como si la estuviera viendo por última vez.

—Serena, debes saber que siempre serás importante para mí, y si alguna vez no te sientes amada, recuerda que tu futuro rey sí te ama de verdad.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la muchacha y el duque suspiró profundamente antes de ponerse de pie en toda su enorme estatura.

—Sécate las lágrimas, señora, tu esposo se acerca —su voz había cambiado en el espacio de un segundo. El amigo de Serena se había ido y en su lugar estaba un hombre de majestuosa autoridad que estudiaba la penumbra del bosque esperando la acusación que sabía estaba a punto de descender sobre él.

La joven intentó ponerse de pie cuando vio a Seiya, pero el dolor de la herida en su cabeza la hizo tambalear. Cerró los ojos a la oscuridad que amenazaba desbordarla. Escuchó la voz de su esposo como un estallido de aire helado contra su piel.

—¿Esto te parece acogedor, Haruka? —dijo Seiya al entrar al pequeño claro iluminado por la fogata. Su mirada descansó sobre Serena que estaba sentada frente a las llamas luciendo bastante aturdida.

—_Oui_, lo es —sonrió Haruka, pero su voz era tan afilada y decidida como el aire invernal—, pero desafortunadamente no para tu esposa. Se cayó del caballo y está herida.

Seiya bajó de su montura en un instante y estuvo arrodillado junto Serena al siguiente.

—¿Te hiciste mucho daño?

La tierna preocupación en sus ojos hizo que quisiera asegurarle que la herida no era seria.

—Es sólo mi cabeza —le dijo suavemente.

Él le llevó los dedos al cuero cabelludo y buscó atentamente en los espesos pliegues de oro pulido que tapaban su mano.

—No hay una herida abierta, sólo un bulto del tamaño de mi puño.

El cálido aliento de su boca cayó sobre la mejilla de Serena y ansió volver la cabeza para darle un beso, pero su esposo ya estaba de pie. Enfrentó a Haruka con tal severidad que Yaten descendió de su montura y se acercó con cautela a su hermano.

—¿Por qué no la llevaste de regreso a Avarloch, Haruka? —preguntó Seiya, su voz era un gruñido amenazador.

Los dos guerreros se miraron un momento antes de que el duque respondiera.

—Salí a pie, y el caballo de la señora murió en la caída.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí con ella?

Haruka le lanzó a su amigo una sonrisa benigna, y el fuego en sus profundos ojos verdes debía mantener encendida su amistad. La escena era familiar para Seiya, y Haruka sabía lo que su amigo estaba pensando. Tenía que poner fin a esos pensamientos rápidamente, no intentando convencer a Seiya de la verdad, sino permitiéndole llegar a su propia conclusión.

—El tiempo suficiente como para hacerle a ella lo que tú más temes.

Serena emitió un sonido de protesta, pero el mortal silbido de la espada de Seiya al salir de su vaina la paralizó; el acero pulido apuntaba al duque normando.

—¡Seiya, guarda la espada! —Yaten dio un paso hacia su hermano, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero Haruka dio un paso atrás, sus ojos fijos en Seiya.

Seiya se veía salvaje, con temor y furia, sus manos temblaban haciendo que la espada oscilara frente él. _Serena no, por favor_. El corazón le latía tan furiosamente en el pecho que pensó que vomitaría.

—¿Lo hiciste, Haruka? Dímelo.

—_Non_, amigo —respondió Haruka suave y serenamente—, tú dímelo.

El silencio colgó como un manto ominoso mientras Seiya miraba fijamente por encima de su espada a la persona en la que había confiado desde siempre. Se enfrentó con los demonios de la traición, tambaleaba al borde del precipicio una vez más. Pero éste era Haruka. ¿Acaso su más querido amigo lo traicionaría en realidad?

Seiya supo de inmediato la respuesta. Bajó la espada.

—Te ruego que me perdones, Haruka.

Dando un paso, el duque se acercó a él y le abofeteó la mejilla afectuosamente.

—Ya está hecho, _ami_. —Se dio vuelta, palmeó el brazo de Yaten tranquilizadoramente y luego se dirigió hacia los caballos—. Pero no vuelvas a probarme, o te destriparé frente a los hermosos ojos de tu esposa —dijo por encima del hombro.

Seiya envainó la espada y bajó la vista para mirar a Serena. Escuchó los pasos de su hermano que abandonaban el claro. Su corazón se retorcía en un desesperado intento de negar algo con mucha fuerza. Que Dios lo ayudara, estaba perdiendo. Se pasó la mano por la boca y cerró los ojos. ¿Era tan peligroso permitirse amarla?

Retrocedió, comprendió que la profundidad del amor que podía sentir por Serena sería mucho más intensa que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido por Kakyuu. Pero Serena no era Kakyuu. No era una egoísta malcriada. Había probado su lealtad hacia su hogar y hacia toda la gente que estaba bajo la protección de su padre. Había sido paciente y cariñosa con él, aun cuando él se comportaba como un bárbaro, como ella lo llamaba. Diablos, ya lo había llevado al borde del mundo, y él la había seguido. ¡Ciegamente, por cierto! Pero en lugar de caer, ella le mostró cómo era volar.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y le tomó la mano para llevársela a los labios.

—¿Y tú? ¿También me perdonas, Serena?

—Sí —susurró ella en seguida, casi sin aliento ante su tierna mirada. Quería decirle que sólo verlo la derretía como la miel calentada por el sol—. Seiya, yo… — cuando iba a continuar, los dedos de él le acariciaron los labios.

—Ssh. Vamos a casa, Serena. Tendrán que atenderte durante unos días—. Deslizó los brazos debajo de ella alzándola del suelo frío como si no pesara nada. Rozó la mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza, y luego dejó que sus labios se demoraran allí en un largo, dulce beso. Tendría que estar estrangulándola por causarle tanta preocupación, pero estaba demasiado aliviado de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

Acurrucada y segura contra su pecho, Serena cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma masculino la llenara, despertó todos sus sentidos como pequeños fuegos que ardían y luego la derretían hasta que casi se desmayaba en sus brazos. Respiró profundamente, descansando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Giró el rostro levemente hacia arriba para bañarse en la calidez aterciopelada de su cuello.

Seiya podía sentir los labios de su esposa sobre la piel. Enviaban lenguas de fuego por su espalda. Gimió suavemente, la llevó hasta su caballo, quería despedir a Haruka y a su hermano para poder tomarla allí mismo donde estaba de pie.

Examinando la firmeza flexible de sus muslos con una mano, los apretó y luego los acarició. Un fuego ardió desde su ombligo hasta sus rodillas.

—Serena —susurró, aminorando el paso. La palabra sonó como si hubiera sido arrancada contra su voluntad. Quería decirle lo feliz que se sentía de haberla encontrado, y cómo la idea de que ella hubiera podido abandonarlo lo había enloquecido.

Serena esperó que continuara, pero él no dijo nada más. Sólo la apretó más fuerte, presionando la mejilla contra su cabeza. Su voz estaba cargada con la tensión del látigo del deseo que ardía por ser liberado. Deseo, no amor, se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Kakyuu sigue en Avarloch? —preguntó sin levantar la vista.

—Así es —respondió Seiya. Sintió que su esposa se ponía rígida en sus brazos y suspiró—, y no permitiré que mi esposa se vaya sola por ahí cada vez que hablo con esa ramera. Tú y yo debemos tener una charla sobre tu falta de confianza, Serena.

La furia se desató en un relámpago azulado cuando levantó la cabeza y lo miró indignada.

—_Mi _falta de… —estaba tan enojada que no pudo terminar. Recuperó la voz luego de un instante, sin embargo—. ¿Qué razones me has dado para confiar en ti? No sólo intentas ocultar que todavía amas a Kakyuu, sino que tomaste posesión de mi casa, y luego me hiciste tu esposa sólo para satisfacer la lujuria de tu salvaje entrepierna normanda, y ahora te burlas de mí trayendo a tu enamorada a mi casa para que también se me ría en la cara.

Seiya se detuvo y la miró indignado. Estuvo tentado de soltarla.

—Te dije que no la amo. Pareces tener dificultades para creerme… ésa es otra charla que debemos tener pronto —volvió a caminar—, te perdonaré por acusarme de burlarme de ti, o de permitir que alguien más lo haga porque comprendo que ese chichón en la cabeza te ha vuelto tonta.

Seiya alcanzó su caballo y colocó a Serena en la montura. Fue bastante gentil, pero el rápido movimiento le hizo doler la cabeza, tanto que pensó que perdería el conocimiento por los mareos. Intentó alejarse de él cuando la acomodó entre sus fuertes muslos, pero él le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y la arrastró nuevamente hacia sí.

—Le ordenaré a Molly que te cuide apenas lleguemos —su voz era fría y seca —. Deja de menearte en mi falda. Me daría pena tener que hacerte el amor y herirte aun más.

Serena quería gritar.

Otro caballo trotó junto al de Seiya lentamente. Ella levantó la vista. Unos ojos verdes acero se encontraron con los suyos en silencio, pero el mensaje de Haruka era claro y retumbó en la cabeza dolorida de Serena. _Recuerda, mi más bella y leal guerrera, __una batalla te espera, y yo espero tu victoria._

Serena yacía de mal humor en la cama mientras Molly suspiraba al ver la comida de su ama sin tocar.

—Debe comer para recuperar sus fuerzas, mi señora. —La doncella volvió a suspirar cuando la bandeja que empujó hacia Serena fue devuelta.

—Ya tengo fuerzas —dijo furiosa—. La fuerza suficiente como para bajar y clavarle las uñas y arrancarle los ojos a esa bruja de Kakyuu.

Los grandes ojos de Molly se abrieron aún más, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios carnosos.

—Creo que todas las mujeres en Avarloch darían su benjamín por verla hacer eso.

Serena giró la cabeza en la espesa almohada en la que estaba reclinada y miró a su doncella.

—¿Tan malo es su comportamiento ya?

—Sí —Molly asintió y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama—. Cuando ve a Yaten, irradia como el hierro lanzado a las llamas. El único hombre al que no le presta atención es al duque Haruka.

Serena no sabía si maldecir a la perdida o sollozar por el dolor que su comportamiento probablemente le estaba causando a su esposo. No lloraría, decidió rápidamente. Seiya eligió permitir que Kakyuu se quedara en Avarloch sin importarle el tormento que ella le causara. Siempre que pudiera extasiarse con su satinada cabellera rojiza, sus brillantes y oscuros ojos marrones… Serena luchó por controlar la furia que crecía en su interior. ¿Podía acaso luchar contra Kakyuu de Marson? Seiya la amaba, siempre lo haría. Estaba tan ocupado languideciendo por su enamorada que no había tenido tiempo siquiera para visitar a su esposa desde que la trajo de vuelta a casa.

Serena se indignó al recordar haber sido cargada como un bebé indefenso frente a la sonrisa divertida de aquella bruja. Seiya la había traído directamente a la cama para depositarla allí sin decir una palabra. Ahora ella apretaba los puños aferrados a las sábanas frescas de la cama, apretaba los dientes para impedir que fluyeran las lágrimas que amenazaban inundarla. Que pase sus días con esa seductora, se lamentó. Que Kakyuu rompa lo que quede de su corazón. Él se lo merecía.

—No quiero saber lo que está haciendo con ella, Molly, ¿has entendido?

—Pero, mi señora, él ni siquiera ha…

—¿Has entendido? —la voz de Serena sonó tan afilada como una daga.

—Sí.

—Bien. Puedes irte. Y llévate esta bandeja contigo.

Molly asintió y recogió la bandeja de la cama. Podía ver el dolor de Serena reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos y los tensos labios que temblaban intentando contener su pena.

—¿Hay alguien que desee ver? ¿Su padre, tal vez?

—No— contestó. Estaba cansada de permitir que su padre viera su dolor constantemente. Ya era bastante difícil para él saber que Seiya estaba allí por su culpa. No deseaba torturarlo más. Pensó en unos ojos del color del acero y suaves como el terciopelo.

—Pídele al duque Haruka que venga. Quisiera hablar con él.

—Se ha ido, mi señora.

—¿Se ha ido? —Serena se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos eran como dos platos enormes cuando parpadeó. Aferró las sábanas tan fuertemente que sus dedos se volvieron insensibles.— ¿Cuándo?

—Esta mañana temprano. Habló con Lord Kou durante unos minutos y luego reunió a sus hombres y se marchó.

Molly quería bajar la bandeja y correr hacia su ama. Nunca una doncella había visto tanto vacío en unos ojos como el que mostraban los de Serena en ese momento.

Pero tan pronto como había aparecido, se había ido.

—Gracias, Molly —dijo la joven con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Despidió a la muchacha con un breve movimiento de la cabeza.

Apenas se retiró la doncella, Serena hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Así que el tosco normando había abandonado Avarloch sin decirle adiós siquiera. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Intentó detener las lágrimas, pero ya no pudo. Se dijo que Haruka de Normandía no era más que un salvaje. Había estado en lo cierto desde un principio. Era frío, igual que su esposo. Bueno, ella también podía ser como ellos y no importarle nadie. Pero su corazón ardía ante estos pensamientos, y no importaba cuánto intentara impedirlo, sus lágrimas cayeron sin cesar hasta que la oscuridad que la consumía la venció y se quedó dormida.

Seiya estaba sentado en una silla acolchada de roble blanco que ostentaba el exuberante emblema verde y amarillo de Lord Tsukino. A pesar del crepitante fuego que ardía en el hogar, el gran salón de Avarloch estaba frío. Seiya recorría con una mano el laborioso tallado de una copa de plata que reposaba ociosa sobre la mesa frente a él, mientras se pasaba la otra por el cabello. Estaba solo con Susurro, que dormía recostada a sus pies. Seiya se fijó vagamente en el tallado de la copa. La plata estaba finamente trabajada, representaba la figura de una mujer con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras que el cuerpo de su amante se inclinaba sobre ella besándole el cuello. Las flores se abrían con colores invisibles alrededor de la pareja mientras que las ramas se enredaban encima de ellos como el abrazo del amante. Estaban haciendo el amor en el bosque, pensó Seiya, tal como él había querido hacerlo con Serena antes de traerla a casa. Tal como Kakyuu lo había hecho con Alexander antes de que Seiya lo matara. Las sombras danzaron en sus ojos mientras su mente lo llevó de vuelta al lugar donde perdió lo que alguna vez había tenido. _Kakyuu._

Traición.

—Perra —Seiya estiró la mano con violencia hasta alcanzar la copa y la arrojó contra la pared detrás de él. Susurro se levantó de un salto y gimió perezosa antes de dar vueltas en círculos y volver a recostarse.

—¿Seiya?

La voz era de seda pura, como el suspiro de un ángel. Seiya conocía el sonido, lo había escuchado muchas veces y lo había soñado después. Miró por encima de las manos con las que se había cubierto el rostro.

—Déjame solo, Kakyuu.

—No, mi señor —la música de su voz emitió un eco alrededor del salón con una dulce inocencia y una feminidad sedosa que drenó su alma y lo dejó agotado.

—No me has visitado desde que llegué, mi señor, ni me has convocado a tu alcoba —Kakyuu se movió hacia él como si se deslizara—. Te ruego, dime por qué.

Seiya la observó con ojos nublados y cansados. El aire alrededor de ella parecía danzar como si estuviera impregnado de calor.

—¿Por qué niegas algo que es tan evidente para todos, hasta para tu esposa? — preguntó Kakyuu gentilmente a medida que se acercaba, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa para llegar a él, rozando la superficie de la mesa con la punta del dedo.

—No niego nada —dijo Seiya, pero ella se deslizó más cerca… más cerca… Era como un sueño haciéndose realidad mientras la luz del hogar resplandecía sobre su cabello.

—Kakyuu —el sonido de su voz arrancó otro gemido de la perra a sus pies—, ¿por qué me traicionaste?

—Yo no traicioné nuestro amor, Seiya. Nunca dejé de amarte. —Como una aparición llegó hasta él y se puso de rodillas frente a su silla.— No he pensado en nadie más que en ti desde que me forzaste a abandonar Graycliff. ¿Traicionarte? No, mi amor, eres tú quien me traicionó cuando te casaste con otra —le acariciaba el muslo mientras hablaba, mirando hacia arriba y sonriéndole.

Seiya cerró los ojos. No había fuego ardiendo en su interior que lo impulsara a tomarla… No había nada. Hasta su rabia había desaparecido. _Serena._

Su mente dio vueltas, se sintió embriagado con el vino dulce que había estado tomando toda la noche.

—No puedo darle mi corazón por tu culpa, Kakyuu.

—Porque tu corazón me pertenece, Seiya —lo corrigió ella.

Él abrió los ojos y la observó deslizarse entre sus piernas, subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, hasta que pudo mirar directamente a los ojos con los que había soñado tantas noches. Lentamente levantó la mano hacia su rostro y le rozó la mejilla con el revés de los dedos. Kakyuu respondió al contacto con un leve suspiro. Estaba a punto de acercarse más para besarlo cuando el horroroso vacío que lo llenaba se hizo visible en el brillo de sus ojos turquesa. Kakyuu se detuvo, azorada por el indecible dolor de Seiya que gritaba más fuerte que un trueno.

—Te llevaste tanto de mí, Kakyuu…

—Ámame de nuevo, Seiya, y haré que cese todo el dolor que te he causado. Haz que tu esposa se vaya. Deshazte de ella. No me importa. Lléname de nuevo con tu amor, y te prometo…

Pero mientras ella hablaba, Seiya sacudía la cabeza. Se puso un dedo en los labios para callarla.

—_Non_, Kakyuu. Eso es lo que estoy intentando decirte. Me niego a amar a alguien. Hasta a ti. —Quitó la mano que ella tenía en su muslo y se levantó de la silla.

—¡Seiya! —Kakyuu se puso de pie rápidamente cuando él quiso salir del salón —, si no puedes amarme, entonces hazme el amor al menos. ¿Recuerdas? —rogó, jalando de su brazo para que él se volviera a mirarla—, ¿recuerdas cómo me sentía debajo de ti?

Seiya buscó en sus ojos y luego se rió, pero el sonido arrancó otro gemido de Susurro. Habló lenta y tranquilamente, descubriendo en ese momento una gran verdad tan simple que se sintió como un tonto por no haberla comprendido antes.

—Mi esposa nunca estará satisfecha con sólo mi deseo carnal porque anhela también mi amor, mientras que el amor nunca fue suficiente para ti, Kakyuu. Tú eres feliz sólo con tener la espada de alguien en tu delicada vaina. La espada de cualquiera —se alejó de ella—. Me temo que me he vuelto como tú, mi dulce ángel, sólo que aún no me he vuelto tan aborrecible como para desearte a _ti_. —Ese aniquilador poder le daba a Seiya una belleza tan devastadora que Kakyuu se quedó sin aliento, a pesar de que él le estaba expresando su desprecio.

—Encontraré a otro para que caliente mi lecho —afirmó—, y eso te desgarrará el corazón esta noche.

Él sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo todavía.

—No tengo corazón, Kakyuu. Que te diviertas.

Como si se hubiera pronunciado una orden, Susurro siguió a su amo fuera del gran salón y subió con él las largas y sinuosas escaleras hasta la puerta de la alcoba de Serena.

Tal como la noche anterior, Seiya entró a la habitación de su esposa cuando ella ya estaba dormida. La miró dormir profundamente en su propia cama. Quedaban sólo chispas del fuego del hogar, pero todavía podía verla. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las ventanas proyectando sus plateados rayos sobre la delgada camisa que se adhería a sus curvas sensuales. El espeso cabello dorado le acariciaba la cara. Seiya se acercó para tocarlo, para sentir el fuego que la envolvía. Pero dejó la mano a un costado. Temía que nunca le podría dar a Serena lo que deseaba… lo que se merecía. Ella deseaba el susurro de dulces promesas mientras era tomada, y él no podía pronunciarlas. Ella quería amor y él estaba demasiado asustado para darlo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba de sólo verla. Su corazón latía con fuerza siempre que lo miraba desde el otro lado de una habitación. Su rostro lo perseguía cada momento de su vigilia.

Seiya cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no tomaría nuevamente a Serena esa noche ni ninguna otra noche. No permitiría que ella perdiera su corazón por un hombre que nunca podría darle lo que necesitaba. Pero viéndola ahora, sabía que nunca podría resistirse. Ya la deseaba. Con un esfuerzo se apartó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el hogar. Colocó con cuidado más leña sobre las chispas moribundas y observó las llamas lamer vorazmente los delgados pedazos de madera. Mientras la habitación se entibiaba, Seiya tomó su lugar habitual en una silla frente a la cama de Serena para mirarla mientras soñaba.

No quería pensar por qué sentía la necesidad de estar allí con ella, ni se lo cuestionaba. Simplemente quería observarla. Con sus ojos azules bebía todo el largo de su cuerpo, recordando el suave aroma a jazmín que bañaba sus sentidos cuando ella estaba cerca y el destello de sus ojos tan llenos de la pasión, la sinceridad, y el amor a la vida que él había perdido. Escuchó la canción de su respiración profunda y rítmica y pronto se quedó dormido en la silla.

Seiya se hizo camino entre corredores oscuros y sinuosos. Sus botas golpeaban el piso levantando remolinos de polvo y un olor mustio que se adhería a él junto a los aromas de rosas y gardenias. Ella estaba allí en alguna parte. _Kakyuu. _La puerta al final del corredor estaba abierta como la enorme boca de un dragón esperando tragarse su confianza y su amor, mientras las puertas a los costados lo llamaban con voces fantasmales, incitándolo a entrar. Con los ojos fijos, Seiya caminó directamente hacia la última puerta. Esta vez, al alcanzarla, no cayó de rodillas ante la visión de su angelical enamorada que yacía modestamente acurrucada sobre la hierba. _Te llevaste todo de mí. _Alguien se movió entre los árboles y Seiya levantó la vista esperando ver a Alexander.

—Despierta, Seiya —era Serena. Él sonrió al verla—, despierta y haré que vivas de nuevo —ella le ofrecía una rosa perfecta. Con las manos lo protegía de las espinas. Algo se agitó dentro de su alma ante el contacto, ante las palabras dichas con tanto sentimiento. —Despierta y permíteme amarte. Despierta.

Seiya abrió los ojos. Era de mañana, unos inacabables ojos azul cielo lo miraban. Suspiró, perdiéndose a sí mismo en el amor que encontró en los ojos de Serena. Su cabellera caía como llamaradas sobre los pálidos nudillos de Seiya, que estaban aferrados al brazo de la silla. Sonrió al verla inclinada sobre él.

—Tu sueño está cargado de fantasmas —dijo ella con certeza.

—_Oui_.

Serena lo estudió durante un momento, con tierna preocupación; luego el zafiro se oscureció a un tono oliva mientras las sombras la inundaban, entonces se dio vuelta en un remolino de gasa fluida. Fue hasta su cama y se sentó mirando hacia la ventana. De espaldas a él, recogió un peine y se lo pasó por el pelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Seiya la observó. Observó el cabello adherido a sus senos y quiso jugar con sus mechones de oro, acariciarla tan seductoramente como la acariciaba su cabello.

—Soy tu esposo. ¿Dónde más pasaría la noche?

—¿En mi cama tal vez? —replicó ella bruscamente antes de mirarlo—, o con Kakyuu.

—Serena —Seiya pronunció su nombre con tanta ternura que ella quiso llorar al oír el dulce sonido—, no deseo a Kakyuu. De ser así, habría sido sincero contigo desde un principio. Mentir lleva a la desconfianza y yo valoro demasiado la confianza. ¿Cómo puedes ignorarlo a esta altura? —ella levantó los ojos para mirarlo mientras él hablaba y su belleza lo llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Estoy aquí contigo. Es aquí donde quiero estar.

—Pero sueñas con ella. ¿Qué significa eso, Seiya? —la sincera y apesadumbrada curiosidad en su voz le apretó el corazón a Seiya—. Dime, te lo ruego, ¿por qué permites que tu diosa me persiga también a mí?

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú eres la diosa, dulce Bombón —buscó en sus ojos algo perdido y ansiado. La respiración de ella vaciló. Su apetito la convocaba, pero no se movió de la cama—. Tu cabello es como una llamarada que quema cuando toca mi piel —le dijo con voz ronca mientras se ponía de pie. Serena sintió que su determinación se disolvía cuando él se paró frente a ella un momento más tarde, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos—. Tu sonrisa me renueva el alma.

El contacto de su mirada era casi físico mientras la recorría hasta hacerla sentir mareada. Le costaba respirar, cerró los ojos para defenderse de la pasión que una vez la impulsó hacia él, que todavía lo hacía. Se arrodilló ante ella y se llevó su mano a los labios. Rozó con un beso la parte interna de su muñeca.

—Eres tan hermosa.

—No.

—_Oui_. —Su voz tapó la de ella, seductora, cruda y totalmente masculina. Con la yema de los dedos recorrió su mejilla hasta la suave curva de su boca—, quiero saborear el néctar de estos labios. Quiero empaparme de la pasión por la vida que late dentro de ti. ¿Me ayudas? —Se acercó más a ella hasta que los labios de ambos se rozaron y luego su lengua comenzó a saborearla como dijo que lo haría.

Serena estaba perdida en un beso que era como su esposo… íntimo, intenso, feroz y tierno.

—Seiya…—Serena jadeaba mientras él la bebía más profundamente y luego atravesaba un sendero ardiente por el largo de su cuello—, debes saber que si me tomas y te pierdo, mi corazón se romperá en pedazos como el tuyo.

Bebiendo sus lamentos, Seiya dejó caer su cuerpo poderoso sobre el de ella, temblando con un apetito sensual que era tan fuerte como su control. Dejó de besarla por un instante para hablar, sus labios le recorrieron la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, y luego otra vez los labios.

—No sé cuánto daño podría causarte —susurró a la altura de las pestañas de Serena, capturando las lágrimas cristalinas que ella intentaba negar—, por eso me mantengo alejado. Sólo pido tu ayuda.

Él se alejó para mirarla. La oscura mirada que la joven descubrió era tan real como su deseo por ella. Por Dios, amaba a este hombre.

—Dime cómo ayudarte, Seiya, y haré lo que me pidas. Te quiero tanto, esposo.

La sonrisa de él era tan hermosa como el despertar del amanecer.

—Sé que me amas —su sonrisa se desvaneció levemente—. Pero no sé cómo recuperar lo que me quitó la traición.

—Está bien —susurró Serena—, te agradezco por haberme dicho sólo la verdad desde un principio —dejó que una sonrisa agraciara su rostro, luego se sonrojó cuando Seiya inhaló fuertemente—. ¿Estoy renovando tu alma, esposo?

Una risa leve y la excitación sensual se le enredaron en la garganta.

—Así es. —Se puso de pie con un autocontrol que hasta a él le sorprendió y tomó las manos de Serena.

—¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para desayunar conmigo esta mañana? —le preguntó. Sus ojos se derramaron sobre ella, tocándola como una profunda caricia. Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras él le apartaba un mechón de oro que le había caído sobre la mejilla—. Esperaré afuera mientras te vistes.

—No tienes por qué irte —protestó ella—, eres mi esposo.

Seiya se alejó de ella.

—_Oui_, pero si el solo recuerdo de tus senos me enloquece, me temo que no sería capaz de controlarme si los viera de nuevo y no pudiera saborearlos. —Un fuego propio asaltó a Serena al oír esas palabras y la pasión en su voz. Él le ofreció una sonrisa lujuriosa.— Esperaré afuera. —Sin esperar su respuesta, Seiya salió de la habitación.

El corazón de Serena latía frenéticamente. Seiya se había alejado para protegerla de él mismo. La idea hizo que lo amara aun más. Y era su amor por él lo que hacía arder su pasión como un incendio descontrolado, quemándola, haciendo que cada nervio le cosquilleara. Ansiaba que la tomara, quería sentirlo penetrándola con su primitivo poder. Deseaba escucharlo pronunciar su nombre mientras la mecía como el océano contra un acantilado rocoso. La esperanza se agitó una vez más dentro de Serena. Algo le decía que las altas paredes de las almenas que Seiya había construido alrededor de su corazón estaban empezando a caer. Por Dios, esas paredes eran fuertes. Pero ella entendía por qué cuando lo miraba a los ojos, Seiya daba todo de sí en todo lo que hacía, y eso incluía el amar a Kakyuu.

Serena se dio cuenta con una claridad reveladora de que probablemente no se habría enamorado de él si no hubiera sido testigo de su entrega total ese día en el lago. No lo habría amado, si él hubiera sido capaz de renunciar a Kakyuu tan fácilmente. Quería ser amada con esa clase de compromiso total, con confianza y lealtad, y ella lo retribuiría. Ay, él era digno de su lucha, digno de su paciencia. El suyo era uno de esos corazones que si ella podía conquistar, le pertenecería para siempre. Saldría victoriosa. Pero las grandes victorias llevaban tiempo. Todos los buenos y leales guerreros lo sabían.

Saltó de la cama y se puso un vestido de suave terciopelo carmesí. Se arregló el cabello en una espesa trenza que dejó caer sobre la espalda y completó el peinado con un delgado aro de rubíes diminutos que colgaban sobre su frente. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se refugió en la determinación que necesitaría para pelear esa batalla hasta el final, luego salió tranquila de la habitación.

Seiya estaba sentado en un pequeño banco contra la pared afuera de su alcoba con sus largas piernas estiradas hacia adelante. Cuando abrió la puerta, la recibió con una sonrisa cálida y se puso de pie, listo para escoltar a su esposa a la mesa del desayuno por primera vez desde que estaban casados.

Al levantar la vista, Serena se encontró con una mirada azul marino que la estaba bebiendo intensamente. Los ojos de Seiya recorrieron su rostro y estudiaron sus suaves contornos.

—Eres tan bella que me quitas el aliento —le dijo llevando su mano a los labios.

—Y tú a mí, esposo.

Levantó la vista de su mano y Serena casi se ahoga de deseo por él ante la sensual mirada que le ofreció.

—Entonces mejor no nos miremos, o nos vamos a desmayar al bajar las escaleras.

Ella se rió ante la imagen que él conjuró, pero luego casi se detiene cuando su esposo comenzó a reírse con ella. Su rostro había cambiado, irradiaba una alegría que aceleró el corazón de Serena. Se preguntó si podría sobrevivir ante tanta felicidad cuando verdaderamente la encontrara de nuevo.

—Dios santo, señor, pero si eres tan extrañamente hermoso —susurró apenas ella.

Seiya levantó una ceja negra, divertido y sorprendido. Luego, dando un paso atrás, le hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa verdadera y modesta dibujada en los labios.

—Gracias… creo. —La acercó a él, moldeando su firme calidez contra su cuerpo. Deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura hasta que ella pudo sentir el latido de su corazón contra su pecho. Sus ojos eran vastos océanos, lagos sin fondo. Pero ya no estaban vacíos. De hecho, la emoción que expresaban era tan poderosa que por un momento Serena pensó que moriría en sus brazos, y se iría feliz.

Él tembló al hablar, temía que lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo en ese momento se escapara antes de que pudiera decírselo.

—Prométeme que nunca me dejarás sin tu sonrisa, Serena. Mírame siempre como en este momento, bañándome en la luz del sol de la primavera. Te juro, esposa, puedo sentir tu amor convocándome. Y prometo siempre serte fiel a ese amor.

Serena le rozó los labios con la punta de los dedos y lo observó mientras él los besaba, sabía que había hablado con la verdad. Siempre le sería fiel. Sí, estaba derrumbando esas paredes. Desafiante, ella se atrevió a mantener viva la esperanza. Y en ese momento no importaba, y supo desde ese momento que nunca más querría separarse de él, ni por un instante. No importaba si él la amaba o no, el solo verlo, su aroma, le daba vida.

—Y yo seré fiel a mi amor por ti, mi hermoso guerrero. Te lo prometo con todo mi corazón.

Seiya la besó, y finalmente las voces que lo perseguían se silenciaron.

* * *

Hola chicas. ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ¿Me extrañaron? Perdón por dejarlas tan enganchadas con la historia e irme de viaje, pero ya estoy de vuelta y aquí les traigo uno de los últimos caps de esta historia. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Nos leemos pronto, ¡ya se acerca el final!


	10. ¿Me Llamó Amor?

**Dominando Al Salvaje**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

El gran salón estaba colmado de gente. Los sonidos de las risas se mezclaban con el laúd y el arpa mientras los caballeros y las damas comían y los vasallos y los siervos chocaban las copas en numerosos brindis. El aroma del faisán recién asado impregnaba el aire.

Serena recorrió el enorme recinto con la mirada y luego levantó la vista hacia el hombre del que iba tomada del brazo. Los rangos y las posiciones significaban poco para Lord Seiya Kou, un hecho que él había dejado muy en claro hasta frente al rey mismo. Seiya no otorgaba su respeto fácilmente, no estaba dado por sentado, sino que tenían que ganárselo, y él daba todas las oportunidades para que los demás se lo ganaran, al tratarlos a todos en Avarloch con justicia. Serena le sonrió a su esposo mientras la guiaba a través del salón. Éste era su hogar, y aunque su padre era un hombre justo y amable, nunca había visto a Avarloch tan lleno de vida.

Seiya buscó con la mirada a Lord Kenji entre el gentío. Cuando lo encontró, tomó a Serena de la mano y la guió hacia su padre. Lord Kenji Tsukino observó a la pareja que se acercaba entrecerrando los ojos y se preguntó si la sonrisa de su hija era genuina. Lo dudaba, luego de haberla visto tan triste en su alcoba apenas la mañana anterior. Pero, pensó Kenji con un desconcierto que le arrugaba la frente, no había nada oculto, nada calculado en la cálida sonrisa que Lord Seiya le ofrecía.

El hombre realmente irradiaba tanta felicidad que Kenji Tsukino se preguntó qué había sucedido entre su hija y su esposo en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Lord Kenji —Seiya lo saludó serenamente cuando llegaron junto a él.

—Señor —le contestó el padre de Serena con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y luego volvió su atención a su hija—. Serenafar —la tomó de los brazos y la acercó para besarla en la frente—, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, padre —sus ojos pasaron de uno a otro hombre. Frunció el ceño al percibir la rabia de su padre—. ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó cautelosamente.

Seiya le respondió dando un paso hacia adelante para colocarse frente a frente con su padre.

—Me temo que fui más que irrespetuoso con tu padre el otro día. Lord Kenji, le pido que acepte mis disculpas por el modo en que le hablé. No hay excusas para mi comportamiento.

Kenji lo miró durante lo que a Serena le pareció una eternidad. Casi podía ver a su padre buscando la sinceridad dentro de Seiya.

—Si hubiera pensado que tal vez usted estaba preocupado por mi hija en ese momento, habría…

—Lo estaba —lo interrumpió—, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. —Se dio vuelta y fijó en su esposa una mirada significativa: —Demasiado.

Kenji miró a su hija pero ella no tenía idea de a qué se referían y por lo tanto no pudo ofrecerle ninguna respuesta. Sorprendido por la disculpa de Seiya y el que admitiera que sentía algo por su hija, Lord Kenji se quedó sin palabras, así que se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy bien, entonces. Acepto su disculpa.

Seiya le prodigó una sonrisa tan radiante que Serena se sintió mareada. Le susurró al oído que necesitaba hablar con Yaten y luego la dejó a solas con su padre.

—¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos? —le preguntó a la joven apenas se marchó Seiya—. Te juro, te miraba como si fuera un escudero enfermo de amor.

El corazón de Serena saltó al escuchar las palabras de su padre mientras sus ojos seguían aferrados a Seiya que ahora estaba tomando asiento junto a su hermano.

—Creo que mi esposo se está convirtiendo en un hombre sirena —se dio vuelta para mirar a su padre y las cálidas lágrimas en su rostro lo emocionaron aunque en verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. —Lo amo, padre —le explicó—, y creo que él está empezando a corresponderme.

Su padre sonrió con ternura y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

—Eso no es nada difícil, Serenity.

—No —dijo Serena. Finalmente creía que Seiya ya no amaba a Kakyuu de Marson. Su corazón no era cautivo del amor sino del temor de volver a amar—, la traición de ella lo tiene prisionero.

Kenji se dio vuelta para seguir la mirada de su hija. Kakyuu de Marson entró al salón del brazo de Sir Jeffrey Hamlin, uno de los hombres que la había escoltado a Avarloch. Su cabello era del color del trigo blanqueado por el sol, y lo llevaba recogido alrededor de la cabeza como una corona. Sus ojos contenían el encanto y la inocencia de una niña. Mientras observaba su pequeña figura al entrar al salón, Serena pudo entender por qué Seiya la había amado tanto. Las miradas de las dos mujeres se encontraron por un breve instante y Kakyuu sonrió antes de bajar la vista.

La sangre de Serena hervía.

—Ella no me engaña con su belleza angelical. Haruka me dijo cómo… —de repente sus ojos se abrieron enormes al mirar a su padre—. ¡No te marchaste con él!

—¿Con quién?

—Con el duque… se suponía que te irías a Normandía con él. ¡Se marchó sin ti!

Su padre se inclinó más cerca.

—Mi querida —le susurró mientras Kakyuu pasaba a su lado—, Haruka no volvió a Normandía. Tu más leal sirviente, el duque, se ha marchado a luchar por ti.

Serena miró estupefacta a su padre. Sus cejas se enarcaron expresando su confusión. Pero antes de que pudiera interrogarlo, el sonido de una risa dulce asaltó sus oídos. Se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Kakyuu echar la cabeza hacia atrás invitando a su escolta a enterrar el rostro más profundamente en su cuello. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Kakyuu gimió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en el gran salón se dieran vuelta para mirarla. Todos incluyendo a Seiya.

—¡No vale morder, Jeffrey! —Kakyuu rió como una chiquilla y alejó al hombre de un empujón—, guarda eso para la alcoba —giró la cabeza con toda intención en dirección a Seiya.

Serena estaba paralizada en su sitio observando la reacción de su esposo, que por cierto era bastante diferente de lo que había previsto. Seiya apenas levantó la vista con un vago interés hacia la apasionada pareja y continuó su conversación con Yaten. Serena quería arrancarle los ojos a la mujer.

—Intenta burlarse de mi esposo frente a sus hombres —observó furiosa, más para sí que para su padre. Pero Lord Kenji contestó de todos modos.

—Entonces ve y hazlo sentir como el hombre que es, Serenity. Muéstrale que se ha casado con una mujer y no con una niña malcriada.

La batalla. La guerra. Los ojos de Serena se encendieron y enderezó los hombros con determinación. Amaba a Seiya. Lo amaba desde el mismo instante en que lo vio, vivo y exuberante. Sabía lo que él quería, sabía cómo hacer que su esposo se sintiera feroz y vivo. Lo único que no había perdido por la traición de Kakyuu era el deseo. Y entonces, con una sonrisa sensual formándose en sus labios, se quitó los broches del cabello y cruzó el salón con la gracia digna de una reina.

La energía se infundió en el aire con una sensualidad indómita que hizo que todas las cabezas se volvieran para mirarla pasar coronada por su magnífica cabellera que le caía sobre los hombros y el pecho al andar. Seiya vio a su esposa acercarse y la expresión en sus labios y la mirada de deseo le dijo a Serena que todos los demás en el salón ya no existían, incluyendo a Kakyuu. La pasión de Serena llamaba a su esposo como un halcón llamado por el silbido de su amo.

Los ojos de Seiya se oscurecieron y la observó con una sonrisa ostensiblemente masculina. Se puso de pie para recibirla. Cuando ella se acercó, aspiró su anhelante y conocido aroma a jazmín. Le pasó la mano alrededor de la cintura y le ofreció una silla junto a la suya. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de ella mientras el apetito levitaba como una espesa niebla alrededor de ambos.

—¿Tienes muchos asuntos que tratar aquí esta mañana, esposo? —los labios de Serena rozaron su oído mientras se sentaba. La expresión de Seiya cambió enseguida, se sorprendió al descubrir las claras intenciones de su joven esposa; luego sonrió, respondiendo:

—Nada que no pueda esperar, querida. Pero creí que habíamos acordado que…

—Maravilloso. Apresúrate con Yaten, por favor —interrumpió Serena.

La insinuación erótica en su voz envió un golpe de fuego a través del cuerpo de Seiya. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué sus ojos le rogaban que la arrastrara a su recámara? Él no había querido usar su cuerpo sin darle lo que ella necesitaba, y sabía que ella tampoco lo quería. La observó recoger un bizcocho y llevárselo a la boca. La miel goteó sobre su labio inferior y ella la recogió con la lengua. Seiya inhaló con todo su ser, sabía que debía poseerla.

Como si leyera los pensamientos de su esposo, la muchacha entrecerró los ojos y captó el modo en que la evaluaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Serena?

—¿Qué sucede con qué, esposo?

Él sonrió. Pero más allá de un ansia salvaje, ella podía ver la confusión en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué me tientas de esta manera?

Cuando él habló, se escuchó la risa de Kakyuu otra vez mientras su amante le apretaba la parte interior del muslo debajo de la mesa. De repente Seiya comprendió todo, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Haces esto sólo para que no le preste atención a ella —acusó a Serena en voz baja.

—¡Ja! —rió Serena y volvió a masticar su bizcocho—. Soy yo la que tiene toda tu atención, mi señor —bajó la voz para que nadie más que su esposo pudiera escucharla—, es mi cuerpo el que se deleitará con tu ardiente deseo. Mi carne la que te sentirá pulsando dentro de mí en nuestra cama. Recuerda —agregó con una chispa en los ojos—, me has jurado fidelidad.

Seiya estudió a su esposa con sospecha mientras luchaba por controlar la anhelante dureza que le crecía bajo la mesa. La certeza en su voz le aseguró que ella creía seriamente lo que había dicho.

—Haces esto porque sientes lástima por mí —concluyó él golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano—. No me tengas lástima, Serena.

Ella se dio vuelta en su asiento para ponerse frente a frente con su esposo. Sus ojos eran chispas ardientes mientras se inclinaba más cerca de su rostro. Seiya casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella, el ansia que le hacía temblar la voz, y la ardiente necesidad que hacía que sus senos se elevaran hinchados sobre su vestido cuando respiraba.

—No te tengo lástima, mi amor. Quiero darte placer. Quiero mirar dentro de tus ojos y que tú mires dentro de los míos mientras nuestros corazones golpean una contra el otro y nuestros cuerpos gozan hasta el punto de estallar. Quiero sentir el fresco satinado de tu cabello enredado entre mis dedos mientras usas la lengua para acelerar el pulso en mi garganta —su voz era un murmullo sensual que lo provocaba y atormentaba y ponía a Seiya tan tenso como un látigo. Una sonrisa malvada se asomó en el rostro de ella, al verlo retorcerse en su silla y luego continuó torturándolo aun más—. Quiero acariciar tu dureza con la palma de mi mano, frotar su carne sedosa y luego… quiero saborearte —concluyó ella, disfrutando el efecto que tenía en su esposo. Se inclinó aun más cerca y besó la sonrisa que se demoró en sus labios.

Girando en su asiento, Seiya apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se llevó un puño abajo del mentón. Permaneció sentado de ese modo mientras los segundos se hacían minutos y Serena se preguntó si no había ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Seiya?

Deslizó sus ojos brillantes hacia ella.

—_Non _—dijo sencillamente—, pero necesito unos minutos para… relajarme antes de cargarte por las escaleras y tomarte como te mereces. —Estuvo en silencio durante un segundo y luego se puso de pie.

Una esquina de la boca de Serena se elevó dibujando una sonrisa encantada cuando vio que el cuerpo de él no se había "relajado" completamente todavía.

Seiya corrió la silla de ella hacia atrás con un movimiento rápido y levantó a su esposa en sus brazos.

—Nos retiramos —dijo en voz alta ante los rostros sorprendidos sin que su salvaje mirada abandonara los ojos de su esposa—. Disfruten el resto del día, señoras y señores.

Serena se rió y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo mientras la llevaba cargada fuera del gran salón.

Seiya cerró la puerta de una patada y llevó a Serena a la enorme cama con dosel. Ella lo miraba extasiada mientras él la recostaba gentilmente sobre el colchón de plumas. Su cuerpo poderoso se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente.

—Me duele sólo mirarte —susurró ella cuando él se alejó lentamente.

—¿Dónde? —le levantó la falda carmesí y rozó con los dedos el aterciopelado monte que se elevó para encontrarse con su contacto sedoso—, ¿te duele aquí?

Ella asintió excitada. Movió las caderas acrecentando la presión de los dedos de él. El gemido profundo que Seiya le arrancó hizo que su cuerpo se tensara por la urgencia feroz de estar dentro de ella.

—Hablaste de darme placer, pero déjame complacerte primero, Serena —su voz jadeante era casi irreconocible por su deseo incontrolable. Los dedos de Seiya trabajaron con una lenta delicadeza mientras desataba uno a uno los lazos de su vestido. Una vez liberado, deslizó sus manos bajo la tela rozando con las palmas el satén de sus senos y los sensibles capullos que se endurecían con su contacto. El vestido cayó de sus hombros hasta la cintura, acariciando sus rodillas. Seiya levantó las manos y simplemente observó la belleza que había expuesto.

—Te ves terriblemente salvaje, esposo —gimió ella, bebiendo su poder masculino.

—Me siento terriblemente salvaje —la sonrisa que le ofreció era tan indómita como la caricia de sus dientes contra su carne—. Deleitas mi lengua con la miel más dulce —lamió el valle entre sus senos—, como la primavera misma —la punta de su lengua trazó un círculo alrededor de su pezón y luego lentamente lo envolvió con los labios para beber de su esplendor. La caricia de su boca se transformó en intensa lascivia. El calor fluía como torrentes a través de ella… y le arrancaba lánguidos gemidos de las profundidades de su garganta.

—¿Te complazco? —preguntó Seiya observando la reacción de su esposa mientras le enviaba fuego hacia el cuello con las dulces pinceladas de su lengua—, ¿te enciendo?

Serena no podía responderle. Casi no podía respirar mientras las llamas de sus dedos continuaban trazando un ardiente sendero hacia el montículo cobrizo entre sus piernas. Los dedos ásperos se volvieron suaves al sondear los delicados pliegues que se amoldaban a él. Pasó las yemas de los dedos lentamente sobre el escondido rubí haciéndola temblar mientras un trueno estallaba dentro de ella. Aun así, él seguía sondeando, más allá de los delicados pétalos que pulsaban de deseo.

—Floreces para mí tan rápidamente.

—Sí —jadeaba ella tan ardiente como el líquido que empapaba los dedos de él.

Seiya inhaló entre sus dientes apretados. Su placer se estaba convirtiendo en agonía mientras su carne hinchada luchaba por liberarse de los pantalones. Se puso de pie; parecía un cazador que había encontrado a su presa. Serena lo observó con ojos muy grandes mientras él se desvestía. Estaba completamente excitado, tan tenso que parecía a punto de estallar. Ella sonrió presa del éxtasis ante su cuerpo poderoso y resplandeciente de deseo por ella.

—Eres hermoso… magnífico.

—_Non _—Seiya sacudió la cabeza—, tú eres hermosa. No puedo describir lo que eres para mí, Serena.

—Entonces muéstramelo, mi apuesto caballero —lo convocó y él obedeció.

El leve roce de sus dedos envió fuego por el poderoso muslo de Seiya mientras empujaba para abrir sus piernas y se arrodillaba entre ellas. Su virilidad latía y descansaba contra la carne de Serena, caliente y viva, ansiando. Ella la recorrió con los dedos, luego cerró la mano acariciando delicadamente el aterciopelado acero.

—Toma lo que quieres —le susurró sensualmente—, ya no puedo esperar para sentir esta fuerza dentro de mí.

Seiya cerró los ojos y emitió un sonido como si la pasión estuviera siendo arrancada brutalmente de su cuerpo. Se irguió sobre las rodillas hasta levantarse en toda su estatura por encima de ella. Una sonrisa le transformó el rostro salvaje en uno de total éxtasis. Deslizó la mano de ella hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba una y otra vez hasta que Serena pensó que estallaría en su mano. Luego abrió los ojos y sonrió tan maliciosamente que ella se hubiera asustado de no haber sido porque sentía lo mismo.

—Ábrete para mí —le ordenó.

Ella obedeció rodeándolo con las piernas mientras él bajaba sobre su cuerpo.

Sus ojos la inmovilizaron cuando la penetró. Lenta, provocativamente, enviando ola tras ola de ardientes convulsiones por su interior; luego los asaltos del cuerpo de Seiya se volvieron más urgentes, deliciosamente primitivos. La meció, tensando los dedos entre su cabello, buscando su boca con la lengua mientras ambas partes de su cuerpo la reclamaban vorazmente, luego retrocedió. Ella se aferró a él con las piernas, las uñas, arqueando cada vez más la espalda, cuanto más fuertemente se aferraba, más intenso se volvía el deseo de él hasta que el placer estalló dentro de Serena haciéndola temblar mientras gritaba su nombre.

Saboreando cada fragmento de su calidez, Seiya se retiró lentamente, luego se deslizó dentro de ella otra vez llenándola hasta estallar. La provocaba mientras su cuerpo tenso acariciaba cada centímetro de él. Se deleitaba con cada espasmo pulsante que aferraba y luego soltaba, sus ojos la penetraban tan profundamente como su cuerpo. Permanecía en silencio mientras la tomaba, como una bestia salvaje, mientras su cuerpo la poseía, era un acantilado que sufría los embates de una enorme marea turbulenta.

Y fue en su silencio cuando Serena escuchó el corazón de él. Había ansiado mirar dentro de esa sonrisa pecaminosa y sensualmente sombría que tenía. Ver el éxtasis que una vez la sobrecogió mientras nadaba, y luego nuevamente cuando la tomó tan salvajemente. Serena había pensado que su triunfo llegaría con esa sonrisa. Pero estaba allí, en el sutil arco de su ceja, en el silencioso anhelo de sus ojos mientras bebía su rostro, y Serena entendió que tomarla ya no era suficiente. Él quería dar. En el silencio de su pasión, ella pudo escuchar su corazón batiéndose en dulce rendición.

Más tarde yacía enredada entre sus brazos, con una de sus poderosas piernas encima de las de ella. Él no había pronunciado una palabra, aun después de caer agotado y tembloroso sobre ella. La recogió en sus brazos, besándole la frente, las mejillas, los labios, todo con un exquisito cuidado. Serena cerró los ojos hundida en la fuerza de su pecho y se preguntó si lo que había visto en sus ojos era real o sólo su obcecada esperanza agitándose una vez más. Quería preguntárselo pero no se atrevió, temía estar equivocada.

—Tengo hambre —susurró ella acariciando las finas líneas de su pecho con los dedos.

Seiya se movió en la cama acercándola hacia él.

—También yo —respondió con voz ronca.

Levantando la cabeza para verlo, Serena sonrió mientras el gentil brillo de sus ojos se convertía en una llamarada voluptuosa.

—El guerrero vuelve a despertar.

—_Oui_.

Bajo las colchas, unos delicados dedos susurraron encima de él, midiendo su carne excitada.

—Déjame que te complazca como te lo prometí —ella acarició su rígido órgano y sonrió, sintiendo el tenso temblor como un látigo recorriendo a su esposo.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a complacer a un hombre así? —jadeó Seiya cerrando los ojos bajo el amado contacto de su mano.

—Molly me ha contado muchas cosas. Es turca, sabes. Vivía en el harén de un sultán antes de que mi padre la trajera aquí.

—Eso explica por qué Yaten siempre está sonriendo.

—Como lo estarás tú mañana, mi guerrero —Serena presionó los labios contra el cálido y musculoso pilar de su cuello. Su lengua trazó un fogoso sendero hasta su pecho. El sabor de su salado aroma masculino la embriagó como si estuviera bebiendo vino. Recordó cómo él había bebido dulcemente de sus pezones, atrayéndola con insaciables aunque delicados besos. Su lengua revoloteó sobre los pezones de él y luego chupó y sonrió secretamente ante el tenso gemido que le arrancó.

El cuerpo de Seiya se tensó contra la salvaje pasión que lo recorría con cada caricia de la mano de su esposa.

—¿Cómo puede un instrumento aterciopelado tan espléndido crecer tan rígido entre mis dedos?

—Crece ante tu sola presencia, mujer —Seiya le dijo jadeante, observando su dorada corona deslizarse hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Serena encendiendo fuego a lo largo del interior de su muslo—. Pensé que al menos tenía que ser tocado… —hizo una pausa levantando la vista de su carne para provocarle una oscura sonrisa—, tal vez hasta besado.

El fuego rugió indómito, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Seiya mientras los labios de ella lo acariciaban y el calor pulsaba hacia arriba partiendo de sus sedosas caricias. La lengua le recorrió todo el largo antes de abrazar su pasión en la calidez de su boca.

Seiya gimió mientras los estallidos de éxtasis convulsionaban su cuerpo, tensionando sus músculos hasta llegar a una dichosa agonía. Tomó su cabeza entre las manos, y la guió, la dirigió lentamente, y luego la llevó hacia más significativos asaltos.

Serena nunca había imaginado que dar placer podía ser tan maravilloso como recibirlo, pero al sentir los gruesos músculos de esos muslos convulsionarse debajo de ella, al escuchar los profundos, ásperos lamentos arrancados de la garganta de su esposo, su pasión volvió a crecer.

Cuando Seiya pensó que ya no podía soportar un segundo más de esa deliciosa agonía, levantó la cabeza.

—Ven aquí.

—¿A dónde?

La levantó sin esfuerzo. Deslizó las manos bajo sus brazos.

—Justo… aquí —gentilmente bajó a su esposa hacia su palpitante carne—. Reclámame tan profundamente como yo te reclamé.

—_Oui _—le susurró mientras ella se deslizaba hacia abajo hundiendo su espada hasta la empuñadura.

Su nombre fue arrancado de la garganta de Serena con una rudeza que coincidía con los asaltos de él. Su cabello se derramaba sobre el pecho de Seiya como fuego incandescente. Y como si el fuego hubiera lamido su carne, él gimió con abatido placer. La empujó hacia abajo, la quería más cerca, la necesitaba más cerca. Y detrás de la cortina de cabello dorado, su boca deseosa encontró la de ella.

El tiempo dejó de existir mientras sus cuerpos se movían en un ritmo perfecto. Una humedad caliente y suave los cubría encendiendo estallidos de calor hasta convertirlos en pequeñas explosiones mientras el puro placer los colmaba por dentro y por fuera. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, asaltada por espasmos tan tentadoramente pecaminosos que pensó que moriría empalada encima de él. Seiya se irguió a su encuentro encontrando sus pezones apretados y erectos, los mordió tiernamente.

—Deja que tu perfume me inunde, Serena —le susurró.

Ella gritó su nombre nuevamente clavándole las uñas en los musculosos hombros mientras las explosiones se volvían incontrolables, sacudiéndola, convulsionándola en un febril arrebato encima de él. Y Seiya saboreó cada duro y completo asalto. Disfrutaba la fuerza con la que ella lo reclamaba apretándose alrededor suyo más tensamente que su propia carne, hasta que finalmente gritó, inundándola con todo lo que tenía para dar.

Durmieron al fin mientras la noche cubría Avarloch como una niebla de humo. Por primera vez, Seiya no soñó.

—¡Despierta, Seiya!

El guerrero se levantó en la cama tan rápidamente que Serena casi se cae del borde donde estaba sentada. Su esposo la sostuvo con sus manos rápidas y fuertes.

Serena sonrió irónicamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Siempre te despiertas así?

—¿Así cómo? —a fuerza de hábito Seiya miró hacia el hogar. Las llamas consumían vorazmente los pequeños trozos madera. No era una escena inusual cuando se despertaba de un sueño. Lo inusual era que no sentía frío. Luego miró hacia la ventana. El sol colgaba del cielo como un gigantesco girasol recibiendo el día. El amanecer había pasado y se había hecho de mañana mientras él dormía serenamente.

—Como si alguien se hubiera metido a hurtadillas en tu alcoba durante la noche y estuviera esperando que te despertaras antes de asesinarte.

—¿Cuánto hace que salió el sol? —ignoró su pregunta y se frotó los ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía pasado el amanecer que estaba sorprendido, y miró nuevamente por la ventana.

—Es tarde, esposo. Me temo que dormiste casi toda la mañana.

—¿En serio? —Seiya la miró fijamente y luego asomó una sonrisa—, ésa es una buena noticia.

—¡No! —el rostro de Serena estalló en una enorme sonrisa que le causó mucha gracia a Seiya. Como si el sol no estuviera lo suficientemente brillante, su alegría lo inundó de calidez. Amaba su sonrisa—. Haruka regresó mientras nosotros nos dedicamos a dormir todo el día.

—¿Y? —preguntó tocándole los labios con los dedos y marcando su sonrisa—, ¿por qué estás _tú _tan contenta por eso?

—Porque lo he extrañado, tonto —dijo ella alegremente—. Vamos, vístete.

Seiya la miró como si estuviera soñando. Tenía que estar soñando.

—¿Extrañaste a Haruka? ¿El más salvaje de los salvajes?

Serena desdeñó sus palabras con un gesto de la mano.

—Haruka es tan inofensivo como los gatitos de "Chillona" en el establo.

—_Non_, belleza —Seiya rió fácilmente y se recostó sobre el codo—, es más peligroso que un cubil de leones hambrientos.

—No conmigo. —La muchacha saltó del borde de la cama y buscó por todos lados el broche de rubíes que había lanzado la noche anterior. Lo encontró cerca de la ventana y se agachó para levantarlo. Se lo colocó en la cabeza para recoger la masa de cabello rubio que caía alrededor de sus hombros, y cuando se dio vuelta hacia Seiya, vio que la estaba observando.

Él la bebía… toda ella… desde la punta de la cabeza bajando a lo largo del vestido carmesí hasta los pies. La exuberante luz solar de la ventana se derramaba sobre ella, bañándola la luz. Pero no necesitaba la luz del sol para resplandecer, pensó Seiya. Para él, Serena era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y nadie podía discutírselo al verla. Pero él también veía una clase de belleza diferente en su esposa. Ella era fresca, estaba llena de vida como la primavera despertando a la tierra de su sueño invernal. La primavera que llamaba a las semillas a surgir del suelo en diminutos brotes y elevarse hacia la promesa de la esperanza y el calor vital del sol.

Serena sonrió ante el modo en que la miraba.

—¿Te estás levantando?

—Ah, _oui_, así es.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Harás esperar a Haruka?

—¿Qué pasó en realidad entre ustedes dos durante todas esas horas que pasaron solos en el bosque? —la leve arruga en sus negras cejas lo hacía verse peligroso, pero Serena reconocía la sonrisita dibujada en la comisura de sus labios.

—Ah, nada —dijo ella alegremente—, hablamos de batallas y realezas y otras cosas aburridas. No tienes por qué preocuparte, mi amor —se dirigió hacia él y cayó en los brazos que la esperaban—, Haruka es demasiado peludo para mi gusto —se rió como una chiquilla y Seiya bebió su felicidad, grabando en su mente el perfecto arco de su ceja, su pequeña nariz recta y la vida nueva en la llama azul de sus ojos.

—Me alegro. Por un momento temí que tendría que dejarme crecer el cabello hasta los codos para complacerte.

—¿Lo harías? —Serena suspiró muy cerca de su boca.

Él asintió y su mirada la inmovilizó en su sitio. Ella se sorprendió de no haber notado antes lo penetrantes que eran sus ojos. ¿Habían cambiado? Recordaba sombras fantasmales, lagos sin fondo de emociones ocultas o perdidas. Había visto olas tempestuosas cargadas de rabia y agonía; una calculada inocencia que era tan hermosa como el cielo antes de una tormenta, pero nunca había visto sus ojos queriendo llegar a ella, hablándole como lo hacían ahora.

—Eres mi amado —Serena le susurró cerca del rostro. Algo… algo diferente lo emocionaba, le decían sus ojos, pero no estaba segura de qué era. Algo vital, se dijo a sí misma, una reacción a su amor.

—Anda, mujer —Seiya le rozó la sonrisa con la suya—, ve a saludar a tu guerrero preferido antes de que yo lo obligue a esperarte otras dos horas.

Serena esperó otro momento, pero lo que sea que había visto en su mirada había desaparecido. Se levantó sin ganas de la calidez de su pecho desnudo, besándole el mentón mientras se apartaba. Se alisó el terciopelo de la falda y se inquietó por las marcas del vestido tras pasar la noche arrugado y hecho una bola en el piso.

—¿Por qué las doncellas todavía no me han traído la ropa a mi recámara nupcial? No puedo continuar vistiéndome con tu ropa o con el mismo vestido dos días seguidos.

—Seguramente están todas demasiado asustadas para poner un pie aquí adentro. Tu temperamento es temible —se burló Seiya, recordando a la pobre Rebecca.

Serena chasqueó la lengua y otra vez desechó sus palabras con un gesto.

—Tonto —le dijo. Nada podía alterar su ánimo este día. Su rey había regresado y ella estaba ansiosa de contarle sobre sus victorias, no importaba cuan pequeñas.

—Le ofreceré a Haruka tus disculpas y le diré que la pasión de tu esposa te ha dejado demasiado agotado para bajar a recibirlo apropiadamente.

Seiya se rió al captar la mirada triunfal que ella le ofrecía por encima del hombro.

—En ese caso, mi amor, dile que necesito diez horas más de sueño al menos — acordó él y cayó sobre la almohada mientras la puerta se cerraba tras su esposa.

La joven se detuvo en seco del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Acababa de llamarla amor? Era la primera vez que usaba esa palabra con ella. Se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró profundamente.

—Dios mío —su rostro dibujó una amplia sonrisa y luego bajó corriendo las sinuosas escaleras hacia el gran salón, como una niña que quiere ver los regalos que su padre le había traído de un largo viaje. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su respiración acelerada cuando se detuvo ante la enorme puerta.

Haruka se hallaba a unos metros de distancia hablando en voz baja con Yaten mientras decenas de personas se movían a su alrededor. La enorme copa que sostenía parecía diminuta en su mano. Llevaba el cabello oscuro mechado de gris recogido en una cola suelta, exponiendo los agudos ángulos que en general quedaban ocultos tras su melena salvaje. Se dio vuelta como si hubiera sentido los ojos de Serena sobre él. Se miraron con una sonrisa tan tierna que pareció un abrazo.

—¡La primavera ha regresado a la tierra! —exclamó Haruka admirado, y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara—, como una brisa que agita las hojas caídas, ella renueva mi espíritu cansado. —El brazo macizo que sostenía alrededor del hombro de Yaten se levantó y se unió al otro como una invitación para que Serena fuera consumida por su pelaje cálido y sus crudos músculos.

Se dirigió hacia él, sorprendiéndose al notar cuánto había extrañado al tosco bribón que se había burlado de ella de manera tan despiadada cuando llegó a Avarloch por primera vez.

—Mi rey —susurró ella juguetonamente cerca de su oído mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos como troncos de árboles.

Sonó una gran carcajada arrancada desde muy adentro del gran duque y luego suspiró dejando que el aroma de Serena lo impregnara.

—¿Cómo está mi más bella guerrera? —la miró largamente, estudiándola; luego sonrió con astucia al ver el brillo en sus ojos—. ¿Así de bien, eh? —afirmó con admiración—. Y tan pronto. Mi querida, debo llevarte a mi próxima batalla. Inglaterra sería nuestra en lo que canta un gallo.

Serena se rió y se llevó un dedo delicado a los labios para advertirle que hiciera silencio. Yaten estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos, pero si lo hizo no mostró reacción alguna ante la declaración de traición expresada por Haruka.

Haruka le guiñó un ojo, luego miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Dónde está él?

—En la cama —las mejillas de Serena se sonrojaron, pero el pícaro brillo en sus ojos la delató.

—Donde lo dejaste —sentenció el duque orgulloso—, ah, buen trabajo —le palmeó el hombro suavemente y se bebió de un trago el resto de la cerveza.

—¿Seiya está durmiendo? ¿En este momento? —Yaten habló finalmente, mirando a Serena con tal admiración que ella bajó la vista avergonzada por lo que él debía estar pensando.

—Lady Serena, discúlpeme —dijo el apuesto caballero arrepentido al ver su incomodidad—, es sólo que él no ha dormido bien en tanto tiempo…

Haruka palmeó a Yaten en la espalda.

—Ella le está haciendo bien, ¿_non_?

—_Oui _—acordó Yaten con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

—Bien —Haruka chocó sus dos grandes manos y Triturador y Caos corrieron hacia él—, lo que tengo que decirle puede esperar unas horas más. Prefiero pasar el tiempo con su esposa de todos modos.

Serena le lanzó una mirada severa.

—Estuvo todo muy tranquilo aquí en su ausencia, milord. Y usted se marchó sin una despedida siquiera.

El duque frunció los labios bajo la barba.

—El perdón es una virtud bendita, dulzura, y yo tenía un asunto urgente que atender.

—Luchar por mí. —No era una pregunta, y Serena respondió a la mirada engañosa de Haruka—. Mi padre me lo dijo.

—Le cortaré la cabeza.

—¡No, no lo hará! —lo golpeó en el brazo musculoso, pero él le atrapó la mano obligándola a acercarse.

—Sólo por ti, le perdonaré la vida.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Ah, la primavera —Haruka suspiró ante la hermosa sonrisa que ella le prodigó, luego la condujo a la mesa donde los aromas del desayuno lo llamaban como una amante largamente anhelada.

Seiya se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, sabiendo que cualesquiera que fueran las noticias que Haruka trajera, podían esperar. El duque normando había ido a Canterbury para ver al padre de Kakyuu y averiguar la verdad sobre su compromiso.

Pero a Seiya no le importaba su compromiso, ni si le había mentido como sospechaba Haruka. No le importaba si nunca la volvía a ver. Seiya se detuvo a medio camino de ponerse la túnica negra y sonrió, feliz de haberse liberado de Kakyuu. Serena lo había acusado de amarla aún. Pero él sabía que ya no era así. Ni siquiera lo había considerado. Pensó que no podría amar a nadie más después de lo que ella le había hecho. Pero se había equivocado. Le alegraba que Kakyuu hubiera venido a Avarloch, no obstante. Verla fuera de sus sueños le había permitido darse cuenta de que lo que fuera que hubiera sentido por ella había desaparecido.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación sintiéndose como un hombre recién liberado de la mazmorra. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras atraído por el delicioso aroma a pan fresco y por el pensamiento de posar sus ojos sobre la mujer que había sacudido su alma y la había regresado a la vida.

—¿Mi señor?

Seiya se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras. Se dio vuelta en el momento en que Kakyuu entraba al corredor a la salida de su alcoba. Ella le sonrió angelicalmente y se apartó un mechón de rojo cabello sobre el hombro. Los ojos de Seiya recorrieron el largo de su cuerpo mientras ella se acercaba y se detuvieron en sus blancos senos apenas escondidos bajo una seda turquesa.

—Alguna vez, no hace tanto tiempo —dijo burlonamente—, verme en este vestido hacía que tu sangre se convirtiera en fuego. —Cuando lo alcanzó, él levantó la vista, la miró a los ojos y apenas sonrió.— Veo que todavía te produce el mismo efecto —caminó en círculo alrededor de él como una gata—. Siempre supe que me perdonarías, Seiya. Que el recuerdo de mi cuerpo en tus brazos volvería a traerte a mí —completó el círculo y se detuvo frente a él colocando un dedo delicado sobre sus labios—. Comprendo cuánto te he herido.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza mientras su aroma le llenaba los pulmones, sofocándolo.

—Tú no comprendes nada, Kakyuu. Fui un tonto al permitir que te quedaras aquí.

Una sonrisa provocativa se dibujó en los labios de Kakyuu. Dio un paso más cerca hasta que él pudo sentir el calor de sus palabras sobre el rostro. Era hipnótica en sus movimientos, el parpadeo de sus ojos, el modo en que sus dedos jugaban con los lazos de su túnica. Ella encantaba, hechizaba, tomaba sutilmente el control de los sentidos hasta dejar a los hombres rendidos a sus pies. Todo en Kakyuu de Marson era demasiado perturbador como para que un hombre pudiera resistirse, pero Seiya vio algo en sus ojos que nunca había notado antes, aunque estaba seguro de que siempre había estado allí. Ella era egoísta, sentía pasión sólo por su propio bienestar.

¿Acaso alguna vez lo había querido en verdad? ¿O le había dicho todas las cosas que él quería escuchar sólo para mantenerse lejos de la férrea disciplina de su padre? Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ello. Cuan ciego había sido. Había estado dispuesto a darle lo que ella quisiera. Y lo había hecho. Le había dado su mundo. Y ahora lo quería de regreso.

—Me permites quedarme porque todavía me deseas, milord —deslizó las manos por su pecho, por sus hombros, midiendo su fuerza y su musculatura—, quieres probar el dulce sabor de mis labios. Tu corazón me anhela tanto como tu cuerpo —de repente ella frunció los labios levantando la vista para mirarlo con enormes ojos tristes—. Estaba tan enfadada contigo por haberme obligado a partir, mi amor, pero ahora sabes que fue un error, ¿no es cierto?

—_Non_.

—Mentiroso —le susurró Kakyuu cerca del oído—. ¿Por qué otra razón te llevarías a la hija de Tsukino a la cama sino para satisfacer la salvaje lujuria que sientes por mí?

Seiya sonrió levemente cuando los labios de Kakyuu recorrieron su mejilla tan delicadamente como pétalos de rosa. Pero no era una sonrisa de placer, sino una surgida al notar otra sencilla verdad que como un tonto se había negado a ver.

—Lo que insinúas no puede ser cierto, Kakyuu —le dijo bruscamente. Llevó los dedos suavemente sobre la carne justo encima de sus senos. La punta de sus dedos se movió con deliberada lentitud, haciéndola derretirse como la manteca, mientras su inquietante mirada la inmovilizaba.

—Hermosa Kakyuu —le dijo en un suspiro—, embriagas el corazón de los hombres con tu falsa inocencia angelical. Tu cabello cae como alas de gasa sobre tus hombros hechos de alabastro creados para ser acariciados. —Kakyuu temblaba ante su contacto. Los labios hermosos de Seiya se elevaban amenazadores mientras movía la mano sobre la curva de su cuello. Por un instante los ojos de Kakyuu se abrieron con temor al sentir su mano apretándole el cuello. Seiya podía quebrarla en un instante, podía quitarle la vida antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de gritar—. Tus labios se juntan para besar, ávidos pero gentiles mientras vierten mentiras.

—Seiya…

—¿Pero invocar una lujuria salvaje en mí? —su voz tapó la de ella y la oscura pasión en sus ojos se desvaneció en nada más que una expresión de diversión—. Nunca me has provocado eso. Eres encantadora, mi señora, pero la lujuria salvaje es algo que nunca me has hecho sentir. Estás, y siempre estarás, tan muerta por dentro como me hiciste sentir a mí. Reúne a tus hombres, Kakyuu, te vas a casa.

Seiya dejó a Kakyuu a solas con su asombrada humillación, se inclinó en una leve reverencia y continuó su marcha hacia el gran salón. La risa invadió sus pensamientos antes de llegar a las puertas del recinto. Al reconocer el exuberante, profundo sonido de la alegría de Haruka, Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír. Era el sonido de la vida… la vida que él extrañaba, la vida que quería de regreso. Sabía en verdad que ya no amaba a Kakyuu. Ni siquiera estaba enfadado con ella. Le había traído la muerte. _Oui_, la había amado una vez, y al verla, al inhalar su aroma, hasta la muerte parecía tentadora. Pero la vida lo llamaba del modo en que la luna llama al mar, convocándolo a recordar la calidez del sol al bañarlo en su gloriosa luz. Tentándolo como ni siquiera Kakyuu había podido nunca, a sentir la pasión de volver a reírse. De saborear el viento en el rostro mientras su caballo galopaba como un trueno por los campos engalanados de colores tan brillantes como… los ojos de Serena. Seiya sonrió pensando en su esposa. Su corazón anhelaba vivir nuevamente. Y ahora sabía por dónde empezar.

En el instante en que Seiya entró al concurrido salón, sus ojos la encontraron.

La sonrisa que agraciaba el rostro de su esposa era real, abierta, y más espléndida para él que las asombrosas costas de Normandía. Se detuvo simplemente para observarla sentada a la mesa con Haruka y Yaten a cada lado. Estudió la elegancia de sus dedos cuando ella llevó la copa a sus labios, el modo en que las llamas que saltaban en el hogar corrían como rayos de sol por su cabello fluido. Atraído por ella,

Seiya dio un paso en dirección a la mesa.

—¡Nuestro guerrero al fin ha despertado de su sueño! —gritó alegremente Haruka sin darse cuenta de cuánta verdad había en sus palabras.

Serena levantó su mirada juguetona hacia su esposo y sonrió como si resplandeciera por dentro.

—No dormiste mucho, mi señor —le dijo cuando él se acercó.

—Soñé con fuego y campos tan verdes que quería deleitarme en su belleza para siempre —mientras Seiya hablaba, sus ojos se derramaban sobre el rostro de su esposa—. Me desperté con un apetito voraz —agregó con voz ronca.

—Y te agradecemos por agraciarnos con tu presencia, poderoso señor de Avarloch —interrumpió Haruka antes de que Serena tuviera la oportunidad de sonrojarse. Una mueca burlona que le llegaba hasta la oreja amplió la sonrisa del duque. Seiya sacudió la cabeza, atrapado en el humor cáustico de su amigo un momento antes de que Haruka le corriera la silla. Rodeó a Seiya en un abrazo tan estrecho que por un momento lo dejó sin aliento.

—Suelta, degenerado. No conoces tu propia fuerza.

Haruka dio un paso atrás y lo sostuvo por los hombros con los brazos estirados ofreciéndole una pequeña y confidente sonrisa.

—_Oui_, pero sí la conozco. Ella nunca podrá amarme mientras tú estés vivo.

—Ella nunca podrá amarte de todos modos, eres demasiado peludo. —Seiya le guiñó un ojo a su esposa y luego empujó a un costado al tosco duque y le tomó la mano a Serena.

—Te extrañé —el roce de los labios de su esposo en la palma de la mano hizo que la joven se sacudiera en su silla.

Sin soltarla, Seiya se sentó en la silla que Yaten había ocupado antes de tomar la de al lado. Su hermano estuvo más que feliz de complacerlo al notar una chispa de felicidad en los ojos de Seiya que había pensado que nunca más vería.

—¿Entonces no volverás conmigo a Graycliff? —le preguntó a su hermano con una sonrisa ladina.

—_Non_. Mis hijos vivirán en Avarloch.

—¿Hijos? —repitió Serena levantando contrariada una ceja, luego sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte tono carmesí cuando Seiya la miró y ella vio que su sonrisa le oscurecía los ojos con la emoción.

—Muchos hijos —dijo él con voz espesa—, tantos como tengamos fuerzas para hacer.

Del otro lado, Haruka gruñó exasperado.

—¡Normandos!

—Sí —dijo Molly, sentada al lado de Yaten. Levantó su copa hacia todos.

—¡La más refinada banda de salvajes que haya puesto pie en Avarloch jamás!

El salón cobró vida con las risas y gritos de asentimiento de los hombres de Haruka y de Seiya por igual.

Más tarde, cuando todo lo que quedaba del festín matinal eran migas y copas vacías, el duque se levantó de su silla estirándose tanto que parecía llegar desde el piso hasta el techo justo antes de palmear a Seiya en la espalda.

—Estoy agotado por el viaje. Disfruta del resto del día… y de tu esposa. Hablaremos más tarde.

Seiya no quería que nada le cambiara el ánimo ese día, así que ignoró la niebla que cubría los ojos de Haruka. Casi ni le importaba lo que su amigo había descubierto en su búsqueda por saber la verdad sobre Kakyuu. La quería fuera de Avarloch antes de que cayera la noche de todos modos.

—¿Sabes por qué Haruka cabalgó hasta Canterbury, esposo mío?

Sus dedos fuertes se cerraron alrededor de la mano más delicada.

—_Oui_, lo sé —le dijo Seiya—. Pero no necesitas preocuparte, Serena —la miró profundamente a los ojos—. Lo que sentía por Kakyuu es un recuerdo que se desvanece con cada día que pasa.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó Serena temiendo respirar.

Trazó el contorno de sus labios con la punta del dedo, y Seiya se llenó con la imagen de su esposa. Era un rayo de sol contra su corazón, un rayo de esperanza.

—En verdad —le contestó y luego la besó de un modo que no dejó lugar a dudas.

El viento nórdico aullaba sobre los campos que ahora pertenecían a Lord Seiya Kou anunciando la promesa de un invierno brutal. Como para probarlo, la primera helada se adhería al tejado del establo donde Serena, Seiya y Peter estaban arrodillados en el espeso heno esperando, como desafiando esa promesa, a que la vida emergiera de la yegua preñada.

—Se recostó a la caída del sol —les dijo Peter sin aliento, rastrillando el heno con los dedos para prepararle una almohada suave al potrillo.

—Tranquila, no te esfuerces tanto —la voz de Seiya era baja, tranquilizadora, mientras se arrodillaba junto a la cabeza de la yegua y la acariciaba suavemente.

—Parece más agitada que las otras cuando dieron a luz —le informó Serena a su esposo con la preocupación marcada en el semblante.

—_Non _—susurró Seiya con seguridad, sacudiendo la cabeza—, ella es fuerte.

Estará bien —su mano nunca abandonó a la yegua, ni se alteró el tono con el que le hablaba—, me ha prometido que me dejaría montarla cuando llegue la primavera, y ninguna promesa se romperá jamás en Avarloch —sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia su joven esposa por un momento, antes de regresar a la yegua castaña a la que acariciaba tan delicadamente.

Serena observó a su esposo en la luz dorada de las velas. Estaba sereno, tranquilo, magnífico, y el efecto que tenía en su yegua era asombroso. Los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes del vientre hinchado de la yegua en realidad parecían seguir el ritmo gentil de su voz cuando la halagaba.

—Eres una buena yegua —le susurró—, la mejor que he visto en mi vida. Tus patas son poderosas y rápidas y tu voluntad de hierro no puede ser derrotada por el frío o el calor intenso o el tormento de la vida que debe llegar.

Serena lo escuchaba sentada a su lado, tranquilizada por su calma, hechizada por los cabellos negros que le caían sobre las cejas…

—¿Serena?

Por la suave sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo, se dio cuenta de repente de que él la había llamado más de una vez.

—¿Has hecho esto antes, verdad?

—Sí, muchas veces.

—Bien, entonces debes colocarte en su parte trasera. Creo que necesitará ayuda. Pero no muy cerca de sus patas. Peter, quédate cerca.

De repente la yegua levantó la cabeza. Intentó ponerse de pie con las patas delanteras.

—¡Está dolorida, Seiya! —gritó Serena.

—Deja que tu potrillo llegue, bella dama —susurró el guerrero cerca de la oreja de la yegua—, no puedes detener la vida cuando decide venir. No importa cuánto luches, vendrá. Confía en mí— agregó en un suave murmullo—, sé lo que te digo.

La yegua pateó e intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente. Una poderosa pata trasera casi golpea a Serena. Seiya maldijo en voz alta, su rostro se tornó de un enfermizo tono de blanco.

—¡Apártate de sus patas, Serena! —gritó entre más maldiciones, calmando el macizo cuerpo de la yegua con suavidad.

Luego, viendo que su esposa no había sufrido ningún daño, volvió a hablarle a la yegua con amabilidad.

La muchacha vio la mancha blanca en la cabeza del potrillo que salía por entre las patas de la yegua.

—¡Seiya, aquí viene!

La yegua tragó haciendo danzar los músculos de su cuello grueso mientras su lengua salía en busca de agua.

—Tiene sed, Bombón

—En un momento.

Seiya levantó gentilmente la cabeza de la yegua y la colocó en su falda. Le habló en voz tan baja que Serena no podía oír lo que le decía. El animal se calmó de nuevo y el potrillo se deslizó hasta casi llegar a la falda de Serena. La yegua se puso de pie, olvidando al hombre que la había tranquilizado con tanta ternura y cuidado.

Acercando su cuerpo al de Seiya, Serena tomó la cara de su esposo entre las manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

—Cuando nazca nuestro bebé, te quiero allí conmigo.

—Lo estaré —prometió él. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su rostro y suspiró profundamente mientras el corazón le saltaba dentro del pecho.

Satisfechos de que la yegua y su potrillo estuvieran bien, Peter salió en silencio del establo.

Serena acarició la boca de Seiya con los dedos.

—¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

Él quería decirle… ¿decirle qué? ¿Que nunca quería estar sin ella? ¿Que sólo ver su rostro, su sonrisa, era suficiente como para querer dar la vida por ella? Ya había hecho eso una vez y había sido peor que sufrir una muerte lenta en el campo de batalla. No podía decirle que tenía miedo de tal muerte, más miedo que de la muerte misma, así que apartó la mirada y le sonrió al potrillo. La diminuta criatura intentó pararse sobre sus temblorosas patas, tan finas como las magras ramitas en el hogar central, mientras que su madre lo limpiaba hasta dejarlo de un castaño pulido.

—Es hermoso —anunció Seiya jadeando.

—Es magnífico —acordó la joven en voz baja. Había escuchado la voz maravillada de su esposo y miró su perfil fuerte delineado contra la luz de las velas.

—¿Acaso un pequeño y débil potrillo puede asombrar tanto a un guerrero?

Por un momento Seiya no le respondió, mareas de emoción rompían contra su corazón tanto tiempo olvidado. Luego atrajo a su esposa hacia sí y la abrazó.

—Es la vida, Serena. Es la vida que extraño. Solía disfrutarla, saborear cada momento como el más refinado bocado —ella asintió comprensivamente; él inhaló como si el recuerdo fuera demasiado difícil de soportar—, y luego dejé que todo se escapara. Dejé que ella me quitara la vida y no sabía cómo recuperarla —le acarició el cabello con suavidad—. Ni siquiera sabía si quería recuperar la vida, Serena… hasta que vi la luz en tus ojos. Hasta que te sostuve en mis brazos.

Las lágrimas esperaban en las pestañas de la joven, y cuando parpadeó, corrieron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre los dedos de él.

—Te ayudaré a confiar de nuevo, Seiya —le prometió—, y luego recuperaré tu corazón y te amaré hasta que ya no puedas soportarlo.

Él simplemente la miró durante un rato, disfrutando que ella lo amara tanto, y luego la acercó y le lamió suavemente la boca.

—¿La vida también te vuelve amoroso? —sonrió su esposa. Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa más ardiente que el fuego, antes de recostarla sobre el heno fresco.

El castillo estaba en silencio cuando regresaron caminando del establo, medio congelados. Un leve resplandor que se filtraba por la parte inferior de las puertas de la estancia atrajo la atención de Seiya.

—Serena —la tomó en sus brazos—, ve arriba y prepara un baño para los dos.

Te voy a lavar con mucho esmero —le prometió con una sonrisa lujuriosa antes de besarla.

—¿No vienes conmigo?

—Estaré allí en un rato.

Serena no quería irse sin él. Se preguntaba si no era Kakyuu a la que quería ver antes de acostarse.

—Está bien —concedió, confiando en su promesa de fidelidad… si bien no de amor—, por favor, regresa conmigo enseguida.

Él asintió y observó su lento ascenso por las sinuosas escaleras. Esperó hasta que desapareció, antes de dirigirse a la estancia donde sabía que Haruka lo esperaba.

—¿Cómo está la yegua? —preguntó el duque cuando Seiya entró a la habitación tenuemente iluminada.

—Está bien, al igual que su potrillo. —Se desabrochó la capa y la lanzó sobre una silla cercana. Sus ojos azules brillaban contra la luz del hogar. —¿Te quedaste despierto para esperarme, Haruka?

El duque habló en voz baja.

—_Oui_.

—¿Ella me ha engañado otra vez, entonces?

—_Oui, mon ami._

—No tiene importancia —le aseguró Seiya tranquilamente a su mejor amigo.

Podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de Haruka y el dolor que le causaba al duque normando contarle lo que había descubierto. Se sentó en una silla forrada en terciopelo con respaldo alto—. Dime. Terminemos con esto así puedo librar a Avarloch de ella y volver con mi esposa.

—¿Un trago, primero? —le ofreció levantando su copa.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza. Enseguida, porque ya no podía esperar, dijo: —Me mintió —fue una expresión de certeza.

El duque aspiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

—_Oui_, mintió. No hay tal prometido, ni salvaje ni de ninguna otra clase. —Su maciza figura se delineaba contra las chispeantes llamas mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en la silla—. No hay modo de decir lo que te voy a decir de una manera sencilla, ni nadie que quisiera ahorrarte más dolor que yo —suspiró y miró dentro de su copa.

—Me temo que esta vez te ha traicionado peor que antes.

Seiya permaneció en silencio, sus dedos golpeaban contra el brazo de la silla.

—Encontré a Lord de Marson donde esperaba encontrarlo, en Canterbury — continuó Haruka—, estaba aterrorizado de verme, Seiya. Temblaba, a decir verdad.

Los ojos de Seiya ardían como el fuego incandescente mientras consideraba lo que Haruka le contaba.

—¿Por qué te tendría miedo, Haruka? Te conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no le harías daño, a no ser que…

La sonrisa del duque era inexpresiva.

—Eso es lo que le pregunté, pero su única respuesta fue que el rey Alan le había informado que yo había regresado a Normandía —los ojos del viejo guerrero se entrecerraron hasta que sólo se veían dos ranuras—. De todos modos, si sólo se hubiera sorprendido de verme, igualmente habría encendido mi curiosidad, ya que todo el mundo en Inglaterra, incluyendo a Lord de Marson, sabía que venía para aquí. Pero nadie sabía que no me había marchado cuando se fue el rey. Y dado que Alan no estaba aquí para verme partir, debe haberle informado a De Marson que había regresado a Normandía —Seiya, inmóvil, no dijo ni una palabra, por lo cual Haruka continuó algo intranquilo—. Tenía que preguntarme por qué el rey consideraría tan importante contactar a De Marson sobre mi paradero, ¿_non_?—No esperó la respuesta de Seiya.— Pero él tenía miedo, Seiya, tenía un miedo terrible cuando me vio, así que lo presioné aun más. Y como sospechaba, era por tu culpa que él me temía. Aparentemente Lady Kakyuu estaba residiendo en el palacio del rey debido a un… incidente con un caballero local en Canterbury que era casado.

La voz del duque se perdió cuando Seiya sonrió, pero los ojos de Seiya le dijeron a Haruka que apenas estaba disgustado con la mujer que alguna vez había sido su prometida.

—Hay más_, ami _—le dijo lamentándose—, Kakyuu fue enviada a Winchester para servir a la reina con la esperanza de mejorar su vida. Pero cuando Alan regresó, encontró un mejor uso para la muchacha. Tú no eres ningún favorito del rey, Seiya —agregó atribulado, con un brillo plateado en los ojos más afilado que cualquier espada—, quiero que sepas que ya me he encargado de este asunto…

—Cuéntame, Haruka.

Haruka se llevó la copa a los labios, bebió de un trago la cerveza y luego se levantó ya no soportando estar confinado a su silla un momento más.

—Hay una conspiración en tu contra, Seiya. Del mismo modo que la hubo contra Kenji, liderada por Alan y Zafiro y llevada a cabo por Kakyuu con la bendición de su padre.

Sus ojos tan fogosos como el azufre miraban fijamente el fuego del hogar mientras Seiya digería las palabras de Haruka.

—Le prometieron tierras y casamiento con uno de los caballeros más acaudalados de Alan. Su tarea era venir aquí y alejarte de Serena.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Piensa, hombre! —se acercó a Seiya y se inclinó sobre su silla. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo—. Alan sabe que la ramera peliroja era tu debilidad. Esperaba que una vez que Kakyuu llegara aquí, tú echarías a Serena a los perros. Y ya que tú le habías dejado completamente en claro que tal vez lo harías de todos modos… —dejó que la idea se deslizara hacia Seiya y con un gesto de su enorme mano, afirmó: —Su traición se extiende mucho más allá de lo que le hizo a Kenji. A Alan no le importan un rábano las alianzas como cree el Consejo de los _witan_. Los sajones nunca aceptarían que trajeras a una normanda a Avarloch.

Amenazaron con recuperar Avarloch por la fuerza si no te casabas con Serena, pero ¿echarla por una normanda… ? La guerra sería inevitable, Seiya. Y no se suponía que hubiera nadie aquí para ayudarte. Por eso Marson estaba tan aterrado de ver que yo seguía en Inglaterra —Haruka se alejó de la silla de Seiya con una sonrisa orgullosa y concluyó—. Muerto tú, Eduardo reclamaría Alan. Zafiro de Wessex le aseguró al rey su ayuda, si yo venía a luchar contra él. Así que ya ves, el plan era casi infalible.

Seiya permaneció paralizado en su silla, digiriendo todo lo que Haruka le había dicho. Una conspiración para librarse de él… y Kakyuu, dispuesta a verlo morir.

Haruka exhaló un fuerte suspiro y regresó a la mesa a buscar más cerveza.

—He enviado mensajeros a Alan informándole que sé todo y que si una hebra de tu cabello es siquiera rozada, le cortaré la cabeza a su precioso Zafiro.

El único sonido en el gran salón venía de afuera. El viento aullaba y gemía golpeando contra las ventanas como si un frío ártico estuviera exigiendo entrar a Avarloch. Seiya no parpadeó, ni miró a Haruka mientras hablaba. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, el duque imaginó que era su caballero preferido el que estaba demorando la tormenta invernal. Pero pronto… pronto la tormenta llegaría.

—Tráemela.

Serena miraba fijamente los hilos de vapor que se elevaban de la tina frente a su cama. Cruzó los brazos contra el pecho y luego los descruzó esperando a Seiya. Finalmente se palmeó los muslos y salió de la habitación.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras vio a Haruka salir de la estancia. Parecía aun más atormentado que Seiya cuando apenas llegó a Avarloch. El duque subió los escalones lentamente mirando a Serena todo el tiempo. Le sonrió pero ella podía ver, aun en la penumbra, la consternación en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Haruka? —le preguntó suavemente, sin desear en realidad una respuesta.

El tosco duque la complació y le llevó una tierna mano a la mejilla.

—Vete a la cama, bella Serena. Él regresará contigo en un rato.

La joven asintió pero no se movió de su lugar mientras el duque transitaba el largo corredor hacia la alcoba de Kakyuu. En silencio bajó las escaleras, caminando de puntillas hasta las puertas donde Seiya esperaba del otro lado. Un frío helado le lamió la espalda al abrir levemente las puertas y la inundó con un presentimiento que le puso la piel de gallina. Seiya estaba sentado frente al fuego observando las llamas que se reflejaban una y otra vez en sus ojos.

—¿Seiya?

No le contestó. No se movía, excepto por los dedos que se aferraban y soltaban los apoyabrazos de su silla. En el silencio que se alargaba, Serena observó a su esposo con una preocupación que se acrecentaba en su interior como la amarga hiel. Algo estaba terriblemente mal. ¿Qué novedades le había traído Haruka que habían convertido los ojos de Seiya en espadas en llamas, su boca en una delgada línea de odio y de furia?

—¿Mi amor? —susurró ella. Se acercó un paso hacia donde él estaba sentado.

La voz de Haruka detrás de ella la sobresaltó y casi la hace tambalear.

—Regresa a la cama, Serena.

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Él sostenía a Kakyuu de un codo mientras ella se retorcía.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —exigió.

—Por favor, Serena —le ordenó Haruka gentilmente—, vuelve a tu habitación.

—Ella se queda, Haruka —el sonido de la voz de Seiya hizo que Serena se diera vuelta hacia él. A pesar de su ira casi tangible, su tono era suave—. Cierra la puerta, Haruka, por favor.

En el momento en que el duque liberó a Kakyuu, ella corrió hacia Seiya y cayó a sus pies.

—¡Lo que sea que te haya dicho de mí, no le creas, mi señor! —dijo en un lamento lacerante—, sabes que siempre me ha odiado.

—_Oui _—dijo Seiya, tranquilo—, es un hombre de gran sabiduría y nunca fue tan imbécil como yo.

La vista de la cabellera roja de Kakyuu enredada alrededor de los pies de su esposo hizo rabiar a Serena. Dio otro paso hacia adelante pero Seiya la detuvo con la mirada.

—¿Todavía crees que soy un salvaje sin corazón, esposa?

—No, mi amor —Serena se derritió ante el modo en que la miró. Su furia se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—No soy un desalmado, Bombón —le dijo, como si intentara convencerla. Bajó la vista hacia la mujer echada a sus pies—, pero Kakyuu de Marson ha conspirado contra mi vida. ¿No tendría que cortarle esa lengua mentirosa? Haré lo que tú digas. — Serena no le contestó pero contuvo el aliento mientras los sollozos de Kakyuu se hacían más fuertes.— Ella es el demonio que me ha poseído —su esposo seguía mirando a Kakyuu—. ¿Debería matarla y terminar con todo?

—No —Serena se tragó las lágrimas al ver la emoción que rugía dentro del hombre que amaba… la emoción que ardía como un fuego salvaje dentro de él. Aquí estaba su hombre sirena, regresando de la muerte—, la amaste una vez. Recuérdalo como un honor que le prodigaste a un corazón desagradecido y nada más, y luego otórgamelo a mí, Seiya, porque yo lo cuidaré con mi vida. He visto cómo amas. Todas las riquezas del mundo no se le pueden comparar. Es un tesoro precioso por el que yo lucho. Y si alguna vez lo poseo, moriré antes de dejarlo ir.

Seiya fijó los ojos en su esposa. La luz del hogar que danzaba en su mirada reflejaba algo tan tierno, tan abierto que hasta Haruka lo vio y sofocó un tenso sollozo como si fueran sus propias emociones las que le estaban siendo arrancadas.

—No sabes lo que puede hacer de tu vida el entregar el corazón, Bombón —le dijo Seiya suavemente.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Confío en que tratarás a mi corazón con ternura, esposo.

Y luego, como impulsado por la inconmensurable fuerza del amor de Serena, Seiya se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de Kakyuu que seguía arrodillada en el piso. Se acercó a su esposa en dos grandes pasos, tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo acercó hasta el suyo.

—Intenté luchar contra la que estaba sintiendo por ti, pero tú luchaste con más fuerza que yo. ¿Pides mi amor? —sus ojos la devoraron, su aliento estaba entrecortado de emoción—. En realidad es tuyo. En verdad te amo, Serena; _oui_, con todo mi corazón te amo —se inclinó hasta ella y capturó su boca con la suya.

Detrás de ellos Haruka dio un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

—La victoria al fin —esperó otro momento mientras su caballero preferido besaba a su amada antes de aclararse la garganta. Cuando Seiya se apartó levemente de su esposa, el duque hizo una seña hacia Kakyuu con el mentón—. ¿Qué se debe hacer con ella?

Todavía sosteniendo con fuerza a Serena en el círculo de sus brazos, Seiya se dio vuelta para mirar a Kakyuu.

—Mi esposa te ha salvado la vida, pero quiero que salgas de Avarloch esta noche. Reúne a tus hombres y a tus caballos y que Dios decida tu destino.

Kakyuu se enderezó en el piso y lo miró fijamente, aturdida e incrédula.

—Pero está helando afuera…

Seiya asintió.

—Como dije, que Dios decida. —Sin otra palabra ni mirada en su dirección, guió a Serena a la salida de la estancia.

—Ven, ramera —ordenó Haruka. Dando tres pasos gigantes hacia la mujer que lo miraba indignada con negro desprecio en sus ojos, la tomó del codo y la levantó del piso de un tirón.

—Mi padre te verá morir —espetó Kakyuu venenosamente.

—Lo dudo —respondió con sarcasmo el duque normando mientras la arrastraba fuera de la sala—, cuando lo dejé, estaba presentándose a su Creador —bajó los ojos verdes y agudos hacia ella—: verás, mi querida, yo no soy tan misericordioso como Lord Seiya de Avarloch. O como su esposa.

* * *

Hola lindas! Aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia, el penúltimo... Al parecer Serena está ganando la batalla contra Seiya. Y éste último por fin decidió sacar a Kakyuu de su vida, pero ¿Kakyuu se quedará de brazos cruzados y se irá como si nada? Uhhh se las dejo ahí...

Gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir esta historia y por darse el tiempo de leerla. Yo no les he fallado y como cada semana aquí les traigo un capítulo. Sé lo impaciente que uno se pone al esperar un cap de un fic (a mí me pasa todo el tiempo!) Así que bueno, la próxima semana conoceremos el final de esta historia y como les mencioné anteriormente, subiré la historia de Yaten también. Adivinan quién será su pareja o no? Sí, nuestra querida Mina! Así que conocerán el fin de Dominando Al Salvaje, pero iniciarán una nueva aventura con Yaten y Mina, que es igual o mejor que ésta, así que no se la pierdan.

Nos vemos pronto

Cariños!


	11. Mi Hombre Sirena

**Dominando Al Salvaje**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Seiya no podía dormir. Con Serena acurrucada contra la curva de su cuerpo, levantó los dedos y trazó el suave contorno de su hombro, bajó por su brazo y luego por la redondez de sus nalgas. El contacto le arrancó un leve gemido mientras dormía que hizo que quisiera despertarla y volver a hacerle el amor. Él suspiró pensando cuan fácilmente ella le había derribado las defensas. Había jurado nunca volver a convertirse en un tonto por amor, pero sólo un tonto podía resistirse a esta mujer increíble. La acercó a él y sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando ella se acomodó en su abrazo.

—¿Seiya? —susurró medio dormida.

Pero él la silenció con sus besos.

—Duerme, mi dulce Bombón. —Y pronto Serena volvió a respirar a un ritmo relajado.

Seiya se quedó despierto hasta la salida del sol, sosteniéndola, acariciándole el cabello, y besándola delicadamente para no volver a despertarla. ¡Por Dios, cómo la amaba! No había temor en él, sólo regocijo. La abrazó más fuerte y finalmente se durmió.

Serena se despertó un rato después de que él se volviera a quedar dormido. Aunque se sentía la helada azotando Avarloch, la luz del sol que se derramaba dentro de la habitación la impulsó a comenzar el día. Dándole un beso en los labios entreabiertos, dejó la calidez de los brazos de su esposo. Se vistió en silencio, para no perturbar su sueño sereno. Sonrió al observarlo mientras se cepillaba el cabello, recordando la pasión en sus ojos cuando le hacía el amor la noche anterior. Era una pasión más intensa que cualquier otra que había conocido. Él le había entregado su corazón tan completamente como su cuerpo, y Serena se entregó a la lujuria de ese recuerdo.

Seiya se movió en la cama, buscándola.

—Descansa, esposo —se dirigió hacia él y le cerró los párpados con sus besos.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó medio dormido.

—Al establo a ver al potrillo.

Por más que se esforzaba, Seiya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Apresúrate y vuelve conmigo.

Serena sonrió ante la negra cortina de pestañas que se curvaban levemente sobre sus mejillas, pasó por encima de Susurro y luego salió de la habitación.

Estaba atándose los lazos de la capa cuando levantó la vista justo a tiempo para evitar chocar contra el pecho de Yaten.

—_Bonjour, belle_. ¿Adónde te diriges con tanta prisa?

—A ver a mi potrillo. Nació anoche —explicó ella con una alegría exuberante que hizo sonreír a Yaten.

—Todavía no lo he visto. Espera que busque mi capa e iré contigo.

Desapareció por el corredor y Serena lo observó pensando lo triste que se sentiría Molly cuando él se fuera de Avarloch. Ella también lo extrañaría, se dio cuenta unos momentos después cuando él volvió con una capa color añil sujetada alrededor de sus anchos hombros y una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su hermoso semblante. Su naturaleza tranquila y sus despreocupadas sonrisas hacían que hasta los días más sombríos parecieran más luminosos.

—¿Y qué es lo que hay en el castillo de Graycliff que te compele a abandonarnos? —preguntó bruscamente antes de poder detener sus palabras.

—Mi hermana —la sonrisa de Yaten se había mantenido intacta a pesar del estallido inesperado de Serena.

Ella parpadeó al levantar la vista para mirarlo, y luego le tomó el brazo cuando él se lo ofreció.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una hermana.

—Hotaru tiene trece años. La traje a Inglaterra conmigo hace cuatro años.

—¿Y tus padres? —Serena preguntó mientras descendían las escaleras.

—Mi madre dejó esta tierra al dar a luz a Hotaru. Fue un embarazo tardío para ella y muy difícil. Mi padre murió al servicio del rey Felipe.

—Oh, lo lamento —le palmeó el brazo y se mordió el labio inferior notando lo poco que sabía de la vida de su esposo—. Tu y Seiya extrañan terriblemente a su padre.

—_Non _—Yaten sacudió la cabeza y exhibió su hoyuelo a Rebecca cuando ella lo saludó desde el gran salón con la mano—, Seiya fue enviado a servir a Haruka como su paje cuando tenía siete años. A mí me enviaron tres años después. Casi nunca vimos a nuestro padre.

Abrió las pesadas puertas y una ráfaga de viento sopló el cabello de Serena apartándolo de su rostro. Caminaron hasta el establo mientras el crujiente hielo golpeaba contra la capa de Yaten levantándola como alas color añil. Dijo algo sobre un cuerpo cálido, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el viento. Serena adivinó que hablaba de Molly pero luego recordó la sonrisa sensual en los labios de Yaten cuando vio a Rebecca.

Abrió la puerta del establo con esfuerzo contra el viento que luchaba contra ella. Chirrió contra el frío intenso.

—Dudo que esté más cálido adentro —dijo al entrar.

—Seguramente no tan cálido como Molly… o el cuerpo de quien sea al que te referías antes —Serena se rió detrás de él.

Yaten se dio vuelta para ofrecerle una sonrisa burlona, pero el cabello gris que sopló en su rostro lo hizo parecer más como un peligroso guerrero que el bribón encantador que era.

—Tú… —sus palabras se perdieron en el aullido de una feroz ráfaga. Y el resplandor de un puñal que se hundía en su espalda. Unos ojos grises manchados de verde se encontraron con la mirada azul de Serena antes de que el cuerpo de Yaten cayera al suelo.

En el instante siguiente, Serena fue arrastrada como rodeada por remolinos de viento. Estaba allí, tan sorprendida que no podía ni gritar. Y luego ya no estaba.

Un rato más tarde un grito que le atravesó el alma misma despertó a Seiya. El sonido corrió por sus venas y alcanzó su garganta donde un lamento intenso explotó de sus labios. Sin atarse los pantalones salió corriendo de su habitación e ingresó al caos que había descendido sobre Avarloch. Haruka ya estaba camino a la habitación de Seiya cuando los dos se encontraron en el corredor atestado de hombres de ambas guarniciones que corrían hacia las escaleras.

—Es Yaten —Haruka llegó hasta su amigo en dos grandes pasos.

La mente de Seiya giraba mientras las imágenes de su hermano llenaban su pensamiento.

—¿Yaten? —preguntó, luchando por aclarar su mente.

El duque se llevó las macizas manos a la cara en un gesto de dolor y cuando miró a Seiya, había furia en sus ojos.

—Lo encontraron en el establo, Seiya; tenía una daga en la espalda. Vive, _mon __ami _—agregó rápidamente al ver el horror y la incredulidad en el rostro de Seiya—. El filo lo penetró entre los omóplatos, pero está inconsciente y casi congelado.

¡El establo! Un nuevo horror iluminó los ojos de Seiya.

—¿Dónde está Serena? —se aferró a la túnica de Haruka mientras el pánico se apoderaba de él y le apretaba el corazón con dedos fríos y mortales—. ¿Dónde está, Haruka?

—¿Serena? —durante un instante no comprendió el temor y el pánico de Seiya. Miró por encima del hombro de Seiya hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Acaso no está contigo?

El color abandonó el rostro de Seiya, para dejar paso al dolor que pareció invadirlo por completo cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás queriendo gritar. El terror recorrió al poderoso duque de Normandía. Apretó su corazón de un modo que hizo que su mente se rebelara, ya que el terror le era completamente desconocido.

Alrededor de ellos la gente corría de un lado a otro. Los caballeros daban órdenes a los siervos para que buscaran sus espadas; uno de sus hermanos había sido atacado por un enemigo inadvertido. Pero Haruka no escuchaba nada, sólo oía el brutal latido de su corazón. No veía a nadie más que al hombre que tenía enfrente. Una furia negra mezclada con un temor desatado e indecible rodeaba a Seiya. Y la pálida máscara de temor que lucía en el rostro era suficiente para convencer a Haruka de que el terror que él mismo sentía era indudablemente real.

—¿Por qué no está Serena contigo? —la voz de Haruka tronó por los corredores de Avarloch—. ¿Dónde está, Seiya? —cuando Seiya pronunció sus siguientes palabras el sonido que le siguió fue un gruñido más profundo y más letal de lo soportable.

—Ella fue al establo.

Serena era guiada a través del bosque con los ojos vendados y casi congelada. Las mismas manos salvajes que habían atacado a Yaten le arrancaron a ella la capa. El rostro y los brazos le sangraban por los arañazos de las ramas a medida que la empujaban más y más profundamente dentro del bosque. No habló, ni gritó. Sólo les dijo a sus captores que sus destinos serían ahora peores que la muerte más despiadada. Ellos rieron, uno caminaba detrás de ella empujándola hacia adelante mientras los demás cabalgaban.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya no pudo soportar seguir andando sobre sus piernas entumecidas y exhaustas, cayó sobre el suelo frío.

—¡Levántese! —exigió la voz de un hombre por encima de ella.

—No —dijo alguien más—, éste es tan buen lugar como cualquiera para emboscarlo cuando venga a buscarla. Nos detendremos aquí.

—Kakyuu —bajo la oscuridad de la venda, Serena reconoció la voz de la mujer.

Su dulzura agraviante ya no estaba allí. ¿O era sólo que al no poder ver su rostro angelical, la sonrisa inocente que enmascaraba la verdadera maldad de su corazón, el verdadero carácter de Kakyuu se volvía transparente?

—No pareces sorprendida de que sea yo —Kakyuu bajó deslizándose de su caballo e hizo una señal a dos de sus hombres.

Unas manos ásperas se cerraron alrededor de las muñecas de Serena.

—¿Cómo puede sorprenderme cualquier cosa que hagas, Kakyuu? —replicó Serena venenosamente mientras era arrastrada por el suelo frío. El dolor era insoportable, cuando al fin lograron ponerla de pie, le quitaron la venda.

—Sorprendí a Seiya —Kakyuu rió quitándole la venda de los ojos—, no tenía idea de mis planes hasta que el bastardo de Haruka me delató.

Los ojos de Serena se ajustaron a la luz que se filtraba entre los árboles y miró indignada a la mujer envuelta en una capa negra como un capullo ominoso. La angelical belleza había desaparecido de los ojos oscuros y llenos de odio de Kakyuu, su dulce sonrisa había sido borrada por el viento.

—Mataste a Yaten —espetó mientras le ataban las manos con gruesas cuerdas a un árbol a sus espaldas.

—No, Clyde sólo lo hirió. Hace falta más que una daga para matar a ése, y no teníamos tiempo.

Serena estudió su fría expresión, buscando algo, algún rastro de empatia humana. No lo había.

—Sabes, Kakyuu, eres casi fea aquí afuera a la luz del día.

La mano se movió como un látigo golpeando la mejilla ya entumecida de Serena. Mientras luchaba con furia contra las cuerdas que la inmovilizaban, Serena prometió arrancarle los ojos a Kakyuu en cuanto estuviera libre. Pero su captora sólo se rió y dio inedia vuelta alejándose de ella.

—Dicho sea de paso, mi señora —dijo Kakyuu por encima del hombro—, gracias por salvarme la vida frente a esa bestia que llamas esposo.

—Cuidado, Kakyuu —le advirtió Serena oscuramente—, ya has abusado lo suficiente de la misericordia que tenía para darte.

—No te atrevas a amenazarme, querida, o me veré forzada a matarte antes de que llegue Seiya. —Kakyuu se movió entre el círculo de los hombres que la habían acompañado a Avarloch.

—Necesitamos una fogata —les dijo.

—No —respondió uno de los hombres—, delataría nuestra posición.

—Pero nos vamos a congelar.

—Yo te mantendré caliente —la mano del hombre se estiró para tocar un mechón de cabello rojizo que había caído de la capucha negra. Serena lo reconoció: era Sir Jeffrey. Kakyuu apartó su mano reprendiéndolo en voz baja.

—Ella te usó para llegar a él, idiota —le explicó Serena con lástima, pero el odio en sus ojos era tan ardiente como el acero incandescente—. Te usó, y ahora que Seiya no está aquí para ver, te desdeña.

Kakyuu se dio vuelta hacia Serena, sus ojos muy abiertos destilaban furia, y con una sonrisa tensa sentenció:

—Seiya va a morir. Al igual que tú. —De pronto su rostro se suavizó mientras un nuevo pensamiento cruzó su mirada—. Es una lástima, en verdad, le tengo afecto. Ah, qué le vamos a hacer— dijo divertida encogiendo los pequeños hombros.

Sir Jeffrey no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Serena desde que ella le había hablado. Se le acercó ahora y la miró de arriba abajo detrás de unas largas y espesas pestañas. Por un instante la joven no pudo leer su expresión. Luego él levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Eres bella —jugó con ella como un gato—, ¿_a ti _te gustaría usarme?

—Si la tocas, te arrancaré el corazón, Jeffrey —amenazó Kakyuu ferozmente levantándose de la piedra sobre la que estaba sentada.

Serena sonrió ante los ojos marrones y ávidos de Jeffrey.

—Ella no bromea, yo misma la he visto hacerlo —le aseguró—. Pero ponme una mano encima y lo que yo te arrancaré será mucho más doloroso.

Él se rió por lo bajo, le divertía el temperamento de Serena.

—Desatémosla, Kakyuu —le dijo sin darse vuelta—. Veamos si su fuego puede amordazarte.

La expresión de Kakyuu era tan angelical cuando Jeffrey finalmente la miró que él pareció derretirse frente a los ojos de Serena.

—Pones a prueba mi paciencia, señor caballero —ronroneó Kakyuu—, pero te perdonaré si vienes aquí y le muestras a ella a quién deseas en realidad.

Jeffrey prácticamente saltó sobre una rama caída para llegar a su lado. Kakyuu abrió los brazos para recibirlo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él se inclinaba para morderle el cuello.

La daga apareció sólo por un instante, pero Serena la vio. Intentó gritar, pero ya era tarde. Kakyuu empuñó la daga y le cortó la mejilla a Jeffrey. Le provocó sólo una herida superficial, pero la sangre que goteaba de la cara de su amante hizo que sus ojos ardieran con más lascivia.

—Más tarde, Jeffrey —dijo ella sencillamente cuando él intentó besarla de nuevo.

—Cuidado donde clavas la daga, ramera —Un hombre con la piel marcada de viruela y una larga cicatriz cruzándole un ojo se puso de pie y miró a Kakyuu con indignación—, o le llevaré tu cabeza al rey.

—La única cabeza que le llevarás al rey será la de Seiya, Clyde —la expresión vacía de Kakyuu no había cambiado excepto para revelar un dejo de burla oculta detrás de su frustración—. El plan sólo ha cambiado un poco. Todo lo que el rey quería era la muerte de Seiya, y la tendrá.

—¿Y la cabeza del duque Haruka? —preguntó Clyde entre sus dientes apretados—. Si gracias a alguna intervención milagrosa logramos matarlo también, desatarás la guerra en Inglaterra. ¿No has pensado en eso?

Kakyuu cerró los ojos, la frustración se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Nosotros…, nosotros podemos herir al duque para que no pueda luchar ni perseguirnos. —Alguien se rió y Kakyuu recorrió con su iracunda mirada todos los rostros—. Todos ustedes pueden regresar si lo desean. Haré esto yo misma y la recompensa será sólo para mí. A Alan no le importa quién asesine a Seiya, sólo le importa que su cabeza ruede.

La sangre de Serena se heló al escucharla. Kakyuu era una demente capaz de cualquier cosa. Y Alan… ay, rogaba que Haruka lo matara apenas invadiera Inglaterra.

—¿Qué sucedió en tu vida que hizo que tu alma se volviera tan malvada? —le preguntó Serena casi sintiendo lástima por la joven mujer.

—¡Cállate! —gritó apuntando su daga hacia ella—, no abras la boca. Ya estás muerta.

Los ojos de Serena ardían. Su sangre hervía.

—No traicionaste a Seiya, ¿verdad, Kakyuu? —le preguntó serenamente, comprendiendo ahora a la mujer—, no puedes traicionar un amor cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor.

—Ah, pero sí lo sé —siseó Kakyuu, su ira aparentemente olvidada surgió una vez más mientras se acercaba a Serena—. Amo el poder. El poder que mi belleza ejerce sobre los hombres— sostuvo la punta de la daga en la garganta de Serena y la deslizó sobre su carne. Ella cerró los ojos y Kakyuu se inclinó como para besarla—, amo el poder que me da el que no me importe absolutamente nadie —susurró observando la hoja mientras trazaba los contornos del pómulo de Serena.

La joven sabía que tenía que callar, pero la furia se apoderó de ella, y si tenía que cuidar su lengua un instante más, se la cortaría de un mordisco.

—Odias a Seiya porque no tuviste el poder de convencerlo para que regresara contigo —abrió los ojos y lanzó una severa mirada azul sobre Kakyuu. La mujer parpadeó y los labios de Serena dibujaron una delgada sonrisa—. Es así, ¿no es cierto? Él fue el único hombre que te derrotó.

—No del todo —Kakyuu se recompuso rápidamente, pero la mano que sostenía la daga cayó a su costado—, lo veré morir.

Habiendo escuchado más de lo que podía soportar, Serena apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—¿Cómo pudo haberte amado alguna vez?

La única réplica de la normanda fue una sonrisa radiante.

—No lo matarás —la voz de Serena era un gruñido bajo—, eres tú la que morirá esta noche —la amenaza fue pronunciada con tan terrible convicción que Kakyuu casi le cree.

—¡Silencio! —se dio vuelta hacia el hombre más próximo—, si ella siquiera suspira, mátala.

Cuatro caballeros siguieron el tronar de los caballos de Haruka y Lord Seiya al bosque. Cabalgaban como guerreros dispuestos a la batalla, sus rostros reflejaban una denodada determinación, severos y poderosos, listos para aniquilar a sus enemigos con un solo movimiento de sus potentes espadas. Sólo la presencia de Caos y la ausencia de yelmos y armaduras revelaban que cabalgaban hacia una cacería y no a una batalla.

La decisión de esperar la protección de la noche y llevar sólo un perro había sido idea de Haruka. Su mente bien entrenada y táctica razonó que Serena había sido capturada por una sencilla razón, para hacer que Seiya la siguiera. El rostro de Seiya se mantuvo frío e indescifrable cuando el duque le explicó que creía que eran Kakyuu de Marson y sus hombres los que habían herido a Yaten y se habían llevado a Serena.

—Planean asesinarte, inventar un cuento para Alan sobre tu traición, que él estaría más que feliz de creer si esta fantasía de ellos tuviera siquiera una remota oportunidad de realizarse.

—Voy a matarlos uno por uno —había prometido Seiya con mortífera seguridad.

—_Oui _—asintió Haruka, estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Luego prosiguió:— llevamos un perro para que nos ayude a encontrarlos, después lo mantenemos callado mientras nos acercamos.

Seiya estuvo de acuerdo.

—Rescatamos a Serena, luego masacramos al resto.

La noche descendió más temprano en el bosque sobre árboles de troncos pálidos que elevaban sus incontables y casi desnudas ramas al cielo. La escarcha colgaba de las hojas marchitas, pero Seiya no sentía el frío bajo su capa negra. Impulsó a su caballo con fuerza y rapidez; la furia había encendido un fuego dentro de él que no sería extinguido hasta que todos los captores de Serena estuvieran muertos. No dudaba de que la rescataría viva. No podía dudarlo, porque si lo hacía, lo único que le quedaría sería hundir su propia espada en el corazón después de matar a Kakyuu.

No les llevó a los hombres mucho tiempo encontrar el campamento de Kakyuu. Desde la distancia se podía ver el humo elevándose sobre la bóveda de los árboles.

—Idiotas —sonrió Haruka salvajemente.

—Puede ser un truco —advirtió Lord Kenji.

—_Non _—el duque normando sacudió la cabeza volviéndose hacia el padre de Serena—. Tuvieron que prender una fogata. Está helando. Si no están allí, están congelados.

—Están allí —acordó Seiya—. Caos nos guía —señaló al galgo que había salido corriendo en la dirección del humo, luego se detuvo a mirar impaciente a los jinetes que se demoraban.

Sin esperar a sus compañeros, Seiya agitó las riendas y cabalgó con Haruka y los demás que lo seguían de cerca.

Kakyuu caminaba de un lado al otro alrededor del fuego como una bestia en celo, se retorcía las manos bajo la gruesa lana de su capa. Cada tanto el sonido de un animal corriendo por la maleza desviaba su atención de Serena.

—El ya tendría que estar aquí. Lo escuché decir que te amaba. ¿Por qué no ha venido?

Los ojos de Serena buscaron entre los árboles intentando vislumbrar cualquier signo de movimiento.

—Escuché al bastardo decir que no ama a nadie —dijo Clyde con voz ronca ajustando la espada a su costado—. Tal vez no le importa si ella vive o muere. El fuego lo traerá directamente hasta nosotros si llega a venir, de todos modos.

—Déjalo encendido —Kakyuu lo miró con rabia—, cuanto antes muera, más rápido podremos regresar con Alan.

Serena cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que vieran sus lágrimas. Tal vez tenían razón. Tal vez ella no le importaba a Seiya. Él había asegurado que nunca le importaría. Pero no podía evitar el recuerdo de sus ojos cuando la miraba, el brillo de su sonrisa genuina, el modo en que su mano se cerraba sobre la de ella, y las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior. Vendría a buscarla. Vendría con su padre y con Haruka. Y caerían directamente en la trampa de Kakyuu. De repente se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza, sorteando el pánico que le apretaba una vez más el estómago… una manera de salvar a todos los hombres que amaba.

—Seiya no vendrá a buscarme, Kakyuu. Tú lo has destruido. Él no me ama. No puede amarme.

Kakyuu se detuvo en su ir y venir y miró a Serena con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Dijo que te amaba, yo misma lo escuché.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sabes por qué vino Haruka aquí? Para comunicarle a Seiya la orden de que me tomara como esposa —respondió antes de que lo hiciera Kakyuu—. Seiya prefería comenzar otra batalla antes que casarse conmigo. Le dijo a Haruka y a mi padre que nunca me amaría. —Las falsas lágrimas de Serena ardieron en su piel y brillaron como la escarcha en sus mejillas.— Hice todo lo que pude, pero no logré que me amara. No vendrá, así que mejor me matas ahora mismo y te vas.

A unos metros de distancia, escondido detrás de unos densos arbustos de moras y grosellas, Seiya escuchaba el testimonio de Serena y un temblor atravesó su alma. Juró pasar el resto de su vida convenciendo a su esposa de que la amaba. En la oscuridad Seiya giró hacia Haruka y asintió con la cabeza. El duque se colocó la capucha de su capa negra sobre la cabeza y salió de los arbustos arrastrándose en silencio, se mimetizaba con las sombras y los hombres de la partida de Kakyuu. Pasó inadvertido cuando se sentó en un gran tronco cortado y comenzó a tallar una rama seca con la daga. Pronto otra figura tan oscura como la primera ingresó al pequeño claro como un fantasma, con la capa y la capucha firmemente ajustada contra el cuerpo para protegerse del frío.

—Esperaremos hasta el amanecer y luego la mataremos y regresaremos con el rey Alan —dijo Kakyuu malhumorada, sabiendo que Serena probablemente tuviera razón. Nada había resultado como lo había planeado de todos modos, y Clyde ciertamente tenía razón acerca de Haruka. Los normandos atacarían Inglaterra si algo le pasaba al duque bastardo. Tal vez el rey igual la recompensaría. Le diría que Seiya había asesinado a su esposa, y una vez que la noticia llegara a los nobles sajones, el resultado sería el mismo. Seiya sería asesinado y el rey tendría sus tierras y ella las suyas.

Con un gruñido digno de un animal salvaje, Kakyuu pateó tierra en el fuego. Las llamas danzaron reflejando sombras a lo largo de los gruesos troncos, sobre el suelo nevado, y sobre los hombres, cuyo número se había triplicado. Clyde se puso de pie ajustándose la capa alrededor de los hombros.

—Tengo frío y necesito el calor de una mujer —sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Serena, con un párpado colgando sobre su pupila oscura. Sonrió—, la tomaré a ella, Kakyuu, y si me interrumpes, te tomaré también a ti… antes de matarte.

—Puede que todavía él aparezca, Clyde —Kakyuu lo miró con rabia—. ¿Por qué no esperas y lo obligas a observar?

—No, tengo frío ahora —dijo el caballero de la piel marcada aferrando a Serena.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que entraré dentro de ti muy cómodamente —la mirada lujuriosa de Clyde con su explícita intención hizo temblar a Serena, que cayó de rodillas, pero él dio un paso atrás con una mueca burlona—. Tal vez sólo te rompa en pedazos.

Detrás de él se elevó una sombra. Haruka se echó la capa sobre los hombros. En menos de lo que le llevó inhalar, el duque de Normandía liberó su espada. Resplandeció a la luz de la luna por un instante y luego desapareció en la espalda de Clyde.

—Y tal vez no lo hagas —dijo Haruka secamente mientras observaba al hombre caer.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras el duque levantaba su mirada de humo hacia Serena; luego giró tan rápidamente que los pliegues de su capa se elevaron y chasquearon contra sus piernas.

—¡Kakyuu! _Ma cher_! —exclamó con ironía mientras el bosque cobraba vida a su alrededor—, qué placer verte de nuevo.

De repente las capuchas fueron echadas hacia atrás revelando rostros que Kakyuu había visto en el castillo, incluyendo el de Lord Seiya. Pasó un momento hasta que la sorpresa que inmovilizó a sus hombres se desvaneció de sus rostros, y en la luz de la fogata, Serena observó los ojos de Haruka que brillaban con la excitación de la batalla mientras chocaba el acero de las espadas.

El arma del duque se hundía con destreza y sin esfuerzo en el vientre de los atacantes que se le acercaban. Antes de que su víctima cayera al suelo, Haruka retiraba la espada, le limpiaba la sangre en la capa del hombre y la volvía a envainar con la misma rapidez con la que la había sacado. Estudió la pequeña batalla con una sonrisa satisfecha, luego se volvió hacia la joven.

—¿Estás bien? —sacó una daga de su bota izquierda y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas para liberarla.

—Sí —ella respiró profundamente. En el momento en que sus manos estuvieron libres echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se colgó de él.

—_Oui_, la más bella de todas las mujeres —el tosco guerrero normando cerró los ojos contra el cabello dorado de Serena. Había una ternura paternal en el peso aplastante de sus brazos al sostenerla, y tanto alivio en la profunda exhalación que escapó de su garganta que pareció más un gruñido que un suspiro—. Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

—¿Yaten está vivo?

—_Oui_, lo está. Cuando lo dejamos, tres de tus doncellas lo estaban atendiendo como huérfanas carentes de amor.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? —preguntó Serena cuando la soltó.

El duque se desató los lazos del cuello y con un movimiento de la muñeca echó a volar su capa alrededor de la joven. Señaló hacia una sombra que se movía como un borrón por la velocidad con la que luchaba.

—Está allí. Es el que maneja la espada que derrama más sangre. _Merde_, pero si es un bastardo despiadado, ¿verdad? —Haruka parecía escandalizado pero su sonrisa contaba una historia muy diferente sobre lo que pensaba de su amigo preferido.

Serena miraba luchar a su esposo. La espada de Seiya brillaba salvajemente al descender, cortando el aire y derramando sangre en todas direcciones. Si su furia no hubiera sido tan aterradora, habría sido hermoso de observar. Era tan seguro, tan rápido, tan letal mientras giraba balanceando su pesada espada en ambas manos. Sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad, despiadados en su destrucción, como una indomable pasión liberada. Y aunque ante un enemigo él era una pesadilla hecha realidad, para Serena era admirable y magnífico.

—Yo lo entrené —dijo Haruka con orgullo.

Detrás de su enorme figura, se sentía totalmente protegida de la lucha que tenía lugar a su alrededor y le lanzó al duque una rápida y sardónica mirada de reojo.

—¿Usted no tendría que estar peleando junto a él?

—¡Pero si ya no queda prácticamente nadie contra quien pelear! —arguyó Haruka mostrándole con un gesto el pequeño campo de batalla.

Serena señaló a Kakyuu, que estaba a punto de montar en su caballo y huir. Haruka sonrió con malicia y salió tras ella.

Sólo dos de los hombres de Kakyuu quedaban vivos y Lord Seiya los estaba despachando rápidamente cuando Seiya bajó la espada y volvió sus ojos salvajes hacia su esposa. Instantáneamente su mirada se suavizó. Sus ojos la llamaban desde el otro lado de la hoguera. Sus hombros tensos se relajaron como si el solo verla lo hiciera humano otra vez.

_"Hice todo lo que pude, pero no logré que me amara". __Pero sí te amo, Serena. _Su corazón le gritaba.

Se hizo camino hasta ella sobre los cuerpos y las ramas, ansiando tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que significaba más para él que la vida misma.

Estaba a centímetros de distancia cuando una figura saltó desde los árboles detrás de Serena. El terror consumió completamente a Seiya al ver el brazo que rodeó el cuello de su esposa. La daga al final del brazo brilló sobre su garganta. La espada de Seiya se alzó como un trueno. Ambas manos sostenían la empuñadura paralela a sus hombros y a la altura de los ojos.

—Suéltala y no te cortaré en pedazos —le prometió Seiya a su captor. Su voz era baja y más letal que cualquier arma forjada a fuego. La punta de su espada permanecía tan quieta que parecía ser una ilusión óptica.

El atacante de Serena sacudió la cabeza mientras Lord Seiya y los demás se acercaban lentamente detrás de Seiya.

—Dame un caballo y tiempo para huir o la mataré en seguida —replicó su atacante.

Silencio. Seiya estaba inmóvil. Sus ojos ardían como terribles llamaradas. No hubo una sonrisa ni brillante ni calculadora cuando habló, sólo una ira tan negra que cortaba el aire mismo al pasar por sus dientes apretados.

—Suéltala ahora.

Un temor salvaje cruzó el rostro de su atacante. Frunció el ceño, listo para matarla.

—Que así sea —presionó más fuerte la daga sobre el delicado cuello.

Seiya sólo gruñó. Con la velocidad de un rayo que sobresaltó hasta a Lord Seiya, su espada voló como una flecha lanzada directamente desde el arco. Cortó el aire silbando a un cabello de distancia del rostro de su esposa y atravesó la garganta del atacante con tal fuerza que lo clavó en el árbol ubicado a sus espaldas.

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Serena se deshizo al volverse lentamente para ver lo cerca que el filo había pasado a su lado. Luego miró a su esposo y se desmayó.

Lo primero que advirtió Serena cuando despertó fue el calor del cuerpo de Seiya. Estaba recostada sobre su falda. Seiya le acariciaba el cabello, como si fuera más preciosa para él que el aire que llevaba a sus pulmones. Ella abrió los ojos y él bajó la cabeza y le sonrió, y luego frunció el ceño.

—Discúlpame por asustarte. El filo de mi espada jamás te hubiera rozado —le susurró.

Alzando los dedos hacia su áspera mandíbula, Serena dejó que su mirada recorriera el rostro de su esposo. Sus ojos le hablaban inundándola con la pasión que ella ansiaba. Con su perfecta mirada, él le revelaba su temor de perderla y su desbordante felicidad por tenerla. Le hablaba de una necesidad masculina de protegerla, no porque le perteneciera, sino porque ya no podía vivir sin ella. Y en la serenidad del momento que pasó dulcemente entre ellos, los ojos de Seiya le dijeron cuánto la amaba.

—Sé que nunca hubieras dejado que me hiciera daño, Seiya —le dijo suavemente.

El remordimiento cruzó sus ojos.

—Pero te he hecho daño, Serena. Nunca fue mi intención.

—Seiya…

—_Non _—la silenció inclinando su rostro hasta el suyo—, sólo bésame y deja que te dé mi corazón —trazó el contorno de su sonrisa con los labios—. Te amo, Serena —sus labios eran la luz del sol y la oscuridad al mismo tiempo, una tierna caricia y un ansia primitiva al atraerla más y más profundamente hasta que ella sintió el latido de su corazón y lo tomó.

Haruka caminaba de un lado al otro del claro arrastrando con él a Kakyuu mientras esperaba que Serena terminara de abrazar a su padre.

—¡_Merde_, me estoy congelando! —gritó el duque normando con impaciencia, lanzándole a Seiya una mirada salvaje—. No le tocaron ni un solo cabello. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

Seiya se rió y mientras se acercaba a Haruka habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su amigo pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Cómo diablos te las arreglarás para sobrevivir en este país si alguna vez lo conquistas, niño quejoso?

Haruka estaba a punto de responder cuando Kakyuu formuló un suave ruego.

—¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?

Serena se reunió con su esposo. Su brazo la rodeó tiernamente.

—Mi señor —le dijo a Haruka mientras sus ojos azules cristalinos se encontraban con los de Kakyuu—, ¿sabías que lo único que ama esta criatura es el poder que ejerce su belleza sobre los hombres? —sin esperar la respuesta de Haruka, Serena le dirigió una sonrisa amenazadora—: ¿Qué clase de poder piensas que ella puede ejercer sobre ti, "Haruka el Conquistador"?

Haruka la miró con malicia. Le dirigió una sonrisa salvaje e intensamente masculina al considerar a Kakyuu de Marson de una nueva manera.

—Puede llevarme un largo tiempo descubrirlo, pero el juego ciertamente será muy satisfactorio.

La mirada de Serena recorrió el alto y ancho cuerpo musculoso de Haruka y luego sus severos ojos de acero.

—¿Kakyuu? —le dijo con un temblor—, ahora sí que te tengo lástima.

Ofreciendo a Haruka una delicada reverencia, Serena se volvió para retirarse del claro con Seiya, que no hizo nada para ocultar la admiración que sentía por su esposa.

—¡Esperen! —Haruka dio un gigantesco paso para detenerlos. Tras un rápido gesto hacia uno de los hombres de Seiya, Kakyuu fue conducida y lanzada sobre la montura del duque, gritando y pateando ciegamente. Los ojos de Haruka hablaban de un amor tierno y profundo cuando tomó la mano de Serena—. ¿Estás segura de que no fuiste… dañada por ninguno de estos bastardos?

Serena sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

—Estoy segura.

—Bien —exhaló aliviado, luego con una sonrisa nueva y un orgulloso movimiento de sus hombros macizos dijo—: sabes, me gusta cómo me llamaste antes, "Haruka el Conquistador". Parece muy apropiado, ¿no es cierto?

Los ojos de la joven brillaron con alegría.

—Por supuesto, por eso lo dije.

La carcajada del duque lanzó un eco por el bosque oscuro y rodeó el cuello de Serena con un brazo que casi la tumba al suelo.

—Señora, el mundo es mucho más luminoso para mí desde que usted está en él.

—Gracias —le dijo sinceramente, sabiendo que este hombre sería su amigo para siempre—, _mi rey _—agregó con un guiño travieso.

—¿Rey? —se burló Seiya con una sonrisa— ¿Acaso mi esposa sabe algo que el resto de Inglaterra ignora?

—_Non _—dijo el duque tan inocente como un niño—, siempre te he dicho que gobernaré Inglaterra algún día, ¿no es así?

Seiya asintió desechando el secreto que compartían su mejor amigo y su esposa. Quería llevarla a casa a Avarloch y comenzar una vida juntos. Dejar que los nobles batallaran por la tierra, él tenía deberes mucho más importantes que atender.

—Vamos a casa a hacer unos herederos —susurró al oído de Serena. Saltó sobre su montura y luego la alzó a su falda. Sus brazos la rodearon mientras tomaba las riendas.

—¿En verdad dudaste de que vendría a buscarte, mi amor? —le preguntó cerca del oído mientras salían del claro.

Suspirando ante la calidez de su aliento y el temblor que le recorrió la espalda, Serena se apretó más contra sus brazos.

—Ni siquiera por un momento. —Podía sentir su sonrisa contra el cuello y su pecho ensancharse detrás de ella mientras aspiraba su aroma.

En lo alto, la luna pendía baja en el cielo aterciopelado reflejando su luz plateada sobre la delgada escarcha que cubría las ramas. A la derecha, el lago brillaba como el cristal bajo la luz y Serena lo miró mientras recordaba a un hermoso hombre sirena del que se había enamorado.

—¿Seiya? —Seiya gimió, disfrutando de su aroma y del sonido de su nombre en sus labios—. Hay algo que quiero hacer cuando llegue el verano.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó besándole el cuello.

Serena cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios le quitaran el frío.

—Quiero aprender a nadar.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció la historia? Al final Serena sí que dominó al sexy salvaje Seiya Kou. Pero bueno, la historia no se acaba hasta que dice FIN y aun les queda leer el epílogo.

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, de verdad sin ustedes probablemente no habría terminado de adaptar la historia ya que me tomó bastante tiempo y dedicación. Y bueno, espero que la que sigue les guste tanto o más. Y quizás las sorprenda con una nueva historia de Seiya y Serena más adelante, eso sí, escrita por mi.

Cariños!


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_**Bahía de Pevensey, Inglaterra. **__**Otoño de 1066**_

El viento era favorable y arrastraba la tormenta hacia el oeste. El sol se elevaba sobre el horizonte mientras el sonido de la trompeta de batalla anunciaba el nuevo día y una numerosa caballería se reunía en la playa, preparada para la guerra.

A caballo, Haruka estudiaba los montes distantes por donde guiaría a su ejército hacia la victoria. El yelmo le aplastaba la espesa cabellera mientras un trozo más delgado de metal le protegía la nariz. Sus ojos gris acero recorrieron el canal desde donde sus barcos ya habían zarpado hacia Hastings y donde sus normandos se encontrarían con Yaten y los cuatrocientos soldados ahora bajo su comando.

—Parece un día tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—_Oui _—resonó la poderosa afirmación de su caballero más leal, que esperaba a su lado.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —dijo Haruka, mirando directamente hacia la tierra que se desplegaba frente a él como los brazos ávidos de una amante.

—No podría estar en ningún otro lugar más que aquí contigo —Seiya se dio vuelta y le sonrió, sus ojos zafiro bajo el plateado de su yelmo normando.

—Tu bebé está a punto de llegar en estos días —le recordó Haruka.

—Entonces tendremos que acabar rápidamente con el ejército de Zafiro —una sonrisa tan siniestra como los cuidadosos planes de Haruka para tomar Inglaterra iluminó el rostro de Seiya.

Haruka se rió, finalmente giró para mirarlo.

—Eso haremos, mi amigo. Eso haremos.

Al pensar en su guerrera de cabello dorado, el duque se puso serio.

—¿Cómo está ella, Seiya? ¿Cómo está mi querida Serena?

Su severa mirada se suavizó y una gentil sonrisa reemplazó la mueca calculadora de Seiya. A Haruka le pareció que se desplazaba hacia ella, podía ver en la expresión de Seiya cómo sentía su aroma aun allí, entre miles de caballos embarrados y sudorosos.

—Ella es más asombrosa que el mar —dijo Seiya con voz ronca, como si Serena pudiera escuchar su halago—. Es perfectamente hermosa. Mi corazón se detiene cada vez que la miro.

Haruka levantó una ceja sardónicamente.

—Entonces, lo que intentas decir es que la amas —bromeó, pero lo vio tan enamorado que se le entibió el corazón y ya no pudo burlarse.

—La amo más allá de toda razón, Haruka.

Haruka suspiró feliz.

—Es bueno que el corazón ame tan profundamente —dijo el poderoso duque con toda seriedad, luego volvió su mirada anhelante hacia los campos y montes frente a ellos.

—¿Vamos, Seiya?

—_Oui_, mi señor —respondió el joven guerrero, fijando su ávida mirada en dirección a Hastings.

Haruka levantó la mano en una silente señal que ordenaba a sus hombres seguirlo. Y un momento antes de llevar a su caballo a un galope rápido, miró una vez más al hombre que quería como a un hijo. La pasión por la batalla corría tan ferozmente por las venas de Seiya que Haruka casi podía sentirla y su propia mirada oscura reflejó la de él cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

El duque chasqueó las riendas con un poderoso movimiento de las muñecas y el trueno lanzó un eco bajo los cascos de su caballo.

—¡Por Serena! —gritó por encima del hombro levantando su feroz espada normanda hacia el cielo— ¡Que ha estado esperando mi victoria tan ansiosamente como yo esperé la suya!

El viento fustigó el cabello de Haruka y golpeó contra sus mejillas y él levantó el semblante hacia el sol para disfrutarlo mientras cabalgaba. Sonrió al escuchar la profunda y regocijante risa de su más querido amigo detrás de él, la victoria sin duda sería de ellos.

—¿Le hablaste a ella de Hastings antes de decírmelo a mí? ¡Eres un bastardo, Haruka el Conquistador!

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno chicas, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en este largo camino de aventuras. Aquí llega el final de Seiya y Serena, pero aun nos queda todo un mundo para descubrir con Yaten. Espero que les guste a nueva adaptación. **

**Cariños a todas!**

**PD: Aquí les dejo el link de la historia de Yaten "Atrápame Si Puedes" s/8580901/1/Atrapame-Si-Puedes  
**


End file.
